Liebe überdauert alle Zeiten
by SaLaSa359
Summary: HG/SS FF. Tristan Tonks, 16 Jahre und Stiefbruder von Teddy Lupin wird nach Jahren des Privatunterrichts bei seiner Großmutter Andromeda Tonks nach Hogwarts geschickt. Innerlich zerrissen kommt er nach Slytherin. Nach einem Unfall kommt ein Geheimnis ans Licht, das lange Zeit verborgen geblieben war und Auswirkungen auf jede Zeit hat - Zukunft, Vergangenheit und Gegenwart.
1. Tristan

Nach Jahren des Schreibens, habe ich mich nun entschlossen auch auf dieser Plattform mein neuestes FF Werk zu HG/SS zu posten.

Es ist eine Zeitreise FF - davon gibt es bereits einige, sehr gute Geschichten darüber. Diese hier wird sich jedoch von den anderen in einigen Dingen unterscheiden.

 **Disclaimer:** Außer der Idee, die meiner Phantasie entsprungen ist, gehört alles JRK Rowling! Ich verdiene damit  kein Geld. Es ist alles nur aus der Freude zum Schreiben und meiner Vorliebe für das HP Universum entstanden!

Reviews, Kritik und dergleichen sind immer willkommen!

Viel Spaß!

1\. Kapitel - _"Tristan"_

„Sie werden mich wie ein lästiges Insekt ansehen." sagte ein junger Mann mit Schulterlangen dunklen Haaren, der locker auf einen dicken Ast der alten Linde saß und seine Füße baumeln ließ. „Du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken!" entgegnete ihm sein Gegenüber, der am benachbarten Ast saß, sein Rücken war am dicken Baumstamm angelehnt und die Füße lagen vor ihm ausgestreckt. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er einen roten Apfel, den er immer wieder in die Luft warf. „Sie werden dich genauso akzeptieren wie alle anderen Neuzugänge."

Der Zweifelnde der Beiden lachte kurz auf. „Tatsächlich und wie viele sogenannte Neuzugänge gab es in deinen letzten fünf Jahren Teddy?" Der Angesprochene blickte sich ertappt um. „Siehst du, nämlich gar keinen!" „Ja du hast Recht, aber dennoch musst du dich nicht fürchten, schließlich bin ja ich auch noch da!" Seufzend beobachtete der junge Mann wie die ersten Blätter bereits begannen sich rot zu färben.

„Teddy, Tristan wo seid ihr schon wieder?!" rief eine Frau mittleren Alters, die gerade aus dem großen Haus das wenige Meter von der alten Linde stand, gekommen war. „Soll ich es wieder tun?" fragte Teddy spitz, mit einen breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Nein Teddy, lass es gut sein. Das letzte Mal bist du noch Wochen danach mit den Ferkelschwanz herumgelaufen." bat Tristan ihm. „Was kann denn ich dafür, wenn sie mich für eines der Ferkel vom Nachbarsgarten gehalten hat." meinte dieser mit beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck. „Nun ja, dein Gegrunze hat mich ja darauf schließen lassen." störten beide ihre Stimme sprechen und sahen nach unten. „Großmutter!" sagte Teddy gespielt schockierend.

„Theodore Remus Lupin, wagst du es dich über deine Großmutter lustig zu machen?" Die Nase des jungen Mannes begann plötzlich zu wachsen und wurde dabei immer länger. Sein junger Freund hielt sich lachend die Hände vor seinen Mund, bevor ihm ein Apfel am Kopf traf und darauf das Gleichgewicht verlor und vom Baum fiel. „Tristan!" rief er schockiert aus während dieser mit einen dumpfen Knall auf den Grasboden vor seiner Großmutter landete, wobei er mit seinen Kopf auf eine dicke Wurzel knallte.

„Tristan, mein Junge!" Die ältere Frau war vollkommen außer sich, kniete sich zu dem jungen Mann hin und stellte mit Entsetzen fest das unter seinen Kopf sich eine Blutlache bildete. „Oh mein Gott, Großmutter das wollte ich nicht!" hörte sie hinter sich Teddys verzweifelte Stimme sprechen, nachdem er mit einen Satz vom Baum gesprungen war. „Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache, hole über das Flohnetzwerk bitte Madame Pomfrey aus Hogwarts!" „Aber warum…" „Stell keine dummen Fragen, sondern tue was ich dir sage!" schrie seine Großmutter ihren Enkelsohn nun beinahe an.

Erschrocken über ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber konnte Teddy nun nicken, drehte sich um und verschwand eilig im Inneren des Hauses. „Mein Junge, es wird alles wieder gut." sagte sie leise zu ihm und streichelte dabei sachte über sein glattes schulterlanges dunkles Haar. „Andromeda, Liebe was ist geschehen?" hörte sie wenige Sekunden später auch schon die liebliche, aber besorgte Stimme von der Heilerin fragen.

„Er ist unglücklich vom Baum gefallen und auch einen dicken Ast mit seinen Kopf, seitdem ist er bewusstlos." erklärte sie panisch. Die Heilerin war neben ihr in die Knie gegangen und ließ ihren Zauberstab über den jungen Mann gleiten. „Er hat keine gebrochenen Rippen, Knochen oder dergleichen. Aber…" Sie hielt inne, als sie nun bei seinen Kopf angekommen war.

Die besorgte Großmutter konnte deutlich erkennen, wie sich die Frau vor ihr nun einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck annahm. „Das ist merkwürdig." „Was Poppy? Was ist merkwürdig?" „Er weist keine inneren Verletzungen auf, das Gehirn scheint in Ordnung zu sein." „Aber?" fragte Teddy das erste Mal seit er mit er Heilerin eingetroffen war. Ehe Poppy ihm etwas erwidern konnte begann sich der junge Mann unter ihren Händen langsam zu regen, bevor er verwirrt seine Augen öffnete. „Was…" sagte er mit leiser Stimme. „Gott sei Dank Tristan, ich dachte schon du hättest dich ernst verletzt." Meinte seine Großmutter erleichtert, die ihm innig umarmte nachdem er sich vorsichtig aufgesetzt hatte.

Verwirrt erwiderte er ihre Umarmung und blickte fragend zu Teddy und der ihm unbekannten älteren Frau vor sich. „Was ist überhaupt passiert?" „Du bist vom Baum gefallen und Großmutter hat mich dann Madame Pomfrey holen lassen." erklärte Teddy. Nickend nickte er nur um dann vom Schwindel heimgesucht zu werden und drohte umzufallen. Sein Bruder war rechtzeitig bei ihm um ihn zu stützen. „Wir sollten besser hineingehen und drinnen werde ich dich dann nochmals untersuchen." wies Poppy in ihrer autoritären Stimmlage die beiden jungen Männer an. Fragend glitt Tristans Blick zu seiner Großmutter, die ihm lächelnd zunickte.

Nach Beendigung ihrer Untersuchung hatte die Großmutter ihre beiden Enkelsöhne angewiesen für ihre bevorstehende Reise zu packen. Nickend waren die beiden jungen Männer über die große Treppe nach oben hin verschwunden. Die beiden älteren Frauen waren im Wohnzimmer zurückgeblieben und tranken Tee. „Andromeda, von wem ist der Junge?" Die Angesprochene fuhr sich durch ihr langes ergrautes gekräuseltes Haar, während sie ihr erwiderte: „Du kennst doch die Geschichte, eine Cousine von Übersee hat ihn zu uns geschickt weil sie von einer Affäre geschwängert worden war." „Tatsächlich? Weißt du etwas über diese sogenannte Affäre?" Andromeda schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun ja, vielleicht wird sich das bald ändern." Alarmiert blickte sie von der Teetasse in ihren Händen zu Poppy. „Wie meinst du das?" „Das ich vor einigen Jahren in seinen Unterbewusstsein eine Blockade festgestellt habe, es ist etwas das scheinbar schon sehr lange dort schlummert und nun Stück für Stück an die Oberfläche will."

Andromedas Augen weiteten sich augenblicklich, denn es war als würde eine tiefe dunkle Stimme jeden Moment in ihren Kopf widerhallen. „Was hast du Andromeda? Sind es alte Erinnerungen?" „Ja, das sind sie. Sie sind sehr dunkel und für Tristan sehr gefährlich." „Ist es der Grund weshalb du ihn nicht nach Hogwarts geschickt hast, im Gegensatz zu Teddy?" Stumm bejahte sie Poppys Annahme. „Aber wieso dann ausgerechnet jetzt, was hat deine Einstellung zu diesen Thema geändert?" „Eine Bitte, ein Versprechen dass ich jemanden vor sehr langer Zeit geben musste." Verwirrt sah die Heilerin von ihrer Teetasse auf. „Wem?" „Severus Snape."


	2. Hogwarts

2\. Kapitel - _Hogwarts_

Nachdenklich blickte Tristan aus dem gut gefüllten Zug, der sie direkt in die wohl berühmteste Zauberschule des alten Kontinents brachte. Es war mittlerweile der Abend angebrochen und die schöne Landschaft Schottlands war kaum bis gar nicht mehr zu erkennen. „Was beschäftigt dich Tristan?" Verwirrt blickte der Angesprochene von der Fensterscheibe weg, hinein in das Innere des Zugabteils, dass nur von ihm und Teddy besetzt war.

„Nichts, ich fühle nur eine bestimmte Nervosität in mir aufsteigen." „Du brauchst nicht nervös sein, du bist ein sehr talentierter Zauberer Tristan. Großmutter hätte dich sonst nicht mitfahren lassen."

Der junge Mann nickte ihm zu. „Findest du es nicht auch merkwürdig, dass ich im Gegensatz zu dir nicht bereits mit elf Jahren eingeschult worden bin, wie es eigentlich bei all den anderen Zauberern der Fall ist?" Teddy nickte ihm zu während er einige Bücher neben sich liegen hatte und diese desinteressiert durchblätterte. „Ja schon, aber Großmutter meinte dass du außergewöhnlich wärst und deswegen besser zuhause aufgehoben bist." Stirnrunzelnd kniff Tristan seine Augen zusammen. „Was soll das bedeuten?" „Ich weiß es nicht, ich vermute einfach dass du ihr zu anstrengend geworden bist und sie dir alles beigebacht hat, was in einem Heimunterricht möglich ist. Den Rest, den Feinschliff sozusagen, wirst du nun in Hogwarts erhalten." „Na wenn du meinst." murmelte Tristan und wandte sich sodann wieder der Dunkelheit draußen zu.

„Du wirst sehen, es wird dir in Hogwarts gefallen. Wir sind alle wie eine einzige große Familie." „Vorausgesetzt ich komme ebenfalls nach Hufflepuff wie du." Teddy lachte kurz auf. „Ach was, du kannst auch in einem anderen Haus neue Freunde finden. Es ist nicht mehr so schlimm wie es von den beiden Zauberkriegen war." „Wirklich? Ich habe in der Geschichte Hogwarts etwas anderes gelesen." Teddy nickte betroffen. „Ja, es war früher weitaus schlimmer, vor allem die Rivalitäten zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor sind teilweise legendär." „Nun ja Onkel Harry hat ja auch davon erzählt, als er dich einmal abgeholt hatte."

Innerlich beneidete Tristan seinen Bruder um seinen Paten, denn dieser war der legendäre Harry Potter. Jener Mann, der bereits in jungen Jahren DEN Magier schlechthin besiegt hat. „Lass dich einfach überraschen, etwas anderes kann ich dir nicht raten!" Tristan nahm seinen alten Rucksack, ein altes Familienerbstück und nahm ein großes dickes Buch heraus. „Hast du den Ausdehnzauber benutzt?" wollte Teddy von ihm wissen. Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte sein Bruder den Kopf. „Nein, die Tasche hatte schon diesen Zauber an sich als mir Großmutter sie gegeben hat." „Woher sie diesen Rucksack wohl hat?" „Ich weiß es nicht, sie hat ihn mir vor zwei Tagen gegeben mit der Bitte, dass ich gut darauf aufpassen solle denn er wäre etwas ganz Besonderes." „Ist er vielleicht von deiner Mutter?"

Tristan hielt inne, als er gerade dabei gewesen war das große Buch vor sich zu öffnen und blickte sodann zu Teddy. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist mir zwar auch dieser Gedanke gekommen, aber ich wollte Großmutter dann nicht darauf ansprechen. Du weißt wie traurig sie immer wird, wenn es um meine Eltern geht, in speziellen um meine Mutter." Teddy verzog sein Gesicht zu einer traurigen Grimasse.  
Eine Tatsache die sich die beiden jungen Männern seit ihrer Kindheit bewusst waren aber von ihnen kaum angesprochen wurde war, dass sie keine leiblichen Brüder waren. Im Gegensatz zu Teddy, der Sohn ihrer einzigen Tochter Nymphadora und Remus Lupin, einen Werwolf war Tristan nicht das leibliche Kind von Andromedas Tochter oder sonstiger direkter Verwandtschaft.

„Hast du dich nie gefragt woher du eigentlich kommst?" Tristan blickte Teddy lange an, bevor er sich abwandte und schweigend aus dem Fenster sah. Natürlich hatte sich der junge Mann unzählige Male diese Frage gestellt, woher komme ich, wer sind meine Eltern. Seufzend fuhr er sich durch sein langes dunkles Haar. „Natürlich habe ich das, vor allem damals als du nach Hogwarts gehen durftest und ich zuhause bleiben musste. Damals habe ich sie gefragt ob es mit meiner Herkunft zusammenhängt, das ich nicht nach Hogwarts gehen darf." „Was war ihre Antwort gewesen?"

Tristan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es hat keine Antwort von ihr gegeben Teddy." Überrascht zog dieser die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Wirklich nicht?" „Nein, bis zum heutigen Tag. Ich habe keine Ahnung." „Also wenn du mich fragst, hängt es dann mit deinen Eltern zusammen!" Tristan nickte ihm zu und widmete sich sodann den Buch vor ihm. „Das ist ja eine total alte Ausgabe, hast du die von Großmutter?" fragte Teddy, während er sich neben Tristan niederließ. Nickend blätterte er durch, wobei Teddy etwas Handgeschriebenes auffiel. „Hey blättere nochmal zurück, zum Anfang." Verwirrt blickte Tristan zu ihm, doch er bedeutete nur mit einer Handbewegung es zu tun. „Warum?" entgegnete er während Teddy stirnrunzelnd die Schrift begutachtete. „Wer ist, Miss Know It All?"

Verwirrt sah Tristan nun auf die erste Buchseite und tatsächlich stand dort: „Dieses Buch gehört Miss Know It All." „Kennst du sie?" Tristan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, aber das ist bisher dort noch nie gestanden." „Du willst mir ernsthaft weiß machen, dass du dieses Buch bereits seit über fünf Jahren bei dir hast aber diese Eintragung noch nie gesehen hast?" Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, nicht bis vor fünf Minuten." „Merkwürdig, vielleicht liegt ein Schutzzauber über dem Buch."

„Schutzzauber?" „Nun ja, vielleicht hat diese Miss Know It All dies erwirkt und hat einige Zaubersprüche oder andere Hinweise in dem Buch hinterlassen." mutmaßte Teddy. „Das ist cool, vielleicht wird dieses Schuljahr ja zur Abwechslung richtig interessant!" fügte er grinsend hinzu, wobei seine Haare plötzlich eine ganze Palette von Farben aufwies. „Teddy, dein Haar!" tadelte Tristan ihm. „Ja ich weiß, wenn ich ganz aufgeregt bin spielen sie komplett verrückt." Meinte der Betroffene, schloss seine Augen, atmete einige Male tief durch ehe er wieder sein Haarfarbe wieder den sanften Braunton angenommen hatte. „Manchmal beneide ich dich um deine Fähigkeiten." „Ja, sie ist schon cool. Danke Mum!" sagte Teddy grinsend und schickte einen Kuss in Richtung imaginären Himmel.

„Wir sollten uns jetzt umziehen, denn wir werden bald ankommen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen wirst du bereits von Schulleiterin McGonagall erwartet. In ihren Büro wird dann der Hut die Hausauswahl vornehmen und danach wirst du dann am entsprechenden Tisch des betroffenen Hauses zu Abend essen." erzählte Teddy nachdem er sich nochmalig den persönlichen Brief der Schulleiterin an Tristan gerichtet, in Erinnerung rief. „Ich weiß doch nicht einmal wo das Büro der Schulleiterin ist." „Mach dir keine Gedanken, denn ich bin dieses Jahr Vertrauensschüler und außerdem noch immer dein Bruder." erwiderte er den nervösen jungen Mann augenzwinkernd.

„In Übrigen wechselt Victoire Weasley dieses Jahr von der Beauxbatons ebenfalls nach Hogwarts." erzählte Teddy breit grinsend. Tristan lächelte seinen Bruder an, denn er wusste dass dieser eine Schwäche für die Halbfranzösin besaß. „Dann wollen wir für dich hoffen dass sie nach Hufflepuff kommt." „Sie ist so schön, jedes Mal bekomme ich ganz weiche Knie." „Das hängt sicherlich auch mit ihren Genen zusammen. Schließlich hat Onkel Harry erzählt, dass sie zu einen Achtel eine Veela ist." Teddy winkte desinteressiert ab und schien schon wieder in seinen Tagträumen, Victoire betreffend abgedrifftet zu sein. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich zu den Kleiderstoß, der einen halben Meter neben ihm lag. Seufzend erhob er sich sodann und griff nach der Schuluniform.

Eine halbe Stunde später du eine Fahrt mit den führerlosen Kutschen später stand Teddy mit einen sprachlosen Tristan vor dem großen Wasserspeier. „Was ist das für eine Riesenhütte." sagte der Neuling zu seinen Bruder, der grinsend sein Verhalten beobachtete. „Hast du die Gemälde gehört, die reden ja ohne Unterlass." entgegnete Tristan erstaunt. „Nun tue nicht so überrascht, das hast du doch schon in deinen Lexikon der mysteriösen Unbekannten gelesen." „Ja schon, aber dennoch ist es merkwürdig dann in Echt zu erleben." Teddy schüttelte den Kopf, denn immerhin hingen zuhause im Haus ihrer Großmutter ebenfalls lebendige Gemälde und Fotos.

„Angorakater!" sprach Teddy dann plötzlich zu den großen Wasserspeier vor ihnen. Neugierig stellte Tristan fest, dass dieser sich zu bewegen begann und eine Wendeltreppe freigab. „Komm schnell, wir müssen da hinauf sonst bleiben wir hier." erklärte sein Bruder und stieg auf die erste Treppe. Automatisch, um nicht alleine hier vor der Statue stehen, folgte er ihm hinauf. Oben angekommen war die Tür bereits geöffnet und es drängten einige Stimmen zu den beiden Jungen.

Tristan fiel sofort der überdimensionale Schreibtisch in der Mitte des Raumes auf und dahinter zwei große Säulen, die weitere Treppen beherbergten. „Sag mal wie viele Treppen hat dieses Schloss hier?" flüsterte er in Richtung Teddy. „Mister Tonks, dieses Schloss beherbergt sehr viele Treppen, wie Sie mit der Zeit noch feststellen werden." antwortete ihm die ältere Dame, die einen spitzen schwarzen Hut trug mit ernster Stimme. Tristan musste umhin feststellen, dass sie scheinbar eine sehr strenge Schulleiterin sein musste, zumindest hatte es diesen Anschein. „Mister Lupin, da Sie Ihren Bruder nun sicher in das Schulleiterbüro geleitet haben können Sie nun in Ihr eigenes Haus zurückkehren. Schließlich sind Sie als Vertrauensschüler für das Wohlergehen der Erstklässler mitverantwortlich." Teddy nickte gehorsam, schenkte seinen Bruder ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Schauplatz.

Erst jetzt viel Tristan auf, dass sich neben der Schulleiterin noch vier weitere Personen im Raum aufhielten. „Mister Tonks, ich nehme an Sie sind mit den Haussystem unserer Schule bereits vertraut?" Er konnte nichts anderes tun als wortlos zu nicken.

„Gut, dann möchte ich Ihnen kurz die Hauslehrer der jeweiligen Häuser kurz vorstellen. Der junge Mann zu meiner rechten Seite ist Professor Neville Longbotton, er ist der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor und unterrichtet zudem Kräuterkunde." Wie von seiner Großmutter von Klein an gelehrt, gab Tristan den jungen Mann mit dem leicht gelockten braunen Haar seine Hand, die der Lehrer mit einer freundlichen Miene annahm. „Das Haus Hufflepuff, das Haus Ihres Bruders wird von Professor Ernie McMillian geführt. Er unterrichtet die Geschichte der Zauberei nachdem Professor Binns seine Lehrtätigkeit mit letzten Schuljahr aufgegeben hat." Der Mann mit den kurzen dunkelblonden Haar nickte ihm mit ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu. Höflich erwiderte Tristan seine Begrüßung. „Ravenclaw wird von unseren überaus geschätzten Professor Flitwick vertreten. Er unterrichtet Zauberkunst." Der kleinwüchsige Mann nickte ihm mit einen höflichen Lächeln zu. „Zu guter Letzt, darf ich Ihnen den Hauslehrer von Slytherin vorstellen, Professor Horage Slughorn. Er wird auch Ihr Lehrer in Zaubertränke sein." „Mister Tonks." begrüßte Slughorn ihn. „Professor." erwiderte Tristan nickend.

„Dann wollen wir uns mal ihrer Häuserwahl zuwenden. Ich nehme an Ihnen ist die Prozedur des Hutes vertraut?" „Ja, ich habe das Buch, die Geschichte Hogwarts studiert." entgegnete er Professor McGonagall. Diese lächelte kurz die anderen Lehrer an, ehe sie den alten Hut von einen Regal nahm und zurückkehrte. „Bitte nehmen Sie auf den Stuhl Platz." wies die Hexe den jungen Schüler an. Nickend nahm er auf den kleinen Hocker Platz der direkt vor den vier Hauslehrern positioniert war. Tristan fühlte sie sichtlich unwohl, vor den Professoren zu sitzen und ihre Blicke auf sich zu spüren verglich er mit einen Tribunal. „Gut, dann wollen wir mal." murmelte McGonagall und Sekunden später spürte er den Hut auf seinen Kopf.

„Ja, sieh an wenn haben wir denn da,  
schon zweimal von Jahren waren sie da,  
einer zweifelnd wohin er gehören sollte,  
doch spürte ich auch Willenstärke und diesen Drang sich zu beweisen,  
das gleiche fühle ich bei dir.  
Doch wo soll ich dich nur hingeben,  
du bist in zwei Teile gespalten,  
wo ist die Lösung deines Rätsels?  
Du willst Antworten auf deine Herkunft,  
und das schaffst du nur mit Hilfe eines Hauses:  
Slytherin!"

McGonagall blickte überrascht in Richtung der anderen Professoren, die nicht minder überrascht waren. Natürlich war Tristan dieser Blickaustausch nicht entgangen und so erhob er sich mit leicht wackeligen Beinen nachdem die Schulleiterin ihm den Hut vom Kopf genommen hatte. „Nun gut, dann würde ich Professor Slughorn bitten sie zu ihren neuen Gemeinschaftsraum zu begleiten. Wir sehen uns dann in der großen Halle zum Abendessen." Tristan nickte der älteren Hexe zu und folgte dem bummeligen Professor aus dem Schulbüro.

Kaum war die schwere Tür hinter den beiden Personen geschlossen atmete McGonagall erleichtert aus. „Minerva, geht dir auch wie mir und hast du das Gefühl, dass du dieses Gesicht schon mal gesehen hast?" fragte Flitwick seine langjährige Kollegin und nunmehrige Vorgesetzte. „Ja, es ist mir gleich aufgefallen als er eingetreten ist und auch Horace ist es nicht entgangen." MacMillian und Longbottom sahen sich verwirrt an. „Schulleiterin wovon sprechen Sie?" wollte Longbottom nun wissen. „Nun ja Neville, es gab vor vielen Jahren einen Schüler hier und diesen sieht Mister Tonks zum Verwechseln ähnlich." „Nun ja, ich nehme an seine Eltern oder zumindest einer von ihnen wird ebenfalls Hogwarts besucht haben." meinte McMillian. „Das kann in diesen Fall nicht zutreffen, denn dieser Schüler hat meines Wissens nach keinen Nachwuchs in die Welt gesetzt." Neville Longbottom fühlte sich etwas unwohl, da er nicht gerne diverse Redereien unter den Lehrkräften guthieß und verabschiedete sich. MacMillian tat es ihm gleich und so blieben nur Flitwick und McGonagall im Büro zurück. „Wir wissen nicht wer seine leiblichen Eltern waren oder?" Minerva verneinte: „Nein, Andromeda hat es mir nicht sagen wollen." „Nun ja, lassen wir uns überraschen welche Talente in den jungen Mann stecken."

Teddy saß bereits seit einer viertel Stunde in der großen Halle und starrte zum Eingang. Einige andere seiner Mitschüler, unter anderem Nigel Fawcett. „Hey Teddy, was macht dich denn so nervös?" Der Angesprochene sah zu seinen Freund, dessen Augen weiterhin auf den Eingangsbereich der großen Halle gerichtet waren. „Mein Bruder…." begann er abwesend und hielt inne als Tristan, sichtlich nervös erschien. Sein Blick glitt an seinen Hals hinunter wo ihm nun der grüne Kragen sowie die grün-silberne Krawatte auffielen. „Oh nein." murmelte er leise, sah dann kurz zu dem sichtlich verwirrten Nigel ehe er sagte: „Entschuldige mich bitte einen Moment!" Auch den anderen Mitbewohnern von Hufflepuff war sein Verhalten nicht entgangen und so beobachteten sie wie der Vertrauensschüler ihres Hauses zu dem jungen Mann ging, der in der Mitte des Eingangsportals stand. „Wer ist der Neue?" „Das dürfte sein Bruder Tristan sein." erklärte Nigel zu seinen Mitschüler aus seinen Jahrgang.

„Tristan, was zur…wieso bist du…" begann Teddy konfus seinen Bruder zu fragen als er bei diesen angekommen war. „Ich weiß es auch nicht, der Hut wusste zuerst nicht so recht wo ich hin sollte, aber dann meinte er es hätte etwas mit meiner Herkunft zu tun." erzählte Tristan und bemerkte wie er von vielen Schülern nun angestarrt wurde. Seinen Bruder entging natürlich dies nicht, sodass er einen giftigen Blick den anderen Mitschülern zuwarf sodass diese sich sofort wieder ihren Gesprächen widmeten. „Ich verstehe. Gut, dann geh am besten zu deinen Haustisch. Wir werden uns morgen dann in der Mittagspause unterhalten." Sichtlich niedergeschlagen nickte Tristan Teddy zu und ging dann in Richtung des letzten Tisches, der direkt vor der steinen Hallenwand stand.

Dort angekommen war ein großgewachsener junger Schüler aufgestanden und kam auf ihm zu. „Du musst der Neue sein. Mein Name ist Carlisle Zabini, ich bin Vertrauensschüler bei uns in Slytherin." begrüßte er ihm und gab ihm höflich die Hand. „Ich bin Tristan Tonks." „Hey Leute, das ist Tristan." stellte Carlisle den anderen Mitschülern den neuen Hauskollegen vor. Alle blickten zu den beiden jungen Männern und sagten im Chor: „Hi Tristan!" Lächelnd nickte dieser den anderen zu und ließ sich dann direkt neben Carlisle nieder, der ihm den Platz neben sich angeboten hatte. „Du bist in der fünften Klasse richtig?" Er bejahte. „Gut, dann wirst du im Schlafraum mit Gregory Greengrass, John Nott und Paul Flint." Während er diese vorstellte, nickten sie ihm stumm zu, einzig Gregory schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln, das Tristan unsicher erwiderte. „Wieso bist du in Slytherin gelandet, wenn dein Bruder doch in Hufflepuff ist?" wollte eine junge Frau ihm gegenüber plötzlich wissen. „Tristan, darf ich dir unser wandelndes Lexikon Miss Jane Malfoy vorstellen?"

Tristan konnte beobachten wie Carlisle grinsend zu der jungen Frau sah, die langes schwarzes gelocktes Haar besaß. „Weil ich nicht der leibliche Bruder von Teddy bin." erklärte Tristan ihr kurz angebunden, wobei sein Blick auf das Buch in ihren Händen fiel. „Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene." las er wortlos ehe er wieder in ihr Gesicht und dabei stechende dunkelbraue Augen blickte. „Interessant, wer waren dann deine leiblichen Eltern?" wollte Carlisle von ihm wissen. Ehe Tristan ihm antworten konnte wurden sie je durch die Laute Stimme McGonagalls unterbrochen.

„Willkommen liebe Schüler in einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts."


	3. Die ersten Schultage

3\. Kapitel - _Die ersten Schultage_

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung stellten sich seine Zimmerkollegen als angenehme Zeitgenossen heraus. Im Gegensatz zu den Dingen, die Teddy ihm immer wieder über Slytherin im Vorfeld erzählt hatte. Die Geschichten von Onkel Harry wollten so gar nicht zu den Personen die er hier kennenlernte. „Du darfst nicht die Vergangenheit mit in die Gegenwart schleppen, ihr sollt die Chance haben euch ohne jegliche Vorurteile gegenseitig kennenzulernen.", waren die Worte von Harry abschließend gewesen als er ihnen von den alten Geschichten aus seiner Schulzeit berichtete. Mit einen Blick zu den anderen Jungs, die bereits tief in ihren Betten schliefen schwenkte Tristan seinen Zauberstab wieder auf das Buch vor sich und murmelte leise: „Lumos." Die Spitze des Zauberstabs begann nun zu leuchten und zeigte ihm wieder die mysteriöse Eintragung der unbekannten Miss Know It all. „Wer bist du nur?" flüsterte er und fuhr vorsichtig über die Schrift.

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller als Tristan wollte und so fand er sich kurz vor halb neun Uhr morgens gemeinsam mit Gregory, John und den anderen vor den Türen der Unterrichtsräume von ihren Hauslehrer Slughorn wieder. „Wie ist dein Wissensstand in Zaubertränke, kannst du überhaupt die erforderten Grundtränke um den Unterricht des sechsten Jahres zu folgen?" Stirnrunzelnd drehte sich Tristan um und sah direkt den buschigen dunklen Haarschopf von Jane Malfoy. „Ich denke, das wird Professor Slughorn am besten entscheiden können." mischte sich Carlisle ein, der nun gemeinsam mit ihren Hauslehrer erschien. „Miss Malfoy." begrüßte Slughorn sie im Vorbeigehen, bevor er den Unterrichtsraum betrat und hinter sich die Tür offen ließ. Tristan erkannte, dass es abgesehen neben Jane keinen einzigen freien Platz gab. Seufzend blickte er in Richtung Gregory und John, die mit den Schultern zuckten. Daher beugte sich Tristan seinem Schicksal und ließ sich neben der jungen Frau nieder. Diese blickte kurz von ihrem mehr als gebrauchten Schulbuch hoch und sah ihm forschend an. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass du wirklich auf dem Niveau der sechsten Klasse bist." meinte sie und wandte sich sodann wieder ihren Schulbuch zu. Tristan sah verdattert von seiner Tischkollegin zu Slughorn, der nun einige Dinge an die Tafel schrieb. Wie von Zauberhand erschienen vor den Schülern nun leere Kessel.

„Gut, willkommen liebe Schüler und aus Ihnen ein herzliches Willkommen Mister Tonks. Sollten Sie irgendwelche Fragen bezüglich der Zubereitung diverser Tränke haben, scheuen Sie sich nicht mich zu fragen. Aber wie ich sehe, haben Sie mit Ihrer Sitznachbarin eine gute Unterstützung gefunden. Miss Malfoy ist in Bereich der Zaubertränke exzellent." Tristan warf einen kurzen Blick in ihre Richtung und bekam einen tödlichen Blick ihrerseits zurück. „Großartig." murmelte Tristan leise vor sich hin während er das Lehrbuch vor sich aufschlug um jene Buchseite zu finden, die auf der Tafel beschrieben war.

„Der Gripsschärfungstrank, was zur Hölle…" hörte Tristan dann auch schon die empörte Stimme Janes sagen. „Sir, wieso nehmen wir Stoff durch denn wir bereits in der vierten Klasse hatten?" stellte sie sogleich Slughorn zur Rede und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Klasse auf sich. Der junge Mann neben ihr sah nun von ihr zu dem Lehrer. „Nun ja Miss Malfoy, wie Ihnen vielleicht entgangen ist, nehmen wir die ersten Wochen immer Tränke durch die wir in den Vorjahren erlernt haben, sozusagen um wieder warm zu werden." antwortete der Mann ihr und schenkte dabei Tristan ein freundliches Lächeln, das Jane nicht entging.

„Kann mir jemand vielleicht sagen, welche Wirkung er hat? Mister Tonks?" Tristan bemerkte wie nun alle Köpfe zu ihm schwanken und auch Janes stechenden Blick konnte er auf sich spüren. Er atmete tief durch ehe er antwortete: „Der Gripsschärfungstrank sorgt für Einfallsreichtum und verleiht dem Einnehmer mehr Intelligenz." „Sehr gut Mister Tonks, fünf Punkte für Slytherin." Jane verdrehte genervt die Augen während Slughorn den Startschuss gab. „Komm mit, ich zeige dir wo die Zutaten sich befinden." sprach Gregory, dessen Sitzplatz gleich neben Tristan befand. Dieser erhob sich schnell und folgte seinen neuen Freund zu den entsprechenden Regalen.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später blickte Tristan zufrieden in seinen Kessel und stellte fest das der Trank die erforderliche Endfärbung aufwies. „Ihre Zeit ist um, bitte um Abfüllung in eine Phiole. Diese stellen Sie bitte sodann auf den Schreibtisch hier vorne. Der beste Trank bekommt zehn Punkte für sein Haus." Tristan blickte sich um und stellte fest, dass sich neben Slytherinschüler auch noch Schüler aus Gryffindor im Unterrichtsraum befanden. Dies bedeutet, dass entweder Gryffindor oder Slytherin gleich um zehn Hauspunkte reicher sein sollte. Rasch füllte er eine Probe seines Tranks in eine Phiole und stellte sich vorne zu den anderen seiner Mitschüler ab.

Nervös begann er mit seinen Fuß zu wippen während Slughorn mit seinen Zauberstab über die einzelnen Phiolen schwenkte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Jane, die mit einen ausdruckslosen Gesicht Slughorn beobachtete. Vermutlich war sie nicht aufgeregt, da sie ohnehin wusste dass ihr ein perfekter Trank gelungen war, mutmaßte Tristan. Ihm fiel auf, dass Slughorn einen Moment lang über seine und die Phiole von Jane inne hielt und die Stirn runzelte, bevor dann ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Gesicht erschien. „Das dürfte ein sehr interessantes Schuljahr werden." sagte er nach wenigen Minuten. Tristan konnte beobachten wie Gregory und die anderen verwirrt einander ansahen.

„Liebe Gryffindors, ich muss leider meinen eigenen Haus dieses Mal vierzig Punkte verleihen, da wir zwei identisch gute Zaubertränke hier vor uns haben." Nun konnte Tristan aus seinen Augenwinkel erkennen wie Jane aufhorchte und dementsprechend verwirrt zu den Zaubertränkeprofessor blickte. „Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte sie ihm nun direkt. „Miss Malfoy, ich meine damit dass ich nicht nur Ihnen zwanzig Punkte für Slytherin geben darf sondern ihr Tischnachbar, Mister Tonks ebenfalls zwanzig Punkte erhält. Gratulation an Sie beide!"

Nickend freute sich Tristan lächelnd und nahm dankend die ersten Glückwünsche von seinen Freunden entgegen während Jane wütend aufstand und mit den Gryffindors aus dem Lehrraum verschwand. Verwirrt sah er zu Gregory, der nun neben ihm stehen geblieben war. „Mach dir nichts draus, Jane ist es gewohnt gewesen bisher die Klassenbeste zu sein. Sie kann wohl nicht mit deiner Konkurrenz umgehen." „Nun ja, das wird sich erst herausstellen ob es so ist." „Wahre Worte Mister Tonks." hörte er Slughorn vom Lehrertisch sprechen. Tristan nahm sein Lehrbuch, nickte dem Mann zu und folgte dann seinen Schulkollegen auf den Gang hinaus.

Eine Doppeleinheit Kräuterkunde später betrat Tristan mit Gregory und den anderen zusammen die große Halle. Sein Blick wanderte zum Hufflepufftisch wo er Teddy erblickte. Dieser lächelte ihm zu bevor er sich wieder seinen Mittagessen zuwandte. „Komm lass uns essen, ich verhungere schon!" hörte er Johns Stimme sagen. „Hast du kurz Zeit für deinen Bruder?" hörte er nach einer viertel Stunde plötzlich hinter sich Teddys Stimme. „Lupin, na traust du dich jetzt auch zu den Schlangen?" fragte einer der Slytherinschüler grinsend. Der Hufflepuff grinste ihm an.

„Wenn mein Bruder einer von euch Schlangen ist, dann ja! Zudem würde ich vorsichtig sein mit deinen Wortmeldungen, denn ich bin dieses Jahr Vertrauensschüler und könnte dir Punkte abziehen." „Lupin, lass es gut sein!" meinte Carlisle der gerade dabei war seinen Pudding zu verspeisen. „Komm lass uns draußen reden." Bat Teddy seinen Bruder leise. „Wir sehen uns später dann." verabschiedete sich Tristan daraufhin, nahm seine Bücher und folgte Teddy aus der großen Halle.

Im großen Innenhof angekommen, ließ sich Teddy an einen der großen Bäume nieder und deutete auf den Platz neben sich. „Und wie gefällt es dir in Slytherin? Wie ich sehe hast du bereits Anschluss gefunden?" Tristan bejahte. „Ja, dank Carlisle. Meine Zimmerkollegen sind alle sehr freundlich und helfen mir bei der Eingewöhnung." Tristan verschwieg seinen Bruder lieber die ersten Zwischenfälle mit Jane, denn vielleicht würde sich das mit der Zeit geben sobald die junge Frau ihm besser kennenlernte. „Das freut mich zu hören, ich hatte schon meine Zweifel ob du dich bei den Schlangen gut einleben wirst können." Erstaunt blickte Tristan zu Teddy. „Wieso denn das? Nur weil du in Hufflepuff bist und ich es nicht bin?" „Nein, nein. So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Es ist nur ungewöhnlich, denn normalerweise werden Geschwister in das gleiche Haus einsortiert." „Ja nur du vergisst, dass ich nicht dein leiblicher Bruder bin." Teddy nickte während er die anderen Schüler beobachtete wie sie vorbeiliefen oder miteinander tratschen.

„Richtig, der Hut hat gesagt dass es mit deiner Herkunft begründet ist, seine Häuserwahl richtig?" Tristan bejahte. „Ich verstehe es aber nicht. Wie soll mir ausgerechnet die Wahl in dieses Haus dabei helfen?" Teddy warf einen Blick zu den jungen Slytherins, die gerade dabei waren den Innenhof zu betreten. „Du hast doch mit deinen Zimmerkollegen hier schnell Freundschaft geschlossen oder?" Tristan folgte seinen Blick und beobachtete wie Gregory mit John und Carlisle sich lachend unterhielten. „Das stimmt." „Vielleicht sollen dir genau diese Freundschaften oder zumindest Teile davon dabei helfen." Nachdenklich stimmte der junge Mann seinen Bruder zu, es würde sicherlich irgendwann den Grund hierfür zeigen. „Du hast sicher Recht."

Teddy berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter, er lachte dabei. „Natürlich, ich bin schließlich Vertrauensschüler. Gut, dann sehen wir uns beim Abendessen. Ich muss jetzt zu Wahrsagen. Was steht auf deinen Stundenplan?" „Verwandlung bei der Schulleiterin." „Das wird dir gefallen, du bist ja ein Liebhaber praktizierende Magie." Tristan nickte erfreut. „Tristan, komm wir müssen los. Wir wollen doch unsere Schulleiterin nicht verärgern." rief Gregory ihm zu. „Bis später." verabschiedete er sich von Teddy, der ihm zunickte und zufrieden beobachtete wie sein Bruder mit seinen neuen Freunden im Inneren des Gebäudes verschwand.

„Theodore, willst du noch lange hier sitzen und vor dich hinträumen oder nicht doch lieber meinen Unterricht besuchen?" Fragend glitt sein Blick zu Sybill Trelawney, die ihm durch ihre überdimensionalen Gläser entgegen sah. Sofort sprang er auf wodurch er um einiges Größer war als seine Professorin. „Natürlich nicht Professor." „Dann begleite mich doch in den Unterrichtsraum und nimm mir bitte diesen Sack mit neuen Kugeln ab." Aus einen ihm unbestimmten Grund war Teddy in Laufe der Jahren ihr Lieblingsschüler geworden und nannte ihm bei seinen eigentlichen Vornamen. Die anderen Mitschüler empfanden dies witzig und zogen den jungen Tonks stets damit auf.  
„Seht mal, Tonks darf der alten Schrulle schon wieder zur Hand gehen." Hörte er einige Schüler, an denen er vorbeiging als er der Professorin folgte. „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Slytherin." murmelte er mit grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Vor dem Unterrichtsraum angekommen waren gerade die letzten Schüler dabei diesen zu betreten. „Theodore." Hörte er einige leise Stimmen lästern. „Ach haltet die Klappe, im Gegensatz zu euch bekomme ich eine gute Note!" fuhr er die Nörgler an im Vorbeigehen bevor er sich neben einer jungen Frau mit rötlichen Haar niederließ. „Victorie?" begrüßte er sie fragend. „Teddy, Liebling der Frauen." erwiderte sie ihm augenzwinkernd. „Was tust du hier, das ist der Kurs der sechsten Klasse und du bist in der Fünften." „Durch meine guten Noten in Beaubaxtons kann ich einige Kurse der nächst höheren Stufe besuchen." erklärte sie lächelnd. „Hausunabhängig?" meinte er wobei er auf ihre rotgoldene Krawatte schielte. „Ich bin ein Sonderfall." neckte die Halbfranzösin ihn.

„Meine lieben Schüler, dieses Jahr werden wir alte Prophezeiungen durcharbeiten um bestmöglich neue zeitgerechtet entschlüsseln zu können." begann Trelawney ihren Unterricht.

Nach seiner ersten Stunde Verwandlung, die relativ gut für ihm verlaufen war, packte er gerade seine Notizen, seinen Zauberstab sowie das Lehrbuch zusammen als er McGonagall sagen hörte: „Mister Tonks, bleiben Sie bitte einen kurzen Augenblick." Tristan sah kurz zu Gregory und John, die ihm fragend beim Eingang warteten. „Mister Greengrass, Mister Nott. Ich würde Sie bitten, Mister Tonks bei Professor MacMillian zu entschuldigen denn er hat einen dringlichen Termin bei mir. Er wird später nachkommen."

Die zwei Slytherin nickten rasch, denn sie wussten dass die ältere Hexe keinen Widerspruch duldete. Nachdem die schwere Türe zum Gang geschlossen war bat die Schulleiterin den jungen Schüler in der ersten Reihe Platz zu nehmen. „Gibt es ein Problem Professor McGonagall?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf während sie hinter ihren Schreibtisch niederließ. „Nein. Ich wollte mich nur informieren, wie es Ihnen an ihren ersten Schultag bisher ergeht? Immerhin haben Sie jahrelang durch ihre Großmutter Hausunterricht erhalten." „Es ist in Ordnung Professor. Durch die Mithilfe meiner Hauskollegen fühle ich mich bereits integriert und der Schulstoff ist für mich leicht zu folgen." „Das freut mich zu hören, damit muss ich mir keine Gedanken machen weil Sie nicht mit Mister Lupin im gleichen Haus sind?" Tristan schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein Professor, wir sehen uns bei den Mahlzeiten." „Sehr schön. Wie sind eigentlich Ihre Flugkünste Mister Tonks?" Stirnrunzelnd nickte er. „Ich würde sie als recht passabel bezeichnen. Wieso fragen Sie?"

„Es findet am Samstag in zwei Wochen eine Auswahl für neue Teamspieler der einzelnen Quidditich Teams statt. Ich würde mich freuen wenn Sie daran teilnehmen könnten." Er war sichtlich überrascht von dieser Anfrage beziehungsweise Bitte an ihm, sodass er nur nicken konnte. „Sehr schön, das war dann alles. Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen Mister Tonks." Rasch nahm der junge Mann seine Lernunterlagen und verließ den Unterrichtsraum.

„McGonagall hat dich was gefragt?" Mit ungläubiger Miene stand Teddy in der Bibliothek und sah seinen Bruder an, der über sein Lehrbuch gebeugt war. „Ja, sie hat mich gebeten dass ich bei der Spielerauswahl teilnehmen soll." „Aber, wieso? Es ist Quidditch, das ist eine Sportart wie du weißt." Tristan nickte wobei er nicht zu ihm hochsah, sondern weiterhin sich auf das Buch vor ihm konzentrierte. „Tristan, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass du kein sportlicher Mensch bist." „Aber was nicht ist, kann ja bekanntlich noch werden." Teddy verdrehte die Augen seufzend. „Ich weiß, du bist es gewohnt dass du dir jegliches Wissen aus diversen Büchern aneignen kannst. Aber Quidditich ist etwas anderes. Wenn da oben bist auf den Besen und gejagt wirst, da kannst du dir in der Schnelle nichts aus den Fingern saugen!"

Der junge Mann schloss das Buch vor sich geräuschvoll, nahm es an sich bevor er aufstand. „Hör zu Teddy: Es ist ja sehr nett wie du dich um mich sorgst, aber vielleicht sollte ich einfach neue Erfahrungen sammeln." Sein Gegenüber senkte seinen Blick bevor er aus den Augenwinkel bemerkte wie Gregory und John hinter dem Bücherregal zum Vorschein kamen. „Ich muss jetzt gehen, es ist gleich Sperrstunde. Wir sehen uns morgen." Wortlos beobachtete Teddy wie sein Bruder zu den beiden Slytherins ging. „Tristan!" Der Angesprochene blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich mach mir einfach nur um dich Sorgen, pass auf dich auf!" Nickend nahm dieser seine Aussage zur Kenntnis bevor er mit seinen neuen Freunden aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

„Du machst dir um deinen Bruder Sorgen?" hörte er eine junge weibliche Stimme hinter sich sprechen. Fragend drehte sich Teddy um seine eigene Achse und blickte in das Gesicht von Jane Malfoy. „Ja natürlich. Wieso sollte ich das nicht tun?" „Er ist sehr intelligent, er wird am besten selbst wissen was gut für ihm ist." „Das mag schon so stimmen Jane. Doch nun solltest du deinen Hauskollegen in die Kerker folgen bevor ich dir noch Punkte abziehe bevor die Sperrstunde beginnt."

Die junge Schülerin bewegte sich erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei und verließ mit einen dicken Buch unter dem Arm die Bibliothek. Kopfschüttelnd durchsuchte der Vertrauensschüler der Hufflepuffs jeden einzelnen Gang der Bibliothek ehe er diese im Auftrag von Madame Pince versperrte und in seinen eigenen Turm zurückkehrte.

„McGonagall hat dich wirklich gefragt ob du an der Teamauswahl teilnehmen willst?" fragte ihm Carlisle beim Abendessen. Nickend nahm sich Tristan einen Donut von dem großen Teller mit den Süßigkeiten. „Gregory hat erzählt, dass dein Bruder davon nicht sonderlich begeistert sein soll." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, denn ich habe mit Quidditch eigentlich nicht sonderlich viel am Hut." „Warum hast du ihr dann nicht gleich abgesagt?" wollte John von ihm wissen und bekam ein Nicken seitens Gregory. „Er will es sich mit unserer Schulleiterin nicht gleich am Beginn verscherzen." sagte Jane laut, sodass alle Burschen zu ihr blickten. „Ach, ist das tatsächlich so?"

Nun glitten alle Blicke zu einen jungen Mann der Jane gegenüber saß. „Goyle hat die Klappe." sagte Gregory wütend. „Beweise es, denn ich möchte schon wissen ob ich bei der Auswahl einen würden Gegner gegenübertreten werde." Verwirrt sah Tristan zu Carlisle der erklärte: „Nathan will unter allen Umständen unser neuer Sucher werden. Entschuldigt mich bitte."

Nachdem der Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins den Tisch verlassen hatte, blickte Tristan wieder in die Gesprächsrunde. „Wie willst du denn Tristan davon abhalten können, sich zu bewerben?" wollte John nun von ihm wissen. „Wir werden ein Duell veranstalten, morgen früh bei Sonnenaufgang. Nott du sorgst für den Schnatz und Malfoy, du wirst schön brav die Klappe halten." Jane sah wortlos in Richtung Tristan, der abschließend zustimmte. „In Ordnung, morgen um fünf Uhr auf den Feldern." sprach Gregory stellvertretend für seinen Freund. „Gut, ich freue mich schon deine erste Niederlage hautnah miterleben zu dürfen Tonks!" sagte Goyle mit gehässiger Stimmlage während er sich erhob und die große Halle verließ.

„Tristan, tue das nicht. Wenn man dich erwischt, könntest du sogar von der Schule verwiesen werden!" machte Jane ihren Kollegen auf die eventuellen Konsequenzen aufmerksam. „Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass es nicht soweit kommt! Jetzt komm Tristan, wir müssen einen Plan schmieden damit wir Goyle die Suppe versalzen!" antwortete Gregory mit breiter Brust, zog Tristan von der Sitzbank hoch, der Jane mit einen unsicheren Ausdruck bedachte. Diese beobachtete wie der junge Tonks von seinen Freunden aus der Halle begleitet wurde.

Danach wanderten ihre Augen zu Teddy Lupin, der besorgt das gesamte Gespräch von seinen Tisch aus mitverfolgt hatte. Als sie erkannte wie er plötzlich sie direkt ansah, senkte sie ihren Blick und wandte sich wieder ihrem Abendessen zu.

Spät abends lag Teddy nachdenklich in seinem Bett und blickte auf die alte Holzdecke. Er wurde einfach das Gefühl nicht los, dass sein Bruder sich bald in große Schwierigkeiten bringen sollte. Zu seinen Missfallen hatte er leider nur Gesprächsfetzen verstanden. Es ging um die Spielerauswahl für das neue Schuljahr und das Goyle irgendwie etwas damit zu tun hatte, so viel hatte er zumindest akustisch verstanden. Seufzend drehte er sich zu seinen Nachtkästchen und holte ein Pergament aus der Schublade.

Danach nahm er seinen Zauberstab der unter seinem Polster lag und tippte darauf. „Lumos. Magus Atramenti!" flüsterte er und begann mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes mittels Gedankenübertragung eine Nachricht auf das Pergament zu übermitteln. Danach sprach er leise: „frater meus." Wie von Zauberhand verschwand das Pergament vor ihm und es herrschte wieder vollkommene Dunkelheit in seinem Schlafzimmer. Als Vertrauensschüler war es ihm dankenswerterweise gestattet ein Einzelzimmer sein Eigen nennen zu dürfen. Wenige Sekunden später erschien in der Mitte seines Zimmers ein Pergament, dass in der Form eines kleinem Vogels zu ihm flog und auf seiner Bettdecke niederkam. „Incedio!" sagte er mit einen Schwenker seines Zauberstandes in Richtung der einsamen Kerze auf seinen Nachttisch.

Mithilfe der Lichtquelle, die er soeben entzündet hatte faltete Teddy den kleinen Pergamentvogel auseinander. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen Teddy. Ich bin ein kluger Mensch, dennoch muss ich mich beweisen. Es kann sich nur ein Sucher pro Haus bei der Häuserauswahl bei dem Wettbewerb anmelden." las er leise und schnaufte vor Wut.

„Tristan, ich bitte dich es dir nochmalig zu überlegen. Großmutter wird ausrasten wenn sie davon erfährt." schrieb er mittels Gedankenübertragung, ließ das Pergament mit einen Schwenk verschwinden. „Warum hat er immer diesen Drang sich zu beweisen." murmelte er als wenig später der kleine Vogel erneut auf seinen Schoss landete. „Ich muss meinen Platz finden und damit ist diese Unterhaltung zu ende. Gute Nacht!" Wütend zerknüllte Teddy das Stück Pergament und warf es weg. Sobald es am Boden aufgekommen war, zerfiel es in Staub.


	4. Ein Duell und seine Folgen

4\. Kapitel - _Ein Duell und seine Folgen_

„Wie wollen wir es überhaupt anstellen, dass wir unbemerkt aus dem Schloss schaffen?" fragte Gregory um halb Fünf Uhr früh nachdem ein kleiner Weckzauber die drei Jungs aufgeweckt hatte. John blickte verwirrt von Gregory zu Tristan, der anstrengt nachdachte. „Ich habe eine Idee, nur habe ich dies noch nie für drei Personen auf einmal gemacht." sagte er während er unter seinem Bett nun ein dickes Bett hervorholte und auf das Bett vor sich ablegte. Neugierig schritten Gregory und John, in voller Freizeitmontur begleitet auf ihm zu. „Was ist das für ein Buch?" „Hat mir meine Großmutter vor einigen Jahren geschenkt." erklärte Tristan und blätterte darin. „Hier, ein Zauber der eine Person unsichtbar machen kann."

Nach einigen Zeilen, richtete sich der junge Mann auf, zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf John, der ihm nun alarmiert ansah. „Hey, was soll das!" Seufzend wandte Tristan seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn nun auf sich selbst. „Invisibilia!" Unter erschrockenen Gesichtsausdrücken verschwand der junge Slytherin, löste sich buchstäblich in Luft auf. „Verdammt, bist du weg oder nur unsichtbar?" fragte Gregory erstaunt in den Raum hinein, während er sich umsah. „Visibilem." hörten sie die leise Stimme Tristans, bevor er wenige Sekunden später wieder Stück für Stück sichtbar wurde. „Krass!" sprachen seine beiden Freunde atemlos aus.

„Diese Sprüche lernen wir aber nicht vor der siebten Klasse!" hörten sie eine weibliche Stimme sagen. Ertappt drehten sich alle drei Köpfe nach links, wo sie Jane in der Türrahmen stehen sahen, der zu den Mädchenschlafräumlichkeiten führte. „Was willst du hier Malfoy?" spie Gregory ihr zischend entgegen. „Ich sorge dafür, dass unser Neuzugang nicht von der Schule fliegt!" entgegnete sie ihren Mitschüler mit einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Jane, geh lieber wieder ins Bett. Ich möchte nicht das du in diese Sache hineingezogen wirst." meinte Tristan höflich während er sich ihr näherte. „Lass das ruhig meine Sorge sein. Also du wolltest gerade zeigen, wie ihr aus dem Schloss kommt." lenkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Zauber von zuvor.

Mit einen letzten Blick auf Jane, die nun mit ihm zusammen zu den anderen beiden herantrat, kehrte Tristan zu dem großen Buch zurück. „Ja, versucht es selbst einmal. Notfalls kann ich einen mit einen gemeinsamen Zauber unsichtbar machen, aber zwei oder mehr sind für mich nicht machbar." erklärte er und sah dabei zu Jane, die ihm emotionslos anblickte. „Gut, dann versucht es einmal."

Stumm beobachtete Jane und Tristan wie es die beiden Burschen versuchten. Gregory schaffte es beim zweiten Anlauf sich unsichtbar zu machen, im Gegensatz zu John. „Nott, hast du keinerlei Zauberkraft in dir?" fragte Jane sichtlich gelangweilt. „Wenn du es kannst, warum zeigst du es dann uns nicht?" forderte Gregory sie ungehalten auf. Mit einen Blick zu Tristan schwenkte sie ihren Zauberstab um sich und verschwand ohne ein Wort. „Verdammt!" spie der Größere der Beiden geschockt aus während Tristan murmelte: „Interessant, sie kann wortlose Magie." „Wie bitte?"

Während Jane wieder in einen Stück vor ihnen auftauchte wandte sich Tristan an Gregory. „Jane beherrscht scheinbar wortlose Magie, sprich sie muss keinen Zauberspruch laut sagen. Für gewöhnlich reicht es wenn sie in ihren Gedanken laut ausspricht. Richtig?" „Richtig Tonks!" antwortete sie keck. „Kannst du diesen Zauber im Notfall auf andere Personen ausweiten?" wollte Tristan von ihr wissen während er das Buch vor sich magisch verschwinden ließ und seinen zwei Freunden ein erneutes Herunterklappen deren Kinnladen verursachte. „Ja, Nott werde ich schon mitnehmen können." „In Ordnung, aber eine Frage bleibt uns noch." Nun war es Tristan, der diese Frage in die Runde stellte. „Wie kommen wir aus dem Schloss, immerhin ist das große Tor noch geschlossen!" „Über einen Geheimgang." sagten Gregory und John gleichzeitig. Zu seiner Überraschung nickte Jane den beiden Jungs zu, sodass Tristan dann sagte: „Gut, dann können wir los." Die vier Schüler bemerkten nicht das wütende Schnauben, das aus einen der Gemälde kam als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins verließen.

Zwanzig Minuten und einen Geheimgang später erreichten die vier Schüler jene Felder, wo sich der vereinbarte Treffpunkt befand. Kaum dort angekommen waren die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont zu erkennen. „Der Sonnenaufgang." murmelte Jane während ihr Blick über den nahegelegenen See glitt. „Sieh an, sieh an wer sich da in aller Frühe hier eingefunden hat." hörten sie dann schon eine spöttische Stimme hinter sich. „Goyle." begrüßte Tristan ihn mit finsteren Blick. „Tonks, wie ich sehe sind deine beiden Kumpanen mit von der Partie. Und wenn darf denn mein Auge hier noch erblicken? Ich glaube es kaum, aber ist das wirklich Jane Malfoy? Hast du dich jetzt nach all den Jahren doch noch zu einen Groupie erniedrigt?" „Halte die Klappe Goyle, ich sorge lediglich dafür, dass hier alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht!"

Schnaubend wandte sich Goyle wieder Tristan zu. „Meinetwegen, dann lassen wir hier Miss Malfoy den Schiedsrichter spielen." Sein Blick wanderte zu John. „Wo ist der Schnatz?" Wie auf Kommando holte der junge Mann mit den dunkelblonden Haaren die kleine goldene Kugel heraus. „Na wenigstens machst du das, was man dir sagt." „Goyle." ermahnte Gregory ihn knurrend. „Können wir langsam mal anfangen, bevor wir hier alle noch erwischt werden und einen Gratisflug von der Schulleiterin spendiert bekommen." meinte Jane gelangweilt.

Nickend riefen beide Kontrahenten ihre jeweiligen Besen herbei und setzten sich darauf. „Gut, ihr habt eine halbe Stunde um den Schnatz zu fangen. Gewinnen tut derjenige, er ihn zuerst fängt." erklärte Jane im Lehrerton und nickte in Richtung John, der den Schnatz nun fliegen ließ. Sofort waren beide Burschen mit ihren Besen abgehoben. „Wieso bist du hier Jane?" wollte Gregory von seiner Hauskollegin wissen. „Das habe ich doch bereits gesagt, ich will dass die Regeln eingehalten werden und Tristan nichts geschieht." „Du hast dich die letzten fünf Jahre nie wirklich um deine Mitschüler gekümmert, weshalb fängst du jetzt damit an? Gefällt dir Tonks etwa?" fragte John mit einen anzüglichen Grinsen. „Quatsch, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass der Bessere unser Haus vertreten sollte und nicht der Hinterlistige."

Alarmiert von ihren Worten zog Gregory Jane beiseite. „Was weißt du?" „Ich weiß, dass sich Goyle in der Bibliothek schlau gemacht hat, um genau zu sein in der verbotenen Abteilung." Erschrocken blickten die beiden Jungs nun in den Himmel, wo plötzlich ein lauter Knall ertönte. „Was?" Alle drei konnten nur schockiert zu sehen, wie Tristan mit seinen Besen in freien Fall abstürzte. „Verdammt, was sollen wir tun!" klagte Gregory während Jane bereits dabei war ihren Zauberstab in Richtung Himmel zu heben. „Lassen Sie das Miss Malfoy!" erklang McGonagalls Stimme unmittelbar hinter ihr. Ängstlich blickte sie von der Schulleiterin weg wieder hinauf in den Himmel, wo Tristan noch immer wie ein Stein von Himmel fiel. „Aresto Momentum!" ertönte McGonagalls laute Stimme während Slughorn einen Zauber sprach, der ein großes weiches Kissen unter Tristan entstehen ließ, auf das der junge Mann wenige Sekunden später fiel. „Greengrass, Nott Sie bleiben bei mir" wies Longbottom die beiden Schüler an während McGonagall gemeinsam mit Jane und Slughorn zu den ohnmächtigen Tristan liefen.

„Horace?" fragte McGonagall mit besorgter Stimme und entsprechenden Gesichtsausdruck als dieser seinen Zauberstab über den bewusstlosen Tonksjungen schwanken ließ. „Er hat einen schweren Fluch abbekommen, daher ist er außer Kontrolle geraten und in Folge bewusstlos geworden. Es wäre besser Professor Zabini zur Rate zu ziehen." Schockiert über diese Aussage nickte die Schulleiterin und beobachtete wie in der Ferne eben jener Professor mit einen sichtlich bockigen Goyle sich näherte.

„Hier ist der Übeltäter Schulleiterin." sagte er mit versteinerte Miene während er weiterhin den jungen Mann am Kragen festhielt. Schockiert blickte McGonagall einen Moment lang ihren Schüler an bevor sie sagte: „Horace, können Sie dafür Sorge tragen das Mister Tonks in den Krankenflügel kommt?" „Natürlich Minerva." „Gut, Blaise Sie werden mich mit Mister Goyle in das Schulleiterbüro begleiten." Zu guter Letzt blickte sie zu den drei Schülern und dem jungen Professor. „Neville, bitte begleiten Sie diese drei Schüler in den Kerker. Wir werden uns noch über diesen Vorfall unterhalten!" erklärte er an die drei Slytherins, die allesamt ihre Köpfe gesenkt hielten.

Auf der Krankenstation angekommen wurde Tristan sofort von Madame Pomfrey untersucht. „Was ist passiert?" wollte sie wissen während sie ihren Zauberstab über seinen Körper wandern ließ. „Ein Duell zwischen zwei Schülern. Sie flogen auf ihren Besen, duellierten sich allen Anschein nach um den Platz des Suchers im Quidditch Team." „Welcher Fluch hat ihm getroffen?" „Das weiß ich nicht, ich habe bereits Kollegen Zabini um seine Anwesenheit gebeten." Die Heilerin nickte, während sie mit ihren Zauberstab über den Kopf des ohnmächtigen Jungen inne hielt. „Ich habe erst kurz vor seiner Einschulung ihm nach einen Sturz behandelt und habe eine Barriere festgestellt." Verwirrt sah Horace zu ihr. „Barriere? Welcher Art, etwa schwarzmagischer?" Sie verneinte. „Nein, das denke ich nicht. Es erscheint mir eher wie eine versteckte Erinnerung zu sein."

Interessiert blickte der Hauslehrer auf den Schüler seines Hauses. „Ist es möglich diese Erinnerung an die Oberfläche zu bringen?" fragte nun die Stimme der Schulleiterin, sodass Horace und die Heilerin nach links blickten. Die beiden hatten nicht bemerkt, dass McGonagall zusammen mit Zabini im Türrahmen stand und ihrer Unterhaltung beigewohnt hatte. „Möglicherweise. Dazu benötigt es aber einen überaus talentierten Oklumentiker." antwortete Madame Pomfrey und zog ihren Zauberstab zurück. „Blaise, können Sie uns sagen von welchen Fluch Mister Tonks getroffen wurde?" Der Professor für dunkle Künste blickte langsam über den geschundenen Körper des jungen Mannes. „Es sieht mir nach einen Sectumsempra aus." McGonagall schlug schockiert die Hand vor den Mund. „Woher hat der Junge nur das Wissen für einen solchen Fluch?" „Ich weiß es nicht Minerva." „Kannst du ihm helfen?" „Nur oberflächlich. Meines Wissens nach gibt es da spezielle Gesänge um die Wirkung des Fluches vollständig zu eliminieren. Leider beherrsche ich diese jedoch nicht, da der Fluch in der verbotenen Liste geführt wird."

McGonagall seufzte stark auf, denn in ihr stieg eine Vermutung hoch. „Kennst du jemanden, der diese Gesänge kennt?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Minerva." Alle blickten zurück zum Türrahmen, wo nun Neville stand. „Ich habe hier die erforderlichen Kräuter, die Poppy angefordert hatte." Dankbar nahm die Heilerin die Phiolen von dem Kräuterkundeprofessor entgegen. „Danke mein Junge." „Was fehlt ihm?" „Er wurde von einem schweren Sectumsempra getroffen." Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht. „Kannst du ihm nicht heilen Blaise? Immerhin handelt es sich bei den Fluch um einen der schwarzmagischen und dazu stammt er noch von einen Slytherin." Erneut blickten alle überrascht zu den jungen Mann. „Woher weißt du das?" „Weil Harry es mir im sechsten Jahr erzählt hat." „Harry? Woher kennt Harry diesen Spruch?" wollte Blaise wissen. „Von Professor Snape."

Kaum hatte Neville dies ausgesprochen, entschuldigte sich die Schulleiterin und verließ hektisch den Krankenflügel. „Minerva?" rief Blaise der älteren Frau nach. „Ich glaube sie hat eine Idee, wie wir den jungen Tonks helfen können." meinte Horace und blickte dabei in Richtung Poppy, die ihm zunickte. „Bis wir eine Lösung gefunden werde ich die Verletzungen zumindest oberflächlich behandeln. Das geht jedoch nur für die ersten Stunden, denn durch den Fluch brechen sie immer wieder auf." „Ich werde zusätzlich Harry kontaktieren. Vielleicht kann er auch uns weiterhelfen, zudem kennt er sich mit Okklumentik sehr gut aus." schlug Neville vor. „Tue das. Der arme Junge kann jede erdenkliche Hilfe gebrauchen." Schnellen Schrittes verließ der ehemalige Gryffindor die Szenerie, eilte die Treppen hinauf und kam einigen Schülern entgegen die gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen. „Kingsley. Richten sie bitte den Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws der vierten Klasse aus, dass ihr Unterricht verspätet beginnen wird. Sie sollen sich jedoch dennoch in meinen Klassenzimmer einfinden." Gehorsam nickte sein Vertrauensschüler ihm zu, trat zur Seite und ließ ihm eintreten.

In seinen persönlichen Räumlichkeiten angekommen, warf Neville sofort Flohpulver in seinen Kamin und sagte: „Ministerium, persönliches Büro von Harry Potter." Er wusste, dass sich sein alter Schulfreund zu dieser frühen Stunde bereits an seiner Arbeitsstelle befand.

„Harry?"

„Neville? Hi, mit dir habe ich so früh gar nicht gerechnet. Ist etwas passiert in Hogwarts?"

„Ja, leider. Du hast mir vor Jahren doch einmal vom Fluch Sectumsempra erzählt."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille zwischen den Beiden, ehe sich Harry räusperte und bejahte.

„Das ist richtig, wieso fragst du danach?"

„Weil ein junger Schüler heute früh davon getroffen wurde?"

„Wieso, wie kann das sein? Der Fluch steht doch…"

„…auf der verbotenen Liste ich weiß, dennoch hatte der angreifenden Schüler ihn dennoch gekannt. Es ist wichtig wirklich Harry, ich weiß sonst nicht ob der junge Tonks den Angriff überleben wird."

„Tonks? Sagtest du gerade Tonks?"

„Ja Harry, es handelt sich um den neuen Hufflepuffschüler Tristan Tonks, er ist…"

„…der Stiefbruder von Teddy, ja ich weiß. Ich komme sofort nach Hogwarts, gib mir eine Viertelstunde."

„Danke Harry!"

„Kein Thema, bis gleich."

Zur gleichen Zeit im Schulleiterbüro.

„Was haben Sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht Mister Goyle?" schnauzte McGonagall den jungen Slytherinschüler an. Dieser schien sich keiner Schuld bewusst zu sein, denn er zuckte lediglich mit seinen Schultern. „Ich wollte einfach nur diesen Neuzugang zeigen wo es bei uns lang geht." „Haben Sie aus der Geschichte ihres Herrn Vaters denn so gar nichts gelernt?" Bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters fuhr er zusammen und sah nun auf den Steinboden vor sich. „Sehen Sie Mister Goyle. Stellen Sie sich vor, die wären jetzt an der Stelle von Mister Lupin der um das Leben seines Bruders bangen muss." „Er ist doch ohnehin nur sein Stiefbruder!"

„Und wenn er ihr verdammter Cousin wäre. Sie haben nicht das Recht diesen Fluch anzuwenden!" ertönte plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme, aus einer der dunklen Ecken wo sich die Porträts der ehemaligen Schulleiter befanden. Geschockt blickte der Schüler in die Richtung, woher die Stimme gekommen war. McGonagall räusperte sich vor ihm, sodass er sich wieder ihr zuwandte. „Mister Goyle, Sie werden bis Jahresende bei Filch Strafarbeiten verrichten. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird ihren Arbeitseifer zu schätzen wissen." „Aber dieses Jahr sind die ZAGs an der Reihe!" „Dann sollten Sie sich bemühen, diese auch zu bestehen!" erklang erneut die dunkle Stimme mit gehässigen Unterton, sodass der junge Mann nun offensichtliche Mühe hatte nicht gleich in Tränen auszubrechen. „Darf ich gehen?" würgte er hervor. „Kehren Sie in die Kerker zurück!" meinte McGonagall mit einen Handzeichen und beobachtete stumm wie der junge Mann panisch das Schulleiterbüro verließ.

„Zuerst meldest du dich jahrelang nicht und dann das?"  
Ein leises Knurren ertönte, bevor sie sich umdrehte und mittels eines Zauberstabschwenks die Kerzen in jener Ecke entzündete, wo sich die Porträts befanden.

„Woher hat der Junge den Zauberspruch?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, verrate du es mir."

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Weil mir Schüler verraten, dass du dich öfters in einen Porträt in der Bibliothek aufhaltest. Sie sind dann immer zu Tode erschreckt, sobald sie deine Geschichte lesen."

„Das soll auch so sein."

McGonagall verdrehte genervt die Augen, selbst als Porträt hatte er nichts von seiner früheren Persönlichkeit verloren.

„Wisst ihr wie ihr mit dem Fluch umgehen müsst? Wie ihr in umkehren könnt?"

„Nein, leider nicht aber Longbottom ist gerade dabei Potter zu verständigen. Er soll damit Erfahrung haben."

Nun erklang ein gehässiges Lachen.  
„Ja, das ist richtig. Potter kennt den Fluch und seine Auswirkungen. Dennoch bezweifle ich, dass er die Gesänge kennt die zur Heilung des Fluches notwendig sind."

„Ich nehme an, du kennst sie?"

„Das ist richtig."

„Dann würde ich dich bitten, diese Mister Zabini zu erklären damit er Mister Tonks helfen kann."

„Mister Tonks?"

McGonagall blickte zu ihren ehemaligen Kollegen hinauf.  
„Ja Tristan Tonks, er wurde von den Fluch getroffen."

„Hole sofort Potter nach Hogwarts!"

Ein Räuspern unterbrach die Unterhaltung der Beiden. McGonagall drehte sich um und erblickte ihren Kräutekundeprofessor. „Neville?" „Ich habe mit Harry gesprochen, er ist bereits auf den Weg hierher."

„Schick ihn sofort her, sobald er angekommen ist."  
Neville nickte dem Porträt zu, drehte sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Schulleiterbüro.

„Willst du mir sagen, was hier gespielt wird Severus?"

Das Abbild des alten Zaubertränkemeisters atmete tief durch ehe er ihr antworte:

„Die Vergangenheit holt mich und uns alle ein."


	5. Harry & die Barriere

5\. Kapitel - _Harry & die Barriere_

Teddy Lupin war gerade dabei die Treppen zur großen Halle hinunterzugehen, als er eine Schülermenge erblickte, die flüsternd beim Ausgang Richtung Innenhof blickten. „Was steht ihr da alle so rum?" rief er genervt aus als er zu ihnen trat. „Hey Lupin, hast du gewusst das dein berühmter Pate hier ist?" fragte ein Gryffindor ihm. Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Sieh mal, wer da vorne mit Hagrid kommt!" sagte ein anderer Schüler und zeigte auf zwei Gestalten, die gerade dabei waren den Innenhof zu betreten. „Entschuldigt mich bitte einen Augenblick." murmelte er leise und ging zu die Beiden zu. „Onkel Harry." begrüßte Teddy seinen Paten freundlich und lächelte Hagrid freundlich an. „Teddy, mein Junge." meinte der Riese sichtlich betroffen.

Von dem Verhalten des Wildhüters irritiert blickte der Hufflepuffschüler zu den berühmten Jungen mit der Brille. „Komm begleite mich ein Stück." bat er Teddy mit samtener Stimme, berührte ihm dabei an der Schulter. „Ihr anderen geht in die große Halle frühstücken, hier gibt es nichts zu sehen." wies Hagrid die Schülermenge an und scheuchte sie allesamt in den großen Aufenthaltsraum mit der verzauberten Decke. Nebenbei beobachtete Teddy dieses Schauspiel während er von seinen Paten die Treppen hinaufgeführt wurde.

Kaum waren die beiden um die Ecke, riss sich Teddy von ihm los. „Warum bist du hier Onkel Harry?" Der Angesprochene atmete tief durch. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, da ich von der Schulleiterin erwartet werde. Aber es geht um deinen Bruder." „Was ist passiert!" rief der junge Vertrauensschüler besorgt aus. Mit einen Seitenblick auf vorbeigehende Schüler, zog den jungen Mann in ein noch leer stehendes Klassenzimmer und versperrte es magisch. „Hör mir zu Teddy. Soweit ich von Neville, Professor Longbottom weiß wurde dein Bruder von einen schweren Fluch getroffen." Augenblicklich traten seinen jungen Patensohn Tränen in die Augen. „Bist du hier um ihm zu helfen?" „Soweit es mir möglich ist, natürlich!" „Gut, ich möchte jetzt dass du in die große Halle gehst und ordentlich frühstückst. Danach gehst du ganz normal in den Unterricht und tust das, was du am besten kannst!" „Aber Tristan…" „Es wird sich um ihm gekümmert, wir tun alles in unserer Macht stehende. Sobald es etwas Neues gibt, komme ich unverzüglich zu dir. In Ordnung?" Der mahnende, zugleich ernsthafte Tonfall ließ keine Widerrede seitens Teddy zu, sodass ihm nichts anders übrig blieb als niedergeschlagen zu nicken. „Gut, dann geh jetzt. Wir sehen uns später!"

Schweigend beobachtete Harry wie sein junger Patensohn die Treppen hinunterlief und mit einen letzten Blick in seine Richtung dann in die große Halle verschwand. Seufzend drehte er sich um und machte sich unverzüglich auf den Weg zum Schulleiterbüro. Dort angekommen traf er beim Wasserspeier auf seinen alten Schulkollegen, der gerade die Wendeltreppe herunterkam. „Harry, du wirst schon oben erwartet." Nickend umarmte er seinen alten Freund ehe er hinauf eilte. Oben angekommen, fühlte er wie ihm die alten Erinnerungen drohten zu übermahnen. Er schloss seine Augen, atmete tief durch bevor er sie wieder öffnete und das Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts betrat.

„Harry." begrüßte Minerva ihm freundlich, die gerade aus einer der Ecken kam. Rasch umarmten sich die Beiden. „Wie geht es Tristan?" „Nicht sehr gut." erklärte sie betreten. „Neville hat mir bereits kurz geschildert was passiert ist. Wie kommt der Junge zu einem Sectumsempra?" „Diese Frage haben wir uns bereits auch gestellt." ertönte eine dunkle Stimme, die Harry glaubte in seinen Leben nie wieder zu hören. Mit einen Seitenblick in Richtung Minerva, die ihm lächelnd zunickte setzte sich Harry in Bewegung und blieb wenige Momente später vor dem Porträt stehen. „Professor Snape." stellte er ernüchternd fest. „Mister Potter, willkommen zurück." „Danke Sir, haben Sie Professor McGonagall bereits den Gegenfluch mitgeteilt." „Er wollte auf Ihr Kommen warten." Verwirrt blickte Harry von der Hexe zu seinen alten Lehrer. „Wieso?" „Weil ich möchte, dass keine Idioten sich an diesen Schüler wagen." „Soll das jetzt ein Kompliment sein?" „Denken Sie was Sie wollen Potter, aber sperren Sie Ihre Ohren auf denn ich werde Ihnen nur ein einziges Mal den Gegenspruch verraten." Nickend zauberte Harry ein Pergament herbei.

Eine halbe Stunde später ließ Harry erschöpft seinen Zauberstab sinken und blickte auf den schlafenden Tristan. „Wie sieht es aus?" wollte Poppy wissen als sie zu den Beiden herantrat. „Die Gesänge haben geholfen, seine Verletzungen sind zur Gänze geheilt." „Das haben Sie sehr gut hinbekommen Mister Potter." „Vielen Dank, dennoch gilt der Dank eigentlich Professor Snape." „Severus? Wie das? Der hat sich doch seit Jahren in seinen Porträt nicht mehr bewegt geschweige denn wo anders blicken lassen." Schulterzuckend sah er wieder auf den Bruder seines Patensohnes. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber jetzt wo es darauf ankam war er zur Stelle. Gott sei Dank." Beide Personen betrachteten den jungen bewusstlosen Patienten. „Mister Potter, ich hätte da eine Frage an Sie." „Ja?" „Sie waren doch bei Severus in der Lehre betreffend Okklumentik." Er nickte. „Das ist richtig. Ich habe nach dem Krieg in Rahmen meiner Aurorenausbildung eine Vertiefung angestrebt." „Das heißt, Sie sind in der Gedächtnisforschung bewandert." „Als Profi würde ich mich nicht bezeichnen, aber ich bin relativ gut das stimmt." „Das muss reichen." Harry zog fragend seine Augenbrauen nach oben, wie sein alter Zaubertrankprofessor in seinen besten Zeiten. „Es geht um Mister Tonks. Ich habe in seinen Kopf eine Barriere festgestellt und vermute das es sich um eine blockierte Erinnerung handelt." „Und Sie möchten jetzt dass ich mir das ansehe?" Wortlos nickte Poppy.

„Gut, ich werde mir den Tag heute frei nehmen. Danach werde ich mich der Sache annehmen. Doch zunächst werde ich Teddy über seinen Zustand informieren. Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte." „In Ordnung." Schnellen Schrittes verließ er den Krankenflügel als er unterwegs auf Neville traf, der gerade dabei war sein Lehrzimmer zu verlassen. Da sich einige Schüler in den Gängen tummelten, dürfte gerade die Pause zwischen der zweiten und dritten Stunde sein. „Seht nur, das ist Harry Potter." murmelten einige Schüler untereinander. „Harry." Nevilles Stimme riss ihm aus seiner Gedankenwelt. „Ich suche Teddy." „Der müsste jetzt bei Blaise in Verteidigung sein. Komm ich bringe dich hin." Danach wanderte sein Blick zu der wartenden Schülermischung aus Gryffindor und Slytherin, der zweiten Klasse. „Geht schon mal hinein und schlägt das Buch auf, Seite Einhundertundzwei. Wir werden heute den Bezoar durchnehmen." Gehorsam strömten sie daraufhin in den besagten Lehrraum und ließen die beiden Männer alleine. „Sie widersprechen dir gar nicht, sogar die Slytherins nicht." wunderte sich Harry. „Mein Unterricht wird vom Großteil positiv aufgenommen." erklärte er während sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung den Lehrsaal machten. „Wie macht sich Teddy eigentlich?" „Er ist bewandert in Verteidigung, Blaise schwärmt von seinem Können. Da kommt wohl Remus verstärkt durch." „Und bei dir in Kräuterkunde?" „Es ist in Ordnung, wenn er mir nicht gerade wieder eine Urunkelwurzel ausreißt, sowie im dritten Jahr." meinte Neville zwinkernd. „Sehr schön, das freut mich zu hören. Andromeda wird ebenso zufrieden sein. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich ihr beibringen soll, was Tristan passiert ist." „Sie wird nicht begeistert sein. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an ihre Reaktion als Teddy eine Woche lang unter dem Zwergfluch gestanden hatte." „Ja, er hat sie die ganze Woche lang geärgert." erinnerte sich Harry schmunzelnd.

„Oh da werden Erinnerungen wach." murmelte der Mann mit der Brille als sie gemeinsam vor der Tür ankamen, hinter dem sich der Lehrraum für das Lehrfach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste befand. „Oh ja. Ich denke gerne an die Stunden mit Remus zurück." Harry lachte. „Kannst du dich noch an deinen Irrwicht erinnern." Neville grinste. „Ja, der war echt gut." sagte er bevor er laut an die schwere Holztür klopfte. „Ja bitte!" ertönte Blaises Stimme von Innen. „Dann wollen wir mal den Fünftklässlern einen Schock verpassen." sprach der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor zwinkernd und öffnete die Tür. „Professor Longbottom, was verschafft mir die Ehre?" fragte Blaise, der vor der Tafel stand wo groß die Wörter Z.A.G. geschrieben waren. „Ich muss Ihnen leider einen Schüler entführen." erklärte er während Harry neben ihm eintrat. Sofort begann lautes Gemurmel den Lehrsaal zu beherrschen. „Ruhe!" rief Blaise in die Klasse, wodurch augenblicklich Stille eintrat.

„Beeindruckend." murmelte Harry leise während er seinen Patensohn unter den Schülern suchte. „Ich nehme an, Mister Potter ist wegen Mister Lupin hier?" Kaum hatte der Verteidigungslehrer dies ausgesprochen hatte Harry den jungen Vertrauensschüler der Hufflepuff gefunden. Er konnte deutliche Sorgen in dessen Gesicht ausmachen. Er schenkte Teddy ein leichtes Lächeln während er ihm zunickte, sodass der junge Mann gleichzeitig erleichtert ausatmete. „Professor?" fragte er danach in Richtung Blaise, der ihm freundlich zunickte. „Gehen Sie schon. Lassen Sie sich später von ihren Mitschülern die Mitschriften geben." „Vielen Dank!" Rasch räumte Teddy seine Sachen zusammen und folgte Neville und Harry nach draußen. Kaum war die schwere Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen fragte Teddy sogleich seinen Paten: „Wie geht es Tristan?"

Mit einen Seitenblick in Richtung Neville, der verstand, verabschiedete dieser sich von den beiden und verschwand in den Gängen. „Es geht ihm wieder besser. Du kannst ihn kurz mit mir besuchen." Während sie sich in Richtung Krankenflügel aufmachten, wollte Teddy was passiert war. „Dein Bruder hat sich mit Nathan Goyle in den frühen Morgenstunden über den Feldern mittels Besens duelliert." Der junge Mann schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Goyle? Wieso macht er so etwas und vor allem auf dem Besen?" Harry betrachtete einen Moment lang seinen Patensohn. „Oh nein, er wird doch nicht etwa sich wegen des freien Teamplatzes des Suchers duelliert haben?" „Es sieht stark danach aus." „Verdammt, ich habe ihm davor gewarnt und ihm gebeten sich nicht an dem Wettbewerb zu beteiligen!" Wütend stieß Teddy einen spitzen Schrei aus als sie vor dem Eingang zum Krankenflügel angekommen waren. „Bitte verurteile ihm nicht, er ist noch sehr schwach von den Auswirkungen des Fluches." bat Harry ihn inständig. Nickend folgte er Harry in das Innere der Krankenstation der Schule.

Sein Bruder lag im hintersten Bett an der breiten Fensterfront und war offensichtlich wach. „Onkel Harry, Teddy." begrüßte er sie mit schwacher Stimme. „Tristan, was machst du denn nur für Sachen." meinte Teddy und nahm seine Hand vorsichtig in seine. „Was ist passiert?" „Du bist in großer Höhe von einen mächtigen Fluch getroffen worden. In dessen Folge bist du dann vom Besen gefallen." erklärte Harry. Tristan versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch ein heftiger Schmerz im Kopfbereich ließ ihm wieder in das Kissen zurücksinken. „Mein Kopf dröhnt." Mit einen Seitenblick in Richtung Poppy, die nun neben ihm trat erwiderte er: „Ich werde mir am Nachmittag deinen Kopf nochmals anschauen müssen." Fragend wanderte sein Blick von Harry zu der Heilerin. „Madame Pomfrey?" „Ich habe etwas gefunden, doch das kann ich nicht behandeln sondern nur jemand mit starken Okklumentikfähigkeiten." Teddy blickte verwirrt von seinen Bruder zu Harry, der ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schultern legte. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, es ist für deinen Bruder vollkommen ungefährlich." „Ich bin müde." sprach Tristan leise. „Dann versuche etwas zu schlafen, danach wird es dir besser gehen." „Ich komme vor dem Abendessen wieder." Versprach Teddy ihm bevor Tristan die Augen schloss.

Draußen im Gang angekommen wandte sich Teddy an Harry. „Was hat Madame Promfrey bei Tristan gefunden, dass ein Okklumentiker notwendig ist?" „Ich weiß es nicht, deswegen hat sie mich gebeten einmal nachzusehen. Wir müssen ausschließen können, dass es nicht schwarzmagisches ist das ihm negativ beeinflussen könnte." Schockiert schlug sich Teddy vor den Mund. „Keine Angst, ich bin ja bei ihm und werde ihm dabei helfen." Beruhigend, dass sein Patenonkel seinen Bruder beistehen sollte, nickte er langsam. „Gut, dann wird es jetzt das Beste sein, wenn du in der großen Halle dein Mittagessen einnimmst und dir von deinen Kollegen die Mitschriften aus Blaises Stunde geben lässt." „In Ordnung, wir sehen uns dann später Onkel Harry?" „Natürlich, ich sag dir Bescheid bevor ich Hogwarts verlasse." „Gut dann bis später."

Lächelnd beobachtete wie Teddy in Richtung große Halle lief. Sobald er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war glitt sein besorgter Ausdruck in Richtung Tristan, der ruhig in seinem Krankenbett schlief. Da jetzt sich der Großteil der Schüler in der große Halle zum Mittagessen einfinden werde, wäre die Krankenstation ohnehin verwaist. „Poppy." rief er nach der Heilerin, die wenige Sekunden später aus ihrem Büro kam. „Ja Harry?" „Wäre es möglich, dass wir hier hinten für eine halbe Stunde abgeschirmt sein könnten?" „Du willst bereits jetzt nachsehen, während er schläft?" Harry bejahte. „Ich möchte es mir nur kurz ansehen, oberflächlich. Für den Tiefgang benötige ich ihn ohnehin im wachen Zustand." „Natürlich, wenn du möchtest spreche ich einen Schutzzauber und ihr seid vor aller Augen geschützt." „Das wäre wunderbar Poppy. Vielen Dank!" Zustimmend sprach sie die notwendigen Zaubersprüche vor der letzten Bettreihe und verabschiedete sich sodann in Richtung große Halle.

Harry nahm einen Stuhl, schob ihn direkt vor das Bett von Tristan und ließ sich seufzend darauf nieder. Danach fischte er seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts und richtete ihn auf Tristans Kopf. „Legilimens."  
Zuerst kam er an den früheren Erinnerungen vorbei. Das Duell mit Goyle, die ersten Schulstunden, die Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts und dann der Sturz vom Baum und Poppys Worte: „Da ist eine Barriere Andromeda!" Vorsichtig tastete er sich weiter hinein, sah seine Kindheit an ihm vorbeiziehen und spürte die tiefe Verbundenheit mit Teddy und auch seine Liebe ihm selbst gegenüber. Er war gerade bei der Erinnerung wie Tristan als Kleinkind das erste Mal an Andromedas Hand ging als plötzlich eine gigantische Mauer vor ihm auftauchte. Keuchend blieb er vor ihr stehen und blickte hoch, denn sie war gigantischen Ausmaßes. Er versuchte einige Zauber um diese zu umgehen oder gar einzureißen, alles vergebens. Je länger er dagegen ankämpfte desto mehr kroch eine eigene, lang vergangene Erinnerung in seinen Kopf hoch. Er hatte diese Art von innerer Mauer schon einmal erlebt und was es bedeutet diese zu bekämpfen. Schockiert und erschöpft zugleich zog er sich aus Tristans Kopf zurück und blickte sprachlos auf den schlafenden jungen Mann vor sich. Danach erhob er sich und eilte aus dem Krankenflügel.

Direkt vor der großen Halle angekommen traf er auf die Schulleiterin. Sie erkannte sofort seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. „Harry, was ist geschehen? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit Mister Tonks?" Keuchend winkte er ab. „Nein, es geht ihm gut. Kann ich in Ihr Büro, ich muss dringend mit einen der Schulleiterporträts sprechen. Es ist wichtig!" „Natürlich, das Passwort ist Haggis." „Danke Minerva." sagte er noch und eilte dann zwischen den überraschten Schülern die große Treppe hinauf.  
Im Schulleiterbüro angekommen verschloss er die Tür hinter sich mit einen Zauberschwenk und näherte sich schnellen Schrittes zu Snapes Porträt.

"Wieso ist in Tristans Kopf eine Mauer, die Sie errichtet haben?" fragte er ihm mit lauter aufgebrachter Stimme.

„Sie haben sich keine Zeit gelassen um nachzuschauen, wie ich sehe."

„Lassen Sie dieses Gerede sondern sagen sie mir wie das möglich ist!"

„Es gibt einen sehr guten Grund hierfür, sogar zwei gute Gründe!"

„Die wären?"

„Sehen Sie es sich selbst an, danach kommen Sie wieder her."  
„Snape!" warnte Harry ihm.  
„Spielen Sie keine Spielchen mit mir!"

„Das tue ich nicht Potter. Nicht in diesen Fall!"  
Nickend wollte sich der Mann von dem Porträt schon abwenden, als ihm etwas in den Sinn kam.

„Wie soll ich es machen? Ich habe alles mir mögliche versucht diese Mauer zu brechen, zu umgehen? Es hat nichts funktioniert." Der Zaubertränkeprofessor nickte.

„Das kann es auch nicht, weil es keine Erinnerung im klassischen Sinne ist."

„Sondern?"

„Es ist ein Schutzwall um eine externe Erinnerung."

„Extern, Sie wollen damit sagen von außen hinzugeführt?" Harrys Stimme war lauter geworden, zugleich zeugt sie von Unglauben.

„Richtig. Den Schutzwall beenden Sie mit den Worten genus momentum. Danach ziehen Sie die Erinnerung mittels Zauberstab aus seinen Gedächtnis." Sprachlos nickte Harry.

„Sobald Sie fertig sind, werde ich Sie zweifelsohne wiedersehen." „Werde ich das?" Snape nickte und schloss die Augen.

Schnellen Schrittes verließ er das Schulleiterbüro und überwand die Wendeltreppe hinunter zum Wasserspeier. Dort tummelte sich eine Menge an Schülern, die nach dem Mittagessen in ihren Nachmittagsunterricht gingen. Ohne großartig auf diese zu achten, lief er zielstrebig auf die Krankenstation zu. „Mister Potter, heute haben Sie einen unheimlichen Drang meine Krankenstation aufzusuchen." meinte Poppy lächelnd als sie mit ihm am Eingang zusammenstieß. „Ich müsste nochmals zu Mister Tonks, der Barriere wegen." Sofort stimmte die Heilerin nickend zu. „Ist ein Schutzzauber wieder notwendig?" „Nein, aber stellen sie den Sichtschutz auf. Ich brauche zehn Minuten mit ihm alleine." „Kein Problem." Nachdem Poppy den Sichtschutz um Tristan und Harry aufgestellt hatte, nahm der Ältere erneut auf den Stuhl Platz. Entschlossen zog er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Tristans Kopf und murmelte: „Legilimens!"

Dieses Mal bewegte er sich zielstrebig auf die überdimensionale Mauer zu, die er nach wenigen Sekunden erreicht hatte. „Genus Momentum!" rief er laut aus. Zuerst bewegte sich gar nichts, bevor er erkennen konnte wie zuerst ein Ziegel feine Risse zeigten, die sich wie eine Kettenreaktion bis nach oben und unten in den Boden ausbreiteten. Kurz danach ertönte ein heftiges Getöse und die Mauer begann einzustürzen. Überrascht stolperte Harry einige Meter nach hinten und beobachtete wie eine große Kugel zum Vorschein kam. Vorsichtig erhob er sich und näherte sich langsam dem runden Ding. Es sah aus wie ein Erinner-Mich, nur dass das Innere nicht roten Nebel gefüllt war sondern mit durchsichtigen Fäden. „Faszinierend." flüsterte er ehrfürchtig bevor er seinen Zauberstab zückte und ihn auf die Kugel hielt. „Egressus Momentum!"

Mehrere Male wiederholte Harry diesen Spruch und die Kugel leerte sich nach und nach. Als sie schlussendlich keine Erinnerungen mehr beinhaltete fiel sie in sich zusammen und verschwand. Danach wurde er mit einen gewaltigen Ruck aus Tristans Kopf geschleudert, sodass er beinahe vom Stuhl fiel. Nur dank der schnellen Reaktion Poppys, die den Stuhl festhielt konnte verhindert werden das er zu Boden stürzte. „Ist alles in Ordnung Mister Potter?"

Nachdem er langsam wieder begriff wo er sich befand, nickte er zögerlich bevor sein Blick auf den Zauberstab in seiner rechten Hand fiel. „Ich bräuchte bitte eine Phiole." Nickend verschwand die Heilerin und kam wenig später mit dem besagten Glasgefäß zurück. Zitternd nahm er ihr die Phiole aus der Hand, bevor er die Spitze seines Zauberstabes an den Rand hielt und ein einziger dicker langer silberner Faden hineinglitt. Bei näherer Betrachtung konnte man erkennen, dass es sich um viele kleine Fäden handelten die ineinander verkeilt und umschlungen waren. „So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen." erklärte Poppy ehrfürchtig. „Ich auch nicht Madame Pomfrey." murmelte Harry während er sie betrachtete.

Vorsichtig verschloss er die Phiole, darauf bedacht das keine einzige Erinnerung verloren ging und verstaute sie neben seinen Zauberstab in der Innenseite seines Jacketts. „Ich werde jetzt in das Büro der Schulleiterin gehen." sagte er, warf einen letzten Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt von Tristan bevor er den Krankenflügel verließ. Nachdenklich beobachtete Poppy den jungen Schüler vor sich und fragte sich insgeheim ob diese Erinnerungen das große Geheimnis verbargen, jenes Mysterium das sich um seine Herkunft rankte. Würde ihre alte Freundin Andromeda bald gezwungen sein, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen?

Während die Heilerin sich Gedanken um ihre Freundin und dessen Enkelsohn machte, verschloss Harry die Tür des Schulleiterbüros magisch. Danach schrieb er eine Nachricht auf ein Pergament und rief nach einer Hauselfe: „Wie ist dein Name?" „Dinah und Sie sind Master Potter." „Ja das bin ich. Dinah, ich möchte bitte das du dieses Pergament der Schulleiterin bringst. Unverzüglich!" Der Hauself nahm das Pergament an sich, nickte ihm zu und verschwand mit einen lauten Knall. Danach glitt sein Blick zu dem Denkarium, das wie von Zauberhand sich öffnete. Er atmete tief durch, stellte sich kerzengerade auf und ging zu dem magischen Artefakt. Vorsichtig löste er die Scheibe des Denkariums aus der steinernen Verankerung und ließ sie durch das Büro gleiten. Während er sich dieser näherte holte er die Phiole aus seiner Innentasche.

„Sind das alles Ihre Erinnerungen?" fragte er nachdem er den Inhalt des Gefäßes in die Scheibe gegeben hatte.

„Nein, zum Großteil gehören sie einer anderen Person." hörte er Snapes Stimme sagen. Nickend senkte er seinen Kopf und ließ sich in den Strudel der Erinnerungen hineinziehen.

Harry sah sich selbst an einem Grab stehen. Er erkannte wie der Träger der Erinnerung sich ihm von hinten näherte. „Er hätte nicht sterben dürfen. Nach alldem was er für uns getan hat, nach alldem was er für sie getan hat." Der junge Mann wusste sofort, was er dies gesagt hatte. Es war am Tag nach der Beerdigung von Severus Snape gewesen. Einen Monat lang war er jeden Tag zu den einzelnen Gräbern gegangen, doch das von seinem ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessors hatte er am meisten besucht. „Wieso hat er sich keiner anderen Seele als Dumbledore anvertraut?" flüsterte er leise und wie damals spürte Harry, wie eine kleine schmale Hand die seine nahm und fest drückte. Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte er nach rechts und erblickte die Gestalt von Hermine. „Ich weiß Harry, ich weiß." In jenen Moment veränderte sich die Erinnerung und Harry traf die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz - es waren die Erinnerungen von Hermine!

* Genus Momentum - Familie Erinnerung


	6. Die Reise beginnt

So, ein kurzer Hinweis zum neuen Kapitel.  
Wie am Ende des letzten Kapitel unweigerlich angedeutet, wird Harry sich nun die Erinnerungen im Denkarium ansehen - für euch heißt das, es geht in die Vergangenheit.

Erzählerisch heißt das folgendes:  
Ich werde die Erinnerungen als Teilstücke jeweils bringen, sowie Harry sie erlebt. Es wird Erinnerungen geben die sehr kurz sind und welche die dafür deutlich länger sein werden.

Achja, lt. Harry Potter Wiki sind Lucius, Bellatrix und Andromeda teilweise um einiges älter als Snape. Ich werde diese und andere Komponenten zugunsten der Geschichte ignorieren!

Reviews, Kritiken wie Fragen ect. sind überwünscht und gerne gesehen. Viel Spaß bei Hermines Reise in die Vergangenheit.

*********************************************************

6\. Kapitel - _Die Reise beginnt_

 _„Er hätte nicht sterben dürfen. Nach alldem was er für uns getan hat, nach alldem was er für sie getan hat." Der junge Mann wusste sofort, was er dies gesagt hatte. Es war am Tag nach der Beerdigung von Severus Snape gewesen. Einen Monat lang war er jeden Tag zu den einzelnen Gräbern gegangen, doch das von seinem ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessors hatte er am meisten besucht. „Wieso hat er sich keiner anderen Seele als Dumbledore anvertraut?" flüsterte er leise und wie damals spürte Harry, wie eine kleine schmale Hand die seine nahm und fest drückte. Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte er nach rechts und erblickte die Gestalt von Hermine. „Ich weiß Harry, ich weiß." In jenen Moment veränderte sich die Erinnerung und Harry traf die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz - es waren die Erinnerungen von Hermine!_

 **Im Fuchsbau.**  
Die zentralen Mitglieder des Phönixordens, beziehungsweise die nach den Krieg noch übrig waren saßen versammelt am großen Esstisch der Familie Weasley. Während Ron seinen besten Freund ansah, als wäre er verrückt geworden atmete Hermine einige Male tief durch. „Ich fasse das nochmal zusammen, okay? Du willst allen Ernstes in die Vergangenheit um Snape davor zu bewahren jenes Schicksal zu erleiden, dass er am Ende dieses verdammten Krieges von Nagini nicht zu Tode gebissen wird. Richtig?" sagte Arthur nachdem Harry seinen Plan den anderen Mitgliedern offen dargelegt hatte. Schweigend nickte der Junge mit der Brille.

„Sind es deine Schuldgefühle? Sind es deine Gefühle die du all die Jahre ihm gegenüber empfunden hast, die sich nun als ungerechtfertigt herausgestellt haben." mutmaßte Molly bevor sie zu Minerva sah. „Wir alle haben falsch über Severus gedacht, aber das lässt nicht nun mal nicht mehr ändern." „Und eben darum geht es mir. Ich will, dass er eine zweite Chance erhält. Ist es das so verkehrt?" meinte Harry und erhielt stummes Schweigen der anderen Anwesenden. „Es ist ein nobler Gedanke, aber wie in aller Welt willst du das überhaupt anstellen?" wollte George von ihm wissen. „In dem wir jemanden in die Vergangenheit schicken und verhindern dass er ein Todesser wird." Nun begann Ron leise neben ihm zu lachen. „Das ist ja ein Witz. Niemand kann Snape davon abhalten diesen Verein beizutreten, geschweige denn das er Voldemort von der Prophezeiung erzählt." Ehe Ron seinen Satz fertig gesprochen hatte, sprang Hermine neben ihm auf und rief aus: „Das ist es! Genau das müssen wir ansetzten!"

„Worauf willst du hinaus Hermine?" wollte Bill wissen. „Das ist genial Hermine." fügte Harry nickend hinzu. „Klärt ihr uns bitte auf." bat Arthur die beiden jungen Leute vor sich. „Aus welchen Grund hat Snape auf unserer Seite gekämpft?" begann Hermine. „Aufgrund seiner Liebe zu meiner Mutter. Damals als er Trelawnys Worte gehört hatte, war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen dass es sich um meine Eltern und mich handelte." Nun begannen auch die anderen zu verstehen. „Du bist also der Ansicht, wenn jemand in die Vergangenheit reist und ihm davon abhält dass Voldemort von ihm von der Prophezeiung hört, wird das seinen Tod verhindern?" „Es würde nicht nur seinen Tod verhindern, sondern womöglich beide Kriege." mutmaßte Ginny und erhielt ein zustimmendes Nicken seitens Minerva. „Möglich wäre es." „Gut, ein Versuch ist es wert. Bleibt nur noch eine Frage." Sprach Arthur in die Runde. „Wem wollen wir zurückschicken und diese Aufgabe übertragen?" Harry blickte wortlos zu Hermine, woraufhin Ron nun empört aufstand und aus dem Raum lief. „Ihr habt sie doch nicht alle!" hörten alle ihn alle Anwesenden laut schreien.

 **In Hogwarts, Innenhof.**  
Hermine hatte gerade die letzten Details mit McGonagall und Harry besprochen. Sie hatte mittels eines Zaubers mit Dumbledore in der Vergangenheit Kontakt aufgenommen und ihm von Hermines baldiger Ankunft unterrichtet. Nun war sie auf der Suche nach Ron, mit dem sie unbedingt noch sprechen wollte ehe sie in die Vergangenheit reisen sollte. Den jungen Mann mit dem wuscheligen roten Haar fand sie unter einen der großen Bäume sitzen „Wieso willst du das Hermine?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme als sie unmittelbar vor ihm stehen geblieben war. „Weil es das richtige ist." „Und was ist mit uns?" Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was hat das mit uns zu tun Ron? Es ändert sich doch deswegen nichts zwischen uns. Wenn ich wieder zurückkomme, werde ich dich noch immer lieben. Außerdem wer sagt uns, dass ich überhaupt Erfolg haben werde. Wir wissen doch alle wie Snape war." Ron lachte auf wobei er den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich habe versucht dich zu verstehen Hermine. Ehrlich ich habe es versucht, aber ich finde einfach keinen Zugang zu Harry und dir, was dies Sache angeht." erklärte er mit verzweifelnder Stimme. Seufzend ging Hermine in die Knie vor dem jungen Mann, denn sie nun all die Jahre schon kannte.

„Ron." begann sie und berührte sanft seine Hände. „Wir müssen es versuchen und es gibt niemanden anderen den wir in die Vergangenheit schicken können. Oder willst du etwa Ginny schicken?" Kopfschüttelnd entzog sich Ron ihrer Berührung. „Ich kann es nicht, tut mir leid." murmelte er mit gesenkten Kopf und lief an ihr vorbei. Hermine drehte sich um und konnte beobachten wie Ron in Richtung große Halle verschwand, direkt an Harry vorbei der sie traurig ansah.

 **Im Schulleiterbüro.**  
„Bist du bereit?" Hermine blickte an sich herunter, sie trug ihre alte Schuluniform, nur mit dem Unterschied das die Hausmerkmale jene von Slytherin waren. „Es ist ungewohnt. Aber ja, ich bin bereit." „Das erzähle mir, wer du bist."

„Mein Name ist Hermine Coleman. Ich bin ein Halbblut, meine Mutter war eine Hexe und starb bei meiner Geburt. Ich bin bei meinen Vater aufgewachsen, der Zahnarzt war. Nun ja wenigstens ist das keine Lüge." Minerva blickte ihre ehemalige Schülerin betreten an. „Du weißt, dass es ein notwendigen Übel ist eine andere Identität anzunehmen." „Ich weiß, aber dennoch ist es ihm gegenüber falsch." „Besondere Zeiten verlangen besondere Maßnahmen Miss Granger." Tief durchatmend blickte sie nickend zu Slughorn, der ihr zuzwinkerte. „Sie werden das meistern Miss Granger."

„Danke Professor." sagte sie während sie nun den Zeitumkehrer aus McGonagalls Hand nahm. „Es müssen genau dreizehn Umdrehungen sein, damit Sie in das sechste Schuljahr kommen." „Warum ausgerechnet das sechste Schuljahr und nicht das Letzte. Würde das nicht mehr Sinn machen?" „Können Sie sich an Draco erinnern? Wann hat er das dunkle Mal empfangen?" wollte McGonagall von ihr wissen. „In den Sommerferien vor dem sechsten Schuljahr." flüsterte sie. Bei der Erinnerungen an jenes Schuljahr wurde sie von einer Gänsehaut heimgesucht.

„Wir nehmen an, dass sie mit sechszehn das Mal erhalten. Von daher versuche ihm daran zu hindern ein Todesser zu werden. Wenn dies bereits geschehen sein sollte, verhindere das er Voldemort von der Prophezeiung erzählt." Nickend blickte sie zu dem magischen Artefakt in ihren Händen. Sie drehte die erforderlichen dreizehn Mal an dem Umkehrer. „Hermine." Fragend blickte sie zu Harry, der sie liebevoll ansah. „Du wirst es schaffen, ich weiß es!" Sie wollte ihm gerade antworten als er im beginnenden Zeitstrudel vor ihr verschwand und schlussendlich zu einer weit entfernten Erinnerung an die Zukunft verblaste.

Wenig später materialisierte sich die Umgebung um sie wieder. Sie blickte noch immer an jene Stelle an der Harry noch zwei Sekunden zuvor gestanden war, doch nun war dieser Platz leer. „Miss Granger?" hörte sie Dumbledores Stimme hinter sich sprechen. Fragend drehte sie sich um und sah direkt in das freundliche Gesicht des Schulleiters.

„Professor Dumbledore." stellte sie fest, obwohl sie es ohnehin wusste. „Wie ich sehe, hat ihre Zeitreise funktioniert." „Ja Sir." „Gut, nehmen Sie bitte Platz. Ein Zitronenbonbon?" bot er ihr an nachdem er auf einen der beiden Stühle vor seinen Schreibtisch gezeigt hatte. „Nein danke Sir." lehnte sie höflich ab und ließ sich auf eine der beiden Sitzgelegenheiten sinken. „Gut, Minerva hat mich bereits grob über den Grund für ihr Kommen unterrichtet. Wie ich sehe, sind Sie bereits in ihre neuen Hausfarben eingekleidet." Hermine blickte an sich herunter und konnte nur nicken. „Gut, dann teilen Sie mir doch bitte Ihre Identität mit damit wir sie dann rasch in den Schulalltag integrieren können. Wir befinden uns gerade im zweiten Halbjahr des sechsten Jahrganges von Severus."

„Mein Name ist Hermine Coleman, ich bin ein Halbblut. Meine Mutter war eine Hexe, die aber bei meiner Geburt verstorben ist. Aufgewachsen bin ich bei meinen Vater in der Muggelwelt, der Zahnarzt ist." Zufrieden nickte Dumbledore und wie von Knopfdruck erschien eine Schülerakte vor ihm auf den Schreibtisch. „Sehr schön, Miss Coleman. Dann würde ich Sie bitten mir nach unten in die Kerker folgen. Dort werden Sie dann Ihren Hauslehrer kennenlernen. Sind Sie mit Professor Horace Slughorn vertraut?" „Er war mein Zaubertranklehrer in meinen beiden letzten Jahren." erzählte sie. „Ich verstehe. Nun gut, dann wollen wir uns nicht länger aufhalten." meinte er.

 **Im Kerker/Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.**  
„Horace darf ich dir unsere neue Schülerin Hermine Coleman vorstellen. Sie hat bis letzten Semester die Beaubaxtons besucht." stellte Dumbledore die neue Schülerin den Hauslehrer sowie eine junge Frau mit dunklen Haaren vor. „Ich verstehe Albus. Nun denn Miss Coleman, willkommen in Slytherin. Mein Name ist Horace Slughorn und hier an meiner Seite ist unser Vertrauensschülerin Miss Andromeda Black."

Hermines Blick wanderte zu der Frau, die in der Zukunft von ihrer Familie verstoßen wird, nur weil sie einen Muggel heiraten will. Sie war großgewachsen und besaß langes gekräuseltes Haar. „Horace, darf ich dich kurz entführen. Ich muss dir unbedingt eine neue Errungenschaft zeigen." Mit einen Seitenblick in Richtung seiner Vertrauensschülerin nickte der korpulente Lehrer. „Natürlich Albus. Miss Coleman, ich überlasse sie gerne unseren zuverlässigen Miss Black." Ohne auf ein weiteres Wort seiner Schüler zu warten folgte der Hauslehrer dem Schulleiter aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Unsicher glitt Hermines Blick zu Andromeda, die sie etliche Sekunden musterte bevor sie ihre Hand dem Neuzugang entgegenstreckte. „Ich bin Andromeda, aber du kannst mich auch Dromeda nennen."

Erleichtert nahm Hermine ihre angebotene Hand an und schüttelte sie. „Weshalb bist du von Beaubaxtons hierher gewechselt? Wolltest du auch mit Personen des anderen Geschlechts unterrichtet werden oder gar in Kontakt kommen?" Unwillkürlich begann die junge Schülerin vor ihr zu lachen. „Es tut mir leid, aber du bist witzig." Andromeda sah sie einen Moment lang ernst an bevor auch sie in Gelächter verfiel. „Du gefällst mir jetzt schon Hermine, aber mal ernsthaft wieso der Schulwechsel?" „Mein Vater ist nach dem Tod meiner Mutter nach Frankreich gezogen. Scheinbar hat ihm jetzt das Heimweh gepackt und er ist wieder in unser altes Haus eingezogen."

Nickend verstand Dromeda, lehnte sich zu ihr nach vorne und flüsterte: „Dein Vater ist ein Muggel?" Schweigend bejahte Hermine ihre Frage. „Ich verstehe. Ich gebe dir einen guten Rat Hermine. Erzähle davon hier nichts, denn hier sind so manche deren oberstes Gebot es ist mit ihrer Reinblütigkeit vor allen anderen anzugeben. Ich bin selbst auch ein sogenanntes Reinblut, aber ich kann mit dieser Religion nichts anfangen. Wenn du gefragt werden solltest, sag einfach du kannst dich mit deinen Vater nicht identifizieren und bist ihm verhasst." Hermine zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Aber, ich liebe meinen Vater." „Das glaube ich dir auch, aber es ist besser so."

Ehe sie nochmals dazu etwas sagen konnte wurden sie durch heftiges Gepolter unterbrochen. „Da kommt auch schon die Kavallerie." murmelte sie und deutete auf den Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraums. Hermine beobachtete wie insgesamt drei Personen den offenen Raum betraten. „Lucius, welche Glanz in unserer Hütte." spottete Andromeda neben ihr und erhob sich. Hermine wusste selbst nicht warum, aber sie tat es der Vertrauensschülerin gleich. „Ja, irgendwann muss ich selbst ich wieder mal auftauchen. Wer ist denn dieses entzückende Wesen zu deiner rechten?" Innerlich hätte sich die junge Zeitreisende am liebsten übergeben, doch sie wusste dass sie sich keinerlei Fehler erlauben durfte.

Natürlich war ich gleich am Eingang aufgefallen, dass es sich bei den jungen blonden Mann nur um Lucius Malfoy, Dracos Vater, handeln konnte. Einen kurzen Blick schenkte sie dessen Nachbarn, der sie durch sein langes schwarzes Haar anblickte. „Das ist Hermine Coleman, sie ist von Beaubaxtons zu uns gewechselt und wird ihre letzten zwei Jahre hier in Hogwarts absolvieren." erzählte Andromeda mit kalt. „Ich verstehe." Er nahm Hermines Hand und gab ihr einen Handkuss während er mit zuckersüßer Stimme sagte: „A chante Hermine." Obwohl die junge Frau den Mann vor sich unzählige Dinge an den Kopf werfen wollte, war sie nur eines dezenten Hallos fähig gewesen.

„Hermine, darf ich dir meinen Freund Severus Snape vorstellen. Er ist etwas scheu, aber ein sehr fähiger Zauberer. Vor allem in Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist er eine Wucht." stellte Lucius den jungen Mann neben sich vor. Dieser hatte bereits seit den Moment seiner Ankunft mit dem jungen Malfoy den Neuzugang nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen. „Nett deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich habe noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen." sagte er kurz angebunden und verschwand durch den Durchgang zu den Jungenschlafräumlichkeiten.

Fragend blickte Hermine zu Andromeda und Lucius, wobei dieser sich bereits mit den anderen jungen Mann zum offenen Kamin gesetzt hatte. „Soso, ein Neuzugang wie erfreulich." hörte Hermine dann eine kalte weibliche Stimme. Instinktiv wusste sie im gleichen Moment wer vor ihr stand, bevor sie sich ihr zuwandte. Sie war wie Andromeda groß gewachsen, besaß das gleiche gekräuselte Haar – nur mit dem Unterschied das Dromeda bei weitem schöner war.

„Hermine, darf ich dir meine Schwester Bellatrix vorstellen. Bella, das ist Hermine Coleman." „Nett, du bist eher was für unsere Narcissa. Schwesterherz?" Hinter der großgewachsenen jungen Frau kam eine ebenso schlanke groß gewachsene Schülerin zum Vorschein, die jedoch deutlich jünger war als die älteste Black Schwester. „Ich bin Narcissa, es freut mich dich kennenzulernen Hermine." Zu ihrer Überraschung bot ihr Narcissa sofort ihre Hand zur Begrüßung an während Bellatrix sich in der Zwischenzeit zu Lucius und dessen Begleiter gesellt hatte.

„Es freut mich Narcissa." erwiderte Hermine bemüht freundlich. Das war also jene Frau, die zwanzig Jahre später einmal die Mutter von Draco Malfoy sein würde. Wenn diese Gegensätzlichkeit ihres Verhaltens zu dem ihres eigenen Sohnes stand, nicht vorhanden wäre würde Hermine es glatt für einen schlechten Scherz halten. „Komme mit ich zeig dir die Schlafräumlichkeiten. Du wirst dir ein Zimmer mit Narcissa teilen, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist." erklärte Andromeda mit einen Seitenblick auf Lucius und Bellatrix, die sich leise und angeregt unterhielten. Hermine nickte rasch und folgte sodann den beiden Black Schwestern aus den Gemeinschaftsraum.


	7. Ein Deja-Vu für Hermine

7\. Kapitel - _Deja-Vu für Hermine_

 **Abends im Schlafraum**

Hermine lag in ihrem Bett und las in dem Lehrbuch für Zaubertränke. „Interessieren dich Zaubertränke so sehr, dass du sogar in deiner Freizeit darüber nachliest?" fragte Narcissa neugierig nach, die über ihre Hausaufgaben gebeugt saß. „Ja, sie sind ganz interessant. Ich bin generell sehr allgemein interessiert, manche würden mich vermutlich als Streber bezeichnen." erwiderte Hermine ihr lächelnd. Nickend wandte sich die jüngste Black Schwester ihren Aufgaben zu. Aus den Augenwinkel konnte Hermine vernehmen, dass Narcissa nach einigen Sekunden wieder zu ihr blickte. „Weißt du, Severus mag auch sehr gerne Zaubertränke und ist ein wissbegieriger Mensch. Er hat in beinahe allen Fächern die Bestnote." Die junge Frau blickte nun von ihrem Lehrbuch hoch und sah ihre Mitschülerin betont überrascht an. „Tatsächlich? Vielleicht kann ich ja noch etwas von ihm lernen." „Das glaube ich eher weniger. Severus ist nicht sehr gesellig." „Aber mit Lucius und Bellatrix und diesen anderen Typen ist er ja heute auch zusammen gekommen." „Dieser andere Typ heißt Gregory Goyle und ist eine reine Dumpfbacke. Was Severus anbelangt, so hängt er nur mit Lucius herum." „Und sonst keinen anderen?" Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Und was ist mit anderen Mädchen?" „Ich weiß von keinem und habe ihn auch noch nie mit einer anderen alleine gesehen."

 **Im Unterrichtsraum von Zaubertränke**

Am Lehrerpult steht Slughorn und schreibt mittels seines Zauberstabs einige Anweisungen an die Tafel. Hermine ist gerade dabei den Lehrraum zu betreten als hinter ihr lautes Gejaule erklingt. „Na sieh mal wer da ist. Snifelus, das du dich überhaupt noch in den Unterricht zurücktraust." Nachdem Hermine bei ihren Tisch angekommen war drehte sie sich um und beobachtete wie James und Sirius den jungen Snape auslachten, der gerade den Raum betrat. Der Betroffene ignorierte die beiden Gryffindorschüler und ging zu seinen Tisch. „Seht nur es hat ihm sogar schon die Sprache verschlagen." Genervt von den großspurigen Gerede wollte Hermine gerade etwas sagen, als Lily den Raum als eine der Letzten neben Narcissa betrat. „Sniefelus, wenn ich du wäre würde ich mir neue Unterhosen kaufen denn die von gestern, die ging wirklich gar nicht!" machte sich Sirius weiter lustig während er sich neben James hinter seinen Arbeitstisch niedergelassen hatte.

Hermine blickte erwartungsvoll zu Lily, die zumeist zu diesen Zeitpunkt bereits Partei für Snape ergriffen hatte. Doch nicht so heute, denn zu ihrer großen Überraschung ignorierte sie die verspottenden Aussagen und blieb stattdessen vor ihren Tisch stehen. Fragend zog sie ihre Augenbrauen nach oben als sie ihr in die Augen sah. Sie konnte deutliches Unbehagen ihr gegenüber sehen. „Was kann ich für dich tun Evans?" Obwohl Hermine nur zu genau die Vornamen aller anwesenden Mitschüler kannte hatte sich Hermine in Rahmen ihrer Rolle angewöhnt die Gryffindorschüler generell nur mit dem Nachnamen anzusprechen. „Ich möchte mit dir deinen Partner tauschen." erklärte sie wobei ihr Blick dabei an ihr vorbeiglitt. Hermine wusste genau dass sie in diesen Moment zu Snape sah, da er genau hinter ihr saß. Verwirrt drehte sie sich nun zu eben jenen um und konnte beobachten wie dieser Lily mit einen eiskalten Blick bedachte.  
„Hast du das mit Slughorn bereits besprochen? Du weißt, dass er eigentlich gemischte Paarungen haben möchte." „Du bist auch eine Slytherin. Es würde sich nichts ändern, da Narcissa ebenfalls zu euren Haus gehört." Mit einen kurzen Blick in Richtung ihrer Freundin, die ihr lächelnd zunickte und mit den Kopf zu den freien Platz neben Snape deutete. „In Ordnung." Sagte sie schlussendlich, nahm ihr Lehrbuch und Notizblock, erhob sich und ließ sich eine Reihe weiter hinten neben den jungen Mann nieder. „Severus." begann Hermine zögerlich. „Sag nichts. Wir werden gut zusammenarbeiten, du bist um Meilen besser als Evans." entgegnete er, gerade laut genug um von der betroffenen jungen Frau vor ihm gehört zu werden. Seine Sitznachbarin konnte erkennen, wie bei Snapes Aussage ein Ruck durch Lilys Körper ging. Stumm wanderte ihr Blick zu Narcissa, die sich seufzend umdrehte.

„Mein Lieben, ich habe heute eine Überraschung für Sie." Sofort war der Hauslehrer ihres Hauses der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit seiner anwesenden Schüler gewiss. „Wir werden heute den Trank der lebenden Toten brauen. Jenes Team der diesen Trank perfekt braut erhält eine Fläschchen hiervon." Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse als er eine wunderschön verzierte Phiole in die Höhe hielt. „Hat wer eine Ahnung was das sein könnte?" „Wie sollen wir das den bitteschön erkennen, Gedanken lesen können wir ja noch nicht." murmelte Sirius. Während Hermine den Kopf schüttelte konnte sie aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen wie Snape neben ihr seine Finger zu einer Faust formte. „Nein, ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle dass sie wahrlich kein talentierter Okklumentiker sind Mister Black." antwortete Slughorn ihm. Sirius zog sofort seinen Knopf ein und blickte verlegen zu James, der leise lachte. „Halt die Klappe!" maulte er.

Hermine blickte kurz in Snapes Gesicht um überraschend festzustellen, dass er lächelte. Als er danach zu ihr sah, verschwand sein Lächeln augenblicklich, stattdessen erschien eine emotionslose Fassade. Schnell wandte sich seine Kollegin von ihm ab und sah wieder zu Slughorn nach vorne. „Das meine Lieben ist der Felix Felicis. Weiß jemand, was die Auswirkungen dieses Trankes sind?" Neben Lily ging auch Snape Hand in die Höhe. Natürlich wusste Hermine auch um die Wirkung dieses Elixiers, schließlich hatte sie es selbst bei Harry erlebt. Generell erlebte sie diese Unterrichtsstunde wie ein Deja-Vu, denn in ihrem eigenen sechsten Schuljahr hatte Slughorn genau das gleiche Prinzip angewandt. Der Unterschied bestand nur darin, dass Harry damals dank des alten Lehrbuches von Snape gewann. Jenes Lehrbuch das nun wenige Zentimeter neben ihr vor dem jungen Mann lag.

„Mister Snape." wählte Slughorn aus. „Der Trank wird auch flüssiges Glück genannt. In der Regel erlebt der Einnehmer einen Tag an dem ihm alles gelingt. Wie lange dieses sogenannte Glück anhält hängt von der Dosierung ab. Natürlich sollte eine Überdosierung und Abhängigkeit nach Möglichkeit vermieden werden, denn sie kann zu Leichtsinn, Rücksichtslosigkeiten und gefährlicher Selbstüberschätzung führen." Hermine konnte nicht anders als dem jungen Mann neben sich sprachlos anzusehen. „Sehr gut Mister Snape, fünf Punkte für Slytherin." Zufrieden nickte der Gelobte und grinste Sirius an, der ihm grimmig ansah. „Das Gewinnerteam holt jeweils fünfzig Punkte für das eigene Haus. Fangen Sie an!" Hermine war dabei sich ihren Sitznachbarn zuzuwenden als James´Stimme erklang. „Professor, ich hätte da eine Frage!" „Ja Mister Potter?"

„Sie sagten, dass das Gewinnerteam pro Kopf fünfzig Punkte für Ihr Haus erhält." „Das ist richtig Mister Potter." „Was ist mit dem letzten Tisch dahinten, immerhin stammen die Beide aus einem Haus." Slughorns Blick glitt nach hinten zu Snape und Hermine. Stirnrunzelnd sah er kurz zu Lily Evans, die seinen Blick auswich. „Sollten Mister Snape und Miss Coleman diesen Wettstreit gewinnen werden Sie pro Kopf weiterhin fünfzig Punkte erhalten." „Aber Professor…." Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen während sie leise ausatmete. Sie bemerkte nicht wie Snape sie plötzlich erstaunt anstarrte. „Mister Black!" Slughorns Stimme klang nun hörbar genervt. „Für den Fall, dass Sie und Mister Potter gewinnen sollten werde ich natürlich Gryffindor genauso einhundert Punkte verleihen sowie ich es bei Slytherin täte. Und jetzt beginnen Sie!" Die laute Betonung der letzten beiden Wörter ließ alle sofort in ihren Lehrbüchern nachschlagen. Innerlich begann sich Hermine zu fragen, warum Sirius sich so dermaßen dumm benahm. War es wirklich nur Rivalität zwischen Snape und den Herumtreibern oder war es generell diese abnormale Rachegelüste zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Immerhin hatte er sie auch durch den Dreck gezogen, obwohl sie kaum etwas mit Sirius bisher tun hatte. „Wir werden es diesen dummen Löwen zeigen." murmelte sie während sie die besagte Seite im Lehrbuch vor sich aufschlug. „Ich zeige dir einen Weg wo wir ein paar Arbeitsschritte überspringen können." sagte plötzlich er Junge neben ihr. Verwirrt und zugleich überrascht blickte sie von ihrem Buch auf in sein Gesicht, dass nun um einige Nuancen weicher war als noch Minuten zuvor. „Hilft uns das zu gewinnen?" „Das garantiere ich dir." „Sehr gut!" meinte Hermine grinsend. „Also was müssen wir machen?" fragte sie ehrgeizig, denn sie wollte unbedingt gewinnen. Aus den Augenwinkel konnte Hermine erkennen wie er sie anlächelte bevor er ihr seine Art der Zubereitung des Trankes erklärte.

 **Wenig später, vorne am Lehrerpult**

„Mister Snape, Miss Coleman, ich gratuliere Ihnen zu ihren Trank. Er ist perfekt und hat genau jene Konsistenz die er für seine allumfassende Wirkung braucht. Sie erhalten für Ihre Leistung jeweils fünfzig Punkte für Slytherin. Wie versprochen erhalten Sie gemeinsam die Phiole des flüssigen Glücks. Ich gratuliere Ihnen Beiden!" Unter heftigen Beifalls der Schüler von Slytherin und verhaltenen Blicken der Gryffindors nahm Hermine die Phiole entgegen während Snape seinen Lehrer zunickte. Während Hermine ihren Hauslehrer dankte glitt ihr Blick zu James und Sirius, die sie und Snape mit einen tödlichen Blick bedachten. Mit einen Seitenblick in Richtung Lily, die sie emotionslos anstarrte folgte sie Snape zurück zu ihren Tisch. „Der Unterricht ist hiermit beendet, wir sehen uns nächste Woche wieder!"

Rasch packten Hermine und Snape ihre Unterlagen zusammen und verließen den Lehrsaal. Draußen angekommen wartete schon James, der sich mit Lily unterhielten. „Seht mal unser neues Traumpaar aus der Schlangengrube!" ätze James auch schon lautstark los und handelte sich damit einen bösen Blick seitens Snape ein. Er wollte schon sich auf den jungen Mann mit der Brille stürzen, als Narcissa nach seinen linken Arm griff. „Was?" spie er ihr wütend entgegen. „Lass es, sie sind es nicht wert!" Mit einen Seitenblick zu Hermine, der im gleichen Moment von Sirius ihre Unterlagen aus der Hand gerissen wurden, befreite er sich schwungvoll aus Narcissas Griff, stellte sich kerzengerade auf und griff mit einen letzten Blick zu Lily nach Hermines Büchern. „Komm Hermine, wir Schlangen wissen wann wir nicht erwünscht sind. Narcissa." Die jüngste der Blackschwestern folgte seiner Aufforderung und nahm Hermine am Arm bevor sie weggingen. Während sie gemeinsam die Treppen hinauf schritten drehte sich Hermine nochmals und blickte direkt in Lilys enttäuschtes Gesicht. Snapes Finger, die sich um ihre Hand schlossen ließ sie wieder zu ihm herumfahren und erkannte wie er aufrichtig lächelte.


	8. Der Beginn einer Freundschaft

\- _Der Beginn einer Freundschaft_

 **In der Bibliothek**  
Hermine saß gemeinsam mit der Jugendversion ihres Zaubertränkeprofessors in einer abgeschiedenen Ecke der Bibliothek. Während sie für die Prüfung bei Slughorn lernte las er ein Buch. „Severus." begann Hermine nachdem sie einen Satz fertig geschrieben hatte. „Ja?" fragte dieser ohne von seinem Buch aufzublicken. „Warum bist du hier?" „Wie du siehst lese ich ein Buch über Kräuterkunde, ein hochinteressantes noch mit dazu." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich meinte wieso sitzt du hier bei mir, wenn du auch das Buch beispielsweise im Gemeinschaftsraum lesen könntest." Severus sah nun von seiner Lektüre hoch, direkt in Hermines Gesicht. „Störe ich dich mit meiner Anwesenheit?" Rasch verneinte die junge Frau. „Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Es überrascht mich dennoch, weil du die meiste Zeit doch entweder ein Einzelgänger bist oder mit Lucius und Bellatrix zusammen bist." „Ich mag Bella nicht besonders." gab er zu während er sich wieder den Buchzeilen vor sich widmete. „Wieso gibt's du ich dann mit ihr ab?" „Weil sie immerzu bei Lucius klebt. Und er kann oder will diesen Zustand nicht ändern, von daher muss ich ihre Gegenwart akzeptieren. Wie so vieles andere auch." Den letzten Satz hatte Snape beinahe gemurmelt.

„Severus, darf ich dir eine persönliche Frage stellen?" „Du kannst. Ob du eine Antwort darauf bekommst, ist eine andere Frage." meinte er während er eine Seite umblätterte. „Was ist mit Lily Evans?" Hermine konnte genau beobachten wie er beim Lesen innehielt, tief durchatmete und ihr emotionslos entgegnete: „Was soll mit ihr sein?" „Du weißt genau, was ich meine Severus. Als ich hier angefangen habe in Hogwarts wart ihr befreundet, habt euch unterhalten wie Freunde. Und jetzt, seht euch doch mal an. Seid sie mit mir den Platz in Slughorns Unterricht getauscht hat herrscht zwischen euch Funkstille." Severus verharrte Sekundenlang auf der gleichen Stelle in seinen Buch, bevor er es seufzend auf die Fensterbank neben sich ablegte.

„Es ist etwas passiert, dass die sogenannte Freundschaft zwischen ihr und mir beendet hat." „Was ist geschehen?" „Die Idioten Potter und Black inklusive ihrer beiden Anhängsel Lupin und Pettigrew haben wir einen Streich gespielt. Das Ende vom Lied war jenes, das ich kopfüber vom Baum gehangen bin und jeder meine Unterhose sehen konnte. Sehr prickelnd, wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst." Schockiert schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ja und als Aufguss sozusagen kam Miss Evans dazu und begann mit James zu streiten. Sie verteidigte mich und verurteilte den Streich immens." „Aber das ist doch positiv, sie hat zu dir gehalten." meinte Hermine. „Ja, das hätte ich auch so sehen sollen. Dennoch in diesen Moment überwiegte die Schande über den Verstand und so stieß ich sie von mir."

Die letzten Worte waren nur noch geflüstert. In der jungen Frau keimte eine alte Erinnerung hoch, eine Geschichte die ihr Harry einmal vor langer Zeit erzählte hatte. Von daher stieg ein unguter Verdacht in ihr hoch, so fragte sie ihm vorsichtig: „Severus, was hast du getan?" Der junge Mann blickte vom Fenster, direkt in ihre Augen und sie musste feststellen dass sich Tränen darin befanden. „Ich habe sie Schlammblut genannt." erklärte er verbittert und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu, wo die Dunkelheit die Landschaft rund um Hogwarts heimsuchte.

„Ach Severus." murmelte Hermine gefühlvoll. „Es ist ein Schimpfwort, wie es nur von reinblütigen Zauberern verwendet wird. Zauberern wie Lucius oder Bellatrix." erklärte er abwesend. „Ich habe sie letztens davon sprechen hören." meinte sie nach einigen Sekunden des Zögerns. Überrascht sah Snape sie nun wieder an. „Was hast du gehört?" wollte er wissen, in seiner Stimme war eine Spur Schärfe zu erkennen. „Es waren nur vereinzelte Wortfetzen gewesen als ich gestern Abend von der Astronomiestunde zurückgekommen bin." Snape schien sich zu erinnern. „Ja, ich weiß dass sie noch am Kamin gesessen sind wie ich zurückgekommen bin. Was haben Sie gesagt?" Hermine blickte nun nach rechts und links, um sich vergewissern zu wollen das sie auch wirklich alleine waren. „Sie haben von Schlammblütern gesprochen, dass diese aus dem Weg gehören. Hogwarts wäre ein verseuchter Platz geworden und dass es ja eine Alternative gäbe. Und von einem Treffen haben sie dann noch begonnen, doch mehr konnte ich nicht mehr mithören da einige Schüler ebenfalls vom Astronomieturm zurückgekommen waren." Langsam nickte der junge Mann vor ihr.

„Ich weiß von welchen Treffen sie gesprochen haben. Es ist eines zu dem mich Lucius unbedingt mitnehmen will. Doch ich weiß nicht so recht, ob ich seine Einladung annehmen soll." „Um welche Art Treffen handelt es sich hierbei denn?" Ehe Snape antworten konnte wurden sie je von Madame Pince unterbrochen. „Kinder es ist gleich Sperrstunde, räumt alles zusammen!" Gehorsam bejahten die beiden Schüler, sodass die Bibliothekarin verschwand. „Morgen ist Samstag und es ist Hogsmeade Wochenende. Bleibe hier, wir treffen uns dann um zehn im Gemeinschaftsraum."

 **Irgendwo im Schloss**  
Hermine stand neben Snape und starrten auf eine kahle Wand. „Was wollen wir hier Severus?" fragte sie, obwohl sie im Inneren bereits die Antwort darauf kannte denn sie befanden sich im zweiten Stock. „Hinter dieser Mauer befindet sich der Raum der Wünsche." Stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihn an. „Raum der Wünsche?" „Sieh zu." meinte er bevor er die Augen verschloss. Hermine schenkte er Wand ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit und wenige Sekunden später begann eine Tür zu erscheinen. „Wow." flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig.

Obwohl sie diesen Vorgang bereits unzählige Male erlebt hatte, faszinierte er Hermine jedes Mal aufs Neue. Zufrieden trat Snape neben ihr vor und drückte den Türknauf hinunter. Er trat als Erstes ein bevor er zur Seite schritt und sie mit einer einladenden Geste hereinbat. Kaum war sie neben ihm eingetreten schloss er hinter ihr die Türe, die sofort in der Mauer verschwand. „Was?" fragte sie mit einen entsprechenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Keine Sorge, sobald du diesen Raum wieder verlassen willst, wird der Raum dir eine Tür zeigen." „Willst du mir damit sagen, dass der Raum eine eigene Persönlichkeit hat?" „Nur bedingt, es ist eher das Schloss selbst, dass dies bewirkt." Nickend wandte sich Hermine sodann um und begann den Raum selbst zu betrachten. Er war wie ein normales Klassenzimmer in Hogwarts, dennoch standen unzählige Bücherregale an den Wänden, während in der Mitte ein gemütliches Sofa stand, mit einem kleinen Tischchen davor. „Sieht der Raum immer so aus oder je nach dem wer diesen betreten will?"

Natürlich wusste Hermine um die Eigenschaften dieses versteckten Raums, dennoch musste sie Snape gegenüber so tun als wäre sie noch nie hier gewesen. „Nein, er passt sich nach den Bedürfnissen es Suchers an. Sprich was du hier siehst, ist auf meinen Wunsch hin so gestaltet." „Der Wunsch eines kleines Bücherwurms?" fragte sie lächelnd während sie mit den Finger die unzähligen Bücher am Rücken berührte. „So wie du." murmelte er hinter ihr.

In der Mitte angekommen, ließ sich Hermine auf den Sofa nieder während Snape bei den Regalen stehen blieb. „Also?" „Es gibt seit längerem in der Zauberwelt zwei Seiten. Die eine Seite die sehr tolerant ist, jene Seite die es akzeptiert dass es Zauberer und Hexen gibt die von Muggeln abstammen." „Solche wie Lily Evans?" Hermine konnte genau beobachten wie die Erwähnung ihres Namens ein Zucken bei ihm verursachte. „Ja richtig, wie Lily Evans."

„Diese Bewegung von der ich spreche, sind jene Zauberer und Hexen, die einen großen Unmut gegen solche Personen und die Vermischung von sogenannten reinen Blut mit Personen nicht magischen Ursprungs, hegen." „Was wollen sie?" Er sah sie nun direkt an während er eiskalt antwortete: „Macht! Sie wollen die absolute Herrschaft über die Zauberwelt." Hermine öffnete geschockt ihren Mund, doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wollen alles Unreine aus unserer Welt verbannen und damit die alles gerühmte alte Ordnung wieder herstellen." „Wie wollen sie das bewerkstelligen?" „Mit dunkler Magie!"

Das Leuchten in Snapes Augen, das sie darin deutlich erkennen konnte verursachte Hermine eine eiskalte Gänsehaut. „Severus." flüsterte ängstlich, sodass ihr eine einzelne Träne auf die Wange lief. Überrascht von ihrer Reaktion runzelte der junge Mann nun die Stirn. „Was ist los?" „Meine Mutter, sie wurde durch dunkle Magie getötet." Nun war es Severus, der sie überrascht ansah. „Wieso? Was ist passiert?"

Im Inneren dankte Hermine Harry für die Erinnerungen, die Snape ihm damals überlassen hatte da sie ihr nun bei ihrer Geschichte teilweise aushalfen. „Sie war von einer eifersüchtigen Hexe verflucht worden und musste sterben weil sie mich zur Welt gebracht hat. In jenen Moment als sie ihr größtes Glück erlebte, holte sie der Tod! Es war das Werk von sehr dunkler Magie."

Severus stieß sich von den Regalen ab und ließ sich neben Hermine nieder. „Das tut mir sehr leid Hermine. Ich weiß selbst wie es ist wenn man früh seine eigene Mutter verliert." Überrascht weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Wieso?" „Meine Mutter ist letztes Jahr verstorben während er Sommerferien." erzählte er traurig. „Das tut mir leid Severus. Möchtest du darüber reden?" Er erhob sich wieder um begann umher zu laufen. „Um den Grund ihres Todes zu begreifen, muss ich dir den Hintergrund meiner Familie offenlegen. Meine Eltern haben sich nur zu Beginn ihrer Ehe geliebt. Mein Vater ist ein rachsüchtiger Mensch, meiner Mutter gegenüber konnte er zuweilen der vereinnahmend sein. Je älter ich wurde desto mehr stritten die beiden sich. Zumeist ging es um meine magischen Fähigkeiten und die damit verbundene Erziehung. Ginge es nach meinen Vater und es gebe einen Zauberspruch, der einen Kind seiner magischen Begabung beraubt, so hätte er ihn ohne mit den Wimper zu zucken gegen mich eingesetzt." „Aber wieso?" „Er verabscheut jegliche Art von Magie, sowohl helle als auch dunkle."

Wenn Hermine ihm so zuhörte, begann sie erstmalig hinter die Fassade dieses jungen Mannes zu blicken. „Nach Jahren des Streits setzte sich meine Mutter durch und ich kam nach Hogwarts. Es sollte die schönste Zeit meines Lebens werden, da ich ja nicht alleine hingehen würde sondern mit meiner besten Freundin."

Obwohl sie wusste von wem er sprach, tat sie so als würde in jenen Moment der Groschen bei ihr fallen. „Lily?" „Lily." bestätigte er. „Du und James ihr mögt euch nicht weil ihr beide um ihre Gunst buhlt." erkannte Hermine. „Buhlen ist das falsche Wort. Aber es stimmt, wir beide sind von ihr sehr angetan. Mein Nachteil ist, dass ich nach ihren Geschmack zu sehr den dunklen Künsten verfallen bin." Erstaunt zog die junge Frau ihre Augenbrauen nach oben. „Ist dem so? Bist du ihnen verfallen?" wollte sie wissen wobei sie das letzte Wort besonders betonte.

„Nun ja, ich bin ihnen nicht abgeneigt wie du wohl vorhin zweifelsohne bemerken haben wirst." Stumm nickte ihm sein Gegenüber zu. „Sie empfindet es wie alle Gryffindors abartig. James und Sirius bestärken sie in dieser Ansicht." „Das glaube ich gern." murmelte Hermine leise. „Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir haben. Ich weiß wie weit ich gehen kann, wenn ich dunkle Magie benutze." Erschrocken horchte Hermine auf. „Was meinst du damit?" „Das ich ab und zu damit experimentiere. Lucius zeigt mir den einen oder anderen Zauber." „Und damit wären wir wieder bei deiner ominösen Vereinigung."

Severus hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. „Ich verstecke mich auch vor Lucius, wenn ich mit dir in der Bibliothek bin." „Warum?" „Er will mich zu diesen Treffen mitnehmen, er will mich seinen Anführer vorstellen." Im Inneren von Hermine begannen nun alle Alarmglocken schrill zu läuten. Sie wusste nur zu genau, von welchen Anführer Severus sprach, doch wusste er es zu diesen Zeitpunkt auch schon? „Wer ist dieser Anführer?" „Ich habe von ihm gehört. Lucius erzählt, dass er sagenhafte Pläne für die Zukunft hat. Er sucht talentierte junge Zauberer." „Talentierte Zauberer wie dich?"

Wortlos sah Severus sie einen Moment lang an bevor er nickte. In ihr reifte ein Gedanke, eine Idee, doch war sie sich nicht sicher ob es überhaupt funktionieren könnte. Um der Zukunftswillen, aber vor allem um seinetwillen musste sie es versuchen. So stand sie also auf, näherte sich dem jungen Mann langsam. Dieser beobachtete ihr Tun zuerst misstrauisch. „Mach das nicht Severus. Ich weiß wie sehr du von dunkler Magie fasziniert bist, aber denk daran was der Preis hierfür eventuell sein könnte." bat sie ihm mit sanfter Stimme. Sie wusste nicht selbst warum, aber alles schrie in ihr danach ihm zu berühren. Doch sie wusste in diesen Moment genau, dass er für solche Art Bekundungen von Zuneigung noch nicht bereit war, zumindest nicht von ihrer Person.

„Ich habe zu viel schon getan um mich noch aus dieser Sache herausreden zu können Hermine." gab er zu Protokoll. „Was bedeutet das?" „Das der Anführer von mir weiß und von Dingen, die ich getan habe begeistert ist." „Bist du ihm schon persönlich begegnet?" Zu ihrer Erleichterung schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich bitte dich inständig Severus, überlege es dir noch einmal." Hermine konnte deutlich sehen, dass er hinter seiner Fassade kämpfte. In ihm schlummerten zwei Seiten, die Frage war nur welche Seite wohl letztendlich die Oberhand gewinnen sollte. „Weißt du, bis vor wenigen Tagen hat mich Lily immer wieder davon abgehalten Lucius zu einen der früheren Treffen zu begleiten. Aber nun, da die Freundschaft zwischen ihr und mir zerstört ist." sinnierte er. „Du darfst nicht so schnell aufgeben, es sieht derzeit zwar nicht danach aus aber vielleicht ist doch noch nicht alles verloren." versuchte sie ihm aufzuheitern. Schweigend nickte Severus ihr zu. „Danke Hermine."


	9. Eine Intrige

8\. Kapitel - _Eine Intrige..._

 **In der Bibliothek**  
Hermine saß wie so oft in einer der stillen Ecken zurückgezogen und lernte für die Abschlussprüfungen. Im Gegensatz zu den letzten Wochen war sie heute alleine anwesend. Sie musste sich lächelnd eingestehen, dass ihr Anwesenheit von Severus fehlte. Je länger sie schon in er Vergangenheit war, desto mehr verblas das furchtbare Bild ihres Zaubertränkeprofessors. Stattdessen war nur er junge Mann mit den schulterlangen glatten schwarzen Haaren präsent. „Hermine, was tust du hier? Es gibt gleich in der großen Halle Abendessen." hörte sie Andromedas Stimme sagen. „Ich weiß Dromeda, aber ich möchte unbedingt die Abschlussprüfungen mit einen sehr guten Notenschnitt bestehen." „Du klingst schon wie Severus. Es wundert mich ohnehin, warum er dir nicht Gesellschaft leistet. Weißt du wo er ist?"

Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Lächelnd nahm sich die Vertrauensschülerin einen Stuhl und ließ sich gegenüber von Hermine nieder. „Sag mal, was läuft da zwischen dir und Severus eigentlich?" Fragend blickte sie von ihrem Lehrbuch auf. „Was meinst du Dromeda? Severus und ich, wir sind nur gute Freunde." „Natürlich. Gute Freunde sind so oft zusammen wie ihr es seid." meinte sie augenzwinkernd. Verlegen fuhr sich Hermine durch ihr braunes Haar, dass sie dank eines Zaubers von Narcissa nun regelmäßig im geglätteten Zustand trug. „Nun ja, ich mag ihm sehr gerne." Andromeda lächelte zufrieden. „Das freut mich, aber dennoch muss ich dir einen guten Ratschlag geben. Hüte ich vor Lucius, denn er hat ein Auge auf Severus geworfen was diese neue Zaubergemeinschaft anbelangt. Bevor du gekommen bist, hatte er den Jungen beinahe ganz für sich. Ich habe gehört, dass ihm eure Freundschaft ein Dorn im Auge ist. Also bitte gib auf die Acht Hermine."

„Hör mir zu, das ist DIE Gelegenheit Snievelus ein für alle Mal eine Lektion zu erteilen." Hörten Hermine und Andromeda die leise Stimme von Sirius ein paar Reihen weiter. In den Gesichtern der beiden jungen Frauen verschwand das Lächeln augenblicklich. „Nur weil Lily zurzeit mit ihm nicht redet, heißt das noch lange nicht das sie diese Aktion gut heiß wird Tatze." „Ach was, bis sie davon erfährt wenn überhaupt ist dies Sache längst gegessen. Mach dir da keine allzu großen Sorgen." „Was ist mit Moony, du weißt dass er nicht kontrollierbar ist wenn es soweit ist." „Wir passen schon auf, das nichts passieren wird. Achte du lieber darauf, dass er alleine ist und nicht von seiner kleinen Freundin Coleman begleitet wird." „Was die nur an ihm findet? Wenn sie keine Schlange wäre, könnte ich mir sogar vorstellen mit ihr befreundet zu sein." „James!" spie Sirius geschockt aus.

„Gut, dann lass uns morgen Nacht die Sache hinter uns bringen." Die Stimmen der beiden Gryffindorschüler wurden immer leiser, bis sie letztendlich komplett verschwanden als die beiden die Bibliothek verließen. „Dromeda, wir müssen sofort in den Gemeinschaftsraum und Severus warnen." Andromeda verstand Hermines Besorgnis, dennoch wusste sie dass es nicht so einfach gehen würde. „Und was willst du ihm sagen? Wenn er herausfindet, dass die Beiden ihm einen Streich spielen wollen, wird er erst Recht sich mit den Beiden anlegen." „Du hast Recht, aber wie können wir es dennoch verhindern?" Andromeda dachte einige Momente lang nach ehe sie nickte. „Du wirst Severus ganz einfach beschäftigen. Ich weiß, dass ihr schon einige Male im Raum der Wünsche wart. Bring ihm dorthin, ganz egal wie du es anstellst. Sorge einfach nur dafür dass er von den Beiden nicht gefunden wird."

Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf sich dann auch schon auf Severus, der zu ihrer Überraschung gemeinsam mit Lucius am Kamin saß und sie keines Blickes würdigte. Stirnrunzelnd wandte sie sich ab und erblickte zu ihren Glück Narcissa auf eine der unzähligen Sitzgelegenheiten. „Narcissa, ich hätte jetzt Zeit bezüglich der Hilfe um die du mich gebeten hattest." Fragend sah die junge Schülerin zu ihr hoch. „Hast du es vergessen, du hast mich heute am Mittagstisch wegen deines Patronus etwas gefragt." meinte Hermine und betete still dass ihr Freundin begriff.

„Natürlich, entschuldige ich war so vertieft in dieses Buch hier." „Was liest du denn da schönes?" wollte sie nun wissen während Narcissa sich erhob. „Hier, das Buch hat mir Bella gegeben. Sie meinte es wäre im Fach Verteidigung sehr nützlich." Neugierig warf Hermine einen Blick auf den Einband, dass ihr nun unter die Nase gehalten wurde. „Die Kunst des Zauberns, dunkle Magie leicht gemacht." Beim Lesen dieser Zeilen durchfuhr Hermine ein kalter Schauer, doch von außen hin begann sie zu lächeln. „Das sieht interessant aus. Würdest du es mir leihen, sobald du es ausgelesen hast?" „Natürlich. Bella hat ohnehin gemeint, ich solle es dir auch ein Exemplar geben. Jedes Mädchen ab dem fünften Jahrgang hat so ein Buch bekommen." Oh mein Gott, dachte Hermine. „Toll, wo ist es denn?" „Ich habe es in unseren Schlafraum." „Sehr gut, ich möchte es mir gleich einmal ansehen." meinte sie und folgte Narcissa aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie bemerkte hierbei nicht, wie sie von Severus mit einen scharfen Blick gemustert wurde.

„Die Beiden wollen also Severus einen Streich spielen und du willst es verhindern." fasste Narcissa nochmals das Gespräch mit Hermine zusammen. „Das ist richtig, hilfst du mir dabei? Andromeda wird mir auch dabei helfen." Die junge Frau mit den langen glatten schwarzen Haaren betrachtete ihre Freundin einen Moment lang ehe sie feststellte: „Du hast Severus wirklich sehr gerne oder? Es liegt dir etwas an ihm." „Ich kann nicht verneinen, dass er mir unsympathisch wäre. Seit wir in Zaubertränke zusammenarbeiten habe ich ihn besser kennengelernt und finde das er gar nicht so übel ist. Er ist zwar ein ruhiger, eher in sich gekehrter Mensch aber das ist ja nicht unbedingt das Schlechteste." „Du machst dir Sorgen, dass er bei einem eventuellen Streich der Beiden wieder in sein altes kaltes Muster zurückfallen könnte." Hermine nickte ihr zu. „Ich verstehe schon, dass du nicht zulassen willst, dass deine Arbeit völlig umsonst war." Alarmiert blickte die junge Frau zu der zukünftigen Mutter von Draco. Konnte es sein, dass sie etwas von ihrer heimlichen Mission ahnte? „Was meinst du Narcissa?" „Nun ja, wir alle sehen doch dass dein Umgang mit ihm, eure Freundschaft ihm verändert hat – zum positiven! Zwar sehr zum Missfallen von Evans, aber das kann dir ja egal sein. Sie hatte schließlich fünf Jahre um sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden." Stumm stimmte Hermine ihr zu. Narcissa hatte Recht, Lily hätte sich in all den Jahren für Severus entscheiden können. Stattdessen hat sie ihm immer wieder nur hingehalten und dadurch den Hass zwischen James und ihm weiter angestachelt. „Also was kann ich tun?" „Schau, dass Severus nach dem Abendessen um Acht im Gemeinschaftsraum auf mich wartet." „Geht in Ordnung."

 **In der großen Halle**  
Wider Erwarten traf Hermine beim Abendessen weder auf Narcissa, Lucius oder geschweige denn Severus. Grübelnd saß sie vor ihren Stück gebratenen Hühnchens das darauf wartete von ihr gegessen zu werden. Normalerweise waren alle Slytherins beim Abendessen immer anwesend, denn Dumbledore bestand darauf dass die Schüler zumindest abends immer eine anständige Mahlzeit zu sich nahmen. „Guten Abend Hermine." ertönte Andromedas Stimme neben ihr. Abwesend grüßte sie die Vertrauensschülerin und Freundin zurück. „Was bedrückt dich Hermine?" wollte die junge Frau neben ihr wissen. „Ich frage mich wo Narcissa, Lucius und Severus bleiben." murmelte sie leise wobei sie deutlich Bellas Blick auf sich spürte.

„Waren sie noch nicht hier?" „Sie sind im verbotenen Wald, weil Narcissa für Kräuterkunde eine bestimmte Pflanze benötigt die nur dort blüht. Da sie alleine nicht gehen konnte, hat sich Lucius angeboten sie zu begleiten." „Und Severus?" „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung Coleman. Er ist doch dein Freund, nicht meiner." meinte Bella mit einen gehässigen Unterton. Alarmiert blickten Hermine und Andromeda sich an, bevor ein lautes Gelächter ihrer beider Aufmerksamkeit zum Eingang lenkte. „Hast du seinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Der hat wirklich gedacht, jetzt ist es aus mit ihm."

Andromedas Blick glitt zu Hermine, die nun sichtlich wütend aufsprang und ging schnellen Schrittes auf die Gruppe rund um James zu. Sicherheitshalber stand Andromeda auf und folgte Hermine. „Wo ist er?" fragte sie mit grimmiger Miene. „Wo ist wer?" fragte Sirius mit einer unschuldigen Miene. „Severus. Wo ist er?" wiederholte sie zähneknirschend. „Ach der, der hat ein kleines Rendezvous mit einen Wolf gehabt. Aber keine Angst Coleman, deinen Liebsten ist nichts passiert. Dafür hat James hier schon gesorgt. Er konnte es wohl nicht riskieren, dass den ehemaligen Busenfreund von Lily etwas Schreckliches widerfährt." Hermines wütender Blick wanderte zu James, der plötzlich den Steinboden sehr interessiert musterte.

„Wo ist Severus?" schaltete sich Andromeda nun in das Gespräch ein. „Sucht ihm doch, ihr werdet ihm sicherlich finden bevor die Sperrstunde anfängt und der Vollmond seine volle Wirkung entfaltet." „Ihr seid das Letzte!" fuhr Hermine die zwei Jungs an, ging an ihnen vorbei und blieb kurz bei Lily stehen, da diese beim Eingang zur großen Halle stehen geblieben war. „Willst du mir etwas sagen Evans?" knurrte sie die Rothaarige Schülerin an. „Sucht bei der heulenden Hütte nach ihm. Aber gebt auf euch Acht!" erklärte sie, bevor sie Hermine stehen ließ und wortlos an Andromeda vorbeiging, die nun ihrer Freundin hinausfolgte. „Er ist bei der Heulenden Hütte." sagte Hermine außer Atem und wollte schon in den Innenhof hinausstürzen, als sie von McGonagall aufgehalten wurde.

„Wo wollen Sie noch zu dieser späten Stunde hin Miss Coleman?" „Professor McGonagall, Severus ist verschwunden. Ich möchte nach ihm suchen." erklärte Hermine gehetzt. „Ich habe davon gehört Miss Coleman. Aber keine Angst, ihre Hauskollegen Malfoy und Black haben ihn draußen auf den Feldern, nahe der heulenden Hütte gefunden. Er dürfte sich verlaufen haben und dann bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit nicht mehr zum Schloss zurückgefunden haben." „Vielen Dank, dann werde ich gleich nach ihm sehen." Meinte Hermine, wurde aber zu ihrer Überraschung von McGonagall am Oberarm berührt. „Mister Snape wurde bewusstlos aufgefunden und wird gerade von Miss Pomfrey untersucht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ihren Hauskollegen später nach dem Abendessen wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum antreffen werden." „Aber…"

Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor wandte sich an Andromeda:  
„Miss Black, bitte begleiten Sie Miss Coleman zurück in die große Halle und sorgen Sie dafür dass sie etwas zu sich nimmt." Die großgewachsene Vertrauensschülerin nickte der älteren Hexe zu und beobachtete wie diese kurze Zeit später in der großen Halle verschwand. „Sie weiß etwas!" mutmaßte Hermine grimmig. „Das mag so sein, aber in Moment können wir nichts ausrichten. Also lass uns hineingehen und zumindest eine Kleinigkeit essen."

 **Im Schlafraum der Slytherins**  
„Severus ist nicht mehr in Hogwarts? Er ist bereits abgereist?" Ungläubig blickte Hermine Andromeda an, die neben ihr auf dem Himmelbett saß. „Ja Professor Slughorn hat es mir heute nach dem Frühstück gesagt." „Aus welchen Grund?" „Es dürfte irgendetwas mit seiner Familie zuhause zu tun haben. Da die Abschlussprüfungen zur Gänze bereits absolviert sind, ist seiner Meinung nichts dagegen einzuwenden dass er vor Schulschluss nachhause zurückgekehrt ist." „Das glaube ich nicht, da muss mehr passiert sein." „Das sehe ich genauso wie du, doch gibt es für uns keinerlei Möglichkeit dies herauszufinden."

Hermine starrte geradeaus auf Narcissas Bett bevor eine Idee durch ihren Kopf raste. „Ich werde mit Narcissa sprechen. Laut McGonagall hat sie ja gemeinsam mit Lucius Severus bewusstlos nahe er heulenden Hütte gefunden." „Das ist eine Möglichkeit. Doch glaubst du, dass sie mit dir reden wird. Immerhin habe ich letztens bemerkt, dass Lucius verdächtig viel Interesse an ihr zeigt." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann es nur hoffen."

Niedergeschlagen seufzte die junge Frau mit den gekräuselten Haaren. „Wo wirst du eigentlich deine Sommerferien verbringen?" Fragen blickte Hermine zu Andromeda. Sie konnte ihr keine Antwort geben, da es in Wirklichkeit keinen Ort wo sie sich die kommenden Wochen aufhalten sollte. Nach einer Rücksprache mit Dumbledore blieb ihr entweder der Honigtopf, wo sein Bruder Aberforth lebte oder etwas anderes. „Ich weiß es nicht, denn mein Vater befindet sich aus beruflichen Gründen in Übersee."

Andromeda seufzte. „Ich hätte da eine Idee, aber ich weiß nicht ob sie dir zusagen wird." Neugierig blickte Hermine zu ihrer Freundin. „Ich habe dir doch schon einmal von meinen Freund Ted erzählt." Sie bejahte. „Ja, das ist dein Muggelfreund. Wieso?" „Ich habe mit ihm geschrieben und er wäre einverstanden, wenn du bei ihm und seinen Eltern die Sommerferien verbringst." „Aber er kennt mich doch gar nicht Dromeda." Lächelnd winkte die junge Frau ab. „Ach was. Ich werde ohnehin den Sommer zum größten Teil bei ihm verbringen, da wir unsere Hochzeit planen." Überrascht zog Hermine die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ihr wollt tatsächlich heiraten?" Glücklich bestätigte Andromeda dies. „Ich freue mich für dich." gratulierte Hermine ihr und umarmte sie innig. „Danke." „Hast du schon mit deinen Eltern gesprochen?" Augenblicklich verfinsterte sich Dromedas Miene. „Nein, sie wissen noch nichts davon. Ich fürchte mich ein wenig vor dem Gespräch." „Wieso?" Hermine wusste natürlich den Grund, denn Andromedas Abbild war aus dem Familienstammbaum der Blacks am Grimmauldplatz herausgebrannt, da sie einen Muggel geehelicht hatte. „Meine Eltern, generell unsere ganze Familie legt größten Wert auf die Reinhaltung unseres Blutstatutes. Es werden in der Regel keine Hochzeiten mit Halbblütern oder gar Muggeln geduldet." „Sprich wenn Narcissa Lucius heiraten sollte…" „…wären meine Eltern, die Glücklichsten auf der ganzen Welt. Richtig." beendete Andromeda ihren Satz.


	10. und ihre Folgen

\- _..und ihre Folgen_

 **Im Haus der Tonks**  
Nachdenklich saß Hermine auf dem dicken Ast des alten großen Baumes und ließ ihre Füße hinunterbaumeln. Jetzt war sie bereits seit über fünf Wochen hier und noch immer hatte sie keine Ahnung was am Ende des Schuljahres mit Severus passiert war. Kurz vor der Abreise aus Hogwarts hatte Hermine eine letzte Gelegenheit dazu genutzt um mit Narcissa alleine zu reden. Obwohl sie deutlich sehen konnte wie sehr die junge Frau vor ihr darunter litt, schüttelte sie den Kopf auf ihre Frage. „Es tut mir leid Hermine, aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen." „Ich dachte wir sind Freunde Narcissa." „Das sind wir auch und eben auch diesen Grund kann ich es dir nicht."

Ihre Stimme war flehend gewesen. Missmutig beobachtete sie die Vögel am Himmel, wie sie umherflogen und sich gegenseitig dabei nicht im Weg standen. „Hey Hermine!" hörte sie Andromedas Stimme rufen. Fragend blickte sie hinunter und erblickte ihre Freundin neben Ted stehen. Ted Tonks war einer der liebenswürdigsten Menschen, die Hermine je kennengelernt hatte. Genauso wie seine Eltern, die sie zu Beginn der Sommerferien ohne ein Wort des Misstrauens bei sich aufgenommen hatten. „Dromeda!" sagte sie fröhlich und wollte bereits den Baum herabsteigen, doch ihre Freundin schüttelte den Kopf. „Warte ich komm zu hinauf." Sie beobachtete wie Andromeda ohne große Mühe zu ihr hinaufkletterte, um es sich dann am nächsten dicken Ast gemütlich zu machen. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie Hermine, die ihre Lippen zu einen Lächeln formte.

„Wie ist dein Gespräch mit deinen Eltern gelaufen?" „Sie lehnen eine Heirat mit Ted ab." „Wie du bereits vermutet hast." Nun konnte Hermine beobachten wie Andromeda vor ihr einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck annahm. „Was ist passiert?" „Sie haben mich rausgeworfen Hermine. Sie haben mich ausgestoßen und enterbt." Fassungslos schüttelte ihr junge Freundin den Kopf. „Das können sie doch nicht machen. Wo, wo willst du nun leben?" „Teds Eltern waren so nett und haben mich aufgenommen. Im Gegensatz zu meinen Eltern freuen sie sich für Ted und mich." „Ja, sie sind wunderbare Menschen. Sie hegen absolut keine Vorurteile anderen Menschen gegenüber."

Dromeda lächelte zustimmend. „Ja, damals als Ted mich als seine Freundin vorgestellt hat waren sie zwar zunächst davon überrascht als sie von meiner wahren Herkunft als Hexe erfahren hatten. Dennoch akzeptierten sie mich anstandslos an der Seite ihres Sohnes. „Hast du etwas von Severus gehört?" fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll. „Nein, ich habe nur von Narcissa gehört, dass sie einmal bei den Malfoys zum Tee eingeladen war aber Lucius nicht anwesend war. Du wirst warten müssen bis die Schule wieder beginnt."

 **Bahnhof von Hogwarts**  
Nach einer stundenlangen Fahrt in einem leeren Abteil stand Hermine mit allen anderen Schülern, aller vier Häuser gemeinsam vor den Kutschen und wartete. „Hallo Hermine." hörte sie plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme neben sich sprechen. Ehe sie darauf reagieren konnte wurde sie von einen Unbekannten hinten gestoßen während sie Narcissa erkannte. „Hallo Narcissa." Begrüßte sie ihre junge Freundin und spürte unbewusst wie jemand ihr ein Stück Pergament in ihre Handfläche legte. „Wie geht es dir Hermine? Hattest du einen schönen Sommer?" „Den hatte ich. Vielen Dank der Nachfrage." „Sehr schön…." begann Narcissa, bevor sie von den Lehrern aufgerufen wurde. „Wir sehen uns dann später."

Nickend beobachtete Hermine wie die junge Frau, die sichtlich über die Sommerwochen gewachsen war neben Slughorn zum Stehen kam. Wie sie nun unschwer erkennen konnte war Narcissa zur neuen Vertrauensschülerin gewählt worden und hatte damit die Nachfolge ihrer Schwester Andromeda angetreten. In diesen Moment fiel ihr wieder das Stück Pergament im Inneren ihrer Handfläche ein. Neugierig faltete sie es auseinander und las leise: „Acht Uhr, Treffpunkt 2. Stock. SS." Hermines Kopf schoss nach oben und sah direkt zu Severus, der mit den anderen vor den Kutschen wartete und sie emotionslos ansah. Kaum merkbar nickte sie ihm zu, bevor er sich von ihr abwandte und das Innere der Kutsche bestieg.

Im Raum der Wünsche  
Hinter Hermine verschwand die Tür in den Gemäuern hinter ihr. Fragend blickte sie wieder nach vorne und erblickte ihn sitzen auf einen der Sofas. Er hatte ein Blut in der Hand und las interessiert darin. „Severus." sprach sie leise seinen Namen aus, in der Angst er könnte sich vor ihr in Luft auflösen. „Hermine." entgegnete er mit emotionsloser Stimme nachdem er das Buch neben sich auf das Sofa abgelegt hatte. „Wie geht es dir?" „Es geht mir gut." „Wie war dein Sommer?" „Aufschlussreich und deiner? Ich habe von Narcissa gehört, dass du ihn mit Andromeda verbracht hast." Irritiert von seiner eiskalten Stimmlage, die sie nur zu gut von seinen zukünftigen Ich kannte, nickte sie. „Ja, mein Vater…"

Forsch unterbrach Severus sie mit einen Wink. „Je weniger ich weiß, desto besser für dich." „Wieso?" Nun näherte sich Hermine ihm vorsichtig. Ein ungutes Gefühl kroch in ihren Adern hoch, konnte es möglich sein? War der Grund, dass er sich weder von ihr verabschiedet noch gemeldet hatte, jener dass er…. „Severus was ist in den Sommerferien mit dir geschehen? Weshalb verhältst du dich mir gegenüber so distanziert?" „Ich muss Hermine, ich kann es mir nicht erlauben Schwäche zu zeigen." Stirnrunzelnd berührte sie sanft seinen Unterarm unbewusst, ehe Severus ihn zischend von ihr wegzog. „Was….habe ich dir weh getan?"

Hermine konnte beobachten, wie er schmerzverzerrt sich von ihr abwandte. Das durfte nicht sein, konnte es wahrlich sein, dass er…verwirrende Gedankengänge bahnten sich ihren Weg durch den Kopf der jungen Frau. Sie würde es nur auf eine einzige Art und Weise herausfinden. „Zeig mir deinen Unterarm!" forderte sie ihm lautstark auf. „Nein!" antwortete er leise, sein Gesicht noch immer von ihr abgewandt. „Severus!" warnte Hermine ihm nun lauter und trat einen Schritt auf ihm zu. „Nein!" wiederholte er, dieses Mal ebenfalls lauter. „Severus Snape, du zeigst mir jetzt deinen Unterarm!" forderte sie ihm beinahe schreiend auf während sie zu ihm getreten war.

„Na schön!" schrie er, drehte sich knapp vor ihr um, hielt ihr seinen Unterarm hin bevor er seinen Pullover hochzog und das dunkle Mal zum Vorschein kam. „Nein!" schrie sie tränenerstickt aus und wich vor ihm zurück.

Schockiert wandte sich Hermine von ihm ab, ließ sich auf den Sofa nieder und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Wieso Severus? Wieso hast du es getan?" „Du fragst mich ernsthaft nach dem Grund? Die Aktion am Schulschluss von James und Sirius sind genug um meine Entscheidung zu akzeptieren." erklärte er erregt. „Was ist damals passiert?"

Ungläubig blickte Severus sie an. „Wieso fragst du mich das, du und jeder verdammte andere Schüler dieser Einrichtung weiß davon! Also warum tust du so, als wüsstest du nichts davon!" schrie er sie lautstark an. „Weil ich nichts davon weiß Severus! Ich wollte nach dir suchen, als du an jenen Abend nicht zum Abendessen erschienen bist. Als ich dann James und Sirius mehr als gut gelaunt in der großen Halle angetroffen habe, war mir sofort klar dass etwas passiert sein muss. Evans hat mir dann den Tipp gegeben, dass ich in der Nähe der heulenden Hütte nach dir suchen sollte. Doch McGonagall ließ mich nicht hinaus, sondern erklärte mir das Lucius und Narcissa dich bereits gefunden hätten." „Das ist richtig, dank seines Einsatzes von dunkler Magie hat er mir das Leben gerettet nachdem dieser Werwolf mich beinahe zu Tode gebissen hatte."

Schockiert weiteten sich Hermines Augen. „Werwolf, hier in Hogwarts?" Severus lachte kurz auf. „Ja du hast richtig gehört. Remus Lupin ist ein Werwolf. Er wird jedes Monat bei Vollmond in der heulenden Hütte eingesperrt und von Madame Pomfrey überwacht." Natürlich wusste Hermine dies alles schon, doch das James und Sirius ihn Remus beinahe zum Frass vorgeworfen hatte, dies wusste sie nicht. „Aber Sirius hat davon gesprochen, dass James dir geholfen hätte." stotterte sie. „Ja, das hat er auch indem er Madame Pomfrey geholt hat und ihr die Geschichte erzählt hat das Lupin sich selbst befreit hätte und mich ungewollt angegriffen hätte." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hattest du dort überhaupt zu suchen?" „Ich wurde unter dem Vorwand falscher Tatsachen zur heulenden Hütte gelockt." „Wie?"

Severus warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. „Ich weiß wirklich nichts von alle dem Severus. Ich schwöre es dir, du kannst von mir aus auch das Veritaserum einsetzen das wir beide im Unterricht gewonnen haben." In gleichen Moment schimpfe sich Hermine, denn sie hatte den jungen Mann indirekt eine Möglichkeit gegeben sich vor ihm zu verraten.

„Nein Hermine, ich glaube dass dies bei dir nicht notwendig sein wird. Narcissa hat mir erzählt, dass du vollkommen aufgelöst warst und sie angefleht hast ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Ich dachte, du hättest sie angelogen." „Wieso sollte ich so etwas tun Severus? Narcissa ist meine Freundin, sowie du eigentlich auch. Zumindest habe ich das von uns gedacht." Dieser beobachtete ihr Mimikspiel, bevor er etwas aus seiner Hosentasche fischte und es ihr überreichte. „Dies habe ich nach unserer letzten Zaubertränkestunde auf meinen Platz vorgefunden, nachdem du längst fort warst."

Neugierig öffnete sie es unter seinen strengen Blick. Er beobachtete genau wie ihr von einen Moment auf den anderen komplett die Gesichtszüge entgleisten. „Severus, ich habe das nicht geschrieben. Bitte du musst mir glauben, das stammt nicht von mir!" „Ich weiß, heute weiß ich es. Aber damals habe ich es nicht gewusst. Ich dachte du hättest mich verraten sowie Lily es getan hat." Hermine schüttelte mit Tränen in den Augen den Kopf. „Laut der Nachricht wolltest du mich in der heulenden Hütte treffen. Ich nehme an, sie haben einen Schreibzauber benutzt. Sie haben wohl darauf spekuliert, dass wir ein Paar sind."

Er hielt inne sodass Hermine nun wieder zu ihm schaute. Dieses Mal war sein Blick nicht mehr von dieser Kälte erfüllt wie noch Minuten zuvor sondern war weich und emotional.  
„Severus, ich wollte es verhindern. Ich habe die Beiden zuvor gemeinsam mit Andromeda in der Bibliothek zufälligerweise belauscht. Wir wollten mit der Hilfe von Narcissa verhindern dass du an jenen Abend hinausgehst. Aber dann ist Narcissa mit Lucius…." Hermine stoppte in ihrer Erzählung, da sie seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm spürte. „Ich weiß Hermine, dennoch benutzte Lucius genau dieses Erlebnis um mich für seine Sache zu gewinnen. Ich habe ihn zu einem Treffen begleitet und habe den Anführer kennengelernt. Seine Pläne, seine Vision sind phänomenal Hermine!"

Stumm beobachtete sie wie Severus mit einen wahnsinnigen Ausdruck in den Augen von seinen Erlebten erzählte. Es war zu spät, er war ein Todesser geworden und sie hatte es nicht verhindern können. Der Grund für ihre Mission – sie war gescheitert. Erst ihr lautes Schluchzen ließ Severus in seinen Erzählungen inne halten.

„Hermine, ich weiß du verabscheust dunkle Magie aber ich kann nicht mehr zurück. Selbst wenn ich es wollte, ich würde jeden der mir etwas bedeutet in Gefahr bringen!" Hermine dachte sofort an Lily und nickte abwesend. „Ich verstehe." sagte sie, drehte sich um und bewegte sich Richtung jenes Gemäuer, welche die Tür versteckten.

„Hermine, ich weiß das ich mit meiner Tat jedes Recht verloren habe auf dein Vertrauen, da ich all jenes verraten habe für das du stehst aber darf ich dich dennoch um eine Sache bitten?" Die junge Frau blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihm um sondern wartete ab.

„Darf ich weiterhin auf deine Freundschaft hoffen?" Seine Stimme war leise, beinahe ein Flüstern gewesen. „Sie ist die deine und diese für immer." erwiderte sie mit gebrochener Stimme bevor sie den Raum der Wünsche verließ.


	11. Weihnachtsgeschenke

11\. Kapitel - _Weihnachtsgeschenke_

 **Im Schlafsaal von Hermine und Narcissa**  
„Narcissa, das kannst du unmöglich so meinen!" Hermine sah ihre Freundin an, während diese ihr einen äußerst eleganten und teuren Ring auf ihren rechten Ringfinger darbot.

 **Im Raum der Wünsche**  
„Narcissa hat mir heute erzählt, dass sie mit Lucius verlobt ist." erzählte Hermine während sie vor dem sitzenden Severus im Raum der Wünsche auf und ab ging. „Ich weiß, Lucius hat es mir bei dem letzten Treffen mitgeteilt." Die junge Frau hielt inne, lachte sarkastisch auf. „Natürlich wo denn sonst. Weißt du Severus, andere Männer treffen ihre sogenannten besten Freunde in einen Pub oder im Kino. Aber ihr trefft euch bei dem Treffen der anonymen Schwarzmagier." Severus begann zu lachen bevor er aufgrund ihres verletzten Ausdrucks wieder verstummte. „Ich weiß, ich weiß du magst es nicht wegen deiner Vergangenheit. Aber du musst zugeben, dass deine Aussage witzig war."

Lächelnd schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Warum gibt sie sich mit Lucius ab? Warum gerade er?" „Er ist ein Malfoy, eine Familie mit hohen Ansehen in der Zauberwelt. Ich glaube du kennst mittlerweile aus Andromedas Erzählungen die Eltern von Narcissa, Bellatrix und ihr selbst gut genug. Du kennst die Antwort." Sie bejahte, nur zu gut waren ihr die schlimmen Worte in Erinnerung geblieben. „Severus, wirst du irgendwann aussteigen?"

Er sah sie seufzend an, denn er konnte ihr keine Antwort auf ihre Frage geben. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ungeschehen machen. Ich wünschte…" Aufgebracht hielt sie inne, sollte sie es wagen? Es wäre zumindest einen Versuch wert. „Severus, ich muss dir etwas sagen." begann sie, doch ein plötzlich verzog sich sein Gesichtsausdruck schmerzvoll. „Was ist los Severus?" fragte Hermine besorgt und war zu ihm herangetreten. „Ich muss gehen." Die Worte kamen nur stockend aus seinen Mund während er sich seinen Unterarm hielt und an ihr vorbeieilte.

 **Im Wohnzimmer der Tonks**  
Hermine betrachtete nachdenklich den fest geschmückten Christbaum vor sich. Eigentlich liebte sie die vorweihnachtliche Adventszeit. Doch dieses Jahr war einfach alles anders. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie nicht gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron in Hogsmeade Geschenke füreinander besorgte sondern dieses Mal war sie zusammen mit Narcissa in dem kleinen Dorf, nahe Hogwarts, gewesen.  
Am Abend vor ihrer Abreise, am Abend vor den Weihnachtsferien war ihr letztes Zusammentreffen im Raum der Wünsche gewesen. Lächelnd wanderte ihr Blick zu einem kleinen dunkelgrünen Päckchen, wo eine schwarze Schleife daran befestigt war.

„Ist das von ihm?" ertönte hinter ihr Andromedas Stimme sprechen. Lächelnd nahm sie es von der Kommode und zeigte ihr ein kleines Kärtchen wo schlicht stand: „Von Severus." „Weißt du was drinnen ist?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir haben vereinbart dass wir bis Heiligabend damit warten wollen." „Es ist faszinierend, das zwischen euch Beiden." meinte sie und überreichte ihre eine Tasse mit heiß dampfenden Tee. „Danke Dromeda."

Vorsichtig nahmen sie am runden Esstisch Platz und tranken von ihren heißen Getränken. „Wo ist Ted?" „Er ist mit seinen Eltern in die Kirche gefahren. Ich selbst eigne mich nicht für solche Kirchgänge. Hättet du sie begleiten wollen?" Hermine verneinte und begann plötzlich zu weinen. Andromeda streckte mitfühlend ihre Hand nach ihrer Freundin aus. „Es tut mir leid Dromeda, ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist." „Ich weiß was das Problem ist." Fragend blickte Hermine über den Rand ihrer Teetasse.

„Es ist Severus." „Ist er es nicht immer?" „Du bist verliebt in ihm." „Ich weiß es nicht Dromeda. Als ich ihnen zugesagt habe, hätte ich nie im Leben gedacht das ausgerechnet mir dies bei ihm passieren würde. Doch dann als ich ihn näher kennengelernt habe und mein Wissen um seine Zukunft, das alles zusammen. Irgendwann habe ich nicht mehr das Scheusal in ihm gesehen sondern dieser besondere junge Mann der er jetzt ist."

Stirnrunzelnd ließ Andromeda ihre Teetasse sinken. „Wovon in der aller Welt sprichst du Hermine?" „Davon das ich nicht auf die Beaubaxtons gegangen bin." „Sondern?" „Ich habe wie du sieben Jahre lang Hogwarts besucht. Jedoch nicht jetzt, sondern von neunzehnhundertdreiundneunzig bis neunzehnhundertsiebenundneunzig. Mein Name ist auch nicht Hermine Coleman, sondern Hermine Granger und ich wurde vom sprechenden Hut nicht nach Slytherin einsortiert sondern nach Gryffindor."

Unsicher blickte Hermine zu Andromeda die sie ungläubig anstarrte. „Du kommst also aus der Zukunft?" „Ja." „Gibt's da auch noch immer so guten Tee zu Weihnachten?" Hermine lachte kurz auf, nickte ihr aber dann zu. „Gut, wenigstens etwas. Aber nun in Ernst Hermine, du kommst tatsächlich aus der Zukunft?" „Ja." „Aber wie und vor allem warum?" „Ich habe einen Zeitumkehrer benutzt um in die Vergangenheit zu gelangen. Zum Grund meiner Reise…" Sie hielt inne und warf einen erneuten Blick auf das kleine grüne Geschenk. „Oh nein, was hat er in der Zukunft angestellt?" Hermine seufzte. „Hast du Zeit?" „Für dich habe ich alle Zeit der Welt Hermine."

Nachdem die junge Zeitreisende geendet hatte, atmete Andromeda tief durch und blickte zu Ted, der ihre Hand fest drückte. Sie hatte ihrer jungen Freundin und dessen Verlobten in groben Zügen die beiden Kriege rund um Voldemort geschildert. „Das ist heftig. Und Lily wird tatsächlich James heiraten?" „Ja, ihr gemeinsamer Sohn Harry, der mein bester Freund ist, wird der Auserwählte sein. Er wird derjenige sein denn Voldemort versuchen wird als kleinen Jungen zu töten." „Und Severus wird einer dieser Todesser sein?" „In Prinzip ist er es jetzt schon, seit dem Tag an den er das dunkle Mal angenommen hat." „Eine Tatsache die du eigentlich verhindern wolltest."

Niedergeschlagen nickte Hermine. „Warum bist du dann noch hier?" „Weil ich versuchen will zu verhindern dass Severus sich an Lilys Tod mitschuldig macht." „Inwiefern? Du hast doch gerade erzählt, dass es dieser Voldemort ist, der sie tötet." „Das ist richtig. Aber Voldemort kommt erst auf die Spur von Lily und James nachdem er von der Prophezeiung erfährt." „Von wem erfährt er sie denn?"

Wortlos blickte Hermine sie an. „Oh nein." „Oh doch." „Mist." „Oh ja." „Verdammt Hermine, du musst ihn von diesen dunklen Zauberern wegbringen. Egal was du dafür tun musst, mache es! Ich möchte mir einen grimmigen alten Severus als bitterbösen Zaubertrankprofessor nicht vorstellen müssen." meinte Andromeda wobei es sie durchschüttelte, eine körperliche Reaktion die Ted und Hermine zum Lachen brachte. „Was ist eigentlich mit uns?" wollte Ted nun von ihr wissen. Stumm blickte sie zu Andromeda, die sie behaglich anblickte. „Ihr habt keine Gründe euch zu fürchten." Sichtlich erleichtert berührten die Liebenden ihre Köpfe zueinander.

Aufgrund des schlechten Gewissens, dass Hermine nun gegenüber den beiden jungen Liebenden empfand, so wusste sie dennoch dass sie nicht alles verhindern könnte, was in der Zukunft noch passieren sollte. „Ich kann euch nicht alles verraten, aber ihr werdet eines Tages eine wunderbare Tochter haben." sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, sodass Andromeda überrascht von Hermine zu Ted blickte, der ihr einen sanften Kuss gab. „Eine Tochter, wirklich?" „Sie wird sehr besonders sein, mehr kann ich euch aber auch nicht sagen." „Nein ist schon in Ordnung Hermine. Das ist mehr als wir uns je erwarten dürfen. Du ahnst gar nicht wie glücklich du uns damit gemacht hast." erwiderte Ted ihr beruhigend. „Egal, was in der Zukunft passieren wird. Du kannst dir meiner Unterstützung immer sicher sein." sagte Andromeda mit ernster Miene. „Danke Dromeda!"

Im Gästezimmer der Tonks  
Nach der wunderschönen Weihnachtsfeier hatte sich Hermine in ihr kleines Schlafzimmer, das eigentlich ein Gästezimmer war, zurückgezogen. Seit mehreren Minuten starrte sie mit festen Blick auf das kleine Paket, das mit dem dunkelgrünen Geschenkpapier umwickelt war. Unten, in der Anwesenheit der anderen wollte sie es nicht öffnen. Andromeda verstand dies gut und hatte ihr vorgeschlagen, damit zu warten bis sie alleine war. Nun war dieser Moment gekommen.

Seufzend nahm Hermine das Geschenk, das auf der Tagesdecke lag an sich und öffnete es vorsichtig. Es kam ein kleiner goldener Kompass zum Vorschein sowie ein kleines Stück Pergament." Stirnrunzelnd legte sie den Wegweiser neben sich und begutachtete das Pergament. „Ostende te!" beschwor sie das Stück altes Papier vor ihr mithilfe ihres Zauberstabs. Plötzlich erhob es sich aus der Innenseite ihrer linken, vergrößerte sich augenblicklich und ein kleiner Brief kam zum Vorschein.

 _„Teuerste Hermine,_

 _ich wünsche dir ein schönes Weihnachtsfest. Wie du weißt, empfinde ich für diese Zeit nicht sonderlich viel Sympathie. Da mir aber sehr wohl bekannt ist, wie du darüber denkst habe ich dir dieses Geschenk zukommen lassen. Andromeda war so nett, mein Geschenk für ich in Empfang zu nehmen als wir uns kurz in der Winkelgasse begegnet sind. Aufgrund der Begebenheiten war ich gezwungen dir meine Zuneigung auf diese versteckte Art zukommen zu lassen. Der Kompass ist kein gewöhnlicher wie du dir denken kannst. Er zeigt dir immer den aktuellen Zustands deines Innersten Kerns an. Er soll dir als Wegweiser deines Herzens dienen, welchen Weg du auch immer in der Zukunft einschlagen wirst, der Kompass soll dir stets dabei eine Unterstützung sein._

 _Falls du dich für diese Zuwendung bedanken möchtest, brauchst du nur dieses Stück Pergament zu beschwören und mittels Telepathie beschreiben. Hierzu benutze den Zauberspruch Magus Atramenti. Nach Beendigung der Korrespondenz, sprich einfach frater meus und die Nachricht wird für alle verschwunden sein. Einen Empfänger benennen und das Pergament wird verschwunden sein.  
Ich wünsche dir das Beste, wir sehen uns im neuen Jahr.  
Severus."_

Kaum hatte sie seine Nachricht fertig gelesen, verschwand diese wie von Zauberhand. Hermine war im Stillen für ihre Gabe, der schnellen Auffassung in diesen Moment mehr dankbar als jemals zuvor. Seufzend griff sie blind nach ihren Zauberstab, der neben ihr auf den Nachtkästchen lag. Mit einen Zauberschwenk und den Worten Magus Atramenti begannen sich ihre Gedanken auf dem Pergament zu manifestieren.

 _„Werter Severus,_

 _ich danke dir für dieses außergewöhnliche Geschenk. Nun haben wir abseits unseres geheimen Raumes eine weitere Möglichkeit gefunden miteinander zu kommunizieren. Der Kompass ist ein wunderbares Geschenk, das ich immer stets bei mir tragen werde. Ich verbringe die Weihnachtsfeiertage, wie du bereits richtig vermutest hast bei Dromeda. Sie ist mir eine enge Freundin geworden und genießt mein vollstes Vertrauen. Ich frage mich, ob ich auch bei dir eines Tages Vertrauen finden werde. Ich hoffe es geht dir gut und du verbringst die restlichen Feiertage in Ruhe und ohne Zwischenfälle._

 _Ich freue mich wieder auf unsere Gespräche._  
 _Bis dahin, verbleibe ich als deine Freundin_  
 _Hermine."_

„Membranis, et in avem!" sagte sie mit einen Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes bevor das Pergament sich selbst begann zu falten und sich anschließend in einen kleinen Vogel verwandelte. „Frater meus." Flüsterte sie und beobachtete wie das von ihr verzauberte Pergament in Form eines Vogels sich erhob, zum Flug abhob und wenige Sekunden später verschwand.


	12. Selbstzweifel

10\. Kapitel - _Selbstzweifel_

 **Im Raum der Wünsche**  
„Wie waren deine Ferien gewesen?" Severus blickte in Richtung des Steinbodens während er erwiderte: „Es fand am Silvesterabend ein Treffen statt." Hermine ließ sich wortlos auf die große Couch sinken während er an den Bücherregalen lässig angelehnt stand. „Willst du mir davon erzählen?" „Ich kann es nicht." „Wieso?" „Weil es für dich zu furchtbar wäre, du würdest mich nie wieder mit den gleichen Augen ansehen können." Hermine fuhr es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. „Ich habe bereits viel Schlimmes in meinen Leben gesehen Severus. Wieso lässt du es mich nicht selbst beurteilen?" „Weil ich Angst habe eine Freundschaft dadurch zu verlieren."

Während ihrer ganzen Unterhaltung hatte er seinen Blick nicht vom Boden genommen. „Wenn du mir nicht davon erzählen möchtest, warum erwähnst du es dann Severus?" Ihre Stimme war nicht anklagend sondern warm und sanft zugleich. „Weil ich innerlich zerrissen bin." Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Wie meinst du das?" „Ich möchte diese Dinge nicht tun, die ich an jenen Abend getan habe. Ein Teil von mir hat es genossen und das hat mir die größte Angst eingejagt, die ich je empfunden habe Hermine." „Willst du sie mir vielleicht zeigen?" „Du sprichst von Okklumentik?" mutmaßte er und hatte sie dabei direkt angesehen. Wortlos nickte Hermine. „Nein, das kann ich nicht verantworten." Enttäuscht wandte sie ihren Blick von ihm ab.

Wenige Sekunden später hörte sie seine Schritte, die sich ihr näherten bevor er sich unmittelbar neben ihr auf die große Sitzgelegenheit niederließ. „Bist du mit der Wirkung des Zaubers Imperio vertraut?" Oh Gott, dachte sich Hermine doch äußerlich gesehen brachte sie nur ein zaghaftes Nicken zustande. „Der Anführer hat einige von uns auf eine Silvesterfeier von Muggeln ausgesandt. Wir sollten zunächst die Feier einfach nur beobachten und damit erkennen wie primitiv sie doch seien. Doch dann hat Lucius, auf seinem Geheiß drei Mädchen mit zurück appariert. Danach verlangte der Anführer dass wir Dinge mit ihnen tun sollten, unaussprechliche Dinge. Merkwürdigerweise hat er mich nicht auserwählt an dem Ritual, wie er es nannte teilzunehmen. Ich erfuhr dennoch relativ schnell wieso dem so war. Er nahm mich aus dem Kreis der Zuseher heraus, stellte mich unter dem Imperio und befahl mir sodann mit einen der Mädchen diese Dinge zu tun."

Hermine konnte erkennen wie Tränen der Verzweiflung in seine Augen stiegen, bevor er seinen Kopf auf ihren Oberschenkel bettete und ihre Hüfte wie ein Ertrinkender umarmte. „Es war so furchtbar Hermine. Alles in mir hat geschrien ihr nichts anzutun, dennoch gehorchte mein Körper mir nicht eine Sekunde lang. Ich habe in dieser Nacht Dinge getan, die mich zerstören werden."

Während der junge Mann unter ihren Händen wie Espenlaub zitterte blieb Hermine nichts anders übrig, als beruhigend ihre Finger durch sein langes schwarzes Haar zu bewegen. „Ich weiß dass ich dir nicht helfen kann, aber vielleicht solltest du lernen bei diesen Dinge deine Gefühle tief in dir verborgen zu halten. Es könnte ein Weg für dich sein, psychisch mit dem Erlebten und den damit verbundenen Schulgefühlen besser umzugehen." sagte sie nachdenklich.

Severus hob seinen Kopf von ihren Oberschenkel und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „An so etwas Ähnliches habe ich auch gedacht. Mithilfe von Okklumentik meinen Geist zu verschließen und damit dem Anführer keinen Grund für ein Misstrauen seinerseits zu geben." Hermine bejahte seine Idee. „Dann übe dich darin Severus. Es wird dir eines Tages eventuell von großen Nutzen sein."

 **Nächstes Treffen, Raum der Wünsche**  
„Was ist das?" Mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen gepaart mit offensichtlicher Überraschung begutachtete Severus nach kleine steinerne Gefäß in Hermines Händen. „Das ist ein Denkarium. Es bietet seinen Benutzer die Möglichkeit unliebsame Erinnerungen darin abzulegen. Es hilft einen den Kopf freizubekommen. „Wird es mir helfen, wieder eine Nacht ohne Alpträume zu schlafen?" „Das wird es Severus!" „Ich habe von ihnen gelesen. Man kann sich darin Erinnerungen auch ansehen." „Richtig, du kannst genauso schöne Erinnerungen darin ablegen und diese sich immer wieder anschauen wenn du das möchtest."

 **Im Schulleiterbüro**  
„Wie hat Severus auf Ihr Geschenk reagiert Hermine?" Die junge Frau saß vor seinen Schreibtisch und lutsche an dem Zitronenbonbon das ihr der Schuldirektor kurz zuvor angeboten hatte. „Er hat es mit einen positiven Gefühl angenommen. Vielen Dank nochmals für ihre Mithilfe bei der Organisation." „Danken Sie nicht mir Miss Granger, es war ganz alleine Ihre Idee mit dem Denkarium."

Obwohl Hermine zufrieden sein sollte, wollte so nicht so recht Freude über ihren kleinen Erfolg aufkommen. „Was bedrückt Sie Miss Granger?" „Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass er ihnen beigetreten ist Professor. Wie soll ich nun verhindern, dass mein bester Freund von Voldemort angegriffen wird?" „Verhindern Sie dass er von der Prophezeiung erfährt, von der sie vor einiger Zeit gesprochen hatten." „Ja aber wie?" „Zuneigung Miss Granger." Fragend blickte Hermine auf und erblickte ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem alten Gesicht des Zauberers.

 **Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins**  
Nachdenklich saß Hermine vor dem offenen Kamin und beobachtete wie das Feuer vor ihr loderte. Es schenkte ihr Wärme, an diesen kalten Februarabend. Viele der Schüler waren nach Hogsmead gegangen und hatten ihren Freunden zum heutigen Valentindienstag ein Geschenk gekauft. Nun waren die meisten damit beschäftigt ihre Präsente in der ganzen Schule an die Glücklichen zu verteilen. Narcissa sorgte als Vertrauensschülerin dafür dass kein Schüler durch irgendwelche Scherzartikel ernsthaft zu Schaden kam. Von daher saß sie ganz alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Sie fühlte sich einsam wie schon lange nicht mehr, eigentlich das erste Mal seit sie zu ihrer Zeitreise aufgebrochen war. „Ich vermisse euch." flüsterte sie.

Ein leises Ploppen unmittelbar neben ihr riss sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken. Ein kleiner Vogel flog einen Kreis um ihre Person, ehe er leicht wie eine Feder auf ihren Handrücken zu Stillstand kam. Nachdem sich Hermine davon überzeugt hatte dass sich außer ihr kein anderer Schüler oder Schülerin im Gemeinschaftsraum befand, sah sie wieder zu dem kleinen Vogel und flüsterte: „Ostende te."  
Das Pergament entfaltete sich und Hermine nahm es in ihre rechte Hand.

„ _Komm bitte in den dritten Stock, neben der Haupttreppe ist eine Tür. Dahinter erwarte ich dich."_


	13. Ein besonderer Spiegel

Kapitel - _Ein besonderer Spiegel_

 **Irgendwo im Dritter Stock**  
„Alohomora." flüsterte Hermine, die Tür öffnete sich geräuschvoll bevor sie rasch durch einen kleinen Spalt durchschlupfte. Kaum hatte sie das Innere des Raumes betreten ergriff sie ein Arm in der Dunkelheit und zog sie an sich heran. „Was…" begann sie krächzend und fühlte auch schon eine Hand auf ihren Mund. „Ich bin es, Severus. Wir müssen leise sein, denn McGonagall lässt Potter alles absuchen." Schweigend nickte sie und spürte wie er ihren Mund freigab. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Tür vor ihr sich nicht wieder geschlossen hatte, sondern ein kleiner Spalt offen geblieben war. Verwirrt blickte sie an sich herunter und erkannte das Severus´Fuß die Tür daran hinderte sich schließen zu können.

„Sieh." wisperte er hinter ihr, wobei Hermine seinen Atem nahe an ihrem Ohr spürte. Während sie beobachtete wie James die Treppen hinunterlief, direkt vor ihnen vorbei konnte die junge Frau den Körper ihres Freundes an ihren Rücken spüren. Nachdem James geräuschvoll den Teil des Treppenhauses hinter sich gelassen hatte gab Severus seinen Fuß weg sodass sich die Tür vor Hermines Augen schließen konnte.

„Komm mit! Ich muss dir etwas zeigen!" hörte sie sogleich auch schon seine Stimme sagen, schnappte ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich. Sekunden später standen beide wenige Meter vor einen überdimensionalen Spiegel. „Wie hast du DEN gefunden? Ich habe viel darüber gelesen, aber ihn nie…"

„Der dunkle Lord will ihn für sich." Bei den Worten der dunkle Lord ging ein Zucken durch Hermines Körper. „Was? Wer ist der dunkle Lord?" fragte sie mit verwirrten Blick, denn Severus wusste natürlich nicht von ihren Hintergrundwissen. „Der Anführer, er wird seit einiger Zeit von allen als dunkler Lord bezeichnet. Und Lucius meinte, ich solle endlich auch anfangen ihn als solches zu bezeichnen. Es ist ja gar nicht so falsch, denn er kann wie zwei anderer Dinge mit dunkler Magie bewerkstelligen die eines Lords würdig sind." Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Wie poetisch." Severus ignorierte ihre Reaktion, stattdessen wandte er sich an dem großen Artefakt vor den Beiden. „Der Spiegel Nehergeb. Er zeigt dem Hineinsehenden dessen größte Leidenschaft, seinen größten Herzenswunsch." „Hast du hineingesehen?" fragte sie ihm unsicher, nicht wissend wollen was er womöglich gesehen haben könnte, denn sie vermutete ohnehin die Antwort bereits zu kennen. Er nickte zaghaft.

„Ich darf den dunklen Lord diesen Spiegel nicht bringen, denn er würde sie in größte Gefahr bringen." „Du meinst, die Frau die du darin gesehen hast?" Severus nickte. „Dann tue es nicht, bring Lily nicht in Gefahr Severus!" Nun drehte sich der junge Mann mit den dunklen Haaren zu ihr um, Verwirrung war in seinen Gesicht deutlich zu erkennen. „Wieso Lily?" „Weil es Lily ist, die du darin siehst Severus. Sie ist es die du dir am allermeisten wünscht. Und das ist auch gut so, denn sie ist es die dich davon abhält vollkommen in der Dunkelheit zu versinken." „Was? Nein Hermine so ist es nicht." „Doch Severus, du musst dein Herzen tief in dir verborgen halten, es könnte sonst für alle den Untergang bedeuten." Ihre Stimme war flehend und von Verzweiflung geprägt.

„Nein Hermine, sieh doch selbst hinein und sag mir was du siehst!" meinte er, zog sich mit sich vor dem Spiegel. Seufzend blickte sie von ihren Schulfreund in den Spiegel. Zuerst konnte sie nur Severus und sich selbst darin erkennen, ehe sich das Spiegelbild begann zu verändern. Hinter dem jungen Mann begann sich die Silhouette einer jungen Frau zu formen. Während sie an Schärfe gewann, begann Severus´ Spiegelabbild sich zu ihr umzudrehen, nahm ihr Gesicht in seines und begann sie zu küssen. Zuerst zaghaft, dann aber mit immer mehr Leidenschaft während eine Schlange begann sich um die beiden Liebenden zu schlängeln, umarmte sie geradezu. Hermines Augen folgten dem Tier nach oben und kaum war sie im Gesicht der betroffenen jungen Frau angekommen, weiteten sich ihre Augen denn es war sie selbst.

Keuchend blickte sie zu kurz zu Severus bevor ihr Blick zu ihren eigenen Spiegelabbild wanderte, die vor Severus dem Todesser auf die Knie fiel, sich von Voldemort das dunkle Mal einbrennen ließ, bevor sie anschließend zu Severus ging und flüsterte: „Für dich mein Liebster, für immer an deiner Seite in der Dunkelheit."

Hermine wusste nicht was hier geschah, aber eine unsichtbare Macht übernahm ihr Handeln, zog ihren Kopf in Richtung dem von Severus, der sie aus trüben Augen anblickte. Anschließend berührte er ihren Hinterkopf und zog ihm nahe zu sich heran, bevor er sie stürmisch zu küssen begann.

 **Später am Abend**  
Hermine lag schweratmend auf den Boden, unter sich eine dicke dunkelgrünfärbige Decke. Sie fühlte sich wie in Watte gepackt und schloss die Augen. Mühvoll atmete sie einige Male ein und aus, dies half ihr wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Eine Bewegung hinter ihr, ließ sie sich umdrehen um direkt in das Gesicht von Severus zu blicken. Dieser war nicht minder überrascht als sie selbst und konnte beobachten wie sein Blick nun langsam an ihr hinabglitt. Sofort weiteten sich seine Augen und zog die Decke höher und bedeckte sie. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine dass sie komplett nackt war, ebenso wie er.

„Was ist hier gerade passiert?" flüsterte sie furchtvoll. „Wir wurden allen Anschein nach von einen dunklen Zauber in dessen Bann gezogen." „Aber wie kann das sein, der Spiegel Nehergeb ist ein Ergebnis weißer Magie." „Normalerweise ja, aber der dunkle Lord hat erklärt dass er zu seinen Schulzeiten ihn verflucht hat." Hermine ließ sich seufzend nach hinten fallen, auf die Decke. „Ist dir zufällig bekannt, welcher Fluch dies bewirkt hat?" „Nicht zur Gänze. Er hat Andeutungen gemacht, dass der gleiche Wunsch zweier Personen ihn auslösen kann. Er wollte sich damit eines Tages die Möglichkeit geben nach einer idealen Partnerin zu suchen." „Das erklärte die Sache mit dem dunklen Mal." murmelte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Richtig." erwiderte Severus, bevor er neben ihr sich aufsetzte und Hermine kritisch musterte. „Woher weißt du wie meine Tätowierung genannt wird? Das wissen nur wir, die damit gezeichnet wurden." Seufzend schlug sich Hermine die Hände vor ihr Gesicht, ehe sie tief durchatmete zu den jungen Mann vor ihr blickte und schluckte als sie seinen nackten Oberkörper betrachtete. „Ich fühle wie diese Magie in mir hochsteigt Severus, ich verspüre diesen animalischen Hunger in mir." „Das ist der Fluch Hermine." meinte er mit resignierender Stimme, während er sich ihr näherte. „Fühlst du es auch?" Stockend bejahte er es mit einen zögerlichen Nicken bevor sich erneut ihre Münder zu einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zusammenfanden.

 **In der Bibliothek**  
Hermine saß in ihrer Ecke und blickte nachdenklich aus den großen Fenstern, in dunkle Nacht hinaus. In der Dunkelheit wirkte die Landschaft rund um Hogwarts mehr als bedrohlich. Sie saß bereits seit über eine Stunde im Bücherparadies der Zauberschule, beim Versuch für eine Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Es handelte sich um Bereiche der Magie, wo die sogenannte weiße Magie sie kaum von der dunklen Magie unterschied. Doch egal wie oft sie auf das Lehrbuch vor sich starrte, immer wanderten ihre Gedanken zu den Geschehnissen, die sich rund um den Spiegel Nehergeb abgespielt hatten, zurück. Sobald sie die gegenseitigen Wünsche im Spiegel wahrgenommen hatte war Hermine von einer unbekannten Macht ergriffen worden. Sie begriff noch immer nicht, weshalb sie eigentlich mit Severus geschlafen hatte. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie ihn äußerst mochte denn immerhin verband sie mit ihm eine enge Freundschaft.

Wenn sie jetzt an die Bilder es Spiegels zurückdachte fiel ihr im Nachhinein eine Merkwürdigkeit auf. War es wirklich ihr innigster geheimer Wunsch den Todessern anzugehören, nur damit sie bei Severus sein konnte? Oder war es nicht eher so, dass das Spiegelabbild von Severus, wie er sie leidenschaftlich küsste viel eher aus ihren Innersten stammen könnte? Könnte es sein, eine Idee formierte sich in ihren Kopf. Rasch legte sie ihr Lehrbuch zur Seite und wanderte die Bücherregale entlang auf der Suche nach einen bestimmten Buch. „Ich hoffe es befindet sich nicht wie in der Gegenwart ebenfalls in der verbotenen Abteilung." murmelte sie während sie die Titel eines Buchrücken nach dem anderen ablas. „Was suchst du?" hörte sie plötzlich seine leise sonore tiefe Stimme, die sie erschrocken zusammenfahren ließ.

Erschrocken drehte sich die junge Schülerin nach rechts wo sie Severus erblickte, der lässig an der Steinmauer lehnte. „Wage es ja nicht mehr, mich derartig zu erschrecken Severus Snape!" pfauchte sie ihm an. „Was suchst du Hermine?" wiederholte er seine Frage. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach Antworten auf das was uns letzte Woche widerfahren ist." Ihr Hauskollege stieß sich von der Mauer ab, warf einen Blick nach rechts und links jeweils bevor er sich zu Hermine gesellte.

„Bereust du es?" Überrascht von seiner Frage blickte sie Severus lange Zeit an, studierte seinen harten Gesichtsausdruck. Es war eine Frage gewesen, die sie sich seit letzter Woche selbst stetig stellte, bereute sie es mit ihm geschlafen zu haben? Und wenn sie gar ehrlich zu sich selbst und vor allem zu den Jungen vor sich war, gab es nur eine einzige Antwort auf diese Frage. „Nein Severus, ich bereue es nicht!" Hermine konnte beobachten, wie sein harter Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und einen weichen emotionaleren Ausdruck Platz machte. „Ich hatte schon Sorge, dass du…" „Ich weiß was du meinst, es waren Kräfte am Werk die uns gesteuert haben." beendete sie seinen Satz, sodass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb als zu nicken. „Sehr gut, es ist hier und nicht in der verbotenen Abteilung." stellte Hermine wenig später fest als sie ihr gesuchtes Buch im Regal fand und herausfischte. Fragend blickte Severus auf das Buch in ihren Händen, bevor er verwirrt fragte: „Ja, dieses Buch ist immer frei zugänglich gewesen, wie kommst du auf den Gedanken es könnte sich in der verbotenen Abteilung befinden?" Kopfschüttelnd schlug sie das Buch zwischen ihren Händen auf und kehrte an ihren gemeinsamen Platz, wo noch immer ihr Lehrbuch lag, zurück.

„Woher kennst du dieses Buch?" wollte Severus wissen nachdem er beobachtete hatte wie Hermine zielstrebig eine bestimmte Buchseite aufschlug. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich es bereits kenne?" wollte sie wissen während sie die Zeilen vor sich durchlas. „Weil zu genau wusstest, wo du suchen musst." Seine Freundin vor ihm hielt in ihrer Lesung inne und blickte zu ihm auf. Er konnte deutlich erkennen, wie sie mit sich kämpfte. Danach schüttelte sie stumm den Kopf bevor sie sich wieder den Zeilen vor sich widmete. „Sieh mal, das könnte es sein." meinte sie wenige Momente später und deutete mit seinen Zeigefinger auf eine bestimmte Textpassage. Er trat neben sie und blickte auf die Buchseite herab.

„Der Revocatas maledictio ist ein sehr spezieller dunkler Fluch. Er sorgt dafür, dass magische Artefakte wie bevorzugterweise Spiegel, den Betrachter den innersten Wunsch jenes Menschen aufzeigt, dessen Herz man bewohnt. Seine komplette Entfaltung findet erst dann statt, wenn Beide vor jenem verfluchten Artefakt stehen und hineinsehen. Im Allgemeinen gilt dieser Fluch als Möglichkeit zur Bloßstellung und Entdeckung von geheimen Wünschen anderer Personen. Einmal in einen Spiegel hineingesehen, der von diesen Fluch betroffen war, ergreift den Betroffenen dieser Fluch und überträgt sich an jene Fläche, die spiegelt – sei es nun ein Spiegel an sich oder etwas anders. Selbst die Spiegelung von Wasseroberflächen oder Spiegelungen an anderen Oberflächen, sind nicht davor gefeit. Sollte der Fluch jedoch an einem speziellen magischen Artefakt, wie beispielsweise einen Wunschspiegel angewendet werden, zeigen sich die versteckten Möglichkeiten des Fluchs. In Falle eines verwunschenen Spiegels, wird der Fluch bei den Beide betroffen sind erst dann aufgehoben werden, wenn sie ihr gemeinsames Schicksal erfüllt haben." las er mit leiser Stimme. „Was meinen die damit, er wird erst dann aufgehoben wenn die Betroffenen ihr Schicksal erfüllt haben?" fragte Hermine verwirrt. „Es gibt unter den Dunkelmagierkreisen Vermutungen und Gerüchte darüber dass es Paare gibt, die ein gemeinsames Schicksal teilen. Diese betroffenen Paare sind dafür auserwählt der Gemeinschaft einen besonderen Dienst zu erweisen." erklärte Severus währenddessen er sich Hermine gegenüber auf die Sitzbank, seinen Stammplatz, niederließ.

„Angenommen das ist richtig, willst du damit andeuten, dass wir beide…?" begann die junge Frau mit den gelockten Haaren und sah vorsichtig von dem Buch auf. Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander, während er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Das geht nicht, ich gehöre…" meinte Hermine plötzlich sichtbar aufgeregt, sodass sie heftig zu keuchen begann. Sichtlich überrascht von ihrer heftigen Reaktion sprang Severus auf, eilte an ihre Seite und berührte sie an den Schultern. „Hermine, was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?" „Nein, aber es ist alles überhaupt nicht so wie es sein sollte." Keuchte sie zwischen ringenden Atemzügen. „Nun beruhige dich erst einmal. Wir werden eine Lösung für das was letzte Woche zwischen uns geschehen ist finden." sprach er mit beruhigender Stimme auf sie ein und bettete ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust, sodass Hermine seinen schnellen Herzschlag lauschen konnte. „Und was ist wenn nicht Severus? Was würde es erst für dich bedeuten und deine Mitgliedschaft? Du hast gesagt, dass du dir keine Schwachpunkte leisten kannst. Und was immer unsere gemeinsame Aufgabe des Schicksals ist, sie wird dich zweifelsohne verwundbar machen." philosophierte Hermine. „Wir werden einen Weg finden." murmelte Severus, strich ihr behutsam über das gelockte dunkelblonde Haar während sein besorgter Blick auf der Textpassage über den betroffenen Fluch lag.


	14. Eine Einladung

11\. Kapitel - _Eine Einladung_

 **Im Schlafraum von Narcissa und Hermine**  
Nachdenklich blickte Hermine auf den geschlossenen Umschlag, der vor ihr auf der Bettdecke lag. Auf der Rückseite prangerte groß das Familienwappen der Familie Malfoy. „Erkläre mir bitte nochmals, warum schickt mir ausgerechnet Lucius eine Einladung zum Frühjahrsball seiner Familie?" wollte Hermine von ihrer Freundin wissen, die auf ihren gegenüberliegenden Bett saß und gerade dabei war ihre langen schwarzen Haare zu bürsten. „Ich weiß es nicht Hermine, er hat wohl eingesehen dass er dich als meine Freundin akzeptieren muss, wenn er weiterhin mit mir verlobt sein möchte." Verwirrt hob sie ihre Augenbrauen.

„Wie meinst du das? Hattet ihr etwa Streit wegen mir?" „Nicht direkt, aber Lucius hat sich abfällig über dich geäußert denn es gefällt ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass Severus noch immer mit dir befreundet ist." Ertappt schoss Hermines Kopf nun in die Höhe. „Woher weißt du…?" „Woher ich weiß, dass ihr noch immer miteinander befreundet seid auch wenn ihr euch überall wo es nur möglich ist, aus dem Weg geht?" meinte Narcissa lächelnd, sodass Hermine nur zögerlich nicken konnte. „Ich habe Augen im Kopf Hermine, ich sehe wie Severus dich anseht, immer dann wenn er glaubt dass ihm niemand dabei beobachten würde. Und ich sehe auch deine verstohlenen Blicke, wobei man schon sehr genau hinsehen muss um es überhaupt mitzubekommen. Faktum ist, dass Lucius Severus mit einer jungen Frau aus seinen Zirkel verkuppeln wollte. Doch sehr zu seinem Missfallen, ist unser junger Freund standhaft geblieben."

Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein breites Lächeln ihr Gesicht heimsuchte. „Und wie ich sehe hat Lucius mit seiner Vermutung recht behalten." Verwirrt blickte sie zu Narcissa. „Was meinst du, mit seiner Vermutung?" „Er hat mir gesagt, dass er glaubt dass Severus sich in dich ernsthaft verliebt hat." Zu Narcissas Überraschung senkte sich der Blick ihrer Freundin nun. „Ich glaube es nicht. Ernsthaft, wann und vor allem wie?" wollte sie nun wissen während sie zu Hermine hinübereilte und sich vor ihr auf das Bett niederließ. „Es war am Valentinsdienstag gewesen. Es war nicht geplant, es ist einfach passiert." Die Passage mit dem Spiegel und die Sache mit dem Fluch ließ Hermine unerwähnt, da sie zum derzeitigen Zeitpunkt nicht einschätzen konnte wie sehr Narcissas Loyalität bereits Lucius galt. Und da Severus eigentlich den Auftrag hatte eben jenen Spiegel dem dunklen Lord zu bringen, behielt Hermine dieses wohlgehütete Geheimnis lieber für sich. „Ich fasse es nicht, du hast es tatsächlich geschafft den Eisberg namens zum Schmelzen gebracht."

Belustigt über ihre Aussage musste Hermine kurz auflachen. „Und seit ihr nun zusammen?" „Ich weiß es nicht, wir haben nur einmal kurz darüber gesprochen. Severus möchte mich nicht in Gefahr bringen." „Das ist sehr ehrenwert von ihm. Erzähl ihm von deiner Einladung, die du von Lucius erhalten hast. Vielleicht begleitet er dich ja, denn ich bin mir sicher dass er ebenfalls eine Einladung bekommen hat." Vorsichtig nickte, öffnete den Umschlag indem sie das Siegel in zwei Teile zerbrach und das teure Pergament herausfischte.

„Die Familie Malfoy lädt Sie höflichst zum jährlichen Frühjahrsball in unseren ehrenwerten Malfoy Manor ein. Es werden Cocktails gereicht in einen erlesenen Besucherkreis. Ihre Teilnahme wird erbeten. Bitte mit einen Zauberschwenk zusagen und diese zurücksenden.  
Abraxas Malfoy."

Besorgt blickte sie zu Narcissa, die ihr aufmunternd zunickte. „Wenn Severus dich nicht begleiten sollte, kommst du einfach als meine Freundin. Die Verlobten des Sohnes des Hauses, darf mitnehmen wem sie will." meinte sie zwinkernd, sodass Hermine seufzend sie anlächelte. Anschließend griff sie nach ihren Zauberstab und murmelte: „Officum firmiter!" Wie von Zauberhand erschien ihre eigene Unterschrift wenig später auf dem Pergament, bevor wenig später plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz ihre Handfläche heimsuchte. Verwirrt sah sie auf die betroffene Stelle und konnte den Abdruck ihres eigenen Namens lesen.

„Verdammt." sagte sie unter Schmerzen. „Ja, die Malfoys nehmen grundsätzlich jegliche Zusagen, sei es eine einfache Festeinladung sowie geschäftliche Verträge generell nur unter dem Einsatz des eigenen Blutes an." erklärte Narcissa in einem Tonfall, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. Langsam nickte Hermine während sie von den alten Erinnerungen an Dolores Umbridge und ihre Zeit als Großinquisitorin in Hogwarts heimgesucht wurde.

 **In der Bibliothek**  
„Wieso hast du zugesagt?" Severus stand aufgebracht vor Hermine, die in einem Buch über Kräuterkunde vertieft war. „Was meinst du?" „Das Frühjahrsfest, wieso hast du zugesagt?" „Woher weißt du davon?" „Lucius, er hat es mir bei unseren letzten Treffen gestern Abend mitgeteilt." erklärte Severus nun mit hörbar leisere Stimme. „Narcissa hat mich gebeten sie zu begleiten, als Unterstützung sozusagen." Er studierte ihr Gesicht, so als würde er nachforschen ob sie lügt bevor er sich gegenüber ihr hinsetzte. „Das ist ein Test Hermine, Lucius will dich in unsere Gesellschaft einführen um herauszufinden wieviel du mir bedeutest." „Ich weiß." Überrascht blickte Severus zu ihr. „Woher?"

Ehe sie antworten konnte, wusste er selbst die Antwort: „Von Narcissa, natürlich." „Wenn davon weißt, wieso tust du dir das dann an?" „Vielleicht um dich zu unterstützen?" Severus zog sichtlich verwirrt von ihrer Aussage die Augenbrauen nach oben, ein klassisches Markenzeichen seines zukünftigen Ichs. Hermine konnte sich ihr Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Das ist sehr nett von dir Hermine, aber ich fühle mich ohnehin schon äußerst unwohl bei solchen Veranstaltungen. Und wenn du dann auch noch anwesend bist, bin ich dann…." „…nervös?"

Räuspernd strich sich der junge Mann seine langen schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Nicht nervös, nein. Aber dann muss ich auch auf die achten, das keine anderen Personen auf dumme Gedanken kommen." „Dumme Gedanken, wie kann ich mir das vorstellen?" „Das wirst du dann schon sehen. Ich muss nun gehen, die Sperrstunde beginnt gleich." Hektisch blickte Hermine auf ihre goldene Armbanduhr bevor sie ihre Bücher zusammenpackte. „Nimmst du mich mit?" „Was?" fragte er verwirrt. „In die Kerker, in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum?" entgegnete sie mit fragenden Blick.


	15. Das Frühjahrsfest

\- _Das Frühjahrsfest_

 **Malfoy Manor**  
„Ich bin sehr nervös Narcissa." Entsprechend ihrer Gefühlslage blickte Hermine zu ihrer Freundin, die ein schwarzes langes Kleid trug. Der Bereich um ihr Dekolletee war großzügig geschnitten, dennoch verriet es nicht zu viel. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare waren teilweise nach hinten gebunden. Durch die Art ihrer Frisur war Hermine seit ihrer Ankunft vor all den Monaten das erste Mal in der Lage die spätere Narcissa, Dracos Mutter in ihr zu erkennen. Denn unbewusst hatte Narcissa sich genau jene Frisur gezaubert, die sie Jahre später tragen sollte. „Das brauchst du nicht Hermine. Was auch immer passiert, ich bin ganz in deiner Nähe." versuchte ihre Freundin sie zu beruhigen. „Und das Kleid? Immerhin ist es nicht schwarz wie deines." „Es würde nicht zu deiner Persönlichkeit passen Hermine. Du bist zudem keine Anhängerin oder wie ich mit einem verlobt."

Nickend blickte die junge Frau in den Spiegel, der sich ihr gegenüber an der langen Wand befand. Ihre lockigen Haare waren hochgesteckt, wo einige Locken über ihre linke Schulter fielen. „Das Kleid steht dir perfekt. Es umschmeichelt deine Figur wie kein anderes." Ihr Kleid bestand größtenteils aus Tüll und war mit einer Menge an kleinen Edelsteinen verziert. Narcissa hatte ihr großzügig das Geld für ihr Kleid spendiert. „Wie soll ich dir dieses Kleid jemals wieder zurückzahlen können." „Heirate einen bestimmten Kerl im Raum und dann kannst du es mir noch immer irgendwann zurückzahlen." meinte Narcissa zwinkernd. „Narcissa, meine Schöne!" hörten beide dann die säuselnde Stimme von Lucius sprechen, der sich nun auf die Beiden zubewegte. „Lucius. Vielen Dank für die Einladung." begrüßte Narcissa ihren Verlobten mit einen Kuss auf die Wange nachdem sie sich an den Händen berührten. Dieser schenkte Hermine während seines Wangenkusses an Narcissa einen Seitenblick.

Die junge Frau fühlte sich unwohl, versuchte aber äußerlich sich davon nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Hermine, ich freue mich das du der Einladung meiner Familie gefolgt bist. Du sieht umwerfend aus, natürlich neben dir meine Narcissa." Diese winkte ab und sah ihre Freundin voller Stolz an. „Aber du hast Recht Lucius, sie ist wunderschön." „Ja, das hellgrün sieht an dir sehr gut aus. Du bist eine wahre Slytherin." meinte der Mann mit den längeren blonden Haaren. „Vielen Dank Lucius, auch für die Einladung!" antwortete Hermine freundlich während sie von ihm einen Handkuss erhielt.

„Lucius?" Fragend blickte sich der Angesprochene um, die beiden Frauen neben ihm taten es ihm gleich und erblickten einen älteren Herren mit ergrauten Haar. „Es tut mir leid Hermine, aber ich muss jetzt meine Verlobte entführen. Mein Vater wünscht uns zu sehen Narcissa." Seine Verlobte nahm seinen angebotenen Arm an, nickte Hermine zu und schritt zu Lucius, der zu ihr sagte: „Severus wirst du bestimmt im Salon finden." Ehe sie auf seine Aussage reagieren konnte hatten sie die Verlobten bereits von ihr abgewandt.

Seufzend blickte sich Hermine um, überall standen kleine Grüppchen die sich miteinander unterhielten. Lucius hatte zuvor erwähnt, dass sich Severus im Salon aufhielt. Also warum sollte sie sich nicht auf den Weg dorthin machen. Geradewegs folgte sie den meisten Personen durch den Raum, wobei sie hörte dass der Salon sich gleich daneben befand. Langsamen Schrittes durchschritt sie den großen Raumbogen und kam unmittelbar vor einen Treppenabgang zum Stillstand.

Schnell schritt sie den ersten Treppenabgang hinunter, nur um festzustellen, dass gleich linkerhand sich der nächste zentrale Treppenabgang befand, der direkt in den besagten großen Salon mündete. Betont lächelnd nahm sie ihr Kleid im Bereich ihrer Oberschenkel in die Höhe und schritt langsam die Treppen hinunter. Sie konnte einen deutlichen Anstieg von murmelnden Worte um sich herum vernehmen. Hermine ließ ihre Augen durch den großen Raum wandern und blieb an dem Hinterkopf von Severus hängen. Dieser sprach mit einen anderen großgewachsenen Mann, dessen Augen nun auf sie gerichtet waren. Wenige Sekunden später drehte sich Severus ebenfalls um und beobachtete stumm wie Hermine die Treppen hinunterschritt.

Unten am Ende der Treppe angekommen, kamen sofort einige junge Männer auf sie zu. Nach der Reihe nach stellten sie sich höflich bei ihr vor und erkundigten sich nach ihren Begleiter. Mit einen suchenden Blick nach Severus, der plötzlich aus der Gesellschaft des großgewachsenen Mannes verschwunden war, wandte sie sich wieder an die jungen Männer vor sich als plötzlich ein lautes Räuspern an ihrer linken Seite erklang. Überrascht blickte sie zu der Quelle und sah in sein Gesicht. Er trug einen dunklen Anzug wie die meisten anderen männlichen Besucher des Festes.

„Es tut mir leid werte Herren, aber meine Begleitung ist wie Sie erkennen können nicht alleine gekommen." erklärte er höflich, nahm Hermines Arm und bewegte sich mit ihr hoch erhobenen Hauptes durch den Raum. Zielstrebig führte er sich zu jenen großgewachsenen Mann, den sie zunächst oben am Beginn der Treppe erblickte hatte. „Rudolphus, darf ich dir meine Begleitung Miss Hermine Coleman vorstellen. Hermine das ist Rudolphus Lestrange, er ist ein angesehener Mann in unserer Vereinigung." stellte Severus ihm vor. Die junge Frau beobachtete wie der gut aussehende Mann, der entlang seines Kinns einen Vollbart trug ihr höflich zunickte bevor er ihre Hand nahm und einen Handkuss gab. „Miss Coleman, es freut mich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen." „Mister Lestrange, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits." begrüßte Hermine ihm und senkte ihren Kopf leicht zu einen Gruß. Sichtlich zufrieden musterte er Mann ihre Gestalt bevor er wieder in ihrem Gesicht angekommen war. „Bitte nennen Sie mich doch Rudolphus. Kennen Sie bereits meine Verlobte Bellatrix Black?" „Ja Rudolphus, Hermine ist mit Bella bekannt, da sie letzten Jahr von der Beaubaxtons nach Hogwarts gewechselt ist." „Ich verstehe, en chante Madame Coleman." „En chante Miseur Lestrange." meinte Hermine lächelnd.

„Lieber Rudolphus, ich hoffe du hast nicht dagegen wenn ich meine Begleitung in den Tanzsaal entführe." „Nein Severus, ganz und gar nicht. Es hat mich sehr gefreut Hermine." Nickend folgten Severus und ihr Blick Rudolphus´Gestalt, bis diese an der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war. „Ich hoffe dir ist bewusst, dass du nun den innersten Zirkel des Kreises aufgefallen bist. Nun gibt es für mich keinerlei Möglichkeit mehr dich zu verstecken." murmelte Severus während er sie in den benachbarten Tanzsaal führte. Hermine beunruhigte weniger die Tatsache dessen was das für ihre Person möglicherweise bedeuten konnte sondern vielmehr die Sorge die sie seiner Stimme deutlich entnehmen konnte.

„Was meinst du damit?" wollte sie wissen bevor Severus sie inmitten auf der Tanzfläche aufforderte. Nickend nahm sie seinen angebotenen Arm an und begann mit ihm zu den langsamen Walzerklängen zu tanzen. „Ich meine damit, dass soeben deine Chancen erheblich gestiegen sind, dass du eines Tages dem dunklen Lord auffallen wirst." erklärte er mit leiser Stimme.

„Aber ich möchte doch gar nicht, ich interessiere mich nicht für…" Severus legte vorsichtig seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen. „Denke nicht weiter, nicht in der Gegenwart dieser Leute Hermine. Ich kann dich sonst nicht beschützen." Stumm nickte Hermine, bevor sich ihr Tanzpartner zu ihr hinüberbeugte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Nach Beendigung des Walzers führte Severus von der Tanzfläche, direkt hinaus aus dem Tanzsaal. „Severus, mein Freund." ertönte eine Stimme oberhalb der Beiden, von der Treppe herab. Hermine bemerkte wie sich der junge Mann neben ihr augenblicklich versteifte. Obwohl die junge Frau in dem wunderschönen mintgrünen langen Kleid sofort vermutete zu dem die Stimme gehörte traute sie sich nicht zur Quelle zu schauen.

Stattdessen blickte sie zu Severus, der nun ihre Hand fest in seine nahm und drückte. „Ich bleibe bei dir solange ich kann. Verschließe deinen Geist so gut es dir möglich ist Hermine." murmelte er leise. Zur Antwort drückte sie seine Hand kaum merkbar für Außenstehende. Während die Person oberhalb die Treppen hinunterschritt bewegte Severus, sich und Hermine zum Beginn des Treppenaufgangs. Dort angekommen, wagte es Hermine erstmals ihren Blick zu heben um direkt in Voldemorts jungen Gesicht zu blicken. Zu ihrer Überraschung war es wesentlich menschlicher als sie es aus er Zukunft kannte, zudem besaß er leicht gewelltes bräunliches Haar. Doch seine Augen waren gleich stehend wie zu ihrer Zeit, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie an ihnen nichts Schlangenähnliches entdecken konnte, denn sie waren von einen wunderschönen, nahezu hypnotischen blau gefärbt.

Innerhalb von Milisekunden verschloss Hermine ihren Geist vor dem jungen Voldemort. „Lieber Seveus, wie ich sehe sind die Gerüchte wahr?" „Mein Lord?" „Möchtest du mich nicht deiner bezaubernden Begleitung vorstellen. Ich glaube wir hatten noch nicht das Vergnügen." wandte sich der Mann nun Hermine zu. „Natürlich mein Lord. Das ist Miss Hermine Coleman, sie besucht ebenso wie ich die letzte Schulstufe in Hogwarts und gehört dem Haus Slytherin an." erklärte Severus sachlich. „Hermine, das ist unser aller Anführer von dem ich dir bereits berichten durfte, Lord Voldemort." Ehe sie wusste wie ihr geschah hatte Voldemort ihre Hand aus er von Severus genommen und entführte sie in einen der Nebenräume. Ängstlich drehte sich Hermine zu Severus um, der ihr nickend folgte.


	16. Der dunkle Lord

17\. Kapitel - _Der dunkle Lord_

„Severus schließe bitte hinter dir die Tür." wies Voldemort den jungen Mann an, nachdem dieser den Raum, der komplett im Dunklen lag, betreten hatte. Hermine spürte wie jener Mann, der in Zukunft ihr größter Feind sein sollte, ihre Hand losließ. Wenige Sekunden später wurde der gesamte Raum von Kerzenlicht erfüllt. „Bitte Miss Coleman, nehmen Sie doch Platz." sagte Voldemort zu ihr und zeigte dabei auf das lange Sofa, das beigefarbig mit vereinzelten Blumen gemustert war. Während sich Hermine auf die besagte Sitzgelegenheit niederließ, wanderte ihr Blick durch den Raum. Er war spärlich eingerichtet, nur ein breiter dunkler Schreibtisch und drei Stühle waren zu erkennen.

„Severus, setzte dich auf den Stuhl neben mir." wies er diesen an, der gehorsam neben den Anführer seinen Platz einnahm. „So Miss Coleman, dann erzählen Sie mir wie Sie über mein Projekt denken." Überrascht von seiner Frage blickte sie fragend zu Severus, dessen Blick stur auf den Boden gerichtet hat. „Bloß keine Scheu Miss Coleman, bitte seien Sie mir gegenüber ehrlich. Ich werde es ebenfalls sein." Während die junge Frau zu ihrer Antwort ansetzte spürte sie Voldemort bereits in ihren Kopf, er drang in ihre Gedankenwelt ein. Hermine wusste natürlich um den Sinn seiner Fragestellung, er wollte erreichen dass sie sich vollkommen auf die Beantwortung seiner Frage konzentrierte und ihm dabei ihr Innerstes offenlegte.

„Meine Mutter ist aufgrund dunkler Magie umgekommen, aus diesen Grund bin ich kein großer Freund dieser Seite der Zauberei." begann sie während Voldemort ihren Blick gefangen hielt. Sie spürte wie ihre Kräfte, die sie für das Verschließen ihres Geistes einsetzte, vereinzelt zu schwinden begannen. Sie wusste nicht was es war, aber sein Blick – dieses eisblau - sie wirkten extrem hypnotisch. „Das ist nachvollziehbar und dennoch sind Sie mit Severus befreundet." „Das eine schließt das andere nicht aus. Ich bin kein Freund von Vorurteilen, ich bin ein Mensch der sich der Loyalität verschrieben hat." Sie spürte wie seine Kraft begann an der Wand ihrer Willensstärke einzuschlagen. Es fühlte sich an, wie dumpfe Schläge auf ihren Kopf. „Das sind Eigenschaften, die ich überaus schätze Miss Coleman." „Können Sie sich vorstellen, ihre Vorurteile gegenüber dunkler Magie aufzugeben?" Hermine konnte und wollte ihn nicht anlügen, sie wusste nicht weshalb dies so war aber es war in Moment die einzige Wahrheit die sie anerkannte. „Ich wüsste nicht, wie dies möglich sein sollte." „Ich gebe Ihnen einen Hinweis Miss Coleman." sagte er bevor er lächelnd seinen stechenden Blick von ihr abwendete.

Im gleichen Moment fühlte sich Hermine wie befreit, denn seine starke Präsenz war aus ihren Kopf verschwunden. Danach beobachtete sie wie Voldemort sich erhob und begann im Raum umher zu wandern. Hermine riskierte kurz einen Blick in Richtung Severus, dessen Augen die Bewegungen seines Anführers genau verfolgten. Als der großgewachsene Mann nun direkt hinter Severus stand, schloss dieser resignierend seine Augen. Besorgt wanderte Hermines Blick nach oben und landete in Voldemorts Gesicht. „Nun Miss Coleman, was denken Sie was könnte ich gemeint haben?" „Ich weiß es nicht." sagte sie leise.

„Liebe, Miss Coleman." Hermine konnte gerade noch so verhindern, dass ihr vor dem dunklen Lord die Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Was hatte er in der Gedankenwelt von Severus nur herausgefunden, dass ihm zu diesen einen Wort veranlasste. „Ich denke, dass die Zuneigung, die wir für einen anderen Menschen empfinden, kann dafür sorgen dass wir im Stande sind Dinge zu tun, von denen wir in unseren Leben nie dachten diese auch nur annähernd zu schaffen." Langsam begann sich Hermine zu fragen, was das Ganze hier sollte, welchen Zweck diente bloß dieses Gespräch. „Lord, warum bin ich hier?" fragte sie ihn offen heraus. „Sie ist sehr direkt Severus, das gefällt mir." stellte Voldemort fest während er zu den hohen Fenstern schritt. „Ich wünsche mir, nein lassen Sie mich es anderes formulieren. Ich erhoffe mir Ihre Gesellschaft bei einen unserer nächsten Treffen." Severus wie auch Hermine sahen schockiert einander an. „Severus, ich möchte dich noch einen Moment alleine sprechen. Miss Coleman." Die beiden Schüler begriffen dass das Gespräch hiermit beendet war. Der junge Mann mit den dunklen Haaren führte Hermine hinaus und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Mit einen Blick zu den anderen Gästen, von denen keiner von ihrer Anwesenheit Notiz nahm, versuchte sie mithilfe eines stummen Zaubers das Gespräch von Severus und Voldemort zu verfolgen.

„Du hast einen guten Geschmack Severus, sie ist eine äußerst elegante junge Frau. Ihre Intelligenz ist ausgeprägt, sie wird dir stets eine verlässliche Partnerin sein."

„Vielen Dank mein Lord."

„Dennoch müssen wir die Problematik bezüglich ihrer Ängste und Vorurteile gegenüber der dunklen Magie, beheben."

„Habt ihr eine Idee, wie wir das bewerkstelligen können?"

„Das brauchen wir nicht mehr Severus, denn das hast du bereits getan." Hermine konnte Severus plötzlich schneller atmen hören.

„Wie meinst Ihr das?"

„Das wirst du zweifelsohne sehr bald erfahren. Wie ich in ihren Kopf gesehen habe, ist selbst ihr noch nicht bekannt. Aber das wird sich ändern und dann wirst du mir davon Bericht erstatten."

„Wovon mein Herr?"

„Ihr beide seid vom Spiegel zusammengeführt worden. Ich habe es in ihren Gedanken gesehen, eure Zusammenkunft. Normalerweise würde ich dich mit einen Crutiatus bestrafen, dafür dass du mir nicht sofort darüber Kenntnis gegeben hast, dass du ihn gefunden hast. Aber aufgrund der neuen Umständen, sehe ich großzügig davon ab."

„Von welchen Umständen sprecht ihr mein Herr?"

„Das wirst du sehr bald herausfinden. Nun geh und schicke Lucius zu mir."

 **In einem Badezimmer**  
Hermine verließ schwer atmend die Toilette und hielt sich ihre rechte Hand über ihren Mund. Sie hatte sich soeben zweimal übergeben und es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen. Kopfschüttelnd bewegte sich die junge Frau zu den Waschgelegenheiten und blickte in den großen Spiegel.

Ihre Augen waren von dunklen Schatten umrandet und ihre Gesichtsfarbe glich jener weißen Wand hinter ihr. Sie fühlte sich elendig zumute und zugleich äußerst schwach, hatte die Kontrolle über ihren Geist Hermine letztendlich mehr Kraft gekostet als sie dachte. Während sie sich einige Tropfen Wasser in ihr Gesicht spritzte überfielen sich einige Bilder ihrer gemeinsamen Stunden ihren Geist. Und ohne es zu wollen kroch ein gänzlich neuer Gedanke in der junge Frau hoch. Voldemort hatte von einer Neuigkeit gesprochen und war darüber äußerst erfreut gewesen. Was konnte er nur in ihrer beiden Gedanken gefunden haben, dass den jungen Lord derartig begeisterte? Die Worte von Severus, wie er damals in der Bibliothek den Sinn des Fluches aus dem Buch las, der Spiegel sorgte dafür dass sie sich liebten und ihr gemeinsames Schicksal. Der Fluch besteht solange, bis sie ihr gemeinsames Schicksal erfüllten. Doch was war, ihr gemeinsames Schicksal?

Ehe Hermine weiterdachte, blickte sie nun von der Marmoroberfläche langsam hoch und verharrte bei ihren Unterleib, denn sie im Spiegel betrachtete. „Nein…." flüsterte sie ängstlich. Bevor sie auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken wahrnehmen konnte wurde sie von einer weiteren Welle der Übelkeit heimgesucht und eilte zurück in die Toilette.


	17. Änderung des Schicksals

Hallo,

anhand der Besucherzahlen und der Favseinträge sehe ich das meine Geschichte auf hier auf gut angekommt. Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir eventuell auch ein klitzekleines Review hinterlassen könntet?! Ich würde mich tierisch darüber freuen ;)

Und schon geht es weiter :)  
Wünsche gutes Lesevergnügen!

19\. Kapitel - _Änderung des Schicksals_

 **Im Raum der Wünsche**  
Hermine stand gegenüber dem großen Sofa und blickte mit betretenden Blick zu Severus, der aufgeregt hin und her ging. „Bist du dir sicher Hermine?" Seine Stimme war leise aber für sie laut genug. „Ja, es besteht kein Zweifel Severus." Nun blieb der junge Mann stehen, ehe er sich erneut in Bewegung setzte und direkt vor ihr stehen blieb. Hermine konnte erkennen wie sein Blick auf ihren Unterleib gerichtet war. „Woher weißt du es?" „Ich habe einen Zauber benutzt, er ist positiv ausgefallen. Ich bin schwanger Severus, ich erwarte ein Baby." Ihr Schulkollege und Freund atmete tief durch und fuhr sich anschließend mit seiner Hand über sein längliches Gesicht. „Ich vermute, dass der dunkle Lord deine Schwangerschaft bereits erkannt hat."

Hermine sah schockiert zu ihm. „Deswegen seine Aussage, ich wüsste es selbst noch nicht?" Stumm nickte er. „Oh mein Gott." begann Hermine nervös, bewegte sich zum Sofa und ließ sich darauf nieder. „Was will er nur? Will er unser Baby etwa?" „Ich weiß es nicht Hermine, aber wir müssen es unbedingt herausfinden. Er möchte dich unbedingt in seinen engsten Kreis, es muss hierfür einen triftigen Grund geben." „Und du meinst, dass dieser triftige Grund in meinem Bauch heranwächst." meinte Hermine mit ängstlichen Tonfall. „Ich befürchte es." „Was wollen wir dagegen tun?" „Ich weiß es noch nicht."

 **In Hogsmeade, Eberkopf**  
Andromeda blickte nachdenklich auf Hermines zusammengesunkene Gestalt, die vor ihr auf dem großen Doppelbett saß. „Du bist dir ganz sicher Hermine?" „Es besteht kein Zweifel, selbst Madame Pomfrey hat es mir bestätigt." Seufzend ließ sich die junge Frau neben der Schüler nieder um umarmte sich. „Weiß Dumbledore Bescheid?" Sie bejahte.

„Was sagt er?" „Er will uns beschützen und drängt darauf dass ich zurückkehre, unabhängig von meinen ursprünglichen Plan. Er ist der Meinung, dass es vielleicht das Beste ist dass es so kommt wie es kommen soll." Hermines Stimme war sehr leise und schwach. „Aber das gefällt dir nicht, weil du ihm nicht sterben lassen willst." „Natürlich will ich nicht gehen, ich will das Severus lebt." „Aber euer Kind…" Frustriert erhob sich Hermine und schritt nervös im Raum umher. „Ich weiß Dromeda, es ist eine Qual für mich. Ich liebe sie beide, ich will keinen von ihnen verlieren." „Hermine…" unterbrach Andromeda sie.

Fragend hielt diese inne und sah zu ihr. „Du liebst ihn?" Erst durch ihre Worte wurde der werdenden Mutter bewusst, was sie gerade von sich gegeben hatte. „Ja, Dromeda, das tue ich." „Dann werden wir versuchen, euch drei zu retten." „Und wie wollen wir das anstellen?" „Indem du Severus die Wahrheit erzählst." „Wie soll ich das tun? Er wird mich für verrückt halten." „Du musst es versuchen Hermine. Aber ich denke, er wird um des Kindes Willen dir zuhören und vor allem wird er dir dann glauben!" 

**Im Astronomieturm**  
Hermine zog sich ihre dicke Winterjacke enger um ihren schlanken Körper. Es war mittlerweile Ende März und dennoch waren die Nächte noch eiskalt. Dies war einerseits der geografischen Lage Hogwarts geschuldet und auf der anderen Seite dem Wetter, denn in diesen Jahr wollte sich einfach noch kein Frühling einstellen. Warum konnte einfach nichts laufen wie es sollte, sie war nicht in die Vergangenheit gereist damit sie mit Severus schlief und dadurch schwanger wird. Es war nicht der Sinn und Zweck ihrer Reise gewesen, dass sie sich ihren zukünftigen Zaubertrankprofessor auf diese Art und Weise näherte.

Alles was sie erreichen wollte, war seine Freundschaft zu gewinnen und irgendwie zu erreichen, dass er in der Zukunft nicht sterben müsse. Doch nun war alles zunichte gemacht worden und das alleine wegen eines Fluchs, der auf dem Spiegel Nehergeb lag. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte sie das nur Harry, Ron und all den anderen Leuten in der Zukunft erklären? Ron, ja er würde am Boden zerstört sein wenn er erfuhr, dass sie nicht nur mit Snape geschlafen hatte sondern zu allen Überfluss auch noch schwanger von ihm war. Es würde nicht nur ihre Freundschaft beenden, sondern auch jenen zarten Keim ihrer gemeinsamen jungen Liebe. Doch wenn sie tief in sich selbst hineinhorchte, verband sie mit dem rothaarigen Weasley-Jungen wirklich Liebe? Sollte es denn normalerweise gar nicht möglich sein, sich in einen anderen Jungen zu verlieben wenn dem so gewesen wäre? Frustriert schlug Hermine gegen das hölzerne Seitenteil der Eulerei, sodass einige ruhende Eulen sich lautstark beschwerten. „Entschuldigt bitte, ich wollte euch nicht wecken." murmelte sie.

Zaghafte Schritte auf den steinernen Stufen kündigten den Besucher an, auf dem sie seit zehn Minuten in der Dunkelheit wartete. Nur Kerzen leuchteten jenen Bereich aus an dem sich Hermine befand und hinausblickte. Der Vollmond thronte königlich über den Himmel der schottischen Landschaft, spiegelte sich im großen See wieder. „Hermine, warum wolltest du mich ausgerechnet hier sprechen? Es ist sehr kalt, nicht das du noch krank wirst." hörte sie seine Stimme hinter sich besorgt sprechen.

„Ich bin sehr warm angezogen und habe mich zusätzlich mit einen Wärmezauber belegt. Du kannst also unbesorgt sein." erwiderte sie während der junge Mann neben sie trat. „Hogwarts ist eine der wunderschönsten Orte die ich kenne." sinnierte Hermine leise. „Das stimmt. Aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass du nicht deswegen mit mir sprechen wolltest, weit ab vom Schloss." Hermines Griff um ihren Körper wurde bei seinen Worten fester, so als würde sie sich selbst vor der kommenden Wahrheit schützen wollen.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen und ich weiß nicht ob du danach noch mit mir sprechen wirst." begann sie zaghaft bevor sie ihn ernst ansah. Severus blickte sie stirnrunzelnd an, die Verwirrung über ihre Worte war deutlich erkennbar. „Ich weiß du wirst eventuell Fragen an mich haben, dennoch bitte ich dich damit zu warten bis ich mit meiner Erzählung fertig bin in Ordnung?" Er wusste zwar nicht warum er dies tun sollte, doch nickte er zustimmend.

„Ich bin nicht die, für die ich mich ausgebe." Sie hielt kurz inne, wandte sich von ihm ab und begann zu erzählen: „Ich heiße nicht Hermine Coleman, sondern eigentlich Hermine Granger. Ich habe nie die Beaubaxtons besucht, ich bin eine Zeitreisende aus der Zukunft. Ich komme aus einer Zeit, wo innerhalb von fünfundzwanzig Jahren zwei Kriege geführt wurden. Letzteren habe ich aktiv beigewohnt und mitgekämpft. Wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst ging es in diesen Kriegen um beide Seiten der Magie, die Helle gegen die Dunkle." Während ihrer Erzählung glitt ihr Blick zu Severus, der sie ausdruckslos betrachtete.

„Von heute an, in drei Jahren wird der dunkle Lord versuchen einen kleinen Jungen zu töten. Der Grund für sein Handeln ist eine Prophezeiung die besagt, dass ein kleiner Junge, der Ende Juli geboren wird eines Tages für seinen möglichen Untergang verantwortlich sein wird. Doch sein Versuch diesen zu töten, wird schief gehen und der dunkle Lord wird verschwinden. Er wird nicht tot sein sondern sich für Jahre zurückziehen um Kraft zu tanken für eine erneute Konfrontation mit jenen Jungen, der ihm vernichten soll. Jahre später, in Hogwarts werde ich die beste Freundin eben jenes Jungen sein, der auserwählt ist den dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Er wird viel Unterstützung erfahren und es wird jemanden geben, der es uns möglich macht zumindest teilweise dem dunklen Lord einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Doch bei all seinen Bemühungen, wird es ihm nicht vergönnt sein den zweiten Krieg zu überleben. Und genau jenen Fehler wollten wir mit meiner Zeitreise korrigieren. Doch wie es aussieht, bin ich dabei kläglich gescheitert." Hermines Stimme war bis zum Ende ihrer Erzählung hin immer leiser geworden.

Beinahe ängstlich hob die junge Frau nun ihren Blick, der während der Dauer ihres Geständnisses zum Steinboden gerichtet war, in Richtung von Severus. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung aus Unglauben und Verachtung. „Warum erzählst du das? Was habe ich dir getan, dass du dir eine solche Geschichte ausdenkst?" Traurigkeit konnte sie deutlich aus seinen Vorwurf vernehmen.

„Ich belüge dich nicht Severus, ich kann es dir sogar beweisen wenn du mich lässt." erklärte sie und ging zu ihm während sie etwas aus ihrer Jackentasche holte. „Hier, das ist ein Zeitumkehrer." „Ich weiß was das ist." meinte er schroff. „Mit ihm bin ich in diese Zeit gelangt." fuhr sie fort und ignorierte seine Zwischenmeldung. „Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann begleite mich drei Jahre in die Zukunft." „Was werde ich dort sehen?" „Wie der dunkle Lord versucht meinen besten Freund zu töten." Einige Sekunden lang, die Hermine wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vorkamen, musterte Severus sie ehe er nickte. „In Ordnung." Erleichtert, dass er ihr Angebot annahm nahm sie das magische Artefakt und legte dessen Schnur um seinen Kopf und sich selbst. Nach drei vorsichtigen Umdrehungen ließ sie los und beide befanden sich Sekunden später in der Zukunft. Rasch entfernte Hermine die Kette um seinen Hals und ließ den Zeitumkehrer in der Tiefe ihrer Jackentasche wieder verschwinden. „Gib mir deine Hand." forderte sie ihn zugleich auf. „Warum?" „Weil wir apparieren müssen."

Severus tat zwar worum sie ihm gebeten hatte, war dennoch verwirrt. Kaum hatte er seine Hand in ihre gelegt spürte er das vertraute Ziehen der Apparation. Keinen Wimpernschlag später standen die Beiden mitten auf einer Straße. „Wo sind wir?" wollte er sofort von Hermine wissen. „Wir sind in Godric´s Hollow."

Augenblicklich drehte sich Severus zu ihr um. „Wieso hast du mich ausgerechnet hierher gebracht Hermine?" „Weil hier das Elternhaus meines besten Freundes ist." Erklärte sie während sie sich umsah. Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie lief zu ihm, da er mittlerweile einige Meter von ihr entfernt stand. „Komm mit, schnell!" flüsterte sie, packte ihm an seinem Arm und zog ihn mit sich in eine dunkle Nische. „Was soll das?" fragte Severus sichtlich erbost. „Das wirst du gleich sehen." flüsterte sie und bedeutete auf eine Szenerie, die sich unmittelbar hinter Severus abspielte.

Fragend drehte sich der junge Mann um. Da er nun unmittelbar neben Hermine stand, konnte diese sein Mimikspiel beobachten. Er beobachtete wie eine junge Frau mit langen rötlichen Haaren einen Kinderwagen vor sich herschob und dabei glücklich lächelte. Begleitet wurde sie dabei von einen jungen Mann mit runden Brillengläsern. „Lily." hörte sie Severus leise sagen. „Wie weit sind wir in der Zukunft Hermine?" „Drei Jahre Severus." „Sie hat Potter geheiratet?" „Ja, das hat sie beziehungsweise wird sie tun."

Hermine konnte einen kurzen Moment eine Welle des Schmerzes über sein Gesicht huschen sehen ehe es wieder ausdruckslos wurde. „Aber wieso sind wir hier, ausgerechnet bei Lily?" Ehe Hermine ihm antworten konnte bemerkte sie wie der junge Voldemort um die Ecke bog kurz nachdem die Potters in ihrem Haus verschwunden waren. „Severus, sieh." wies sie ihm an und zeigte auf den Mann, dessen Gesicht unter der Kapuze verborgen war.

Fassungslos beobachtete Severus wie der junge Voldemort die Gartentüre öffnete und sich der Eingangstüre näherte. „Nein, nicht Lily. Nicht sie." stammelte er leise. „Doch Severus, der Name meines besten Freundes ist Harry Potter, er ist Lilys Sohn." Erklärte Hermine während Voldemort in der Zwischenzeit die Tür geöffnet hatte und sich zum Elternhaus ihres Freundes aus der Zukunft, Zutritt verschaffte. Stumm lauschten beide dem Geschrei das nun aus dem Inneren erklang bevor dann eine grünfärbige Explosion im Bereich des Kinderzimmers stattfand.

„Bring mich zurück Hermine." bat Severus mit kraftloser Stimme. Wortlos fischte sie den Zeitumkehrer aus ihrer Tasche, gab dessen Kette um seinen und ihren Hals, drehte drei Mal in die Gegenrichtung und ließ los. Kaum waren sie in der Stammzeit von Severus angekommen, befreite sich Severus aus den Fängen der Kette des Zeitumkehrers und flüchtete die Stufen des Astronomieturms hinunter, weg von Hermine.


	18. Ein übler Streich

Eine kurze Anmerkung zu diesen Kapitel - in den Erinnerungen gibt es einen Wechsel zwischen den Erinnerungen von Hermine zu dennen von Severus. Es ist aber ohnehin von mir entsprechend gekenntzeichnet.

 _Ein übler Streich_

 **Innenhof von Hogwarts**  
Seit der Zeitreise mit Severus hatte dieser nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen. Selbst im Zaubertrankunterricht sprach er nur das Nötigste mit Hermine. Alle Substanzen und Gerüche, die dem ungeborenen Baby eventuell gefährlich werden konnte, übernahm er ohne weiteren Kommentars. Seine Reaktion auf ihre wahre Herkunft und die damit verbundene Ignoranz ihrer Person gegenüber machten Hermine sehr zu schaffen.

Narcissa beobachtete die Veränderungen zwischen den Beiden mit großer Sorge. So bemerkte Hermine, die unter der alten Linde saß und in einem Buch las, auch nicht dass sie bereits seit einigen Minuten von Narcissa stumm beobachtet wurde. Ihre Zimmerkollegin tat dies seit einigen Tagen, vor allem fielen ihr die merkwürdigen Essensgelüste ihrer Freundin bei den Mahlzeiten auf. „Hermine, ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden." sagte Narcissa, nachdem sie unmittelbar vor ihrer sitzenden Gestalt stehen geblieben war. Fragend blickte die junge Frau mit den gelockten Haaren zu ihr hoch. „Was gibt es Narcissa?" „Ich denke, dass sollten wir nicht hier besprechen. Lass uns spazieren gehen." Verwirrt nickte Hermine schließlich und erhob sich.

Auf den Weg aus dem Innenhof, entlang der Brücke liefen die beiden jungen Frauen stumm nebeneinander her. „Wie lange willst du es mir noch verschweigen?" fragte schlussendlich die Schülerin mit den langen schwarzen Haaren, nachdem sie ungefähr in der Mitte der Brücke stehen geblieben waren.

Vorsichtig blickte Hermine vom tiefen Abgrund unter der Brücke zu Narcissa. „Bitte frage mich ja nicht, wovon ich spreche. Ich habe Augen im Kopf Hermine, ich beobachte dich seit Tagen bei allen Mahlzeiten und deine merkwürdigen Kombinationen. Hinzu kommt deine plötzliche Vorliebe für weite Pullover. Noch kannst du es verstecken, da es noch relativ kühl ist, aber der Sommer steht unmittelbar vor der Tür und damit unser Schulabschluss. Also sag mir Hermine, in welchen Monat bist du?" „Anfang vom vierten Monat." gab Hermine leise zu Protokoll und blickte dabei auf ihre Füße. Gleichzeitig fragte sich die werdende Mutter wie lange sie wohl noch ihre eigenen Füße derartig frei sehen würde können. „Ich nehme an, dass Severus der Vater ist?" Sie sah hoch, in Narcissas fragendes Gesicht und konnte nicht anders als zu nicken.

„Das erklärt sein rätselhaftes Verhalten dir gegenüber und das er bei Slughorn im Unterricht die meisten Tränke in Alleingang brauen darf. Zudem hat Lucius…." Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens schoss ihr Kopf alarmiert in die Höhe. „Was hat Lucius?" Überrascht über Hermines plötzliche Erregung, legte Narcissa beruhigend ihre Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Freundin. „Lucius macht sich Sorgen, da Severus immer wieder abwesend ist wenn sie sich treffen. Selbst der dunkle Lord dürfte sich Sorgen um sein Verhalten machen. Er hat überraschenderweise nach dir gefragt, als er letztens bei meinen Besuch ebenfalls zum Tee eingeladen war." Stumm bejahte Narcissa während sie weiterhin besorgt die junge Frau vor sich ansah. „Hermine, egal was zwischen euch vorgefallen sein mag, es muss mit dem dunklen Lord im Zusammenhang stehen, denn seit dem Frühjahrsfest ist das Verhältnis zwischen dir und Severus nicht mehr das Selbe." Am liebsten hätte Hermine ihrer Freundin und Zimmerkollegin alles erzählt, die ganze Wahrheit. Aber aufgrund ihrer Nähe zu Lucius waren Hermine die Hände gebunden.

„Es wird wieder besser werden, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." versuchte sie die Situation zu beschönigen. „Soll Lucius einmal mit Severus reden?" „Nein, nein. Ich werde das schon alleine wieder hinbekommen." „Hast du es deinen Vater schon erzählt, immerhin ist bald das Schuljahr zu Ende." „Das werde ich kommendes Wochenende tun, wenn ich Andromeda besuche. Wir treffen uns dort." Narcissa nickte sichtlich zufriedener als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. „Wenn du etwas brauchen solltest, egal was lasse es mich wissen. Ich bin für dich da Hermine." Diese lächelte sie dankbar an. „Danke Narcissa, das weiß ich zu schätzen."

Im Gang, vor dem Lehrzimmer von Slughorn  
Das war es gewesen, bereits zum zweiten Mal in ihren jungen Leben hatte sie die Abschlussprüfung in Zaubertränke hinter sich gebracht. In aktuellen Zustand berücksichtigend hatte Hermine mit keinerlei giftigen Substanzen arbeiten müssen. Dennoch hatte sie die Doppelstunde geistig und vor allem körperlich ausgelaugt. Sichtlich geschafft schleppte sich Hermine aus dem Lehrzimmer hinaus auf die Gänge. „Ich empfinde es als eine absolute Frechheit, dass Coleman im Gegensatz zu uns allen anderen nicht mit den giftigen Mitteln arbeiten musste und es deswegen um einiges leichter hatte." hörte sie auch schon die spottende Stimme Sirius hinter sich sprechen.

 ** _********** WECHSEL ZU ERINNERUNGEN VON SEVERUS**********_**

„Halte die Klappe Black und kümmere dich lieber um deine Angelegenheiten!" fuhr Narcissa zähneknirschend Sirius an, die neben Hermine stand. „Wieso denn, nur weil ich die Wahrheit sage? Ihr Schlangen seid doch alle einfach nur feige, wie hier unser Snievelus." meinte der Gryffindor breitgrinsend. Hermine sah von Sirius, zu dem nun James sich gesellte und Lily, die unmittelbar vor Severus aus dem Klassenzimmer kam. „Sirius, lass es gut sein." bat James nun seinen Freund mit einen Seitenblick in Richtung Hermine. „Warum James, du solltest es doch am besten wissen dass ich Recht habe." „Kann schon sein, dennoch sollten wir gehen." Entgegen der Bitte seines Freundes bewegte sich Sirius nun auf Hermine zu, die unsicher zu Lily blickte. „James!" rief diese plötzlich erkennend aus während Severus zeitgleich sich auf Sirius stürzte. Ehe Hermine reagieren konnte spürte sie eine warme Flüssigkeiten in ihren Gesicht die augenblicklich zu brennen begann.

Schreiend stürzte die junge Frau zu Boden während Narcissa zu ihr stürzte während Severus begann auf Sirius wie wild einzuschlagen. „Verdammt!" spie James genervt aus. „Peter, schnell hol Slughorn aus dem Klassenzimmer. Remus du holst Dumbledore und McGonagall!" Die beiden jungen Gryffindors taten wie ihnen geheißen. „Sirius, es ist genug!" rief Lily erbost und blickte hilfesuchend zu James der mit Hilfe eines anderen männlichen Slytherinschülers die beiden Streithähne auseinander brachte.

„Wenn ihnen etwas zustößt, mach ich dich kalt Black!" schrie Severus wie von Sinnen während ein Slytherin ihn festhielt während Lily ihm erschrocken ansah. „Seht nur wie sehr er sich um sie sorgt. Der hat dich endlich abgeschrieben, diese kleine Schlange. Er hat in seinen eigenen Reihen etwas Besseres gefunden." meinte Sirius lachend während James seine liebe Mühe hatte ihn festzuhalten. „Du weißt gar nichts Black, also halte deine Klappe!" feuerte Severus zurück bevor er sich der am Boden windenden Hermine zuwandte. Sie wimmerte leise, dennoch warf sie sich mit aller Gewalt hin und her. „Was hast du Hund ihr gegeben?" fuhr er zu Sirius hinüber, der ihm grinsend ansah. „Das würdest du wohl gerne wissen."

„Sirius, sag es ihm. Ich denke Severus macht keine Scherze." schaltete sich nun auch Lily ein. Die Rothaarige sah kurz zum sichtlich irritierten Severus, ehe er gehetzt wieder zu seinen Widersacher sah. „Was immer es ist, er soll schnell damit rausrücken, sie beginnt zu röcheln Severus!" rief Narcissa ängstlich aus. James konnte seinen Blick nicht von der kämpfenden Hermine abwenden während Severus sich über diese beugte. „Es kommt gleich Hilfe Hermine, es wird alles wieder gut. Ihr werdet in Ordnung kommen." Lily sah von den Beiden zu James, der eine Augenbraue nach oben zog bevor sie zu Sirius ging. „Rück mit der Sprache heraus oder ich sorge persönlich dafür dass du von der Schule fliegst!" „Es ist Urtica Ferox." murmelte dieser nun leise. „Was ist hier los?" wollte Slughorn wissen, der gemeinsam mit Peter angelaufen kam.

„Mister Black hat Miss Coleman mit einer flüssigen Form der Urtica Ferox übergossen." erklärte Lily rasch während sich Slughorn neben Severus zu der mittlerweilen bewusstlosen Hermine beugte. „Horace, was ist geschehen?" wollte McGonagall wissen die gemeinsam mit Dumbledore und Remus angelaufen kamen. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich bin ebenfalls erst gerade gekommen. Miss Coleman wurde mit Urtica Ferox übergossen." „Oh nein." murmelte die ältere Hexe schockiert ehe sie sich zu James und Sirius wandte.

„Fangen Sie schon mal an zu beten, dass Miss Coleman ihre dumme Attacke übersteht und dass nicht auch ein weiteres Leben möglicherweise dadurch zu Schaden gekommen ist." „Ich werde mit Horace Miss Coleman auf die Krankenstation begleiten, Minerva sie kümmern sich um Mister Black." Severus war hin und her gerissen, denn er wollte Sirius nochmals gegen die Wand drücken, wurde aber von Lily aufgehalten die nun zu ihm herangetreten war. „Severus, nicht. Begleite lieber Hermine mit in den Krankenflügel, sie wird dich brauchen."

Innerlich kämpfend blickte der junge Mann mit den dunklen langen Haaren seine ehemals beste Freundin an bevor diese sich zu ihm vorbeugte und in sein Ohr flüsterte: „Beide brauchen dich." Überrascht von ihrer Aussage sah er sie dementsprechend an und bekam ein Nicken, gepaart mit einen Lächeln von ihr als Antwort. „In Ordnung."


	19. Wendungen

_Wendungen_

 **In der Krankenstation**  
Sorgenvoll beobachtete Severus stumm wie Madame Pomfrey und Slughorn sich über ihre weitere Vorgangsweise berieten. „Sie müsste längst erwacht sein, weshalb ist sie es noch nicht Horace?" hörte er Madame Pomfreys besorgte Stimme sagen. „Ich weiß es nicht Poppy, das Gegengift hat gewirkt. Ihr Gesicht ist vollkommen normal und von schön rosiger Natur." meinte Slughorn verzweifelnd wobei er sich an seinem Kopf kratze. Unsicher blickte Severus zwischen den Beiden hin und her. „Professor Dumbledore, kann man denn gar nichts für sie tun?" fragte er nun verzweifelt den Schulleiter. Dieser blickte besorgt auf die werdende Mutter hinab. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen Severus, denn es könnte durchaus sein, dass das Baby eine Barriere innerhalb ihren Organismus darstellt und deswegen eine komplette Heilung verhindert." Kaum hatte Dumbledore seine Vermutung ausgesprochen, wuchs in Severus ein Verdacht. „Professor, nehmen wir einmal an ich könnte dafür sorgen das Hermine wieder erwacht, hätte ich ihre Erlaubnis sie für eine Nacht aus dem Schloss zu bringen?" Der alte Zauberer musterte den jungen Mann vor sich, ehe er sich räuspernd an seine Kollegen und zugleich Untergegeben wandte. „Wie wir sehen, können wir derzeitig nicht mehr ausrichten, als wir es ohnehin schon getan haben. Vielleicht sollten wir Miss Coleman die kommende Nacht in Ruhe schlafen lassen. Vielleicht geht es ihr morgen bereits besser und sie erwacht aus ihrer Starre." Madame Pomfrey wie auch Horace stimmte seinen Vorschlag niedergeschlagen zu. „Lassen wir sie heute Nacht ruhen." „Darf ich noch kurz bei ihr bleiben?" fragte Severus höflich. „Natürlich mein Junge, aber bitte kehren Sie pünktlich zur Sperrstunde in die Kerker zurück." erklärte Slughorn in bester Hauslehrermanier. „Natürlich Professor." „Gut dann lassen wir sie beide alleine." Verkündete der Schulleiter, der als letzte Person das abgetrennte Zimmer verließ und vor sich die Türe, mit einen letzten wissenden Blick auf Severus, verschloss.

„In Ordnung Hermine. Ich weiß, dass du kein Freund von dunkler Magie bist. Aber ich glaube, dass sie die einzige Möglichkeit ist dich und unser Kind zu retten." sagte er mit emotionaler Stimme, ehe er den Ärmel seiner rechten Hand hochkrempelte und das dunkle Mal zum Vorschein kam. Mittels seines Zauberstabs aktivierte Severus das dunkle Mal und sprach: „Servum Petit Auxilium!" Sekunden später beobachtete er wie das Schlangenmuster auf seinen Unterarm nickte. Rasch berührte Severus die bewusstlose Hermine am Unterarm und apparierte gemeinsam mit ihr nur wenige Sekunden später.

„Severus, mein Freund. Was ist geschehen?" hörte er die sanfte Stimme Voldemorts, der hinter seinen großen Schreibtisch saß. „Bitte Herr, hilft mir. Sie wurde vergiftet und will trotz medizinischer Hilfe einfach nicht erwachen." erklärte er mit einen Blick auf Hermine, die nun auf einer kleinen Couch lag. Aus den Augenwinkel konnte Severus erkennen, dass sich sein Lord erhob und auf sie beide zukam. „Hat sie bereits das Gegengift erhalten?" wollte er wissen bevor er vor der bewusstlosen Gestalt Hermines in die Knie ging, seine Hand auf ihren Kopf legte und die Augen verschloss. „Ja mein Herr." „Ich fühle es, das Gegengift wirkt bereits doch euer Kind kämpft dagegen an." „Was kann man tun?" „Ich werde ihr helfen, doch es wird einen Preis haben." Innerlich verfluchte Severus den großgewachsenen Mann neben sich, denn er wusste das Hermine dies nicht wollte. „Tut was immer nötig ist!" sprach er stattdessen und entschied mit dem Herzen, anstatt dem Verstand. „In Ordnung, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist werde ich dich an deine Entscheidung erinnern Severus!" meinte Voldemort und streckte seine Hand in seine Richtung aus. Mit Tränen in den Augen besiegelte der junge Mann den Pakt, indem er seine Hand in die des dunklen Lords legte. Sofort verband ein helles Band die beiden Hände, ehe es kurz aufleuchtete und dann verschwand.

Danach hielt Voldemort beide Hände einige Zentimeter über Hermines Körper und begann mit geschlossenen Augen Verschwörungen zu formulieren. Severus beobachtete wie ihr Körper in die Höhe gehoben wurde, zuerst von einem dunklen Nebel eingehüllt wurde ehe dieser in sie eindrang, Danach glitt ihr Körper wieder langsam auf die Couch zurück und Voldemort zog seine Hände zurück. „Es ist vollbracht, du kannst sie wieder nach Hogwarts mitnehmen." „Was ist euer Preis Herr?" „Das werdet ihr noch früh genug erfahren. Erkläre ihr, dass es keine Auswege diesbezüglich gibt, ich hole mir immer was mir zusteht und tue nichts ohne Gegenleistung." Severus nickte demütig. „Ich weiß mein Herr." „Gut, dann wünsche ich ihr eine gute Genesung." Ehe der junge Mann ihm antworten konnte, spürte er wie sein Körper gemeinsam mit dem von Hermine weggezogen wurde und wenig später wieder in der Krankenstation auftauchte.

Zu seiner Überraschung erblickte Severus die sitzende Gestalt des Schulleiters, der gegenüber von Hermines Krankenbett auf einen Stuhl verweilte. „Wie lange waren wir weg?" wollte der junge Mann wissen während er sich nervös durch seine langen schwarzen Haare fuhr. „Drei Stunden, ich habe Poppy weggeschickt und das Zimmer versiegelt." Mit einen letzten Blick auf die schlafende Hermine ließ er sich auf den Stuhl, der unmittelbar neben dem Bett stand, fallen. „Was ist passiert Severus?" wollte Dumbledore schließlich von ihm wissen. „Sie wissen wo ich mit ihr gewesen bin." „Das mag so sein, aber dennoch will ich von Ihnen hören was genau DORT passiert ist. Erste Frage vorweg, wurde das Problem um Hermine gelöst?" „Sie wird wieder vollkommen gesund." „Und das Baby?" „Dem geht es gut." Zufrieden lehnte sich der alte Zauberer zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, was er getan hat. Er hat mir nur sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er eine Gegenleistung von uns erwartet."

Dumbledore seufzte. „Tom hat noch nie etwas freiwillig getan, bei ihm hat alles seinen Preis." Mit misstrauischen Blick wandte er sich nun an seinen Schulleiter und sagte: „Seltsam." „Was ist seltsam Severus?" „Er hat es genauso bezeichnet, dass seine Hilfe einen Preis hätte, dem er eines Tages einfordern würde." Dumbledore atmete tief durch, ehe er sich erhob und seine Hand auf die Schulter von Severus ablegte. „Hermine wird mich verurteilen, ich habe einen Deal mit dem Teufel gemacht." „Sie wird es nicht gutheißen, das ist richtig. Aber dennoch wird sie es verstehen, da Sie es vor allem den Babys wegen gemacht haben." „Werden Sie uns helfen?" Fragend sah er zu dem Mann hinter sich hoch. „Natürlich. Dennoch müsst ihr euch im Klaren sein, dass ich nur soweit helfen kann inwieweit es nicht Voldemorts Forderung betreffend wird." Severus wandte sich wieder Hermine zu. „Dies ist mir bewusst."

 ** _Am nächsten Morgen_**  
„Severus." Zuerst glaubte Severus zu träumen, da er ihre schwache leise Stimme vernahm. Doch ihre Finger, die leicht über seinen Unterarm streichelten holten ihm in die Realität zurück. Augenblicklich öffnete er seine Augen und blickte zu der jungen Frau, die ihm schwach anlächelte. „Hermine." sagte er leise wobei er ihr Lächeln erwiderte. „Wie geht es dir?" „Gut, ich fühle mich zwar sehr schwach aber sonst fühle ich mich normal." Nickend nahm er dies zur Kenntnis. „Wie geht es dem Baby?" fragte sie sogleich und griff sich dabei auf ihren leicht gewölbten Unterbauch. „Dem geht es gut, Madame Pomfrey kommt nachher vorbei und sieht nochmals nach ihm oder ihr." Severus konnte deutlich ihre Erleichterung erkennen. Er wollte ihr alles so gerne erzählen, doch die Heilerin hatte ihm nahegelegt die Wahrheit hinter ihrer Genesung fürs Erste aufzuschieben. Zuerst wollte sie sich noch versichern das es dem Ungeborenen wirklich gut ging, denn die Vergiftung die Hermine durch Sirius erlitten hatte war schwerwiegend gewesen.

„Miss Coleman, wie schön dass Sie wieder wach sind." hörte er hinter sich die liebliche Stimme von Madame Pomfrey sprechen. Stumm erhob sich Severus um der Heilerin genügend Platz zur Verfügung stellen. „Danke mein lieber Junge." Dieser warf einen Blick zu Dumbledore der hinter sich die Tür schloss. „Wie geht es dir Liebes?" „Ich fühle mich schwach, aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung." erwiderte die Schülerin. „Ich verstehe, gut ich werde nun nach deinen Baby schauen. Ich möchte mich nur versichern, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung ist und das Ungeborene die Vergiftung unbeschadet überstanden hat." erklärte Poppy ihre weitere Vorgangsweise. Nickend sah sie in Richtung Severus, der nun auf die andere Seite ging um das Tun der Heilerin gespannt zu verfolgen. Mit ernsten Blick schwenkte sie den Zauberstab direkt über ihren gewölbten Unterbauch.

Kurz danach bildete sich ein dreidimensionales Bild oberhalb der Oberfläche. „Das ist ja interessant." murmelte die Frau leise. „Was ist denn Madame Pomfrey, ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte Hermine sichtlich verängstigt von ihren mysteriösen Verhalten. Unbewusst suchte ihre Hand nach der von Severus, der ihr ohne zu zögern reichte. „Nein mein Kindchen, alles in bester Ordnung. Ich habe nur gerade etwas entdeckt." „Und das wäre?" wollte Severus nun wissen denn ohne es zu wollen, wurde auch der junge Mann nun nervös. „Nun ja Miss Coleman sowie es aussieht erwarten Sie nicht nur ein Baby." „Wie bitte?" fragte nun auch Dumbledore nach, der sich zu der Heilerin gesellte. „Hier sehen Sie selbst Albus, das hier sind zwei individuelle Herzschläge." „Lassen Sie uns hineinhören." bat der Schulleiter sie. Nickend schwenkte sie ihren Zauberstab und schon Sekunden später wurde der Raum von zwei verschiedenen Herzschlägen erfüllt. Severus wie Hermine blickten überrascht zueinander, ehe der junge Mann seine Augen verschloss.

Hatte der dunkle Lord bei ihrer „Rettung" dies wahrgenommen? Wusste er etwa das Hermine Zwillinge erwartete. Es verkomplizierte die Dinge auf mehrfache Weise. „Ist alles in Ordnung Severus?" hörte er Hermines besorgte Stimme fragen sodass er wieder seine Augen öffnete und in ihr in der Tat besorgtes Gesicht blickte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung Hermine." erwiderte er und warf danach einen kurzen Blick zu Dumbledore der ihm zunickte. „Wollen Sie beide das Geschlecht der beiden Babys wissen?" „Kann man das schon erkennen?" „Ja Miss Coleman, sehr gut sogar." Fragend wandte sich die werdende Mutter zu ihren Freund. Dieser stimmte wortlos zu. Poppy nahm dies als Einverständnis auf und erklärte: „Sie erwarten zwei Jungs Miss Coleman." „Zwei Jungen?" fragte Hermine keuchend vor Überraschung."

„Ja, in etwa vier Monaten werden sie zwei entzückende kleine Jungs in ihren Armen halten dürfen!" „Oh mein Gott, Severus hast du das gehört?" Dieser versuchte sein immer größer werdendes Unbehagen so gut es ihm möglich war vor Hermine zu verstecken. „Natürlich Hermine, das sind wunderbare Nachrichten. Zwei kleine Jungs." Während sich die junge Frau aufsetzte und ihm umarmte glitt dessen Blick erneut zu Dumbledore, der traurig zu Poppy sah die sofort verstand. „Ich werde Sie nun alleine lassen. Ich komme später dann wieder."

Kaum war die Heilerin aus dem Krankenzimmer verschwunden bemerkte Hermine den Blickwechsel zwischen Dumbledore und Severus. „Was verheimlicht ihr?" Severus blickte gequält von dem Schulleiter zu ihr. „Du musst mir versprechen, dass du dich nicht aufregen wirst in Ordnung Hermine?" begann Severus mit samtener Stimmlage. Unsicheren Blickes nickte sie. „Weißt du noch, was passiert ist?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach unser aller Abschlussprüfung bei Professor Slughorn hat dir Sirius eine giftige Brühe ins Gesicht gekippt. Die ersten Minuten hast du geschrien und dich vor Schmerzen gewunden ehe du bewusstlos geworden bist. In der Zwischenzeit habe ich mit etwas Hilfe von diesem Hund erfahren um was es für ein Gift es sich gehandelt hat." „Du meinst doch nicht hoffentlich unter Einsatz von Fäusten." „Nicht direkt."

„Severus…" begann Hermine tadelnd. „Miss Coleman, was Severus damit sagen will ist, dass wir trotzdem Wissens und rechtzeitigen Einsatz des Gegenmittels ihnen nicht zur Gänze helfen konnten." schaltete sich Dumbledore nun in das Gespräch ein. „Irgendetwas müsst ihr aber gefunden haben, denn immerhin liege ich ja hier und erfreue mich wieder bester Gesundheit." meinte Hermine lächelnd während sie erneut ihren gewölbten Bauch berührte. „Da sie dir nicht weiterhelfen konnten und die Gefahr sehr groß war, dass du möglicherweise das Baby verlieren könntest." Severus hielt in seiner Erzählung inne und blickte dabei in Richtung Boden.

Es bedurfte einige Sekunden des Nachdenkens ehe bei Hermine der Groschen fiel. „Nein, Severus sag mir bitte nicht das du bei ihm gewesen bist." „Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig." Mit einen kritischen Blick zu Dumbledore der sie traurig ansah, wandte sie sich wieder dem jungen Mann vor sich zu, der sichtlich betrübt war. „Was hat er mit mir gemacht? Und sie Professor, wie konnten Sie dies nur zulassen?" „Es blieb uns eine andere Wahl Hermine, du hättest sterben können." „Aber zu welchen Preis?" Hermine bemerkte wie ein Ruck durch Severus´ Körper ging. „Was hast du ihm dafür versprechen müssen Severus!" „Ich weiß es nicht, er hat es nicht explizit auf etwas Bestimmtes festgelegt aber er hat mir sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben dass seine Hilfe einen Preis hat." Frustriert schrie Hermine erbost auf. „Großartig, ich frage mich für was ich eigentlich in die Vergangenheit gereist bin, nur um dann möglicherweise in die Hände des dunklen Lords zu fallen. Ich hätte es niemals tun dürfen, ich hätte die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen sollen."

Alarmiert blickte Dumbledore zu Severus der nun schockiert hochblickte. „Lassen Sie es gut sein Professor, Severus weiß inzwischen darüber Bescheid." erwähnte die schwangere junge Frau nebenbei. „Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen Hermine? In meinen ganzen Leben hat sich noch nie jemand solche Mühe gegeben dass ich eine nennenswerte Zukunft haben könnte. Du hast schon genug getan um mir zu helfen." „Und sieh nur wo es uns, vor allem dich hingebracht hat. Du bist mehr denn je in den Fängen von Voldemort." spie sie wütend aus. „Es bringt jetzt nichts darüber zu diskutieren, wir müssen abwarten was er von uns als Gegenleistung will. Danach können wir noch immer weiterschauen." meinte Severus. „Das gefällt mir alles nicht. Professor haben Sie nicht vielleicht eine Idee?" Hoffnungsvoll sahen die beiden Schüler ihren Schulleiter vor sich an.

„Nun ja, da der dunkle Lord über ihren Zustand im Bilde ist können wir Sie nicht mehr so einfach in ihre eigene Zeit zurückschicken. Doch Severus sag mir, weißt Tom dass Hermine Zwillinge erwartet?" „Das kann ich nicht sagen." „Nun ja, dann versuche es bei euren nächsten Treffen herauszufinden." „Der dunkle Lord wird erwarten, dass Hermine mich begleitet. Er hat mehrfach den Wunsch geäußert sie in unserer Mitte willkommen zu heißen." „Erkläre ihm, dass Hermine unter einen schweren Schwangerschaftsverlauf leidet und deswegen nicht verreisen, apparieren darf und dergleichen. Das verschafft uns einige Monate, zumindest bis zur Geburt eurer beiden Jungs." Severus blickte fragend, bittend um Einverständnis zu Hermine, die ihm anlächelte. „Es ist der bestmögliche Weg, denn wir beschreiten können." „Gut, ich werde es dem dunklen Lord so berichten." „Zudem werde ich dich in Okklumentik vertiefend unterweisen, wir müssen unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass Tom von Hermines wahrer Herkunft sowie der Existenz der Zwillinge erfährt." fügte Dumbledore hinzu. „Vielen Dank Professor!" Unterstützend drückte sie seine Hand fest.


	20. Planänderung

_Planänderung_

 **Bei den Tonks**  
„Vielen Dank das ich für die Zeit bis zur Geburt bei euch wohnen darf." sagte Hermine die mittels ihres Zauberstabs ihre Gewänder in den großen Kleiderschrank schweben ließ. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken Hermine. Ted und ich haben dir von Beginn an gesagt, dass wir dich immer unterstützen und dir zur Seite stehen werden." „Aber ich bringe euch damit auch in große Gefahr!" Andromeda winkte ab. „Meine Familie hat mit mir gebrochen, ich bin nicht mehr von Relevanz für sie." „Aber wir wissen nicht, inwiefern der dunkle Lord über mich Bescheid weiß und vor allem über die Babys." meinte Hermine und strich sich liebevoll über ihren Schwangerschaftsbauch, der mittlerweile eine beachtliche Größe aufwies.

„Die beiden Jungs, spürst du sie häufig?" „Ja, die Bewegungen der Beiden nehmen kontinuierlich zu. Es gibt kaum noch eine Nacht, in der ich nie einmal wach werde und getreten werde." Liebevoll ließ sich Andromeda neben Hermine nieder und bewegte ihre Hand in Richtung dem runden Bauch ihrer Freundin. „Darf ich?" Lächelnd stimmte sie nickend zu. Vorsichtig legte Andromeda ihre Handfläche auf die Fläche oberhalb ihres Nabels und spürte sofort Bewegungen unter der sensiblen Innenseite ihrer linken Hand. „Wahnsinn, es ist wie ein Wunder. Sind das ihre Füße oder Hände?" „Es kann beides sein, manchmal ist es auch das ein oder andere Knie."

„Wo befindet sich Severus eigentlich zurzeit?" Betreten wandte sich Hermine von ihr ab. „Lucius hat ihm angeboten, zu ihm ins Manor zu ziehen da er sich ja mit seinen Vater zerstritten hat." Ungläubig, von Hermines Worten fiel Andromeda buchstäblich ihre Kinnlade herab. „Nein Hermine, das geht nicht. Wenn er in Malfoy Manor lebt, dann befindet er sich ja direkt in der Höhle des Löwen. Wie wollt ihr beide da in Ruhe euch treffen?" „Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich mit dir sprechen wollte Dromeda."

Der zufriedene Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin wich einer unsicheren Maske. „Würden du und Ted es erlauben, dass ich Severus hier treffen kann?" Augenblicklich fiel Andromeda die Anspannung von den Schultern. „Aber natürlich, hast du etwa gedacht du musst dich in irgendeiner Spalunke mit ihm treffen oder gar bei den Malfoys selbst?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Severus ist hier immer gerne gesehen, da unser Haus ohnehin mit dem Fideliuszauber belegt ist."

Überrascht zog die schwangere Frau ihre Augenbrauen nach oben. „Tatsächlich?" „Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass meine Familie mich verstoßen hat und der anderen, dass der dunkle Lord immer mehr an Macht gewinnt war es eine unumgängliche Entscheidung, vor allem zum Schutz von Ted." „Du nennst ihn auch den dunklen Lord?" erkannte Hermine verwirrt. „Ich habe mit Narcissa weiterhin Kontakt, meine ganze Familie steht hinter seiner Theologie. Bellatrix ist mittlerweile ebenfalls seiner Gruppe beigetreten und soll dieses dunkle Mal tragen." „Es ist alles so furchtbar. Narcissa ist aber kein Teil davon oder?" Besorgt um das Wohl ihrer anderen Freundin sah sie dessen Schwester ängstlich an. „Nein Hermine, Narcissa trägt das dunkle Mal nicht. Sie hat Lucius deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie nicht daran interessiert ist." „Akzeptiert er ihre Entscheidung?" „Überraschenderweise schon. Ich glaube, dass du ihr vertrauen kannst Hermine."

 **Unter der Linde, im Garten der Tonks**  
„Wie geht es dir?" wollte Severus wissen, der an dem dicken Baumstamm angelehnt war und mit einen Grashalm zwischen seinen Fingern spielte. „Es geht uns gut. Die Jungs wachsen gut heran." „Bewegen sie sich viel?" „In der Zwischenzeit nicht mehr so viel, da es ihnen langsam in meinen Bauch zu eng wird." Nachdenklich betrachtete er ihren großen Schwangerschaftsbauch, der sich mittlerweile nicht mal mehr mit der weitesten Mode verstecken ließ. „Wie weit bist du nun?" Hermine war ihm nicht sonderlich böse für seine Frage, denn seine zu Beginn regelmäßigen Besuche seit ihren Einzug bei Andromeda und Ted waren weniger geworden. Der dunkle Lord spannte ihm für seine Anwerbung von anderen Zauberern ein, sodass er oft tagelang unterwegs war. „Ende des siebten Monats." „Das erklärt die Größe deines Umfangs." „Du hast wohl noch nie eine hochschwangere Frau gesehen Severus." meinte Hermine, die nun zu ihm hinüberrobbte, so gut es in ihren Zustand zumindest möglich war.

„Nein, diese Erfahrungen sind mir komplett neu." „Dann gib mir mal eine Hand her." Ehe Severus nachfragen konnte was Hermine von ihm wollte hatte sie bereits seine rechte Hand genommen und auf ihren runden Bauch abgelegt. „Was soll das werden wenn…" Sichtlich überrascht hielt er inne und blickte erstaunt zu Hermine, die ihm ein zärtliches Lächeln schenkte. „Was ist das?" flüsterte er ehrfürchtig während er weiterhin die Bewegung unter der Innenseite seiner Hand verspürte. „Das Severus, sind die Bewegungen unserer beiden Kinder." „Unglaublich. Wie oft sieht ein Heiler nach dir?" „Poppy, also Madame Pomfrey kommt alle zwei Wochen vorbei." „Du nennst sie bereits bei ihren Vornamen?" „Es baut eine gewisse Vertrautheit auf, die sehr wichtig ist für eine Schwangere." Nickend nahm Severus seinen Blick und Hand von ihren Bauch und wandte sich von ihr ab. Irritiert von seinen plötzlich abweisenden Verhalten griff sie nach seiner Schulter. „Severus, was ist los?"

„Der dunkle Lord will das Ministerium infiltrieren, zudem will er alle Muggelgeborenen verfolgen, die in irgendeiner Art und Weise mit der Zauberwelt in Verbindung stehen. Er will die Idee des reines Blutes wieder aufnehmen." Schockiert schlug sich die junge Frau die Hand vor den Mund. „Das kann er nicht machen." „Er tut es bereits Hermine, ich war bei diesen Razzien bei. Es ist grausam, einfach nur grausam. Ich will das du in Sicherheit bist." „Aber das bin ich doch hier, Andromeda hat das Haus mit einen Fideliuszauber belegt." „Ich befürchte, dass dies nicht ausreichen wird."

Alarmiert versuchte Hermine aufzustehen, was ich aber nur mit der Hilfe von Severus gelang. „Ich weiß nicht was der dunkle Lord damals bei deiner Rettung in deinen Kopf gesehen hat, aber er ist auf der Suche nach dir." „Hat er nach mir gefragt?" „Er hat sich nach deinem Befinden erkundigt. Ich denke er wird langsam ungeduldig und meiner Ausreden überflüssig." Frustriert ging Hermine einige Schritte in Richtung dem Haus von Andromeda und Tonks. „Gut, dann mach ein Treffen mit ihm aus. Ich werde Andromeda bitten mich für das Treffen woanders hinzubringen." „Hermine, das ist keine gute Idee. Jetzt wirst du durch den Fideliuszauber noch geschützt, aber ich kann nicht außerhalb für deinen Schutz garantieren." hörte sie plötzlich Andromedas Stimme hinter sich sagen. Die Schwangere fragte sich wann ihre Freundin so schnell zu ihnen gestoßen sein konnte. Doch die letzten Wochen hatte Hermine mehrfach erfahren dass die Schwangerschaft ihre Vergesslichkeit förderte und zudem ein Aufmerksamkeitsdefizit verursachte.

„Der dunkle Lord wird immer mehr misstrauisch mir gegenüber. Ich muss ihm Hermine zeigen, sonst kann es für uns alle sehr ungemütlich werden Andromeda." bat Severus sie inständig. „Wer versichert mir, dass Hermine heil von diesen Treffen zurückkehren wird?" „Niemand, aber ich kann dir nur sagen dass Lucius eurer Haus auf der Liste stehen hat. Er hat es mir gesagt, er will verhindern dass seine zukünftige Schwägerin als Verräterin gilt. Es würde auch auf Narcissa zurückfallen und dann ist da noch Ted. Du siehst also es steht sehr viel auf dem Spiel Andromeda." Besorgt blickte diese von Severus zu ihrer schwangeren Freundin. „Hermine…" „Ist schon gut Dromeda, es wird mir schon nichts passieren."

 **Im Gästezimmer/Schlafzimmer von Hermine**  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir dies nicht ersparen kann." sagte Severus, der neben ihr in dem großen Doppelbett saß. „Es braucht dir nicht Leid zu tun. Ich weiß doch, dass du dich nach besten Wissen bemühst, dass wir dieses Treffen heil überstehen." „Hermine, ich muss…" Der Rest von Severus´ Worten verschwamm in einen dumpfen Nebel, der sich plötzlich vor ihren Augen bildete. „Severus, was passiert hier?" fragte sie panisch und griff nach seiner Hand, die nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihrer lag. „Was ist los…Hermine!" Sie spürte wie jemand sie zurück in die Kissen drückte und rasch das Zimmer verließ.

„Warum versteckst du dich vor mir?" Sie hörte leise Voldemorts Stimme durch den dichten Nebel, der Hermine mittlerweile zur Gänze umgab. „Hermine, du bist solch ein wunderschönes Geschöpf, warum versteckst du dich vor mir?" Seine Stimme wurde lauter, sie kam ihr näher ehe sie eine leichte Berührung an der Außenseite ihres Oberschenkels verspürte. „Meine Hermine, Severus war klug dich zu mir zu bringen. Du bist ein einzigartiges Geschenk für meine Mission." Die Sanftheit seiner Stimme begann sie einzulullen, sie fühlte sich wie auf Wolken getragen und wollte loslassen. „Ja, lass einfach los. Gib dir mir hin Hermine, lass dich von meiner Energie ausfüllen. Du wirst dich nie besser fühlen, ich sehe dass du dich oft alleine gefühlt hast. Gib dich meiner Energie hin und du wirst nie wieder alleine sein."

Irgendwo in ihren Kopf erklang ein Schrei einer männlichen Stimme, eine Stimme die ihr zurief zu ihm zurückzukehren. Aber weshalb sollte sie überhaupt zu dem Unbekannten zurückkehren, wenn sie doch bei ihm sein könnte. „Ja, ergebe dich der Macht des dunkles Lords." Irgendetwas in ihr begann sich zu regen als er das Wort Lord aussprach. Unbewusst ergriff sie den Arm jenes Unbekannten der nun neben ihr in der Dunkelheit stand und seine Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt hatte. „Severus." flüsterte sie und schloss die Augen, bevor ihr Geist und Körper von einen heftigen Strudel rückwärts gezogen wurde.

„Hermine?" Dumpf vernahm die junge Frau drei verschiedene Stimmen. Mühevoll öffnete sie ihre Augen und konnte direkt ober ihren Gesicht die besorgten Gesichter von Severus, Andromeda und Ted erkennen. „Severus." krächzte sie. „Ich brauche Wasser." „Ja, hier trink." sagte er während ihr Kopf von Andromeda angehoben wurde und Severus vorsichtig das Glas auf ihre Lippen legte, damit sie davon trinken konnte. „Danke." flüsterte sie und setze sich mithilfe von Andromeda langsam auf. „Was ist passiert?"

Verwirrt griff sie auf ihren gewölbten Bauch, in der Hoffnung dadurch einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. „Ich war plötzlich wo anders, ich meine mein Geist und an diesen Ort, da war auch er…" Sie hielt inne und spürte sofort wie sie wieder drohte abzudriften, verspürte erneut diesen Zug wie er sie mit sich nahm. „Severus, es beginnt schon wieder…" „Verschließ deinen Geist Hermine, schnell!" rief Severus erschrocken aus. Nickend schloss Hermine die Augen und konzentriere sich auf ihre inneren Gemäuer, die sie rund um ihren Geist aufbaute. Nach einigen Sekunden öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen. „Geht es wieder?" „Ja, es ist besser. Es ist zwar noch immer da, aber sehr unterschwellig."

„Verdammt!" rief Severus frustriert aus, erhob sich und ging nervös im Zimmer auf und ab. Verwirrt blickte Hermine von seiner erregten Gestalt zu Andromeda, die mit den Schultern zuckte. „Was ist los Severus?" „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, nicht mehr. Tut mir leid Hermine." meinte er nach Momenten der Unschlüssigkeit ehe er sich zur ihr hinunterbeugte, ihren Kopf zwischen seine Händen nahm und seine Augen schloss. „Dum dormit revoco*!" sprach er hochkonzentriert insgesamt drei Mal und ehe Hermine wusste wie ihr geschah, fielen ihre Augen zu.

 _*Schlafe ein bis ich dich wieder rufe_


	21. Der Wall

_Der Wall_

 ** _***** ERINNERUNGEN VON SEVERUS *****_**

 **Im Wohnzimmer der Tonks**  
„Was zur Hölle hast du mit Hermine angestellt?" Andromeda sah Severus wütend an, dank des festen Griff von Ted, der sie am Oberarm hielt, konnte verhindert werden das sie ihm an die Gurgel ging. „Ich habe Hermine in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzt, einen Schlaf der ihren Geist gleichzeitig schützt" „Wieso hast du das getan?" „Der dunkle Lord hat sich scheinbar Zugang zu ihren Geist verschafft und wollte sie zu sich holen." Verwirrt blickte Ted zu Andromeda, die ihre Augen zusammenkniff. „Was meinst du damit?" „Ich vermute, dass sich der dunkle Lord bei der Rettung von Hermine eine Art Knopf in ihren Geist verankert hat und diesen Knopf hat er nun aktiviert." „Das heißt, dass er jederzeit zu ihren Verstand Zugang bekommt, sobald sie auch nur annähernd einen einzigen Gedanken an ihm verschwendet. Er versucht sie durch verschiedene Wege zur mentalen Aufgabe zu zwingen." „Welche Wege können das sein?" „Das ist verschieden, zumeist sind es aber Suggestionen, da diese am Effektivesten einzusetzen sind."

Erschrocken, zugleich empört blickte Andromeda erschüttert zu Ted, der sie umarmte. „Wie äußern sich diese Suggestionen zum Beispiel und wohin können diese führen?" Severus schloss seine Augen, atmete tief durch da der Gedanke daran ihm mehr als einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Er kann ihr vorspielen, jemand anderes zu sein, der sie dazu bringen kann ihre inneren Wall aufzugeben." „Was meinst du mit inneren Wall?" wollte nun Ted wissen. „Jeder Mensch, jede Person die auch nur zu einen winzigen Funken Gedanken fähig ist verfügt über einen sogenannten Wall. Er beschützt die Person von äußeren Beeinflussungen, er gibt der Person die Kraft über seinen Körper alleine zu entscheiden selbst wenn er unter einen leichten Zauber stehen sollte. Doch wenn dieser Wall fällt, ist die betroffene Person praktisch willenlos. Sie gleich einer Marionette, mit der du alles anstellen kannst was du willst." „Oh mein Gott." flüsterte Andromeda erschüttert.

„Wenn dies einmal geschehen ist, kann sich derjenige, der den Wall gebrochen hat ohne Probleme in deinen Geist einnisten und dich nebenbei bewohnen. Er kann dich als Abhörgerät benutzen, den Imperio über dich sprechen ohne das du es selbst mitbekommst, geschweige denn erst die Außenwelt." „Daher deine Reaktion oben in ihren Schlafzimmer." „Richtig, wenn der dunkle Lord herausfindet wer Hermine eigentlich wirklich ist und warum sie hier ist, sind wir alle dem Untergang geweiht." „Das ist wahr." murmelte Andromeda. „Was wollen wir nun machen?" „Ich werde dem Schulleiter einen Besuch abstatten." „Du willst Dumbledore um Hilfe bitten?" „Hast du eine bessere Idee Andromeda?" Sie senkte verneinend ihren Blick. „Er kennt Hermines wahre Herkunft, vielleicht kann er uns helfen sie bestmöglich zu schützen."

 **Im Schulleiterbüro/Hogwarts**  
Severus saß dem älteren Zauberer gegenüber der über sieben Jahre lang sein Schuldirektor gewesen war. Doch nun war er selbst nicht mehr als Schüler nach Hogwarts gekommen, sondern als Absolvent und Bittsteller. „Können Sie uns helfen?" wollte er wissen nachdem er ihm die Vorkommnisse im Haus von Andromeda und Ted erzählt hatte. „Das ist in der Tat sehr bedauerlich was du mir da schilderst Severus. Ich hatte schon geahnt, dass er einen Preis für seine Hilfe euch abverlangen würde, aber diese Beeinflussung geht eindeutig zu weit." „Kann es mit dem Fluch zu tun haben, der auf dem Spiegel Nehergeb liegt?"

Severus hatte Dumbledore den gesamten Verlauf von Hermine und ihm offen legen müssen, damit für den Zauberer die Entwicklung nachvollziehbar war. „Das mag durchaus zutreffen, es würde auch sein Interesse an Hermines Schwangerschaft erklären. Er scheint ein besonderes Interesse für sie zu zeigen." Niedergeschlagen nickte der junge Mann mit den dunklen Haaren. „So bitter es für dich vielleicht auch sein mag Severus, mir fällt aber nur eine einzige Möglichkeit ein um Hermine zu beschützen." „Sie wollen Sie wieder in die Zukunft zurückschicken, nicht wahr?" kam er resignierend zur Erkenntnis. „Hermine gehört nun mal nicht in diese Zeit Severus." „Das weiß Professor, aber dennoch sind die Babys auch ein Teil von mir." „Diese Kinder, all das war eigentlich nicht geplant wie du weißt." Frustriert nickte Severus. „Du hast gesagt, dass du Hermine in einen Schlaf versetzt hast?" „Richtig, weil ich um die Auswirkungen und möglichen Probleme für uns Bescheid weiß." „Gut, das war die einzig richtige Entscheidung. Du wirst Hermine hierher nach Hogwarts bringen und ich werde sie unter meine Obhut nehmen. Wenn es soweit ist wir Poppy bereitstehen um ihr durch die Geburt zu helfen."

„Und was soll ich tun?" „Du gehst zurück zu Lucius und Tom." „Was soll ich sagen wenn er nach Hermine fragt?" „Sag ihm, dass sie in ein Koma gefallen ist. Er soll glauben, dass sein Versuch ihr geschadet hat. Vielleicht lässt er vorrübergehend von ihr ab." „Kann ich sie sehen?" Dumbledore sah traurigen Blickes zu seinen ehemaligen Schüler. „Nein Severus, wir müssen sie absolut von allen Personen fernhalten. Ich werde dich kontaktieren wenn ersichtlich wird, dass die Geburt eintritt." „Und der Schlaf, der nur von mir beendet werden kann?" „Sobald Hermine hier ist, wirst du ihn auf mich übertragen, damit nur ich sie herausholen kann." „In Ordnung."

Severus drehte sich mit gesenkten Kopf um und bewegte sich Richtung Ausgang als Dumbledore rief: „Severus!" Der junge Mann hielt inne und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ja?" „Liebst du Hermine?" „Ich denke schon, wieso?" „Weil dir klar sein muss, dass du eventuell Entscheidungen treffen wirst müssen die dir nicht gefallen werden, Entscheidungen wo deine Liebe zu ihr möglicherweise in Frage gestellt wird."

Nachdenklich musterte Severus den Schulleiter vor sich ehe er ihm antwortete: „Diese Fragen habe ich mir an jenen Abend gestellt, nachdem ich von ihr erfahren habe das sie aus der Zukunft kommt und wie sie mit mir in Godrics Hollow war." Nun hob Dumbledore überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Sie war mit dir dort? In der Zukunft?" Wortlos nickte Severus. „Wann genau?" „Ich habe genug gesehen um zu verstehen, was ich tun muss um die Zukunft zu verändern, damit Lily nicht sterben muss." erklärte er, drehte sich um und verließ ohne jeden weiteren Kommentar das Schulleiterbüro.

„Seine Zukunft hat sich möglicherweise verändert, dennoch wird Lily auch weiterhin eine große Rolle für ihm spielen. Soviel ist nun klar." murmelte er. Dumbledore bemerkte nicht das Severus seinen Fuß zwischen der Tür und der Mauer gehalten hatte und somit die Worte des Schulleiters deutlich vernommen hatte.

 **Im Wohnzimmer von Andromeda u. Ted**  
„Ich habe mit Dumbledore beschlossen, dass es für Hermine am Sichersten in Hogwarts ist." begann Severus während er dabei auf die gefüllte Teetasse vor sich blickte. Skeptisch musterte Andromeda den jungen Mann vor sich, der zusammengekauert auf ihrem Sofa saß. „Ihr habt beschlossen oder sollte ich eher sagen Dumbledore hat beschlossen?" Severus warf der jungen Frau einen vielsagenden Blick zu ehe er sich von ihr wieder abwandte. „Ich verstehe." murmelte sie und nippte von ihrer Teetasse. „Was macht ihr wenn Hermine sich weigern sollte?" „Sie wird es nicht mitbekommen, da wir sie in ihren tiefen Schlaf belassen werden. Ich werde einzig die Verantwortung an den Schulleiter übertragen, damit er unabhängig von mir agieren kann wenn ein Notfall eintreten sollte." „Notfälle wie beispielsweise die Geburt euer Jungs?" Stumm bejahte er.

„Wirst du bei der Geburt dabei sein?" „Ich weiß es nicht Andromeda, Dumbledore hat mir zugesagt dass er sich mit mir in Verbindung setzen wird wenn es soweit ist." „Gehst du zurück?" „Ich muss, ich darf keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit erregen." „Was wirst du den dunklen Lord sagen wenn du ohne Hermine zurückkehrst?" „Die Wahrheit, dass sein Versuch gescheitert ist und sie in einen Tiefschlaf gefallen ist." „Kannst du dies vor ihm verbergen?" „Ich bin gut in Okklumentik bewandert, zudem hat mir Dumbledore vor meiner Rückkehr hierher eine kleine Nachhilfe gegeben." Andromeda nickte anerkennend.

„Es gibt etwas Andromeda worum ich dich bitten muss bevor ich nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehre." begann Severus nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. Seit seiner Entscheidung Hermine in Hogwarts zu belassen und der Aussage über Lily von Dumbledore war in Severus ein Entschluss gereift, doch diesen würde er nur mit Hilfe von Andromeda umsetzen können. „Was brauchst du Severus?" hörte er ihre Stimme nun sanft fragen. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es nicht so ablaufen wird wie wir alle uns das gewünscht hätten. Doch für den Fall, dass Hermine oder mir etwas widerfahren sollte, wie auch immer das aussehen mag. Wirst du für unsere Jungs sorgen?" Stirnrunzelnd setzte sich Andromeda gerade auf. „Ihr werdet nicht sterben Severus, keiner von euch." „Das weiß niemand Dromeda. Doch selbst für den Fall, dass der dunkle Lord es schaffen sollte ihren Wall zu durchbrechen, musst du die Kinder vor ihr schützen und somit auch vor mir selbst. Denn ich werde sie dann nicht alleine lassen und ich will nicht dass sie unter diesen Bedingungen womöglich aufwachsen müssen. Ich will sie auf der hellen Seite wissen." Der Angefragten fiel die Kinnlade hinunter, ehe sie sich nach einigen Sekunden wieder gesammelt hatte und ihren Mund wieder verschloss. „Natürlich Severus, sollte einer dieser Fälle eintreffen werde ich mich um eure Jungs kümmern." „Danke Dromeda."

 ** _Wenig später oben im Schlafzimmer von Hermine_**  
Andromeda öffnete die Türe zum Zimmer und ließ Severus zu der schlafenden Hermine eintreten. „Ich warte dann unten, damit du dich in aller Ruhe von ihr verabschieden kannst." meinte Andromeda, die im Türrahmen stehen geblieben war. Nickend ließ sich Severus neben der schlafenden Gestalt sinken während die junge Frau hinter ihm die Tür hinter sich verschloss und die beiden damit alleine ließ. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre kleine warme Hand in ihre und streichelte sie leicht.

„Es tut mir sehr leid Hermine, dass du dein Ziel nicht erreicht hast. Dennoch tut es mir nicht leid, dass wir uns getroffen haben, dass du mir einen Sinn gegeben hast. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass es etwas gibt für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnt und es keine Schande ist für andere einzustehen. Ich habe mein Leben lang Lily geliebt, es hat mich beinahe zerstört als sie mich abgewiesen hat. Doch dann warst plötzlich du in unser aller Leben, du dir mir gezeigt hat dass es immer noch einen Ausweg gibt. Du hast mir das erste Mal das Gefühl gegeben, mich so zu wollen wie ich bin, trotz meiner Affinität für die dunkle Zauberei – du hast mich genommen wie ich bin. Dafür werde ich dir immer dankbar sein, du sollst wissen dass ich sehr viel für dich empfinde und unabhängig davon wie das alles hier enden wird, bereue ich keine einzige Sekunden zwischen uns. Wenn du aufwachst, wirst du sehr böse sein da ich über deinen Kopf hinweg entschiede habe, doch glaube mir ich habe es zu deinen Besten getan, für unsere beiden Jungs. Falls alles scheitern sollte, woran wir glauben habe ich eine Möglichkeit gefunden, dass unsere Kinder in Sicherheit aufwachsen können. Ich hätte mir nichts mehr als ein gemeinsames Leben mit dir und unseren Jungs gewünscht, dennoch sieht es derzeit danach aus dass dies nicht möglich sein wird. Andromeda wird uns helfen und für sie sorgen. Ich liebe dich Hermine, das habe ich und werde ich im Unterbewusstsein immer tun. Doch wie auch du, muss ich mein Leben einem höheren Wohl widmen. Du hast mir gezeigt, was passieren wird und ich werde versuchen, jenes Ziel zu erreichen weswegen du eigentlich gekommen bist – der Rettung von Lilys Sohn!"

Liebevoll strich Severus der schlafenden Hermine eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht ehe er ihren Kopf berührte. Konzentriert schloss er seine Augen und sprach: „Falls ich scheitern sollte und du in Zukunft zurückkehren kannst, suche mich auf und hilf mir mich zu erinnern."

 **In Hogwarts**  
„Ut alternatim Albus Dumbledore!" sprach Severus mit einen Schwenk seines Zauberstabes über Hermine, ehe ein durchsichtiger Faden aus Hermines Kopf entwich. Vorsichtig näherte sich Severus mit seinen Zauberstab dem von Dumbledore, der neben ihm stand. „Ego facit!" erwiderte der Schulleiter und übernahm den Faden von dem Zauberstab seines ehemaligen Schülers, bevor er seinen Zauberstab über Hermines Kopf hielt und murmelte: „Dum dormit revoco!" Augenblicklich verschwand der durchsichtige Faden in dem Lockenkopf und Hermine seufzte friedvoll auf. Mit einen letzten liebevollen Blick strich er sanft eine verirrte Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht bevor sich sein Ausdruck verhärtete und er sich erhob. Danach drehte er sich um, warf Dumbledore einen letzten Blick zu, der ihm zunickte bevor er ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren das Zimmer verließ.


	22. Gespräche

_Gespräche_

 **Malfoy Manor**  
„Warum bist du alleine gekommen Severus?" Die Stimme des jungen Voldemorts war erregt, es war offensichtlich dass er aufgebracht war. „Es tut mir leid mein Herr, aber Hermine hat euren Eingriff in ihren Geist nicht sonderlich gut verkraftet. Bevor ihr in ihren Geist weiter voranschreiten konntet, hat der Schulleiter dies unterbunden." Ungläubig blickte der großgewachsene Mann ihm an. „Woher weißt du davon?" „Ich war dabei gewesen, ich habe sie aufsuchen wollen um sie davon zu überzeugen, eurer Einladung zu folgen." „Sie hätte deinen Worten ohne jeden Zweifel Folge geleistet, denn ihr Geist war äußerst willig gewesen sich den Meinigen zu unterwerfen." erklärte er sichtlich zufriedener als er es noch vor wenigen Momenten zuvor gewesen war. „Das kann ich nicht beurteilen mein Herr, Dumbledore hatte euer Tun erkannt." „Lass es mich sehen Severus!" Alarmiert sah dieser zu ihm hoch, da sein Kopf die ganze Zeit gesenkt gewesen war. „Natürlich mein Herr." sagte er reumütig und arbeitete mit Hochdruck daran nur einige auserwählte Erinnerungen den dunklen Lord zur Verfügung zu stellen.

„Legilimens!" sprach Voldemort mit ruhiger Stimme und im nächsten Moment fühlte Severus wie der dunkle Lord in seinen Geist eindrang. Glücklicherweise gab sich der Anführer mit jenen Erinnerungen zufrieden die er von Severus zu sehen bekam. Minuten später war es vorbei, denn der junge Mann bemerkte wie sich Voldemorts Geist sich zurückzog. „Ich sehe, dass die Niederkunft bald bevorsteht." „Das ist richtig mein Lord." „Gut, dann sorge dafür dass alles seinen geordneten Gang geht und vorbereitet ist Lucius." Severus´ Kopf schellte nach links zu seinen besten Freund, der gehorsam nickte, sie verbeugte und den Raum verließ. Alleine mit dem dunklen Lord zurückgeblieben beobachtete er wie Voldemort sich vor dem lodernden Kaminfeuer in seinen bequemen Ohrensessel niederließ. „Komm Severus, setzte dich zu mir mein Freund."

Automatisch, nicht eine Sekunde des Zögerns verstrich, folgte er seiner Anweisung und ließ sich im großen Ohrensessel, gegenüber von Voldemort nieder. „Severus, du teilst doch meine Ansichten nicht?" „Natürlich mein Herr, sonst hätte ich mich voller Überzeugung euch angeschlossen." „Das freut mich zu hören Severus. Wie ich damals bei deiner Aufnahme und bei jeder anderen Neuaufnahme betone, wird es Zeiten geben wo ich von jeden von euch persönliche Opfer verlangen werde." „Ich erinnere mich." bejahte er emotionslos. „Das Schicksal meint es gut mit dir Severus, denn es gibt dir und Hermine die Möglichkeit mich bei meinen Aufstieg aktiv zu unterstützen und mir die ultimative Waffe für die Zukunft zu liefern." Innerlich aufschreiend bemühte sich Severus standhaft keinerlei Emotionen an die Oberfläche kommen zu lassen. „Was wollt ihr damit sagen, Hermine und ich würden euch eine Waffe für die Zukunft liefern?" fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich will damit sagen Severus, dass eurer Sohn mein Nachfolger sein wird!" „Einen Sohn? Ich werde einen Sohn haben?" Innerlich schrie der junge Mann nun lautstark, wollte am liebsten den Mann vor sich bis zur Unendlichkeit verhexen. „Ja Severus, ich habe es gesehen als ich in ihren Geist war. In ihren Bauch wächst ein starker Junge heran. Du kannst zurecht stolz sein, er wird ein starker Anführer werden. Ich werde dafür sorgen." „Aber mein Herr, was bedeutet das für Hermine und mich?" „Ihr werdet euren Sohn nach der Geburt mir anvertrauen und könnt beobachten wie ich aus ihm eine große Persönlichkeit formen werde."

Severus wusste, dass er nun Hermines Rolle als Mutter in das Gespräch werfen musste, denn er wusste dass sie nie im Leben ihr Ungeborenes hergeben würde, um keinen Preis der Welt. „Mein Herr, ich glaube kaum dass Hermine euren Plan, mag er noch so großartig für uns alle sein." „Ich verstehe Severus worauf du hinauswillst. Sie ist und wird immer seine Mutter bleiben sowie du sein Vater, dementsprechend wird euer Platz in unserer Zukunft an meiner Seite sein." „Wie soll ich es erreichen, dass sie ihn euch freiwillig überlässt?" „Das musst du nicht mehr Severus, denn sobald sie euer Kind geboren hat werde ich mein Werk an ihren Geist vollenden und ihren Wall brechen." „Ihr seid brillant und wir können uns äußerst glücklich schätzen, dass wir eurer Sache mit einen derartigen Einsatz dienen dürfen." Zufrieden lächelte Voldemort sein Gegenüber an, bevor er ihn mit einen Wink aus ihrem Gespräch entließ.

Sofort flüchtete Severus auf jenes Zimmer, das er seit seinen Einzug sein Eigen nennen durfte. Kaum hatte er hinter sich die Zimmertür mit einen Zauberstabschwenk magisch verschlossen eilte er in das angrenzende Badezimmer und begann sich zu übergeben. Dumpf hörte er ein energisches Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür.

„Ich bin gleich da." rief er laut hinaus. Erschöpft erhob er sich und ließ mit einen Schwenk seines Zauberstabs die Ergebnisse seines Nervenzusammenbruches verschwinden. Er atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, bevor er seine Maske wieder aufsetzte, sein Schlafzimmer betrat und schnellen Schrittes zur Zimmertüre ging. Als er diese öffnete erblickte er einen ernsthaften Lucius. „Darf ich hereinkommen?" Wortlos trat er zur Seite und ließ seinen jahrelangen Freund gewähren. „Wie geht es dir?" wollte er wissen nachdem Severus hinter ihm die Türe geschlossen hatte. „Sehr gut, ich habe soeben erfahren das mein ungeborener Sohn für eine wertvolle Aufgabe auserwählt worden ist." Der Mann, dessen blonden Haare mittlerweile länger waren als seine Eigenen musterte ihm. „Stört es dich denn gar nicht, dass der dunkle Lord euch das Kind wegnehmen will?" Natürlich störte es Severus, es störte ihm sogar gewaltig doch er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen, denn er stand in seiner Schuld.

„Natürlich wird es schmerzhaft sein, aber Hermine und ich werden ihn dennoch aufwachsen sehen." „Er wird nie wissen, dass ihr seine Eltern seid." Severus atmete frustriert aus. „Was willst du eigentlich Lucius?" Sein Gegenüber konnte deutlich den Unmut über den Verlauf dieser Unterhaltung erkennen. „Ich wollte mit dir reden denn ich habe selbst erst gestern von den Plänen des dunklen Lords erfahren." „Na wie schön für dich. Scheinbar weiß jeder außer mir von seinen Plänen bezüglich meines Kindes." „Und Hermines, wie geht es ihr? Narcissa ist außer sich vor Sorge, da sie bereits seit Wochen nichts mehr von ihr gehört hat."

Severus erhob sich seufzend. „Es geht ihr nicht sehr gut. Die Schwangerschaft verläuft nicht so wie sie sollte und dank des Eindringens vom dunklen Lord in ihren Geist, ist sie derartig geschwächt dass sie von Dumbledore in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzt wurde." Lucius zog überrascht seine rechte Augenbraue nach oben. „Tatsächlich? Dann dürfte der Lord wirklich ein außerordentliches Interesse an diesen Kind haben." „Lucius, wir reden hier immer noch meinen Kind." ermahnte Severus ihm. „Natürlich Severus, ich wollte nicht respektlos erscheinen." „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht wie ich es Hermine schonend beibringen soll. Sie liebt dieses Kind über alles. Der dunkle Lord hat gemeint, dass er ihren Wall einreißen will damit sie das Baby ihm überlässt." „Ich weiß, dass war der Grund weshalb er es getan hat. Ich war damals dabei, es ist ihm nicht zur Gänze gelungen. Aber einen Samen hat er gesetzt." erklärte Lucius.

„Du bist dabei gewesen?" stellte Severus mit zusammengekniffenen Augen fest. „Ja, sehr zum Unmut von Narcissa. Sie ist vollkommen entsetzt von den Plänen des dunklen Lord. Aber es verwundert mich nicht, immerhin ist sie mit Hermine eng befreundet." Abwesend stimmte ihm Severus zu. „Ich bin nicht begeistert von seinen Tun Severus, er setzt in eine alte Art von Magie sein Vertrauen, die sich sehr schnell gegen ihm wenden könnte. Es ist nicht richtig, er zieht sich damit den Unmut der alten Zauberer auf sich und in Folge dessen auch auf uns." Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte Severus den Kopf.

„Von was sprichst du?" „Das der dunkle Lord vor vielen Jahren, während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts den Spiegel Nehergeb verflucht hat, in der Absicht selbst eine junge Frau zu finden und durch die erhöhte Wirkung des Spiegels selbst einen Nachkommen zu zeugen. Doch da nun Hermine und du diesen Fluch in euch trägt, ist dieses ungeborene Kind das Ergebnis dieses Fluches und darf nicht derartig missbraucht werden, wie er es nun vorhat. Der Fluch könnte sich an das Kind weiter vererbt werden und seine Pläne zunichtemachen. Es könnte uns alle gar noch weit schlimmeres erwarten!" „Was schlägst du vor Lucius?" Severus wagte es kaum ihm zu fragen, da tief in ihm eine leise Hoffnung aufkeimte und er Angst hatte das diese mit seiner Antwort möglicherweise wieder vernichtet werden könnten.

„Wir sorgen dafür, dass er euer Kind nicht in seine Hände bekommt." „Aber wie Lucius, ich bin durch eine Schuld an ihm gebunden. Er hat Hermine durch seinen Zauber gerettet, als sie durch den Dummkopf von Black vergiftet worden war." „Dann müssen wir etwas finden, dass ihm wichtiger ist als die Geburt dieses Kindes." meinte Lucius nachdenklich. „Was auch immer es ist, wir müssen es relativ schnell finden, denn Hermine wird in wenigen Wochen entbinden."


	23. Eine Alternative

_Eine Alternative?_

 **Im Eberkopf, Hogsmeade**  
Frustriert saß Severus an der Bar des Eberkopfes und leerte einen Trink nach dem anderen. Seit Tagen war er nun schon auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Alternative, die er dem dunklen Lord anbieten konnte anstatt dem Baby von Hermine und ihm. Er hatte mit Dumbledore zuvor gesprochen und ihm die Neuigkeiten mitgeteilt. Wie erwartet war der Schulleiter von Hogwarts alles andere als begeistert gewesen. Er vermutete, dass das Baby in Voldemorts Plänen einen besonderen Platz einnahm und deswegen Hermine besonders gut geschützt werden musste. Zudem musste der ältere Zauberer zugeben, dass ihm ab und zu der Geist von Hermine abhandenkam, da der sogenannte Samen den Voldemort bei seinen Versuch in ihren Unterbewusstsein eingesetzt hatte zu blühen begann und ihre Gedankenwelt einzuhüllen.

 _„Severus, wenn ich diesen Samen nicht zumindest einfrieren kann, dann befürchte ich werden wir die Geburt einleiten müssen. Denn das Risiko ist viel zu groß, dass Hermine nicht mehr auf ihren Wall zurückgreifen wird können und dann hat Tom neben Hermine nicht nur ein Baby sondern gleich zwei in seinen Händen. Die drei zusammen, wären eine fürchterliche Waffe."_

Die besorgte Stimme Dumbledores hallte in seinem Gedächtnis immer wieder. Schon sehr lange hatte sich der junge Mann nicht mehr derartig hilflos gefühlt.  
„Ich sage euch, diese Kinder heutzutage wissen einfach nicht mehr meinen Unterricht zu schätzen. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie machen sich nur lustig über mich." hörte er die nervende Stimme von Sybill Trelawney sprechen.

Fragend blickte er von seinem halbleeren Glas hoch und stellte genervt fest, dass sie einige Meter weiter rechts von ihm saß und mit einen anderen Gast sprach. Schon während seiner siebenjährigen Schulzeit war er nicht nur einmal von ihr genervt gewesen. Wenn sie so viel auf ihre Vorhersagen gab, sollte er eventuell die Gelegenheit nutzen und sie nach seiner eigenen Zukunft fragen. Schlimmer als das was Hermine damals in groben Zügen angerissen hatte konnte es wohl kaum sein. Entschlossen leerte er das kleine Glas vor sich und wollte sich erheben, als die Stimme seiner alten Professorin plötzlich hässlich verzerrte während sie sprach:

 _ **„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ..."**_

Fassungslos ließ sich Severus auf seinen Sitz zurückfallen und sah die schrullige Frau mit den merkwürdigen Augengläsern sprachlos an. Das waren genau jene Worte gewesen, die ihm Hermine damals offenbart hatte. Es war jene Prophezeiung die den dunklen Lord dazu bringen sollte, dass er Lilys Sohn bei dem Versuch ihm zu töten als ebenbürtig kennzeichnen werde.

 _„Du darfst den dunklen Lord niemals von dieser Prophezeiung erzählen Severus, sonst wird meine Reise vollkommen umsonst gewesen sein und alles beginnt erneut von vorne."_

hallten Hermines Worte in seinen Kopf wider. Ich darf es ihm nicht erzählen, aber andererseits würde es genau jene Alternative darstellen die zweifelsohne von der Geburt seiner Söhne ablenken könnte. Er würde Lilys Leben für das seine ungeborenen Kinder und das von Hermine opfern. War es das wert, konnte er tatsächlich das Leben eines Menschen über das von drei anderen stellen? Nach Momenten es Grübelns stellte Severus fest das er es konnte, denn er war der Vater und für alles dafür tun und aufgeben, nur damit es der Mutter seiner Kinder und den Jungs selbst gut erginge. Entschlossen erhob er sich und huschte an Trelawney vorbei, hinaus in die Novemberkälte.


	24. Diskussionen

_Diskussionen_

 **Im Büro des Schulleiters / Hogwarts**  
„Beruhige dich Severus und erzähl mir was genau du gehört hast." bat Dumbledore den jungen Mann, der vollkommen außer Atem vor ihm stand und sich keuchend den Bauch hielt. „Professor Trelawney, sie…." Er rang nach jeden neuen Atemzug, der seine Lungenflügel einen stechenden Schmerz verliehen da die kalte Novemberluft gegen eine warme Luft eingetauscht wurde. „Professor Trelawney hat eine Prophezeiung von sich gegeben, gerade eben im Eberkopf in Hogsmeade." Nickend bedeutete er ihm fortzufahren. „Es ist jene Prophezeiung von der Hermine gesprochen hat, die ihres ungeborenen Sohnes, das zukünftige Kind von Lily." Augenblicklich verblaste die Gesichtsfarbe von Dumbledore während er sich auf seinen großen imposanten Stuhl, hinter seinen Schreibtisch, niederließ. „Wie war der genaue Wortlaut Severus?" „Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ..." „Das ändert natürlich alles." murmelte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Was meinen Sie damit?" „Das in Kürze ein Junge geboren wird, der in der Lage sein wird Tom zu vernichten." „Das wissen wir doch bereits aus Hermines Erzählungen und auch wie es ausgehen wird." Dumbledore blickte nun von den Innenflächen seiner beiden Hände hoch zu seinen ehemaligen Schüler. „Severus, das war die Zukunft aus der Hermine gekommen war, eine Zukunft in der du nicht mit ihr zusammen gewesen warst, eine Zukunft deren Vergangenheit nicht eure ungeborenen Kinder beinhaltete. „Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen?" „Das wir nun gut unsere weitere Vorgangsweise überlegen müssen." Aufgebracht herrschte Severus ihm an: „Was soll heißen, wir müssen uns das überlegen. Es geht hier schließlich um meine Kinder und das Leben von Hermine." „Ich weiß Severus, aber es geht gleichzeitig auch um das von Lily."

Wie von einen Blitzschlag getroffen erstarrte er zu einer Salzsäule und bedachte dem älteren Zauberer mit einen ungläubigen Blick. „Glauben Sie Professor ich hätte das nicht längst erkannt, ich weiß dass ich zwischen ihnen wählen muss." „Ja Severus, genau eben jene Befürchtung habe ich auch." „Ich werde beide verlieren, egal wie ich mich entscheiden werde oder?" Traurig sah er zu Dumbledore, der leicht nickte. „Wir müssen sie zurückschicken Severus. Was Lily anbelangt, so kann ich nur nach besten Gewissen versuchen sie vor dieser Bedrohung zu beschützen, doch ich kann nichts versprechen." „Vielleicht wird es helfen, dass er von Hermine und dem Kind ablässt." „Das werden wir früh genug herausfinden." „Also soll ich ihm davon berichten, von der Prophezeiung meine ich." „Das musst du unbedingt, auch wenn er mir zuwider ist. Aber es verschafft deiner Position bei ihm einen ungeheuren Vorteil, vielleicht kannst du diesen nützen und Hermine damit aus der Schusslinie schaffen." Zögerlich stimmte Severus zu. „Gut, dann komme ich zurück sobald ich kann." „Nein Severus. Sie kommen erst zurück wenn ich sie kontaktiere, was bestenfalls bei der Geburt sein wird." Einen Moment lang war der junge Mann enttäuscht, konnte aber zugleich die Beweggründe des alten Mannes verstehen.

 **Malfoy Manor**  
Sein Herz schlug schnell als er vor dem dunklen Lord, der bereits mehrere Minuten lang vor ihm auf und ab wanderte. Damit hatte er begonnen nachdem er ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählt hatte. „Hat die Prophezeiung noch jemand anderer im Eberkopf mitbekommen?" wollte Voldemort von ihm wissen. „Ich weiß es nicht Herr, es waren natürlich andere Leute anwesend." „Nun ja, wie auch immer wir wissen davon im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore." „Das ist richtig." „Das verschafft uns zumindest einen gewissen Vorteil." „In welcher Hinsicht?" wollte Severus stirnrunzelnd wissen. „Nun ja, es verschafft mir Zeit alle möglichen Anwärter aus dem Weg zu räumen. Euer Kind kann es schon mal nicht sein, da er unter meiner Anwesenheit aufwachsen wird und nach meinen Wünschen erzogen wird." sinnierte der großgewachsene Mann. Während der junge Voldemort über die Auswirkungen nachdachte, kam Severus etwas vollkommen anderes in den Sinn. Wäre es eine Möglichkeit, dass das Kind von Hermine und ihm eventuell der Auserwählte sein konnte, im Gegensatz zu Lilys zukünftigen Kind? Dieser Gedanke war ihm bisher noch nicht gekommen, da er immer nur deren Rettung aus den Fängen des dunklen Lords bedacht hatte.

„Wir werden deinen Abschlussjahrgang besonders beobachten lassen, ich werde Lucius dementsprechende Aufträge erteilen lassen." Die Stimme des dunklen Lords holte ihm brutal in die Gegenwart zurück. „Habt ihr da an jemanden Bestimmtes gedacht?" zwang er sich ihm die unausweichliche Frage zu stellen. „In der Tat, das habe ich. Einige deiner Kollegen haben mir erzählt dass ein paar ehemalige Gryffindors sich aktiv am Widerstand beteiligen." Innerlich verschloss Severus seinen Geist vor einem möglichen Eindringens. „Wer auch immer dieser Eine sein wird, er wird es nicht nur mit mir alleine zu tun bekommen sondern auch mit meinen Erben." „Verdammt!" schrie Severus in seinen Gedanken laut aus. „Natürlich mein Herr." antwortete er automatisch. „Ich danke dir Severus für diese überaus wertvolle Information. Sobald euer Kind zur Welt gekommen ist, gib Lucius Bescheid damit er mir darüber Bericht erstatten kann." „Natürlich." erwiderte er und verbeugte sich vor dem dunklen Lord.

 **In seinen eigenen Schlafzimmer**  
„Acoustics finem!" sprach Lucius laut aus, nachdem er gemeinsam mit Narcissa das Schlafzimmer von Severus betreten hatten. Dieser stand vor dem großen zweiflügeligen Fenster und starrte hinaus. „Ich habe das Zimmer mit einen Schallzauber besprochen, nicht einmal er wird diesen brechen können." „Bist du dir sicher Lucius?" „Absolut, zudem weiß ich dass er vor wenigen Minuten das Haus verlassen hat um sich mit anderen Zauberern wegen der Prophezeiung zu beratschlagen." Severus schloss schmerzvoll die Augen. „Du weißt also Bescheid." „Ja, er hat mir vorhin darüber berichtet und auch was ich zukünftig diesbezüglich unternehmen soll." Überrascht blickte Narcissa, die neben ihm stand, fragend an. „Was soll´s du denn tun Lucius?" Betreten senkte dieser seinen Blick. „Er soll alle Infrage kommenden Jungen töten, richtig?"

Erschrocken sah die junge Frau von Severus zu ihren Verlobten, der wortlos nickte. „Nein Lucius, das kannst du nicht machen!" „Ich muss Narcissa, mir bleibt keine andere Wahl sowie Severus keine andere bleibt, richtig?" Verwirrt wandte sich die jüngste Black Schwester wieder zu ihren ehemaligen Schulkollegen zu. „Was meinst er Severus?" „Ich war es der die Prophezeiung im Eberkopf von Trelawney gehört habe. Ich muss mich zwischen den möglichen Auswirkungen und dem Schicksal meiner Familie entscheiden." „Wenn du von deiner Familie sprichst, dann meinst du…." „Er meint damit Hermine und ihren ungeborenen Sohn Narcissa." beendete Lucius ihren Satz. „Ich habe gehofft, dass er von seinen Plan abrücken wird und sich vollkommen der Lösung der Prophezeiung verschreiben wird." „Und?" „Er bleibt dabei, ihr Kind soll sein Nachfolger werden." Erschüttert schüttelte Narcissa ihren Kopf und wandte sich von den beiden jungen Männern ab.

„Das ist doch krank, Hermine wird das nicht zulassen." „Du vergisst den Plan des Lords diesbezüglich." Genervt drehte sich Narcissa zu Lucius herum. „Natürlich, denn die Zerstörung ihres Walls und sie damit zu einer willenlosen Marionette zu degradieren löst ja alle Probleme." „Bitte höre auf sarkastisch zu sein Narcissa, das hilft uns auch nicht weiter." „Weshalb Lucius, das ist kein Sarkasmus sondern nur die reine Wahrheit." „Ich weiß, aber hast du schon mal daran gedacht dass du Hermine dadurch behalten könntest?" Narcissa lachte künstlich auf, ehe sie ihm entgegnete: „Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass es Severus glücklich machen würde, wenn sie ihren Wall verliert. Sie wird nie wieder die Gleiche sein Lucius, alles was sie ausmacht wäre mit einem Mal verschwunden. Und wenn wir ganz viel Pech haben, wird er sie auch noch umformen! " Während die beiden Verlobten sich diese Auseinandersetzung lieferten hatte ihnen Severus nur stumm zugehört. „Natürlich möchte ich ihr dieses Schicksal ersparen, aber ich werde sie auch nicht alleine lassen falls dieser Fall doch eintreten sollte und ihr Wall fallen sollte." „Sie würde dieses Leben nicht wollen und das weißt du auch." meinte Narcissa besorgt.

Nachdenklich musterte Severus die junge Frau vor sich und erkannte dass das Wohl von Hermine ihr äußerst am Herzen lag. „Du kennst meine Meinung zu seinen Plänen bezüglich eures Nachwuchses." mischte sich Lucius ein.  
„Tun wir, was wir tun können und vor allem was wir tun müssen, mehr kann ich dir nicht anbieten Severus." „Das ist mir bewusst Lucius." „Dann bist du einverstanden, mit all den Dingen die ich dann möglicherweise tun muss?" Narcissa beobachtete wie die beiden Männer sich gegenüberstanden, wie bei einem Duell, das ich Endeffekt gar keines war sondern eine Diskussion, auf der Such nach einer Lösung. „Ja Lucius, das bin ich."


	25. Die Geburt, Teil 1

_Die Geburt - Teil 1_

 **Zwei Wochen später**  
Severus und Lucius standen gemeinsam vor einem Haus, wo ein potenzieller Kandidat zuhause war. „Es ist doch einfach nur grausam, was wir tun." bemerkte Severus mit leiser Stimme an. Es war an diesen Tag bereits das fünfte Haus das sie besuchten, bei zwei betroffenen Häusern hatten sie das unvermeidliche tun müssen. Es quälte Severus zutiefst, wenn er Lucius bei seiner Arbeit beobachtete.

Dankenswerterweise übernahm sein Freund immer dann diese Aufgabe, da er selbst als werdender Vater dieser Aufgabe einfach nicht gewachsen war. Er hätte immer wieder Hermine und seine ungeborenen Söhne in den Opfern vor sich gesehen. „Das ist es, dennoch ist es notwendig wie du weißt. Denke an das Wohl von Hermine und euren Söhnen." „Das tue ich Lucius, ich denke den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes als an die Drei." zischte er ungehalten. Beruhigend berührte Lucius ihm an der Schulter. „Das weiß ich doch Severus."

Ehe dieser ihm etwas entgegnen konnte durchströmte ihm ein heftiger Kopfschmerz, gefolgt von einer dröhnenden Stimme in seinen Kopf: „Komm nach Hogwarts, die Wehen haben eingesetzt." Es war die Stimme von Dumbledore gewesen, die zu ihm gesprochen hatte. „Was ist los Severus?" Denn Mann mit den längeren Haaren war sein Schmerz nicht entgangen. „Ich muss gehen Lucius, es ist soweit." „Wirst mich informieren wenn es da ist?" „Ja, das werde ich." „Ich weiß nicht ob ich alleine kommen werde." „Ich weiß." Lucius umarmte seinen Freund während er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Dann viel Glück!"

Severus konzentrierte sich auf Hogwarts und wenige Sekunden später spürte er das vertraute Ziehen der Apparation und schon stand er in der Mitte des Innenhofes seiner alten Schule. Einige Schüler sprangen erschrocken zur Seite während McGonagall bereits ihm erwartete, da sie im Durchgang zur großen Halle stand. „Kommen Sie mit mir Severus." sagte sie und ging zügigen Schrittes voraus. Als er erkannte, dass seine ehemalige Professorin ihm nicht zu Hermines Räumlichkeiten brachte fragte er außer Atem: „Wo bringen Sie mich hin?" „Hermine wird in einen speziellen Raum das Kind zur Welt bringen, einen Raum der nicht einmal auf der Karte der Rumtreiber zu finden ist." Karte der Rumtreiber, Severus notierte sich in seinen Gedanken an einem späteren Zeitpunkt nach dieser Karte nachzufragen, doch nun galt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Dinge die nun unweigerlich kommen sollten. Wenig später stellte Severus fest, dass er besagte Raum genauso hinter einer Wand versteckt war sowie der Raum der Wünsche. „Ist der Raum vor Eindringlingen geschützt?" wollte er wissen nachdem er ihn hinter McGonagall betreten hatte. „Ja ist er, ebenso schalldicht." erklärte sie bevor sie die Tür erneut öffnete. „Bleiben Sie nicht hier Professor?" „Nein Severus, ich werde mich um die Sicherheit der Schüler kümmern. Sie finden Hermine mit Professor Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey gemeinsam im Tiefen des Raumes wieder. Viel Glück!"

Sprachlos konnte er nur zusehen wie McGonagall hinter der Türe verschwand, die im gleichen Moment nicht mehr zu erkennen war. Ein lauter Schrei zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Geschehnis, das sich gerade im Inneren des Raumes abspielte. „Hermine." Murmelte er und eilte durch den Durchgang, der sich unmittelbar vor ihm befand. Nach einigen Metern durchdrang er eine unsichtbare Wand, wo dahinter ein großes Doppelbett zum Vorschein kam, indem Hermine aufgesetzt war und von Madame Pomfrey unterstützt wurde während Dumbledore von den Beide abgewandt bei einem künstlich erzeugten Fenster stand und hinausblickte.

„Severus." krächzte Hermine keuchend seinen Namen und sah ihm aus ihrem sichtlich verschwitzenden Gesicht an. „Ich bin hier Hermine, ich bin bei dir." sagte er nachdem er an ihre Seite geeilt war und ihre Hand nahm. „Was ist nur passiert, ich bin aufgewacht und hatte sogleich diese unerträglichen Schmerzen. Madame Pomfrey hat mir gesagt, dass es bereits Wehen sind." Meinte sie voller Verwirrung. Nicht minder weniger verwirrt sah Severus zuerst zu der Heilerin, die ihm entschuldigend anblickte und danach zu Dumbledore nickte. „Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sagte er behutsam zu Hermine und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihr nasses Haar. Kaum nickend konzentrierte sich die werdende Mutter, die sogleich von einer neuen Wehe überrollt wurde. Rasch umrundete Severus das Bett und stellte sich neben Dumbledore, mit dem Rücken zu Hermine und Madame Pomfrey. „Weshalb haben Sie ihr nichts gesagt?" „Weil ich unmöglich riskieren konnte, dass sie seinen Namen erwähnt und damit die Verbindung entsteht." „Warum schützen Sie ihren Geist nicht, wenn sie doch wach ist." „Ich schütze bereits diesen Raum mit meiner Magie im Hintergrund, ich kann sie nicht auch noch sie beschützen Severus." Dieser verstand worauf der Schulleiter hinauswollte. „Aber ich kann es tun, ich kann ihren Geist schützen zumindest bis das erste Kind auf der Welt ist. Wir müssen zumindest eines vor seinem Eindringen schützen können." „Dann hattest du bereits den gleichen Gedanken wie ich Severus. Wir müssen damit rechnen, dass wir nur eines retten werden können. Sobald das erste Kind auf der Welt ist, werde ich es an mich nehmen und verschwinden." „Gut, sagen Sie mir aber nicht wohin, denn ich kann nicht garantieren…." „Ich weiß Severus." Sprach Dumbledore und berührte seine Schulter.

„Albus, Mister Snape es ist gleich soweit!" rief Madame Pomfrey hinter ihnen aus. Sofort drehten sich die beiden Männer um wobei der Jüngere zu Hermine eilte. Lächelnd nahm er ihre Hand, während sie ihm glücklich ansah. „Gleich ist es soweit Severus, gleichen dürfen wir unsere Jungs in den Armen halten." „Ja Hermine, das können wir." erwiderte er sanft. „Beginne zu pressen Hermine." Wies die Heilerin Hermine an und im nächsten Moment glaubte er seine Hand vor Taubheit zu verlieren, da die Schwangere diese derartig festzudrückte. Schmerzvoll schrie Hermine auf und nach zweimaligen Presswehen erklang der erlösende Schrei eines Neugeborenen. Fragend blickte beide zu Madame Pomfrey, die vorsichtig das Baby in ein warmes Tuch einwickelte und kurz untersuchte „Begrüßt euren kerngesunden Sohn." Glücklich nahm Hermine ihren neugeborenen Sohn in ihre Hände und betrachtete diesen. Severus selbst konnte kaum die Gefühle des Glücks erfassen, die er im gleichen Moment empfand. Räuspernd trat Dumbledore zu der Szenerie des kurzen Glücks heran und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Severus." meinte er leise. „Ich weiß, gib ihn mir bitte Hermine." Fragend übergab sie ihm seinen Sohn. „Ich erkläre es dir gleich, aber es ist besser so glaube mir." fügte er hinzu. „Tristan." flüsterte Hermine nun unter Tränen und küsste sanft seine Stirn während sie über sein Köpfchen strich. Nickend wandte sie sich von ihren Erstgeborenen ab, sodass Severus das Bündel in seinen Händen Dumbledore übergab. „Passen Sie gut auf Tristan auf." „Das werde ich Severus." entgegnete der ältere Zauberer und disapparierte mit dem Baby.

Unverzüglich kehrte Severus an Hermines Seite zurück. „Sobald das Baby geboren ist, müssen Sie von hier verschwinden." erklärte er mit ernsthafter Miene der Heilerin vor ihnen. „Ich weiß, Albus hat mich bereits über den Ablauf im Vorfeld in Kenntnis gesetzt." „Severus?" Fragend sah Hermine zu ihm hoch. „Ich kann deinen Geist nicht mehr beschützen Hermine, der dunkle Lord fordert unser Kind als Gegenleistung für seine Hilfe als er dich damals gerettet hat. Sobald du an ihm denken wirst und das wirst zu zweifelsohne durch meinen Satz hier gerade tun, wird er sobald wie möglich seine Leute hierher schicken um das Baby zu holen." Schluchzend verzog sie im nächsten Moment ihr Gesicht da sie von einer erneuten Presswelle übermahnt wurde. „Es kommt Hermine, euer Baby kommt." sagte Madame Pomfrey. Erneut glaubte Severus seine Hand nicht mehr zu spüren, als Hermine sie erneut fest zudrückte. Und dann ertönte erneut der erlösende Schrei eines weiteren Neugeborenen. Rasch wickelte die Heilerin das Baby in schützenden Tücher bevor sie das Bündel an Severus übergab. „Es tut mir sehr leid Hermine." „Ich danke Ihnen." meinte sie keuchend bevor Madame Pomfrey im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden war.


	26. Die Geburt, Teil 2

_Die Geburt - Teil 2_

„Wie lange haben wir Zeit Severus?" „Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht nur Minuten. Hör mir zu Hermine, ich schütze deinen Geist für den Zeitraum dieser Unterhaltung, danach bist du auf dich allein gestellt okay?" Furchtvoll nickte sie ihm zu. „Hör mir zu, als damals Voldemort dich gerettet hat, tat er dies zu einem sehr hohen Preis. Erinnerst du dich?" „Wage." „Gut, um es kurz zu machen. Er will unseren Sohn zu seinen Nachfolger machen." „Er will ihn uns wegnehmen?" Severus wollte ihr lieber etwas anders sagen, dennoch blieb ihm nicht viel mehr übrig als bejahend zu nicken. „Nein Severus das darf er nicht, wir müssen etwas unternehmen." „Ich werde versuchen was ich kann, aber ich muss vor ihm loyal bleiben. Du verstehst auf was ich hinaus will?" Stumm nickte Hermine. „Was dich betrifft hat verfolgt er eigene Pläne. Er wird versuche deinen Wall zu zerstören, du weißt doch noch was ich dir damals bei den Okklumentikstunden darüber erzählt habe?"

Angsterfüllt begriff Hermine, indem sie flüsterte: „Wenn der Wall bei einer Person einbricht, kann man ihren Verstand mit den Eigenen ersetzen – sie wird komplett willenlos." „Richtig." „Severus, was kann ich tun wenn dies mit mir passiert?" „Ich kann dir in dein Unterbewusstsein noch ein wenig Zeit verschaffen, bevor die Willenlosigkeit komplett eintritt." „Vier Stunden, höchstens fünf." Schluchzend vernahm sie wie jemand von außen versuchte die Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen. „Gut, dann mal los. Vergiss nie was ich für dich empfinde Hermine." „Niemals!" flüsterte sie. „Lass mich Jeremiah Severus einen Abschiedskuss geben." fügte sie hinzu bevor im nächsten Moment auch schon die Hölle hereinbrach.

„Severus, wie ich sehe hat Hermine bereits entbunden." sagte Lucius lautstark als er mit einigen anderen Todessern den Raum betrat und damit den Schutzzauber durchbrach. „Ja, du kannst mit uns Jeremiah Severus begrüßen." entgegnete ihm der frischgebackene Vater während er das Bündel in seinen Händen nun an Hermine übergab. „Wie aufmerksam von Hermine dem Baby deinen Vornamen als Zweitnamen zu verpassen." sprach Lucius süffisant. Wütend sah Severus ihm an. „Wie auch immer, ich bin hier um euer Kind dem dunklen Lord zu bringen." „Nein!" rief Hermine vom Bett aus und drückte den kleinen Jeremiah fest an seine Brust. „Es bleibt euch keine andere Wahl!" Ehe Hermine ihm etwas erwidern konnte spürte sie wie der kleine Jeremiah vor ihren Augen verschwand und dunkler Nebel sie einhüllte.

„Severus! rief sie verzweifelt aus. Der Gerufene blickte alarmiert zu Hermine, deren Umarmung um das kleine Baby in ihren Händen sichtbar lockerer wurde. Verwirrten Blickes sah er zu Lucius, der bloß sagte: „Es hat begonnen, nun gibt es für sie kein Zurück mehr." Mit einen Schwenk seines Zauberstabs sorgte der Mann mit den langen blonden Haaren dafür, dass die anderen beiden Todesser im nächsten Moment ohnmächtig zu Boden glitten. Danach sorgte er dafür dass er selbst von einen Fluch getroffen zu Boden ging, denn Severus zuvor ausgesandt hatte. Danach stürzte er zu Hermine und nahm ihr vorsichtig den kleinen weinenden Jeremiah aus den Händen während dessen Mutter gegen die Vereinnahmung Voldemorts ankämpfte. „Gib gut auf ihm Acht!" wies er den sichtbar verwirrten Lucius an, als er diesem das weinende Bündel in die Hand drückte.

„Es tut mir so leid mein kleiner Schatz, aber ich bin mir sicher dass wir uns eines Tages wiedersehen werden." sprach er liebevoll zu seinen jüngeren Sohn, schloss die Augen und verankerte ein mentales Abbild von Hermine und ihm selbst in seinen Geist. Danach eilte er zu Hermine, nahm sie am Oberarm und disapparierte mit ihr.


	27. Die Rückkehr

_Die Rückkehr_

Kaum hatte Severus wieder seine Augen geöffnet fand er sich im Eberkopf wieder, um genau zu sein in einen der vielen Gästezimmer. Dumbledore saß auf dem Schaukelstuhl und hielt den schlafenden Tristan in seinen Armen. „Severus, was zur…" begann er aufgebracht, dennoch mit leiser Stimme, sichtlich darum bemüht das Baby in seinen Armen nicht zu wecken. Mühsam brachte Hermine in das große Bett, wo diese völlig weggetreten lag. „Was ist passiert?" wollte Dumbledore wissen mit einen Seitenblick in Richtung der frisch gebackenen Mutter des Säuglings in seinen Händen. „Er hat begonnen den Wall einzubrechen. Ich kann ihr ein paar Stunden verschaffen, ehe der Wall völlig verschwindet." „Was hast du vor?" „Sie werden Hermine in die Zukunft zurückschicken, wo sie mich aufsuchen soll." „Was soll aus Tristan werden?" „Falls ich aus irgendwelchen Gründen indisponiert sein sollte, wird sie den Kleinen zu jemanden bringen, der dann auf ihm Acht geben wird." Langsam verstand Dumbledore den Sinn hinter seinen Plan, sodass er sich gemeinsam mit dem schlafenden Bündel erhob. „Halten Sie ihn bitte noch einen Moment, ich muss vorher noch Hermine soweit geistig wieder in Ordnung bringen, dass sie die Zeitreise sowie die Wege danach halbwegs unbeschadet überstehen wird." „Ich warte, im Nebenzimmer." Dankbar nickte Severus ihm zu und hörte wie Dumbledore leise hinter sich die Tür verschloss. Seufzend wandte sich der junge Mann zu jener Frau die ihm vor kurzem zwei kerngesunde Söhne zur Welt gebracht hatte.

Er wusste nur zu genau, dass falls er nun erfolgreich sein würde mental gesehen sehr schwach nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehren würde. Er wäre für jede Art von Manipulation empfänglich und wäre vermutlich nur schwer in der Lage seinen Geist vor dem dunklen Lord komplett zu verschließen. Doch er musste es tun, denn schließlich ging es hier um das Leben von Hermine und Tristan. Er setzte sich neben Hermine, die völlig teilnahmslos in die Leere starrte. Er atmete einmal tief durch bevor er ihren Körper in seine sitzende Position brachte und ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände nahm. „Hermine, das wird jetzt für dich vermutlich sehr schmerzhaft werden aber es muss sein. Ich muss garantieren können, dass du mit meinen zukünftigen Ich sprechen wirst können und für das Wohl unseres Sohnes." Sprach er mit sehr eindringlicher Stimme bevor er seine Augen schloss und kräftig sagte: „Reparo mentis, bridging spatium ante finis murum!" Hermine begann von einer Sekunde auf die andere heftig zu schreien und ihr Körper wurde von schlimmen Krämpfen durchgeschüttelt. „Dare munera quinque horas tempus in mentem!" Severus spürte wie eine immense Kraft in ihm eindrang, die ihn begann innerlich auszuhöhlen. Er konnte beobachten wie weißgoldene Fäden seinen Körper verließen und in Hermines Körper eindrangen. Fasziniert sah er wie die Fäden entlang ihrer Oberarme und Schultern hinauf in ihren Kopf flossen. Dieser Vorgang wiederholte sich insgesamt fünf Mal ehe er keuchend zusammensank und heftig nach Atem rang.

„Severus?" Hermines fragende Stimme ließ ihm müde aufschauen. Die junge Frau sah aus wie das blühende Leben, doch er wusste nur zu genau dass der Schein trügte. „Wie geht es dir?" „Ich fühle mich klar im Kopf, doch ich weiß was er gemacht hat. Doch wie kommt es dass ich trotzdem mich bei klaren Verstand fühle?" „Ich habe einen sehr alten und sehr dunklen Zauber angewandt, er spendet dir Lebensenergie von mir für einen begrenzten Zeitraum."

„Aber wieso?" Severus versuchte sich vergebens aufzusetzen, was ihm aber misslang. Hermine half ihm auf sodass er sich an das Kopfende es Bettes anlehnen konnte. „Du musst zurück in deine Zeit Hermine. Wenn du dort angelangt bist, gehe zu meine zukünftigen Ich." Verstehend nickte sie ihm zu und einige Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen hinunter. „Es ist nicht alles so gelaufen, wie du es ursprünglich gewollt hattest aber dennoch danke ich dir über unsere beiden Söhne und das du mir gezeigt hast, dass es auch Menschen gibt die mich nehmen wie ich bin." Hermine umarmte den schwachen Severus und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. „Ich werde dich immer lieben, dich akzeptieren sowie du bist." „Danke." flüsterte Severus bevor er mit letzter Kraft ihren Arm von sich wegschob und mit einen lauten Knall verschwand. Überrascht blickte sie einen Moment lang auf die leere Stelle wo noch Sekunden zuvor Severus lag bevor sie sich die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht wischte, sich erhob und das nunmehr leere Schlafzimmer verließ. Stumm betrat sie das Nebenzimmer wo Dumbledore noch immer den schlafenden Tristan in seinen Armen hielt.

„Wie geht es dir Hermine?" „Dank dem Einsatz von Severus besser, zumindest solange bis ich in der Zukunft, in meiner Gegenwart mit ihm gesprochen habe." „Und danach?" „Es wird Tristan gut gehen, alles andere ist zweitrangig." Traurig beobachtete der Schulleiter wie Hermine ihren schlafenden Sohn aus seinen Armen nahm und in ihren Armbeuge legte. Mit der anderen freien Hand begann sie den Zeitumkehrer zu bewegen. „Sorgen Sie dafür, dass ich ihn in wenigen Minuten wiedersehen werde Professor." „Ich werde mein Bestes geben." versprach Dumbledore ihr. Vor der benötigten letzten Umdrehung wurde sie plötzlich von Tristan abgelenkt, der sich regte. Dadurch ließ sie unbeabsichtigt den Zeiger früher los und setzte die Zeitreise in Gang. Ehe sie ihr Missgeschick erkannte, war sie auch schon in der Zukunft gelandet.

Seufzend ließ Hermine ihren Zeitumkehrer in ihrer Jackentasche sinken. „Wollen wir mal hoffen, dass wir nicht ein Jahr zu früh dran sind mein kleiner Schatz." sagte sie zu dem kleinen schlafenden Bündel. Vorsichtig verließ sie den Raum und schlich hinunter über den bekannten Geheimgang in Richtung Hogwarts. Dort angekommen stellte sie fest, dass es bereits später Nachmittag war und die meisten Schüler sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen aufhalten mussten. Da sie eventuell zu früh in die Zukunft zurückgekehrt war musste sie darauf achten sich nicht selbst zu begegnen, sprich ihren vergangenen Ich. „Verdammt." murmelte sie als sie beobachtete wie die Carrowgeschwister einige Erstklässler entließen, die mittelschwere Verletzungen aufwiesen. „Soll ich die Verletzten in den Krankenflügel bringen?" fragte ein junger Mann, der schulterlanges schwarzes Haar besaß. Auf den ersten Blick erinnerte der unbekannte junge Mann sie an Severus. „Nein Mister Malfoy, Sie müssen es auf die harte Tour lernen." entgegnete einer der Carrows ihm, woraufhin dieser gehorsam nickte und sich entfernte. Malfoy, hatten Lucius und Narcissa vor Draco noch ein weiteres Kind in die Welt gesetzt? Ehe Hermine weiter spekulieren konnte wurde sie durch Tristan unterbrochen, da dieser sich zu regen begann. „Oh nein." flüsterte sie, konzentrierte sich auf ein bestimmtes Ziel und disapparierte aus ihren Versteck weg.

 ** _*****WECHSEL ZUR PERSPEKTIVE v. SEVERUS*******_**

Snape war gerade aus einen niederschmetternden Gespräch von Voldemort zurückkehrt. Während er die Gänge durchschritt verspürte er plötzlich eine Präsenz zu seiner rechten Seite. Stirnrunzelnd blieb er stehen und blickte auf den leeren Platz in der dunklen Nische. Kopfschüttelnd ging er weiter und verschwand in seinen privaten Gemächern. Dort angekommen ließ er sich seufzend auf seinem Sofa nieder, füllte das leere Glas neben sich mittels eines Schwenks seines Zauberstabs mit Feuerwhiskey an. Mit einen tiefen Atemzug leerte er das Glas in einem Zug. „Verdammt noch mal, wer wagt es in meine Räumlichkeiten einzudringen?" schnarrte er in bester Professormanier, blieb aber dennoch auf seinen Platz sitzen wo er war. „Ich, Severus." ertönte eine weibliche Stimme. „Zeig dich!" forderte er die Unbekannte auf. Aus einer dunklen Ecke trat eine junge Frau mit dunkelblonden Locken her, die ein Bündel in ihren Händen trug, ihr Gesicht war ihm nur zu gut vertraut. Hatte er es doch vor einigen Monaten das letzte Mal gesehen, kurz bevor er Dumbledore am Astronomieturm getötet hatte. „Miss Granger, wie kommen Sie in meine persönlichen Gemächer?" Sichtlich irritiert näherte sich seine ehemalige Schülerin ihm. „Severus, warum sprichst du so mit mir?" Nun war er es selbst, der sichtbar verwirrt war. „Wieso sollte ich mit IHNEN anderes sprechen?" „Weil du nicht mein Lehrer bist." „Miss Granger, ich kann mich nicht erinnern Ihnen erlaubt zu haben mich zu duzen. Ich wiederhole mich ein letztes Mal, was um aller Welt tun Sie hier, in meinen Gemächern?" Gegen Ende seines Satzes war er hörbar lauter geworden. Überrascht konnte er nur beobachten wie sie sich ihm weiter näherte und kurz vor ihm plötzlich inne hielt, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war nun sichtlich überrascht. „Du hast keine Ahnung wer ich bin oder woher ich komme, nicht wahr?"

Snape wurde dieses Spielchen leid, sodass er sich mit einen Schwung erhob und auf sie zuschritt. „Lassen Sie es gut sein Miss Granger und sagen Sie mir lieber warum sie wirklich hier sind?" Wortlos blickte die junge Frau auf das Bündel in ihren Händen. Snape folgte ihren Blick und erblickte zu seiner großen Überraschung ein Neugeborenes darin. „Verdammt Miss Granger, was soll das?" spie er schockiert aus und schritt von ihr zurück. „Das ist Tristan." begann sie zögerlich und bedachte dabei das Baby in ihren Armen mit einen liebevollen Blick. „Das ist schön für Sie, weshalb sind Sie mit einen Baby hier bei MIR?" Nun hatte er sie beinahe angeschrien, da ihm die Anwesenheit des schlafenden Babys in ihren Händen ihm aus unerklärlichen Gründen furchtbare Angst verursachte. „Du hast keine Ahnung von mehr, keinerlei Erinnerungen an uns nicht wahr?" „Welche Art von Erinnerungen sollen das sein?" „Ich habe eine Zeitreise gemacht, in deine Vergangenheit, ich wollte verhindern dass du das dunkle Mal erhältst. Doch ich bin gescheitert, in mehrfacher Hinsicht." „Das ist offensichtlich." meinte er sarkastisch und warf einen erneuten Blick auf das Kind. „Nein Tristan ist kein Fehler, ganz und gar nicht. Und auch Jeremiah nicht." Genervt schüttelte Snape den Kopf und rauschte an ihr vorbei in Richtung der Eingangstür. „Ich würde Sie bitten nun zu gehen, denn ich habe keine Zeit für ihre kindischen Anfälle. Gehen Sie zu Potters Freundin und verklickern sie ihr, dass Sie aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen ein Kind von ihren Liebsten haben."

Hermine lachte sarkastisch auf. „War ja klar, dass du sofort zuerst an Harry als potenzieller Vater denkst. Doch du liegst weit daneben." „Miss Granger, wenn Sie nicht sofort verschwinden bin ich gezwungen…." Skeptisch beobachtete er wie seine ehemalige Schülerin wie selbst verständlich in sein benachbartes Schlafzimmer schritt. „Miss Granger, ich warne Sie!" rief er ihr hinterher und folgte ihr zugleich in das Zimmer. Dort angekommen konnte er sehen, wie Hermine vorsichtig das schlafende Baby in der Mitte des Bettes ablegte und einige Polster schützend herumlegte. „So Severus, ich habe keine Zeit für deine Skepsis, obwohl ich sie durchaus nachvollziehen kann. Dennoch bleibt mir nicht genug Zeit um dir alles zu erklären." Begann sie während sie ihren Zauberstab zog und sich ihm näherte. Automatisch zog er auf seinen Eigenen aus der Innentasche seines Gehrocks.

„Denn wirst du nicht brauchen!" sagte sie sanft während sie ihren Zauberstab nun zu ihren Kopf führte und einen dicken Strang, an verwobenen Erinnerungen aus ihren Geist herauszog. Danach beschwörte sie eine kleine Phiole herauf und ließ den silberfarbigen dicken Faden hineingleiten. Mithilfe eines kleinen Zauberspruchs verschloss sie die Phiole, ließ den Zauberstab in ihrer Jacke verschwinden und hielt sie Severus hin. „Was soll ich damit?" fragte er eiskalt, dabei versuchend desinteressiert zu klingen. „In meinen Erinnerungen wirst du die Erklärungen zu meinen Auftauchen, Tristan und Jeremiah finden. Ebenso warum ich dich Severus nenne." erklärte sie, doch Snape machte noch immer keine Anstalten die Phiole aus ihrer rechten Hand zu ergreifen. Seufzend stellte sie die Phiole auf seinen Nachtkästchen ab, nahm danach das schlafende Bündel aus der Mitte seines großen Bettes und drückte ihn liebevoll an ihren Körper.

„Sieh dir die Erinnerungen an, sie werden alles erklären und vielleicht dafür sorgen, dass meine Reise nicht ganz umsonst war und du überleben wirst. Ich danke dir für alles und pass auf dich auf Severus!" Ehe dieser etwas ihr darauf antworten konnte, verschwand Hermine mit einen leisen Knall aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Sprachlos blickte er auf die leere Stelle wo noch Sekunden zuvor Hermine mit dem Baby in ihren Händen gestanden war. Danach wanderte sein Blick zu der besagten Phiole wo ein dicker Strang an Erinnerungen darin schwebte.


	28. Ein Versprechen

_Ein Versprechen_

 ** _*******WECHSEL ZUR PERSPEKTIVE v. HERMINE*******_**

 **Im Garten, hinter dem Haus der Tonks**  
Nachdem Hermine von Snapes Schlafzimmer direkt in den Garten appariert war blickte sie sich keuchend um und besorgt auf Tristan, der noch immer ruhig vor sich hinschlummerte. Danach spürte sie einen heftigen Schmerz im Inneren ihres Kopfes. „Oh nein, er hatte doch von fünf Stunden gesprochen." murmelte sie, denn sie verspürte erste Anzeichen ihres erneutes Kontrollverlustes. „Ich muss noch etwas durchhalten." sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu, atmete tief durch und spürte wie ihre Kontrolle wieder vollkommen zurückkehrte, doch Hermine wusste dass es nicht lange anhalten würde. „Hoffentlich kann sich Andromeda noch an mich erinnern, im Gegensatz zu deinen Vater." Schnell näherte sich die junge Frau dem Garteneingang und blickte hinein, es war niemand im Inneren zu erkennen. „Es ist bereits abends, sie müssten eigentlich zuhause sein." Besorgt wanderte sie zu den jenen Fenstern, hinter denen sich das Wohnzimmer verbarg. „Oh Gott sei Dank." murmelte Hermine als sie Andromeda alleine auf dem Sofa sitzend erblickte. Rasch klopfte sie zweimal an die Fensterscheibe um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Die junge Frau drinnen sah sofort in ihre Richtung und erkannte sie sofort, da ihr Gesicht die offensichtliche Überraschung zeigte. „Hermine?" fragte sie ungläubigen Blickes als sie das Fenster vor ihr öffnete. „Hallo Dromeda, du erkennst mich?" „Natürlich Hermine, bitte komm doch herein." bat Andromeda sie und ihr Blick fiel auf das schlafende Baby in ihren Händen.

„Bist du auf der Flucht?" wollte sie von ihrer Freundin wissen, als diese dann inmitten des Wohnzimmers stand. „So ungefähr, hör mir zu Andromeda ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Ich bin vor zwei Stunden direkt aus der Vergangenheit gekommen." „Warst du bei Severus?" fragte Dromeda sie sogleich. „Ja, aber er hat mich nicht erkannt." meinte Hermine schluchzend. „Er wusste nicht um Tristan oder gar Jeremiah." Lächelnd blickte sie auf das schlafende Baby in ihrer Hand. „Tristan und Jeremiah also?" Nickend übergab die junge Frau das Bündel an Andromeda. „Das ist Tristan." „Er ist wunderschön, aber wo ist Jeremiah?" „Jeremiah Severus wurde gleich nach der Geburt von Severus an Lucius weggeben, ER hatte ihn für sich selbst beansprucht. Er wollte meinen kleinen Jeremiah Severus als seinen Nachfolger." Andromeda zog überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Jeremiah Severus?" „Ja Dromeda, sag mir wie geht es meinen Sohn?" „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen Hermine. Nach deinem Verschwinden habe ich Severus nie wieder gesehen. Ich habe nur gehört, dass er in Hogwarts unterrichten soll und nun nach Dumbledores Tod sogar Schulleiter geworden ist. Es sind wahrlich dunkle Zeiten Hermine." Erschüttert ließ sich die junge Frau auf das Sofa sinken während Andromeda sich vorsichtig auf den Schaukelstuhl in der Ecke niederließ. „Es muss damals irgendetwas passiert sein nachdem ich zurückgereist bin, denn er hat mich überhaupt nicht widererkannt." „Das musst du herausfinden Hermine." Gequält sah diese sie nun an. „Ich wünschte ich könnte es, aber mir bleibt keine Zeit. Aufgrund meines Unwillens hat er mir meinen Wall zerstört." Schockiert schüttelte Andromeda den Kopf. „Das gibt es nicht, du bist hier und sprichst mit mir, vollkommen normal." „Das verdanke ich Severus, er hat mir mithilfe von schwarzer Magie einige Stunden verschaffen können damit ich alle Angelegenheit in der Zukunft, sprich hier und jetzt klären kann bevor…" Sie senkte ihren Blick und sah auf den Teppichboden unter ihren Füßen.

„Ich will das du dein Versprechen mir gegenüber einlöst, ich will dass du gut auf Tristan achten wirst. Er soll möglichst unbeschwert aufwachsen können und nichts von dem alle dem erfahren." „Was ist mit Severus?" „Ich habe ihm eine Phiole mit all meinen Erinnerungen gegeben. Wenn er irgendwann hierher kommen sollte, wird er sie sich angesehen haben." Ehe sie weitersprechen konnte verspürte sie einen erneuten Angriff auf ihren Geist, nur dieses Mal weitstärker als noch im Garten zuvor. „Hermine!" rief Andromeda erschrocken auf. Mit letzter Kraft holte sie eine kleine Tasche hervor und schmiss sie vor ihrer Freundin auf den Boden. „Ich muss nun gehen Andromeda, bevor ich es nicht mehr kontrollieren kann." Nickend verstand ihre Freundin, erhob sich vorsichtig mit dem Baby am Arm und näherte sich ihr. Mühsam kämpfte sich die junge Frau wieder in den Stand und blickte liebevoll auf ihr Kind herab. „Ich werde dich immer lieben mein kleiner Tristan, dich und deinen jüngeren Bruder Jeremiah. Doch ich kann nicht bei dir bleiben, Andromeda wird dir eine wunderbare Mutter sein." sanft küsste sie seine Stirn, streichelte über seinen Kopf und schritt einige Schritte keuchend von ihm zurück. „Sorge gut für ihm!" „Das werde ich Hermine, ich verspreche es dir!" Nickend nahm Hermine all ihre Kraft zusammen, kletterte aus dem Fenster hinaus in den Garten ehe sie disapparierte.

Sie landete genau in einen der verschiedenen Gänge des Kerkers. „Verdammt, ich kann es nicht mehr aufhalten." murmelte sie und sank zu Boden. Dumpf erkannte sie wie eine Gestalt in dunklen Gewändern sich über sie beugte. „Hermine." hörte sie seine Stimme besorgt sagen. „Töte mich Severus, ich will so nicht weiterleben." murmelte sie bevor ihr Geist in vollkommene Dunkelheit abdriftete.


	29. Hermines Schicksal

Kurzes Statement meinerseits - die Geschichte ist nun am gleichen Stand wie auf einer anderen Plattform wo ich sie gepostet habe.

In diesen Kapitel wird Hermines Schicksal geklärt.  
Wünsche gutes Leseverngügen. Ein Review wäre wünschenswert :)

 _Hermines Schicksal_

 _ *******************PERSPEKTIVENWECHSEL ZU SEVERUS******************_

Unentschlossen blickte Severus, auf dem Bett sitzend, die Phiole vor sich auf dem Nachtkästchen an. Sollte er es wirklich wagen und sich ansehen, was sich hinter ihren Erinnerungen verbarg? Sie zwar zweifelsohne nicht die gleiche Hermine gewesen, wie jene in deren Kopf er eingedrungen war um sie in den Forrest of Dean zu lotsen, damit er dann Potter mittels seines Patronus das Schwert von Gryffindor überbringen konnte. Sie hatte von der Vergangenheit gesprochen, seiner Vergangenheit und einer Zeitreise dahin. Und diese Baby in ihren Armen, Tristan was hatte es nur mit diesen auf sich, zudem hatte sie noch von einen weiteren Jungen gesprochen. „Jeremiah Severus." Kopfschüttelnd langte er nach der Phiole, erhob sich und eilte aus dem Schlafzimmer hinaus. Wenig später im Schulleiterbüro angekommen, versperrte er diese magisch und legte noch einen Schallzauber sowie einen Anti-Apparierzauber über das Büro. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit die Wahrheit hinter ihrer Erzählung herauszufinden. Rasch überwand er die wenigen Meter zu dem Denkarium, das sich wieder von Zauberhand öfnete. Danach gab er diese verworrenen Erinnerungen, die zu einen Strang verbunden waren in das Denkarium hinein. Im nächsten Moment waren sein Kopf und damit sein Geist in den Tiefen ihrer Erinnerungen verschwunden.

Als er später wieder aus dem Denkarium auftauchte wusste er im ersten Moment nicht wie viel Zeit womöglich inzwischen vergangen war. Vollkommen überrumpelt und zugleich verwirrt von dem was er in den zahlreichen Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, ließ er sich auf den Stiegen vor dem Schreibtisch es Schulleiters, sprich seinen derzeitig eigenen, nieder. Sie hatte mit allem recht gehabt, Hermine war in der Tat aus der Vergangenheit gekommen um mit ihm zu reden und dem Vater seinen Sohn, zumindest einen seiner Söhne, anzuvertrauen weil sie selbst dem Untergang geweiht war. Tristan, sein Sohn wo mag sie wohl mit ihm hingegangen sein nachdem er sie so schändlich abgewiesen hatte. Ehe er weiterdenken konnte, fiel ihm ein Satz von Hermine ein. „Andromeda soll für ihm sorgen." Sie war sicherlich zu Andromeda geflüchtet. Rasch erhob sich Snape, ließ mittels seines Zauberstabs die verworrenen Erinnerungen zurück in die Phiole schweben, verschloss sie magisch, ließ sie in seinen Gehrock verschwinden und verließ schnellen Schrittes das Schulleiterbüro. Wenige Minuten später im Kerker angekommen vernahm er plötzlich einen heftigen Knall und schnelles Keuchen anschließend. Eilig lief er zur Quelle dessen und blieb stehen, als er sie ihre regungslose Gestalt am Boden kauernd erblickte. Traurig beugte er sich über sie und flüsterte: „Hermine." Schwach, mit scheinbar letzter Kraft sah sie zu ihm hoch und erwiderte: „Töte mich Severus, ich will so nicht weiterleben." Danach glitt sie in die Ohnmacht hinüber. Rasch blickte sich Snape umher, bevor er Hermines Gestalt hochhob und sie in seine nahegelegenen Räumlichkeiten brachte.

Nachdem er Hermine vorsichtig in sein Schlafzimmer getragen hatte, legte er sie auf dem großen Bett ab. Dort wo noch Stunden zuvor der kleine Tristan gelegen war, lag nun dessen bewusstlose Mutter. Er erinnerte sich zurück an das Erlebte in den Erinnerungen, Voldemort hatte ihr den Wall zerstört und sein jüngeres Ich hatte ihren Verstand, unter dem Einsatz seiner eigenen Kraft, für einen begrenzten Zeitraum repariert. Nun schien es als würde genau diese Hilfe nun eingebrochen sein, doch um sich ganz sicher zu sein musste er sich selbst davon überzeugen. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, denn er zuvor auf das Nachtkästchen abgelegt hatte, hielt ihn auf Hermines Kopf gerichtet und sprach kraftvoll: „Legilimens!"

Kaum war Snape in ihren Geist eingedrungen erwartete ihm das reinste Schlachtfeld, denn überall lagen Mauerreste herum und Risse von alten Erinnerungen, die sich in der Luft befanden, beziehungsweise wie Blitze an ihm vorbeizogen.

Es herrschte eisiger Wind und zugleich vernahm er einen heftigen Donnerschlag, nach dem anderen. „Sieh an, sieh an wenn haben wir denn da?" hörte er die liebliche, hypnotisierende Stimme Voldemorts rund um sich herum. „Was hast du ihr angetan?" „Ich habe ihr den freien Willen genommen, ihr Wall ist zerstört, alles was Hermine ausgemacht hat ist verschwunden oder wird es in Kürze." „Warum?" „Du kennst die Antwort Severus, sie hat sich mir widersetzt." „Sie war eine liebende Mutter, die ihr Kind nicht hergeben wollte." „Ja, aber ihre Kräfte sind zu wertvoll um sie ungenutzt zu lassen." „Deswegen hast du ihren Wall zerstören müssen?" „Ein Imperio hätte bei ihr nur begrenzt Wirkung gezeigt." „Es ist falsch, dein derzeitiges Ich wird für sie keinerlei Verwendung haben." „Ich werde sie verändern, sie wird für niemanden mehr erkennbar sein – selbst für mein zukünftiges Ich nicht." „Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen!" Voldemorts lautes Lachen schallte quer durch Hermines Geist während der Sturm um ihr herum merkbar an Stärke zunahm. „Erfreue dich, du darfst quasi hautnah miterleben wie ich aus der liebevollen, zärtlichen Hermine eine dunkle, wertvolle Waffe mache." Kaum waren seine Worte gesprochen gewesen erschien Hermines Gestalt wenige Meter entfernt vor ihm. Sie trug ein langes, blütenweißes Nachthemd. Ihre langen lockigen Haare wurden vom Wind herumgewirbelt.

Fragend blickte sie sich um, ehe sie ihm selbst vor sich erblickte. „Severus? Was machst du hier? Wo sind wir überhaupt?" „Hermine, wir befindet uns in deinen Verstand oder zumindest die Reste davon. Voldemort hat deinen Wall zum Einsturz gebracht und beraubt dich Stück für Stück deines freien Willens." Wie ein Kleinkind sah sie ihm an, sie erinnerte ihm fatal an dieses elfjährige Mädchen, das neugierig die ersten Stunden seines Unterrichts verfolgten. „Severus, ich will das nicht. Ich will mich ihm nicht beugen müssen." „Das kannst du nicht mehr selbst entscheiden Hermine." ertönte die laute Stimme Voldemorts über ihnen.

Erschrocken und zugleich ängstlich sah sich die junge Frau vor ihm um. „Kämpfe nicht dagegen an, es hat keinen Zweck." „Severus, was passiert hier?" Snape wollte sich Hermine nähern, doch plötzlich schossen unzählige dicke Ranken aus dem Boden hervor und umschlangen seine Füße, zwangen ihm somit zu Boden. Dort angekommen konnte er nur hilflos mitansehen, wie sich hinter Hermine eine weitere Gestalt aus dem Sturm materialisierte, es war der junge Voldemort selbst. Ehe sie dies bemerkte, hatte er sie an ihrer Taille umfasst und zog sie zu sich nach hinten. Ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken während aus seinen Armen kleine Abbilder von Schlangen bildeten, die über Hermines Arme langsam nach oben krochen während weitere hinab über ihre Oberschenkel einen Weg suchten.

„Wehre dich nicht Hermine, ergebe dich meiner Macht. Fühle wie die Schlangen in dich eindringen, die dunkle Macht die sie dir verleihen." flüsterte er in ihre Ohren. „Hermine!" rief Snape verzweifelt aus während diese ihm aus tränenerfüllten Augen ansah. In jenen Moment als die kleine Schlangen durch ihre Ohren in ihren Kopf eindrangen, ebenso wie bei ihren Oberschenkeln schloss Hermine ihre Augen, atmete einmal tief durch und mit einen Knall verließ ein Stoß heller, goldfarbener Energie ihren Körper. „Hermine!" flüsterte Snape, sichtlich geschockt von dem Ereignis dem er hier beiwohnen musste.

„Fühle Sie, befreie dich von all seiner Liebe und ergebe dich mir, deinen dunklen Lord!" sprach er mit suggerierender Stimmlage, bevor er ihren Kopf zu sich nach hinten zog, das ohne Widerwille von ihr geschah und sie gierig zu küssen begann. Im nächsten Moment veränderte sich ihr Haar, dass komplett schwarz und an Länge gewann, zudem wuchs ihre Oberweite beträchtlich an und ihr Gewand, erinnerte an jenes Bellatrix Lestrange. „Erwache meine Göttin!" flüsterte Voldemort gehässig nachdem er den Kuss beendet hatte. Danach löste sich seine Gestalt in Luft auf und jene Person die einst einmal Hermine gewesen war, richtete sich auf und schlug die Augen auf. Snape verschlug es den Atem, als ihre pechschwarzen Augen sich hasserfüllt in seine bohrten. Sofort beendete er die geistliche Verbindung zwischen ihnen und er wurde buchstäblich aus ihren Verstand herausgeschleudert. Sofort hielt er seinen Zauberstab erneut auf Hermines ehemalige Gestalt, die nun äußerlich jene angenommen hatte in der sie sich in ihren Geist verwandelte hatte. „Avada Kedavra!" sprach er kraftvoll in jenen Moment als sie ihre Augen aufschlug und ihm anstarrte. Durch die tödliche Wirkung des Zaubers, wurde dieser eiskalte Blick auf ewig eingefroren. „Perdere!" setzte er nach und aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs schoss ein Blitz auf ihren getöteten Körper zu und ließ diesen ohne Rückstände explodieren. Nachdem nichts mehr auf die ehemalige Anwesenheit von Hermine hinwies, ließ Snape erschöpft seinen Zauberstab fallen und brach in Tränen aus.


	30. Der Wille einer Mutter & eines Vaters

_Der Wille einer Mutter & eines Vaters_

 **Vor dem Haus der Tonks**  
Mit entschlossener Miene stand Snape vor dem Haus von Andromeda und Ted. Jahrelang war er nicht mehr hier gewesen, dies ließ sich aus Hermines Erinnerungen rückschließen. Er selbst hatte noch immer keine eigenen Erinnerungen an diese ganze Zeit. Zu einen späteren Zeitpunkt würde er sich dieser Frage noch selbst widmen. Doch nun gab es etwas wichtigeres, einen Weg denn er noch beschreiten musste um mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen. Sofort bei der Ankunft hatte er den starken Fideliuszauber gespürt, doch aus einen ihm unerfindlichen Grund schien dieser nicht für seine Person zu gelten. Unbewusst wusste er, dass sich die Tatsache dessen im Inneren dieses Hauses befinden musste und nicht mehr als einen knappen Meter groß war. „Dann los." murmelte er und überwand die letzten Meter zur Eingangstür. Er räusperte sich und betätigte die Klingel, die fast übersehbar an der rechten Seite der Tür montiert war. Aufgrund seiner eigenen Vergangenheit wusste er, dass es sich um ein reines Muggelhaus handelte, das vermutlich innen mit einigen Zauber aufpoliert war. Wenige Sekunden später wurde die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet und eine Frau in seinem Alter blickte ihm entgegen. Augenblicklich wurde die Tür weit genug zur Seite geschoben damit er neben ihr Eintreten konnte. Kaum innen eingelangt, schloss Andromeda die Türe, versiegelte sie magisch und legte einen Schallzauber über das ganze Haus. „Severus." begrüßte sie ihm. „Andromeda." „Wo ist Hermine?" „Sie ist tot."

Snape konnte sehen wie seine ehemalige Schulkollegin, die sich rein optisch kaum verändert hatte, nur das einige weiße Strähnen ihr gekräuseltes Haar durchzogen, die sie eindeutig mit einen Zauber gebändigt hatte, kräftig schluckte. „Was ist passiert? Wer hat es getan?" „Ich selbst." „Warum?" „Sie hat mich darum gebeten." Innerlich betete er dass sie nicht nach dem genauen Verlauf nachfragen würde, denn es war einfach zu schrecklich gewesen - selbst für ihm, einen Todesser der schon einiges in seiner Laufbahn erlebt hatte. „Ich verstehe. Hast du dir Erinnerungen angesehen?" „Du weißt davon?" fragte er sichtlich überrascht. „Hermine hat mir von euren Gespräch erzählt, sie ist danach direkt hierhergekommen." „Ja ich habe mir ihre Erinnerungen angesehen, deswegen bin ich auch hier Andromeda." Beide standen während der ganzen Unterhaltung noch immer Vorraum des Hauses. „Nun gut, komm mit ins Wohnzimmer. Dort wirst du finden, wonach du suchst Severus." Während er Hermines alter Freundin folgte konnte er verwundert feststellen, dass sich eine Nervosität in seinen Inneren aufbaute. Im großen Zimmer angekommen stellte er sogleich fest, dass es sich Großteils um die gleiche Einrichtung handelte wie vor knapp siebzehn Jahren. „Sei leise, er ist vor fünf Minuten eingeschlafen." Andromedas Stimme holte ihm wieder in die Realität zurück, so stellte er fest dass sie neben einer kleinen Wiege stand. Zögerlich blieb er keine zwei Meter vor der Wiege stehen, wo er nichts von dem kleinen Wesen erkennen konnte das scheinbar darin lag. „Habe keine Angst Severus, er beißt dich schon nicht." meinte Andromeda zwinkernd. Unsicheren Blickes näherte er sich langsam der Schlafstätte seines Sohnes und blieb direkt vor der Wiege stehen. Darin konnte er ein friedlich schlafendes Baby erkennen.

„Wie geht es ihm?" „Es geht ihm gut, ich habe einige Diagnosezauber über ihm gesprochen. Es fehlt ihm nichts, er ist kerngesund." „Das ist sehr gut." „Willst du ihn einmal halten?" „Ich weiß nicht so recht, er schläft ja gerade." Lächelnd beugte sich Andromeda vor und nahm vorsichtig das kleine Bündel aus der Wiege heraus. „Komm nimm auf den Schaukelstuhl Platz, damit er wieder einschläft falls er doch aufwachen sollte." meinte sie mit leiser Stimme und verwies auf den Schaukelstuhl der nur wenige Meter entfernt von der Wiege stand. Ohne nachzufragen tat er wie es ihm gesagt wurde und Momente später hatte er auch schon das schlafende Baby in seinen Händen. In seinem friedvollen Gesicht zeugte nichts von den Ereignissen die sich rund um seine Geburt zugetragen haben. „Er heißt Tristan." erklärte Andromeda, die sich auf das große Sofa ihm gegenüber niedergelassen hatte. „Ich weiß, Hermine hat es mir gesagt als sie bei mir war." „Ich verstehe das alles nicht." „Ich auch nicht, Andromeda." Überrascht blickte die Frau ihm an. „Du kannst dich an wirklich nichts erinnern was damals zwischen euch geschehen ist?" Während sein Blick weiterhin auf seinen kleinen Sohn lag schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, alles was in Verbindung mit Hermine steht ist wie ausgelöscht. Ich werde mich mit dieser Tatsache ein anderes Mal befassen, jetzt bin ich nur seinetwegen hier." Wortlos beobachtete Andromeda dieses Bild von einem Vater, der seinen kleinen Sohn das erste Mal in seinen Händen hielt. „Warum bist du hier Severus?" fragte sie in einen betonten sanften Tonfall. „Ich wollte ihm sehen und mit dir sprechen." „Wie geht es dir, jetzt nachdem du all ihre Erinnerungen gesehen hast?"

„Es ist merkwürdig, ich habe zwar alle diese Erinnerungen gesehen, dennoch fühlt es sich für mich an als wären sie jene eines Fremden. Ich sehe diesen kleinen Jungen hier in meinen Händen an und weiß aufgrund der Erinnerungen von Hermine das es unser gemeinsames Kind ist, aber ich fühle keine Verbundenheit mit ihm Andromeda." „Mach dir wegen seiner Zuneigung zu ihm keine Sorgen, das kommt mit der Zeit, ihr müsst euch erst richtig kennenlernen. Du und Er." Andromedas Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich als sie seinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck erspähte. „Du willst ihm doch kennenlernen Severus?" „Ich wünschte ich könnte es, aber es geht nicht. Mein Leben, das ich führe, es ist viel zu gefährlich für ihm. Ich bin ein Spion Andromeda, ich handle in Dumbledores Auftrag. Ich versuche so gut es mir in meiner Position möglich ist Potter jene Informationen zukommen zu lassen, die er benötigt damit er den dunklen Lord besiegen kann." „Das wusste ich nicht." „Es weiß niemand davon und so soll es auch bleiben. Es hängt zu viel davon ab Dromeda, Potter muss siegen ansonsten wird all das für das Hermine gekämpft hat umsonst gewesen sein, sie wird umsonst gestorben sein." Nickend stimmte sie seinen Argumenten zu. „Hat Hermine irgendetwas gesagt, einen Wunsch bezüglich seiner Zukunft geäußert?" „Nicht wirklich. Sie hat mich lediglich darum gebeten, dass er nichts von der Geschichte rund um das ganze Chaos rund um seine Geburt und das alles erfahren soll. Sie wünscht, dass er unberührt von dem Ganzen aufwachsen soll. Zudem hat sie diese Tasche fallen lassen, bevor sie gegangen ist." erzählte sie und nahm jene kleine Tasche, die neben ihr auf dem Sofa lag.

Anhand dessen, das Andromedas Arm beinahe zur Gänze in der kleinen Tasche verschwand konnte Snape erkennen, dass Hermine sie mit einen Zauber belegt haben musste. „Hier sind einige persönliche Dinge von ihr drinnen, unter anderem ein altes Lehrbuch über Hogwarts und ein kleines Notizbuch mit Zaubersprüchen." „Kann ich es einmal sehen?" meinte er und blickte auf das schlafende Baby herab. „Gib ihn mir, ich lege ihn inzwischen wieder in die Wiege hinein." Zustimmend übergab er seinen Sohn an sie und widmete sich sogleich den beiden Büchern. Als er ihren Spitznamen auf der Innenseite des Buches über Hogwarts las, schlich ein leichtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht und vorsichtig strich er über die handgeschriebenen Buchstaben. Danach legte er es zur Seite und nahm sich das Notizbuch zur Hand. Interessiert blätterte er es durch und stellte stirnrunzelnd fest, dass sie bereits während ihrer Suche nach den Hokruxen angefangen hatte, die verwendeten Sprüche niederzuschreiben. An dieser Vorgangsweise dürfte sie auch auf ihrer Reise in der Vergangenheit festgehalten haben, denn es befanden sich auf den letzten Seiten unter anderem Sprüche, die er selbst in seinen letzten Schuljahren erfunden hatte. „Faszinierend." murmelte er anerkennend bevor er das Buch wieder zuklappte und auf das alte Buch über Hogwarts ablegte. „Was ist so faszinierend Severus?" „Sie hat alles aufgeschrieben, jeden Spruch denn sie je verwendet hat oder denn ich ihr beigebracht habe." „Das war Hermine." Seufzend nickte er. „Ja das war sie wohl." „Also sag mir, was soll ich mit den Büchern und all ihren persönlichen Dingen machen? Willst du etwas davon mitnehmen oder soll ich sie für Tristan aufbewahren?" Nachdenklich betrachtete er die verzauberte Tasche ehe er sich räuspernd aufsetzte.

„Bewahre sie für Tristan auf, er soll sie eines Tages bekommen." „Wann soll das sein?" „Das kannst du alleine entscheiden, du wirst die richtigen Zeitpunkte dafür sicher erkennen." Andromeda willigte ein, als ihm doch noch eine Sache in den Sinn kam, etwas das ihm furchtbar wichtig war. „Da gibt es eine Sache Dromeda, die ich für ihm möchte." „Natürlich Severus, alles was du willst." „Wenn in elf Jahren der Brief aus Hogwarts kommt und das wird er zweifelsohne, dann sage ab!" Erstaunt weiteten sich ihre Augen, sie dürfte mit vielen gerechnet haben aber nicht damit. „Wieso Severus? Wieso soll er nicht nach Hogwarts gehen? Er wird ein Zauberer sein, er muss Hogwarts besuchen." „Keine Sorge, er wird es auch tun aber ich möchte für ihm dass er erst nach dem ZAGs damit beginnt Hogwarts zu besuchen. Zuvor soll er von dir hier zuhause unterrichtet werden. Ich kann mich an all deine Schulleistungen erinnern Dromeda, du warst eine der Jahrgangsbesten. Du wirst das zweifelsfrei schaffen." „Bist du dir sicher? Es könnte durchaus sein, dass er dadurch zum Außenseiter wird." „Das glaube ich nicht, denn du wirst sicherlich dafür sorgen dass er mit anderen Kindern in Kontakt kommen wird." „Natürlich." „Siehst du." Seufzend stimmte Andromeda seiner Bitte zu.

„Was ist eigentlich mit der Hermine aus der Gegenwart? Sollte sie nicht erfahren…" Sofort begann er heftig mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. „Nein, sie hat keinerlei Erinnerungen an das was ihr zukünftiges Ich getan hat und so soll es auch bleiben. Ihre Rolle ist die, das sie dafür zu sorgen hat das Potter und sein Anhängsel von Weasley auf Kurs bleiben." „Du weißt, dass die Beiden dann womöglich.." „Das ist eine Sache, die mich nichts angeht!" warf er mit harter Stimme ein. „In Ordnung." „Es wird Zeit ich muss nach Hogwarts zurück bevor bestimmte Personen beginnen unangenehme Fragen zu stellen." Verstehend erhob sich Andromeda beinahe zeitgleich mit Snape. „Könnte ich nur einen Moment alleine mit ihm haben?" bat er sie höflich.  
„Natürlich Severus, nimm dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst. Ich warte im Vorraum auf dich." Danach verließ sie leise das Wohnzimmer und ließ ihm mit dem schlafenden Baby in der Wiege alleine.

Stumm holte er Hermines Phiole aus seinen Gehrock heraus, sowie seinen Zauberstab und trat an die Wiege heran. „Du wirst in einem wunderbaren Zuhause aufwachsen Tristan Tonks, es wird dir bei Dromeda an nichts fehlen. Trotz all der Liebe die dir entgegen gebracht werden wird, wirst du dich stets fragen was mit deinen leiblichen Eltern passiert ist. Aus diesen Grunde und weil ich es als dein Vater kann, werde ich dir ein letztes Geschenk von deiner Mutter und mir mit auf den Weg geben. Er schloss seine Augen und zog einige Erinnerungsfäden aus seinem Gedächtnis und fügte sie dem ohnehin bereits dicken Faden von Hermine hinzu. Danach zog er den gesamten Inhalt der Phiole in seinen Zauberstab auf und richtete ihn auf den Kopf des schlafenden Babys. „Anchor in memoria! Solutionem verbi genus momentum!" sprach er mit seiner sonoren Stimme hochkonzentriert während die Fäden langsam in dem kleinen Babykopf verschwanden.

Nachdem der Vorgang beendet war ließ er die nun mehr leere Phiole und seinen Zauberstab in seinen Gehrock verschwinden. Danach nahm er vorsichtig das schlafende Bündel aus seinen Bettchen und küsste es sanft auf dessen Köpfchen. „Ich werde dich immer in meinen Herzen tragen mein Sohn, ich wünsche dir alles Gute!" sprach er leise zu ihm und ein warmer Strahl glitt von seiner Handfläche in Tristans Kopf. Vorsichtig bettete er seinen Sohn wieder auf die Liegefläche der Wiege, bevor er ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen das Wohnzimmer verließ.


	31. Ein Auftrag für Harry

_Ein Auftrag für Harry_

 ** _„Ich werde dich immer in meinen Herzen tragen mein Sohn, ich wünsche dir alles Gute!" sprach er leise zu ihm und ein warmer Strahl glitt von seiner Handfläche in Tristans Kopf. Vorsichtig bettete er seinen Sohn wieder auf die Liegefläche der Wiege, bevor er ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen das Wohnzimmer verließ._**

Keuchend wurde Harry aus den Denkarium zurückgeschleudert sodass er buchstäblich zu Boden fiel. Nach einigen Sekunden erkannte der junge Mann mit der markanten Brille wo er war, er war wieder im alten Büro von Dumbledore, das jetzt Direktorin McGonagall gehörte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, so als müsse er nur auf diese einzige Art und Weise seinen Kopf vom dem soeben Erlebten wieder freibekommen. „Sie sind wieder zurück." stellte Snapes Stimme in dessen Porträt fest. Rasch hatte sich Harry wieder aufgerappelt und bewegte sich nun zu dem bewegbaren Bildnis seines ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessors. „Was ich gerade im Denkarium gesehen habe, ist das alles die Wahrheit?" „Ja Potter, es ist genau so passiert." „Haben Sie je Ihre Erinnerungen zurück erhalten, ich meine bevor Sie…" „Sie meinen bevor mich Nagini am liebsten verspeist hätte?" Betreten über seine Wortwahl senkte Harry seinen Kopf. „Ja, das habe ich. Zum Zeitpunkt meines Todes wusste ich über alles Bescheid, denn ich habe dafür gesorgt dass ich nicht unwissend meinen beinahe sicheren Tod entgegengehen werde." „Sie wussten dass sie den Krieg nicht überleben werden?" „Sagen wir es mal so, ich hatte es im Gefühl." „Weshalb Sir? Sie hätten eigentlich sich bemühen müssen zu überleben, alleine schon wegen Tristan." meinte Harry fordernd. „Mister Potter ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst über dessen was ich zurückgelassen habe. Doch wenn Sie sich die Situation von damals nochmals in Erinnerungen rufen, werden Sie selbst erkennen, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte." Wie von selbst kam Harry das letzte Gespräch zwischen Snape und Andromeda in sein Gedächtnis zurück. „Sie haben Recht, es tut mir leid. Es stand mir nicht zu über Sie zu urteilen." „Nein Potter, das haben Sie wahrlich nicht." „Weshalb haben Sie darauf bestanden dass ausgerechnet ich Ihr Andenken aus Tristans Verstand entferne?" „Weil Sie abgesehen von mir und Dromeda der einzige Mensch sind, der Hermine nahe gestanden ist. In der Gegenwart sind Sie gar der Einzige der von uns Dreien der mit ihr in Kontakt steht." „Sie hat keine Ahnung von ihren Söhnen, nicht wahr?" Der Mann mit den langen dunklen Haaren schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie hat keine Ahnung und dabei soll es auch bleiben." „Aber es sind auch ihre Kinder." „Sie hat soweit ich von Minerva weiß eigene Kinder mit Weasley."

Harry schloss gequält seine Augen. Snape hatte Recht, sie besaß eine eigene Familie mit Ron und doch waren da gleichzeitig zwei andere Söhne. „Es waren zwei Babys, was ist eigentlich mit dem anderen Sohn geschehen, jenen den Sie Lucius gegeben haben? Jeremiah." Erstaunt konnte Harry beobachten wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Porträts sofort verdunkelte. „Da müssen Sie schon jemanden anderen fragen." „Wieso?" „Weil ich es verdammt nochmal nicht weiß!" zischte Snape ungehalten. „Aber, Sie müssen doch wissen was mit Ihren anderen Sohn geschehen ist, nachdem Sie ihm Lucius anvertraut haben." Frustriert atmete das Porträt einige Male ein und aus. Erst jetzt begriff Harry warum Snape nach ihm verlangt hatte, was seine eigentliche Aufgabe sein sollte. „Sie wollen dass ich Jeremiah für Sie finde, nicht wahr? Aber wie soll das denn funktionieren, er wäre mittlerweile so alt wie ich selbst. Er kann jeder sein und sich überall aufhalten." „Ich weiß wer er ist. Verzeihen Sie Mister Potter ich muss mich in dieser Hinsicht korrigieren, ich wusste es bis zum Zeitpunkt meines Todes." „Verzeihen Sie, aber wie meinen Sie…" „Das ich nicht weiß, ob er zu ihrer Zeit überhaupt noch am Leben ist und wenn ja, was aus ihm geworden ist." „Wie finde ich das nun heraus?" „In dem Sie mit Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy sprechen werden." Überrascht zog er beide Augenbrauen nach oben. „Lucius, warum ausgerechnet er?" „Weil er für mein Vergessen verantwortlich war." „Hat er sie etwa…." Snape nickte. „Ja, er hat mich gleich nach meiner Rückkehr einen starken, individuellen Oblivate unterzogen. Ich konnte mich nicht mal ansatzweise dagegen wehren." „Warum?" „Damit ich meine Aufgabe erledigen konnte." „Was ist mit Jeremiah passiert, immerhin ist Voldemort ja ein Jahr danach bei dem Versuch mich zu töten verschwunden."

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr an alles genau erinnern, weil wir in unserer Eigenschaft als Porträt oft einige Dinge vergessen. Leider gehören einige Details rund um Jeremiah dazu. Deswegen bitte ich Sie unter anderem auch die Malfoys aufzusuchen. Ich möchte wissen was in dem einem Jahr mit ihm passiert ist, dass genau das eintreten konnte was in der Nacht des einunddreißigsten Oktober Neunzehnneunundachtzig geschehen ist." Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte Harry nicht verstehend den Kopf. „Das Voldemort verschwand, aber dennoch nicht tot war." „Sie meinen also, dass Jeremiah damit etwas zu tun hatte?" meinte Harry mit ungläubiger Stimmlage. „Darin liegt meine Vermutung ja." „In Ordnung, ich werde mit Lucius und Narcissa sprechen. Soll ich auch mit Draco und Geminius sprechen?" „Nein, nur mit Lucius und Narcissa. Beziehen Sie unter keinen Umstände Draco oder gar Geminius mit ein!" „Warum?" „Weil sie keine Ahnung davon haben." „Ich verstehe, gut Professor. Ich werde dann mich für heute verabschieden." Zufrieden nickte Snape ihm zu und verschloss seine Augen. Harry hatte sich bereits umgedreht und wollte das Schulleiterbüro verlassen als er sich nochmals umdrehte. „Was soll ich Tristan sagen? Soll er die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft erfahren?" „Er wird es erfahren Mister Potter, doch erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt. Sie können aber mit Andromeda darüber sprechen." „Einverstanden." erwiderte Harry und verließ ohne eine weitere Verabschiedung das großräumige Büro.

„Warum hast ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt Severus?" fragte Dumbledore aus seinem Porträt heraus in das leere Büro hinein. „Weil ich erst dazu wissen muss was Lucius ihm erzählt, wir müssen zuerst genau wissen was der dunkle Lord in den einem Jahr mit Jeremiah angestellt hat. Erst danach darf er die Wahrheit erfahren." entgegnete Snape aus seinem Porträt heraus dem ehemaligen anderen Schulleiter. „Bist du dir sicher?" „Absolut." „Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass du damit Recht behältst, denn es steht sehr viel auf dem Spiel." „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst Albus!"


	32. Der Patenonkel meines Bruders

_Der Patenonkel meines Bruders_

Als Tristan erwachte stellte er fest, dass er sich schon seit langem nicht mehr so gut gefühlt hatte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber sein Kopf fühlte sich um einiges leerer an als zuvor, oben auf dem Besen in der Luft, auf der Suche nach dem goldenen Schnatz. Sofort blitzen die Bilder der Erinnerungen an das Geschehene auf sodass er kerzengerade im Bett saß. Seine unbedachte Aktion hatte zur Folge dass er von einem heftigen Kopfschmerz heimgesucht wurde sowie starkem Nasenbluten, da die Bettdecke unter ihm sich rasch mit seinem Blut tränkte. „Junger Mann, wieso rufen Sie denn nicht nach mir?" hörte er die besorgte laute Stimme von Poppy sprechen. Rasch gab sie ihm einige Blätter an Taschentüchern damit er sie diese vor seine blutende Nase halten konnte. „Sanguinem damnum finem!" sprach sie leise mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes. „Geht es besser?"

Fragend blickte Tristan hoch und sah wie die Heilerin vor ihm bedeutete das Taschentuch von seiner Nase zu entfernen. Zögerlich, aus Angst gleich wieder den nächsten Blutschwall aus seiner Nase zu verlieren, entfernte er das Taschentuch nur einige Zentimeter. Überraschend stellte er erleichtert fest, dass die Blutung offensichtlich vorüber war. „Wie haben Sie das gemacht?" „Magie mein Lieber." „Vielen Dank!" bedankte er sich aufrichtig bei ihr während er sich vorsichtig aufsetzte und beobachtete wie die ältere Frau vor ihm nun einige Zaubersprüche in Verbindung mit ihren Zauberstab sprach. „Gut, wie ich sehe sind ihre Knochenbrüche dank des Gelees wieder grob zusammengewachsen. Sie werden die Auswirkungen der Verhärtung noch einige Tage spüren. Die Blutergüsse sollten auf natürliche Weise verheilen." Aufmerksam nickte Tristan ihr zu.

„Tristan, wie schön dass du wieder wach bist." hörte er eine ihm bekannte männliche Stimme sprechen. Er drehte seinen Kopf nach links und erblickte Harry neben den Sitzschutz stehen. „Onkel Harry, was machst du denn hier?" „Den Bruder meines Patensohns besuchen." „Hast du Teddy besucht?" Der Mann mit der Brille schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin deinetwegen hier Tristan." Überrascht zog der Angesprochene seine Augenbrauen nach oben. „Meinetwegen?" „Ja Tristan." „Aber warum, ich bin doch nicht dein Patensohn. Ich bin nur…" Kopfschüttelnd setzte sich Harry auf den Stuhl neben Tristans Krankenbett und lächelte ihm an. „Du bist nur was? Auch wenn du anders als Teddy nicht mein Patensohn bist, wirst du dennoch immer einen besonderen Platz in meinen Herzen haben." „Das ist aber nett von dir Onkel Harry." Er zwinkerte ihm mit dem Augen an. „Ich habe da noch jemanden mitgebracht. Glaubst du, es geht dir gut genug um ihm empfangen zu können?" Überrascht blickte Tristan zu jener Stelle an der Harry noch Sekunden zuvor gestanden hatte. „Wer denn?"

„Komm rein!" Keine zwei Sekunden später grinste ihm ein gut gelaunter Teddy Lupin entgegen. „Teddy!" erkannte Tristan erleichtert. „Tristan Tonks, was tust du nur für Sachen?" „Ich weiß es nicht, ich wollte einfach nur den Sucherplatz gewinnen." „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du es besser lassen solltest da du ja nicht so sportlich bist."  
Ehe Tristan etwas dazu seinen Bruder entgegnen konnte, mischte sich Harry in die Unterhaltung der Beiden ein. „Soweit mir bekannt ist, wurde dein Bruder Opfer eines hinterhältigen Angriffs von Goyle." „Hat er tatsächlich versucht mich zu verfluchen?" Ungläubig sah Tristan von Teddy zu dem erwachsenen Mann neben ihm. „Ja, er hat einen dunklen schweren Fluch an dir angewandt." „Hat man Goyle wenigstens gleich von der Schule geworfen?" ätze Teddy sichtlich wütend über das Gehörte. „Glauben Sie mir Mister Lupin, der Übeltäter hat seine Strafe erhalten." hörten die Anwesenden eine strenge weibliche Stimme hinter sich. Mit gequälten, ertappten Gesichtsausdruck blickte Teddy von Tristan zu seinen sichtlich amüsierten Patenonkel, bevor er sich selbst umdrehte und der Schulleiterin entgegensah, die ihm mit einen grimmigen Blick bedachte. „Professor McGonagall." begrüßte er sich höflich. Hinter ihr konnte er auch noch die Professoren Slughorn und Zabini ausmachen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen Mister Tonks?" wollte McGonagall nun von ihrem verletzten Schüler wissen während sie vor dem Krankenbett, direkt neben Madame Pomfrey, stehen blieb. „Ich habe noch etwas Kopfschmerzen und fühle mich erschöpft sowie erschlagen." Fragend sah die Schulleiterin zu der Frau neben sich. „Das sind die Nachwirkungen des Sturzes, sowie des Fluches richtig Blaise?" Professor Zabini trat neben Teddy und ließ seinen sorgsamen Blick über den verletzten Körer des Schülers wandern. „Es sieht gut aus, die Verletzungen des Sectumsempras sind beinahe verschwunden. Harry hat das sehr gut hinbekommen." Überrascht sahen sowohl Tristan als auch Teddy zu dem jungen Mann mit der Brille. „Du hast ihm geheilt Onkel Harry?" „Ja Teddy." „Aber wieso, Professor Zabini ist doch unser Professor in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Verlegen blickte Harry in Richtung seiner alten Hauslehrerin, die sich räuspernd die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer beiden Schüler sicherte. „Es gibt Dinge, wo auch die bestgeschulten Lehrer machtlos sind. Und Ihre Verletzungen in Verbindung mit dem Fluch waren so ein Fall gewesen. Nun will ich keine weiteren Fragen von ihnen hören. Mister Lupin, Sie müssen soweit mir bekannt ist längst auf den Weg in ihren Unterricht bei Professor Longbottom sein." Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang Teddy auf und sagte zu dem Verletzten mit leiser Stimme: „Ich komme wieder." Tristan nickte ihm knapp zu und sah wie sein Bruder geradezu aus der Krankenstation floh.

„Mister Tonks, wie bereits Mister Potter angedeutet hat, sind sie von Mister Goyle bei ihrem nicht ganz legalen Duell, durch einen schweren Fluch verwundet worden." begann McGonagall zu erzählen. „Durch einen Sectumsempra." erwiderte Tristan. „Richtig, es ist ein sehr dunkler Fluch." meinte Blaise. „Ich weiß, ich habe bereits darüber gelesen." Aufgrund seiner Aussage blickten alle außer Harry überrascht ihm an. „Woher kennen Sie diesen Fluch Mister Tonks?" wollte McGonagall misstrauisch wissen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Andromeda den Fluch im Rahmen ihres Heimunterrichts sicher zumindest einmal erwähnt hat. Richtig?" mischte sich Harry nun in die Unterhaltung ein. Unsicheren Blickes sah er zu dem Patenonkel seines Bruders, der ihm zuversichtlich zunickte. „Richtig Onkel Harry. Großmutter hat ihn das ein oder andere Mal erwähnt. Ich habe ihm mir gemerkt, weil ich den Namen unglaublich interessant fand." Skeptisch sah die Schulleiterin von ihren Schüler zu Harry, der sie überzeugend anlächelte. „Ich verstehe." sagte sie langsam. „Nur zur Information für Sie Herr Tonks: Dieser Fluch darf hier in Hogwarts nicht angewendet werden." „Ich weiß." „Gut, Mister Goyle wusste es auch und hat es dennoch ignoriert. Ich hoffe im Gegensatz zu ihm beherzigen diverse Verbote unserer Schule." „Natürlich Professor McGonagall." „In Ordnung, dann möchte ich Sie nicht länger stören. Wir sehen uns dann morgen in der große Halle beim Abendessen. Oder spricht etwas dagegen Poppy?" „Nein, wenn Mister Tonks den Tag morgen brav in seinem Bett ruhend verbringt, habe ich nichts dagegen einzuwenden."

„Ich werde Ihren Ratschlag befolgen Madame Pomfrey." versprach Tristan gehorsam. „Natürlich werden Sie das, denn ansonsten werde ich Ihrer Großmutter von ihren Verhalten erzählen." Gequält senkte der junge Mann mit den schulterlangen glatten Haaren seinen Blick. Harry kam nicht umhin, vor seinen geistigen Auge Tristans leiblichen Vater in seinen Jugendjahren sich vorzustellen. Insgeheim begann sich Harry zu fragen, nach welchen Elternteil Tristan wohl käme. Äußerlich gesehen hatte er viel von seinen Vater, wie er dank der gemeinsamen Erinnerungen von Hermine und Snape nun wusste. Zudem erklärte es auch die Wahl des Huts, denn Snape war unweigerlich ein Slytherin, er war ja jahrelang der Hauslehrer dieses Hauses gewesen. „Onkel Harry." Tristans Stimme holte ihm in die Realität zurück. „Ja?" „Wieso hast du mir geholfen?" „Inwiefern geholfen?" „Nun ja, wegen meines Wissens rund um den Sectumsempra." Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass alle anderen Anwesenden in der Zwischenzeit den abgetrennten Bereich wo Tristan lag, verlassen hatten. „Ich habe es anhand deines unsicheren Gesichtsausdruckes erkannt. Woher kennst du diesen Spruch Tristan?" „Meine Großmutter hat mir vor einigen Wochen ein altes Buch geschenkt, ein altes Notizbuch." Aufgrund seines neuen Wissensstands wusste Harry sofort von welchem Notizbuch der Junge sprach. „Würdest du es mir nachher zeigen, wenn ich dich in die Kerker bringe?" Schweigend nickte Tristan ihm zu.

„Warum bist du extra wegen mir gekommen?" „Du hast meine Hilfe gebraucht." „Aber ich bin doch nur der Stiefbruder deines Patensohnes." Harry lächelte ihm kopfschüttelnd an. „Lieber Stiefbruder meines Patenkindes, du bist genauso viel wert wie jeder andere Zauberer. Lasse dir ja von niemanden einreden, dass du weniger wert bist nur weil du vielleicht nicht weißt woher du stammst." Eindringlich sah der Mann mit der Brille, denn er seit frühester Kindheit an kannte, an. „Du sprichst so als wüsstest du wie es sich anfühlt." „Was anfühlt?" „Alleine zu sein, ohne jegliche Erinnerung an seine Eltern." „Weil es so ist Tristan, ich bin auch ohne Eltern aufgewachsen wie du weißt. Doch es gibt einen gewaltigen Unterschied zwischen uns beiden." „Das ich nicht der Auserwählte bin, nicht von einen mörderischen Psychopathen gejagt werde?" meinte Tristan mit eine fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. Wenn du wüsstest, dachte sich Harry zunächst bevor er den Kopf erneut schüttelte. „Nein Tristan, ich hatte nicht das Glück mit einer mich liebenden Großmutter aufzuwachsen. Meine Tante und mein Onkel waren teilweise äußerst grausam zu mir gewesen." Überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen. „Wirklich?" „Wirklich. Bis zu meinen elften Geburtstag wusste ich nicht was es heißt geliebt zu werden, was es bedeutet wirklich Freunde zu haben." „Was ist an deinen elften Geburtstag passiert?" Harry sah ihm nachdenklich an. „Denk an Teddys elften Geburtstag." „Natürlich, er erhielt den Brief aus Hogwarts." „Richtig, er änderte für mich alles. Ich konnte für den Großteils des Jahres den Rest meiner ursprüngliche Familie entfliehen." „Du musstest die Sommerferien bei Ihnen verbringen?" „Ja, aber das hatte mitunter auch einen anderen wichtigen Grund, denn ich dir aber ein anderes Mal verraten werde. Nun komm, bringen wir dich in die Kerker. Oder willst du lieber hier die Nacht und den morgigen Tag verbringen?"

Rasch schüttelte Tristan den Kopf. „Gut, dann gehen wir."  
Wenig später waren sie vor dem Porträt angekommen, hinter dem sie der Gemeinschaftsraum des Schlangenhauses verbarg. „Passwort?" forderte das Porträt des blutigen Barons die Beiden auf. „Gleiches wird mit Gleichen vergolten." sagte Tristan und sah dabei kurz zu Harry, der überrascht seine Augenbrauen nach oben zog. „Interessantes Passwort." murmelte er. „Einlass gewährt!" „Vielen Dank!" Schnell schlupften der Schüler durch, gefolgt von dem Erwachsenen. „In etwa einer Stunde ist der Unterricht zu Ende." erklärte Tristan während er den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte. Harry stellte fest, dass der Raum genauso aussah wie damals zu seinen eigenen Schulzeiten. „Ich bleibe nicht lange, notfalls appariere ich einfach aus dem Schlafraum heraus." Grinsend drehte sich Tristan um und murmelte etwas leise, dass sich für Harry verdächtig nach einen Zauberspruch anhörte. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien auf einen der unzähligen kleinen Tische ein kleines altes, vergriffenes Büchlein. Harrys Augen weiteten sich augenblicklich, denn er wusste sofort um was es sich bei dem Buch handelte. „Das ist das Notizbuch, ich habe es vorsorglich magisch verschwinden lassen bevor wir zu dem Duell aufgebrochen sind." erklärte er während er es Harry überreichte. „Sehr umsichtig von dir Tristan. Es ist immer sehr empfehlenswert wertvolle Dinge vorsichthalber verschwinden zu lassen, wenn es die Situation erfordert." „Hast du das auch immer getan in deiner Jugend?" fragte der Junge mit neugierigen Blick zu Harry, der begann das Notizbuch vor sich durchzublättern während er Tristan in dessen Schlafsaal folgte. „Ich nicht, aber eine Freundin von mir. Von ihr habe ich diese äußerst kluge Vorgangsweise übernommen." Harry blickte auf, als Tristan wenige Meter vor ihm inne hielt. Sie waren in dem Schlafsaal angekommen, der im Grunde genauso aussah wie jene im Gryffindorturm. „Ich habe es aus dem Notizbuch." Kein Wunder, immerhin handelt es sich meine beste Freundin und die Inhaberin deines Notizbuches, die beide deine Mutter sind, dachte sich Harry sarkastisch.

„Da sind in der Tat äußerst interessante Sprüche zu finden. Weißt du wem es gehört hat? Andromeda vielleicht?" Tristan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Großmutter hat es nie gehört, auch wenn sie mir dies anfangs so erzählt hat." „Woher willst du wissen, dass es nicht so ist?" „Weil ich einen Zauber angewandt habe, denn ich im Inneren unter den zahlreichen Notizen gefunden habe." Tristan streckte seine Hand nach dem Notizbuch aus, dass Harry ihm übergab. „Siehst du hier!" zeigte er ihm eine Seite und hielt seinen Zeigefinger unter einen bestimmten Spruch. „Veritatem scriptor." murmelte Harry. „Hat der Zauberspruch auch gesagt wem dieses Buch gehörte?" Vorsichtig blickte er zu Tristan, der die Tagesdecke seines Bettes zurückschlug bevor er sich hineinlegte. „Ja, es schien einer Hermine Coleman gehört zu haben." „Coleman." wiederholte Harry den Nachnamen leise. „Kennst du sie?" Harry sah fragend zu Tristan, der ihm nicht minder weniger mit einen fragenden Blick bedachte.

Schnell räusperte er sich und klappte das Notizbuch zu. „Nein, ich kenne sie nicht." „Schade, ich dachte mir vielleicht könnte sie mir mit einem anderen Mysterium weiterhelfen." Harry horchte auf. „Was meinst du mit Mysterium?" „Ich habe als kleines Kind von Großmutter ein Buch, quasi ein Lexikon über Hogwarts bekommen. Sie hatte mir nie so recht sagen wollen, von wem es sei. Selbst der Zauberspruch, denn ich bei dem Notizbuch angewandt hatte funktioniert bei diesem Buch hier nicht." Erst jetzt viel Harry das große Buch auf, das Tristan auf seinen Oberschenkeln abgelegt hatte. „Darf ich mir das Notizbuch vielleicht für einen Abend ausleihen, ich bringe es dir morgen wieder vorbei." „Ja, ich kann ohnehin bis morgen Abend nicht aus dem Bett, da ich sonst unweigerlich Ärger mit Großmutter bekäme und auf diese Ehre kann ich gerne verzichten."

Rasch ließ Harry das kleine Notizbuch in der großen Innentasche seines Umhanges verschwinden bevor er sich auf dem Stuhl neben Tristans Bett niederließ. „Geschichte Hogwarts." las er. „Darf ich?" Nickend ließ Tristan es zu dass Harry das schwere Buch zu sich herüberzog. Bereits auf der ersten Seite formte sich ein Stirnrunzelnd sowie ein leichtes Grinsen auf seinen Gesicht. „Miss Know-It-All." Harrys Stimme war leise geblieben, seine Finger über Hermines alten Spitznamen fuhren. Er kannte Hermines Schrift nur zu gut, da er während ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit öfters von ihren Arbeiten abgeschrieben hatte. Doch im Gegensatz zu den Mitschriften in dem Notizbuch, die er eindeutig als die persönliche Schrift von Hermine identifizieren konnte, verhielt es sich bei diesem Buch anders. Er würde herausfinden, wer den Spitznamen von seiner besten Freundin in dieses Buch hinterlassen hatte. „Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst es eines Tages herausfinden. Andromeda hat mir oft erzählt, dass du äußerst wissbegierig bist." Tristan blickte verlegen auf die Tagesdecke und lächelte dabei. „Ich lerne gerne und eigne mir gerne neues Wissen an. Ich bin der Meinung, dass man nie genug wissen kann." Harry lächelte den jungen Mann vor sich an, der nicht wusste wie ähnlich er doch seiner Mutter war. „Nun gut. Ich werde mich dann verabschieden bevor deine Freunde mich hier noch entdecken und auf blöde Ideen kommen könnten. Wir sehen uns morgen, wenn du am Vormittag bei Madame Pomfrey bei deiner Nachuntersuchung bist. In Ordnung?" „Bis morgen Onkel Harry." „Bis Morgen mein Junge!"


	33. Gedankenaustausch

_Gedankenaustausch_

Nachdenklich betrachtete Harry das alte, abgegriffene Notizbuch auf seinem Schreibtisch vor sich. Es war ein erster Anhaltspunkt, eine Bestätigung dass es jene Zeitreise von Hermine wirklich gegeben hatte. Alles was er in diesen Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, all das Erlebte von Hermine und Severus, er nannte die junge Version seines ehemaligen Professors bei seinem Vornamen, da er sie dadurch leichter auseinanderhalten konnte. „Was beschäftigt dich mein Lieber?" Fragend sah er von dem Buch hoch, direkt in Ginnys liebevolles Gesicht, die lässig im Türrahmen angelehnt stand, ihre Arme waren dabei vor ihren Bauch verschränkt. „Ich habe heute etwas erfahren, dem ich auf dem Grund gehen muss." „Ein neuer Auftrag vom Ministerium?" „Nein, nichts vom Ministerium oder dergleichen." Ginny stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab, kam zu ihm und blieb hinter ihm stehen.

„Was ist das?" „Es ist ein altes Notizbuch." „Das sehe ich auch, aber woher hast du es?" „Es gehört Tristan, er hat es von Andromeda geschenkt bekommen." „Oh wie schön, ein Familienerbstück." freute sich Ginny für den jungen Mann, der gleich wie Teddy von der rothaarigen Frau als weiteres Kind ihrer Familie betrachtet wurde. „Ein Familienerbstück, das schon aber dennoch nicht im klassischen Sinne." Stirnrunzelnd blickte seine Ehefrau ihm nun an. „Was meinst du damit?" „Das es nicht von Andromeda stammt." „Sondern?" Harry kämpfte in seinen Inneren mit der Gewissensfrage ob er Ginny in die ganze Sache einweihen sollte. Snape hatte eindeutig gesagt, dass nicht viele darüber Bescheid wissen durften. Auf der anderen Seite hingegen, Ginny war seine Ehefrau und in ihrer Funktion als solche teilte er nahezu alle Geheimnisse mit ihr, wenn sie gerade nicht seine beruflichen Tätigkeiten im Ministerium betrafen.

Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass Snape ihm eventuell dafür verurteilen könnte, nahm er sich ein Herz und bat Ginny sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber Platz zu nehmen. Sichtlich verwirrt folgte sie seiner Anweisung und saß nun abwartend vor ihm. „Ich war heute in Hogwarts." „Wieso?" „Weil Tristan von einem dummen Mitschüler von einem Sectumsempra getroffen wurde." Schockiert schlug Ginny ihre Hände vor dem Mund. „Geht es ihm gut?" „Ja Blaise wusste nicht die Heilzauber und Neville hat dann mich verständigt und gebeten nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Er kennt ja die Geschichte von damals mit Draco im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler und so. Jedenfalls bin ich sofort nach Hogwarts und habe ihm geholfen." „Hat er Schäden davon getragen?" „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Aber sie haben mich nicht nur wegen des Sectumsempras meine Hilfe eingeholt." „Sondern?" „Poppy hat eine Barriere in Tristans Geist festgestellt, die ich mir ansehen sollte." „Poppy weiß um deine Okklumentikfähigkeiten?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer hat dann dafür gesorgt?" Harry blickte von dem Notizbuch hoch, direkt in ihre Augen. „Snape war es." Ungläubig sah Ginny ihm an. „Snape? Severus Snape? Snape, der sich seit Jahren in seinen Porträt nicht gezeigt und wenn doch dann keinen Mucks von sich gegeben hat." Wortlos bejahte Harry. „Was wollte er?" Ehe er antworten konnte fügte Ginny hinzu: „Halt! Warte einmal, zuerst ist er jahrelang stumm und dann meldet er sich zurück aus seinem Exil, ausgerechnet wegen Tristan?" Wieder konnte Harry nichts anderes tun als zu nicken. „Wieso Harry? Wieso jetzt? Ist es wegen dem Sectumsempra? Oder ist da noch etwas anderes?" „Ist der Mitschüler vielleicht ein Nachkomme von den Malfoys?"

Stirnrunzelnd sah Harry Ginny nun an, wie kam sie ausgerechnet auf die Malfoys, wieso sollten diese mit dem Angriff auf Tristan zu tun haben. „Nein Ginny, es war der Sohn von Goyle gewesen. Jane Malfoy hat ihm genau genommen sogar das Leben gerettet." „Jane Malfoy? Wer ist das? Ich dachte Draco und Astoria haben nur Scorpius." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, da er es selbst nicht wusste. Es war noch so eine Information an Unwissenheit die er bei seinen Besuch bei Lucius erwähnen müsse. Gedanklich notierte er sich sofort dies und schlug dann das Notizbuch vor ihm auf. „Ich habe mir also diese Barriere angesehen und drei Mal darfst du raten, wem er diese zu verdanken hatte." „Doch nicht etwa Snape?" „Doch Ginny." „Aber wie ist das möglich, Tristan wurde lange nach seinen Tod geboren." „Bist du dir sicher?" Seine Ehefrau nickte zuerst, hielt dann inne als würde sie angestrengt nachdenken bevor sie ihm erschrocken ansah. „Ich habe keine Ahnung." „Siehst du. Aber darum geht es im Endeffekt auch gar nicht." „Sondern?" „Diese Barriere war ein empfindliches, einzigartiges Konstrukt das nur mit einen bestimmten Passwort geknackt werden konnte." „Das hört sich eindeutig nach Snape an." murmelte Ginny leise. Harry sah sie tadelnd an, da er diese Eigenschaft von ihr manchmal so gar nicht leiden konnte. „Entschuldige, bitte fahre fort." „Danke. Das Passwort war genus momentum." Nun fiel Ginny beinahe die Kinnlade hinunter. „Aber das bedeutet ja…" „Familienerinnerung, ja ich weiß aber warte es kommt gleich noch besser." Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Wahrscheinlich teilst du mir gleich mit der Snape der Vater von Tristan ist." Als Harry ihr nichts darauf erwiderte beziehungsweise sie in ihrer Annahme korrigierte fiel ihr dieses Mal nun wirklich buchstäblich die Kinnlade hinunter. „Aber wie und wann…wer ist dann die Mutter?" Der Mann mit der Brille konnte genau beobachten dass seine Ehefrau sie kaum getraute ihn anzusehen um die Antwort zu erfahren. „Es ist Hermine, Ginny."

Entgegen seiner Erwartung brach die Rothaarige in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Der Witz war gut Harry, ich hätte dir beinahe echt geglaubt. Also mal im Ernst, wer ist die Mutter von Tristan wenn Snape wirklich der Vater sein sollte." „Es ist Hermine." „Das ist nicht möglich. Wir hätten mitbekommen, wenn sie schwanger gewesen wäre. Außerdem hat sie bereits zwei Kinder, sie ihr zudem mit Ron verheiratet." „Ich weiß, Snape hat das auch gesagt." „Gut, angenommen das stimmt was du sagst, wie ist das alles passiert?" „Ich habe die Erinnerungen aus Tristans Geist extrahiert und sie mir in dem Denkarium, im Schulleiterbüro angesehen. Es sind Erinnerungen von Hermine, Severus und Snape selbst gewesen." „Warte, wieso nennst du Snape einmal bei seinen Vornamen und dann erneut bei seinem Nachnamen?" „Weil es sich um die Erinnerungen beider Personen handelt. Einmal von seinem jüngeren Ich und dann jene Version, die wir kannten." „Jüngere Version, wie soll das bitte möglich sein?" „Hermine hat eine Zeitreise unternommen. In ihrer Zeit, in ihrer Zukunft haben Sie und der Orden, somit auch wir gemeinsam beschlossen dass Snape nicht hätte sterben dürfen, in Anbetracht dessen welch Opfer er für uns alle erbracht hat." Ginny dachte an ein bestimmtes Gespräch zurück, das kurz nach dem Ende des zweiten Krieges geführt worden war. „Ist es vielleicht jenes Gespräch, das wir am Grimmauldplace geführt haben? Wegen eurer Idee der Zeitreise?" Harry nickte betreten. „Ja aber Harry, wir haben damals diese Idee verworfen nachdem wir Snapes Testament gelesen hatten." „Und kannst du dich erinnern was er darin geschrieben hatte?"

Ginny dachte einen Moment lang nach, rief sich die Gespräche von damals in Erinnerung. Harry konnte genau sehen wie ihr plötzlich die Antwort auf ihre eigene Frage in den Sinn kam. „Er hat ausdrücklich gewünscht, dass wir nicht einmal im Traum versuchen sollten die Vergangenheit zu ändern sondern seine Taten in dem Kontext zu sehen, indem er sie begangen hat. Die Guten wie auch die Schlechten." „Da hast du deine Antwort." „Er wusste von der Zeitreise und hat deswegen das Testament verfasst." „Im Gegensatz zu der damaligen Hermine, die hatten kein Testament von Snape und haben Hermine daher auf die Zeitreise geschickt."

„Will ich wissen, was du alles gesehen hast?" Ginny war nicht verwundert als er den Kopf schüttelte. „Dann erzähle mir was ich wissen muss und wichtig für deine Aufgabe essentiell ist." „Hermine war in die Vergangenheit gereist, mit dem Ziel das Snape nicht das dunkle Mal erhält…" „…und damit überhaupt zum Todesser wird." „Richtig, aber das ist ihr aus bestimmten Gründen nicht gelungen." „Lass mich raten, dein Vater hatte damit zu tun." „Nur indirekt, es war eher Sirius zu verdanken." „Wirklich?" „Leider." „Was geschah dann?" „Da sie sich durch die Umstände mit ihm angefreundet hatte, wollte sie versuchen ihm davon zu überzeugen in der Zukunft die Prophezeiung nicht an Voldemort weiterzugeben." „Dürfte aber auch schief gegangen sein, weil sonst würdest du nicht hier sitzen. Harry Potter, der Junge der überlebt hat und den dunklen Lord bezwungen hat." „Während ihres Aufenthaltes ist so manches anders gekommen, als es Hermine gewollt hatte. Der Hintergrund, wie es gekommen ist würde nun zulange dauern. Die Fakten sind folgende: Hermine und Severus sind sich nahe gekommen, waren eng befreundet und hatten sich scheinbar unbewusst ineinander verliebt. Severus hat im Auftrag von Voldemort in Hogwarts nach dem Spiegel Nehergeb suchen müssen. Er wusste nicht warum der dunkle Lord genau diesen bestimmten Spiegel wollte." „Nun ja, er hätte nicht viel gesehen was Voldemort nicht ohnehin von sich selbst bereits wusste." warf Ginny sarkastisch ein. „Das ist wahr, doch Severus wusste zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht dass Voldemort den Spiegel Jahre zuvor, während seiner Schulzeit, mit einen sehr dunklen Fluch belegt hatte." „Ein Hoxcrux?" Harry seufzte schwer und griff sich an die Stirn. „Ich wünschte es wäre so gewesen Ginny." „Was ist passiert?" „Severus hat ihn Hermine gezeigt, weil er ihr in dieser Form für ihre Freundschaft danken wollte. Ich denke er hätte es nicht getan, wenn er gewusst hätte was er damit in Gang brachte." Er hielt kurz inne und sah zu Ginny, die ihm ungeduldig bedeutete weiterzusprechen.

„Dieser Fluch wird nur dann ausgelöst, wenn zwei Menschen hineinsehen die sie sich aufrichtig zugetan sind und zusätzlich vom Schicksal auserwählt sind." „Oh Gott." „Nun ja, die Beiden haben den Fluch auf sich gezogen und sind danach…" „Hör auf, ich kann es mir vorstellen. Was geschah dann? Wurde sie schwanger?" Harry nickte. „Hermine wurde einige Wochen vor den Abschlussprüfungen schwanger, sodass Slughorn sie dann bei ihrer Prüfung in Zaubertränke nur mit Zutaten arbeiten musste, die nicht giftig waren. Leider hatte Sirius diese Tatsache als vermeintliche Bevorzugung der Slytherins, da Hermine ja diesen Haus zugeteilt worden war um Severus und den anderen späteren Todessern näher zu sein, wahrgenommen. Dumm wie er damals war, hatte er Hermine einen Becher voll giftigen Kräuter ins Gesicht geschüttet." Ginny schüttelte schockiert den Kopf. „Wieso tut er soetwas, wenn Hermine doch schwanger war." „Er und alle anderen wussten nichts davon." „Autsch! Snape ist vermutlich ausgerastet." „Davon kannst du ausgehen. Er hat Sirius beinahe windelweich geprügelt." „Was ist dann passiert?" „Trotz des Gegengiftes konnten sie Hermine nicht wach bekommen als hat Severus, den einzigen Weg gewählt denn er zum damaligen Zeitpunkt wusste." Ginny verzog schmerzlich ihr Gesicht. „Voldemort?" „Voldemort. Er hat sie mithilfe irgendeines schwarzmagischen Fluches geheilt. Er hat von Severus natürlich eine Gegenleistung gefordert." „Was war die Gegenleistung?" Stumm sah Harry auf das Notizbuch vor sich. „Nicht doch etwa Tristan?" Er ignorierte absichtlich die Erwähnung seines Namens und erwiderte stattdessen: „Doch, er wollte ihr Kind besitzen. Bei seiner Rettung hat er einen starken Jungen gesehen." „Aber, wie…" „Was Severus zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht wusste war, das Voldemort bei ihrer Rettung auch in ihren Geist eingedrungen ist und einen Samen gepflanzt hat."

„Einen Samen?" „Du weißt doch aus meinen Erzählungen, wie Snape mich damals in die Okklumentik eingeführt hat. Damals hat er auch kurz den sogenannten Wall erwähnt und was seine Aufgabe ist." Ginny bejahte. „Voldemort wusste um Hermines Abwehr ihm gegenüber, dass sie ihm skeptisch gegenüber eingestellt war dennoch wollte er sie unbedingt auf seiner Seite wissen. Er hat den Samen in ihren Verstand gepflanzt, damit er bei der richtigen Gelegenheit ihren Wall einreißen würde können." „Um Gottes Willen." flüsterte Ginny ehrfürchtig. „Ja, ich habe aus ihrer Perspektive und Erinnerungen erstmals sehen können wie sich das anfühlt, wenn der Wall eingerissen wird." „Es muss schrecklich sein." „Laut den Aussagen von Severus ist der Imperio nichts dagegen." „Hat Voldemort.." „Was Voldemort nicht wusste war, dass Hermine mit Zwillingen schwanger gewesen ist." „Zwillingen?" „Ganz recht, Tristan ist der Ältere der Beiden." „Was geschah mit dem Jüngeren." „Lucius war scheinbar unzufrieden mit dem Plänen Voldemorts, zudem war Narcissa ebenso wie Andromeda eng mit Hermine befreundet." „Soll das bedeuten, er wollte Severus helfen?" Harry nickte. „Der dunkle Lord hat Lucius hingeschickt und Severus hat ihm den Jungen gleich nach der Geburt überreicht. Was aus ihm wurde, weiß ich noch nicht. Snape hat mich gebeten nach ihm zu suchen." Überrascht zog Ginny die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Wieso?" „Ich weiß es nicht Ginny, aber er verschweigt mir etwas." „Wieso glaubst du das?" „Weil er angedeutet hat, er wusste bis zu seinen Tod wo der jüngere Zwilling sich aufgehalten haben soll. Zudem ist da diese ganze Geschichte mit seinen Gedächtnisverlust sehr verwirrend."

„Halt. Welcher Gedächtnisverlust?" „Dumbledore hat den Beiden geholfen, dass Hermine zumindest mit einen Kind, Tristan in ihre eigene Zeit zurückkehren konnte. Irgendwann danach musste Snape seine Erinnerungen an Hermine genommen worden sein, denn er wusste nichts von ihr und der Zeitreise, geschweige denn von den gemeinsamen Kindern als sie ihm dann mit Baby Tristan besucht hatte." „Wieso hat Andromeda eigentlich Tristan aufgezogen und nicht Hermine selbst? Wieso hat sie trotzdem Ron geheiratet und mit ihm dann zwei gemeinsame Kinder noch bekommen?" „Weil Hermine zu früh zurückgereist ist, sie ist mit Tristan mitten im unseren siebten Schuljahr gelandet, da wo Snape Schuldirektor auf Hogwarts gewesen war." „Und unsere Hermine war zu dieser Zeit gerade mit euch auf Hocrux Suche." Harry bejahte. „Richtig." „Wo ist diese Hermine jetzt? Wieso hat sie nie versucht Kontakt mit Tristan aufzunehmen geschweige denn Snape?" „Voldemort hat kurz nach der Geburt der Zwillinge ihren Wall endgültig zum Einsturz bringen lassen. Severus konnte den Wall zumindest für einige Stunden mit Hilfe seiner eigenen Magie reparieren damit sie mit seinen älteren Ich sowie mit Andromeda bezüglich Tristan sprechen konnte." „Konnte Snape ihr denn nicht helfen?" Sichtlich bedrückt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, nachdem er ihr nicht geglaubt hatte da er ja keinerlei Erinnerungen an sie hatte, ließ sie ihm eine Phiole mit ihren ganzen Erinnerungen an die gemeinsamen Erlebnisse zurück bevor sie dann zu Andromeda ging und ihr Tristan brachte. Danach stürzte die Stütze von Severus Stück für Stück ein. Es war verheerend mitanzusehen Ginny, wie sie mit letzter Kraft noch nach Hogwarts in die Kerker apparierte, wo sie dann von Snape gefunden wurde. Er hatte zu diesen Zeitpunkt sich bereits ihre Erinnerungen aus der Phiole angesehen und wusste Bescheid. Mit aller Kraft hat er versucht ihr zu helfen, war in ihren Kopf. Dort musste er hilflos zusehen wie Voldemort ihren Geist und Verstand übernahm und letztendlich das vernichtete was Hermine ausmachte." „Was hat Snape dann getan?" „Er hat Hermines letzten Wunsch erfüllt." „Das heißt?" „Er hat sie getötet nachdem er mitsehen musste, wie Voldemort aus Hermine eine hasserfüllte Todesserin gemacht hatte. Bevor Hermine ohnmächtig wurde hatte sie ihm mit letzter Kraft gebeten sie zu töten."

Erschüttert schlug sie erneut sich die Hände vor dem Mund wobei ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Danach ist er zu Andromeda und hat Tristan besucht. Es wurde einiges bezüglich seiner Zukunft besprochen und Snape bekräftigte dabei Hermines Wunsch das zumindest Tristan bei ihr aufwachsen sollte. Snape hatte scheinbar damals bereits die Ahnung, dass er den Krieg nicht überleben würde. Aus diesen und einen anderen Grund hatte er die Phiole mit den Erinnerungen von Hermine und ihm, sowie seinen jüngeren Selbst tief in Tristans Kopf versteckt." „Hat Snape jemals seine eigenen Erinnerungen an diese Zeit zurück erhalten?" Harry bejahte: „Ja, er hat scheinbar irgendwann vor der großen Schlacht sein Erinnerungsvermögen zurückerhalten." „Von wem?" „Von jener Person, zu der ich nun Kontakt aufnehmen soll, wenn ich den jüngeren Bruder von Tristan finden will." „Und um wem handelt es sich dabei?" „Um Lucius Malfoy."


	34. Besuch von Ron

_Besuch von Ron_

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das durchziehen willst?" Harry blickte verwirrt zu Ginny, die neben ihm in das gemeinsame Bett hineinglitt und sich die Bettdecke über ihren Körper zog. „Was meinst du?" „Nun ja, dass du einfach zu der Familie Malfoy gehen willst. Du weißt ganz genau, dass Lucius und Narcissa sich nach dem Krieg sich weitestgehend aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückgezogen haben. Keiner weiß wie Lucius auf deinen Besuch reagieren wird." Harry legte das Notizbuch von Hermine auf seinen Schoss ab. „Es birgt einige Risiken in sich, das ist gar keine Frage. Dennoch bin ich es Hermine und auch irgendwie Snape schuldig dass ich ihren jüngeren Sohn finde." „Ich weiß, aber was ist wen er nicht das ist was du dir vielleicht erwartest. Tristan ist diese liebevolle, hilfsbereite Person weil er von Andromeda großgezogen wurde." „Du meinst also, dass er genau das Gegenteil von ihm sein könnte weil er eventuell unter dem Einfluss von schwarzer Magie erzogen worden ist?" Wortlos nickte Ginny. „Das kann schon gut möglich sein, aber ich fühle mich verpflichtet es herauszufinden. Stell dir vor, einer deiner Brüder würde von Todessern erzogen worden sein, würdest du nicht den Wunsch verspüre ihm zu retten?" „Natürlich würde ich ihm retten wollen." „Siehst du." „Wirst du es Tristan sagen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Snape hat mich gebeten dass keiner der jungen Generation und alle anderen Personen, die nicht unmittelbar in die Erlebnisse von damals involviert gewesen sind, miteinzubeziehen." „Das war auch der Grund warum du mir eigentlich nichts darüber erzählen wolltest oder?" Stumm nickte Harry.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich mehr oder weniger dazu genötigt habe." „Es ist in Ordnung, du bist meine Frau und die Mutter meiner Kinder. Und ich bin für jedes einzelne von ihnen äußerst dankbar. Jetzt mehr denn je, nachdem was ich gesehen habe." Nachdenklich beobachtete Ginny Harrys traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. Es muss einfach schrecklich gewesen sein, was ihr Ehemann in den Erinnerungen gesehen hat. „Hat er einen Namen, der Bruder von Tristan meine ich." „Hermine hat ihm genannt, kurz bevor Severus ihm Lucius anvertraut hat." „Wie lautet er?" Harry blickte emotional in ihre grünfarbigen Augen. „Jeremiah Severus." Ginny lächelte ihm an. „Sie muss ihm sehr geliebt haben, wenn sie ihm nach seinen Vater benannt hat." „Es hat für mich sehr stark danach ausgesehen." Seine Ehefrau umarmte ihm liebevoll und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Du wirst ihn finden!" Dankbar vergrub Harry sein Gesicht in ihren langen rötlichen Haaren und erwiderte: „Ich hoffe es."

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry hinter seinem Schreibtisch, auf dessen Oberfläche das alte Notizbuch von Hermine lag. Er hatte es noch in der Nacht ausgelesen und sich anfangs noch einige Notizen gemacht. Doch je weiter er in ihren Mitschriften fortschritt, desto mehr gelang Harry zur Erkenntnis dass all diese Sprüche äußerst wertvoll waren. Von daher hatte der Mann mit der markanten Brille sich entschlossen für sich selbst ein Duplikat des Notizbuches anzufertigen, bevor er es Tristan zurückgeben würde. „Duplum!" sprach er, hielt seinen Zauberstab auf das Buch, ehe neben diesen ein weiteres, nahezu gleiches Exemplar erschien. „Harry." ertönte eine männliche Stimme durch seinen Kamin, wo bereits erste grüne Funken zu erkennen waren. Rasch schwenkte Harry den Zauberstab über die beiden Bücher, ließ diese damit verschwinden. Kaum war dies geschehen, ertönte das heftige Feuer des Flohnetzwerkes und Ron trat heraus.

„Hey Kumpel, was musste ich von Fudge erfahren. Du hast dir die ganze kommende Woche frei genommen." „Das stimmt." „Warum?" „Warum was Ron?" „Warum hast du dir freigenommen ohne mit mir vorher darüber zu sprechen." „Warum sollte ich das?" „Damit wir über meine Vertretungsbefugnisse sprechen?" Harry seufzte. „Ron, ich habe das mit Fudge besprochen. Ich habe dich nicht mehr berücksichtigt, das du ja dich ja entschieden hast zur Gänze in Georges Laden einzusteigen." Sein langjähriger rothaariger Freund schien seinen eigenen Entschluss vergessen zu haben, da er ihm für einen Moment lang verwirrt ansah. „Ron, hast du es etwa vergessen?" „Nein, natürlich nicht. Du hast Recht, du musst mir natürlich keinerlei Rechenschaft ablegen. Es tut mir leid Harry." Skeptisch musterte dieser den Mann vor sich. „Geht es dir gut Ron?" „Ja, doch…ich weiß es nicht Harry." Er bot Ron den Platz gegenüber von seinem eigenen an, auf den er sich niederließ. „Was ist passiert?" „Hermine, sie ist in letzter Zeit so merkwürdig." In jenen Augenblick als Ron den Namen seiner Ehefrau genannt hatte, zog er damit die volle Aufmerksamkeit Harrys auf sich. „Was ist mit Hermine?" „Ich weiß es eben nicht. Sie beklagt sich seit einer Woche über einen immer wieder kehrenden Kopfschmerz. Seit zwei Tagen schläft sie zudem sehr schlecht, wird offenbar von Alpträumen geplagt." „Alpträumen?" fragte Harry vorsichtig nach. „Ja, aber sie spricht wirres Zeug. Irgendetwas von einen Jungen, der ihr entrissen wurde. Aber Hugo geht es doch gut, er geht in die gleiche Grundschule die meine Brüder und ich besucht haben."

„Hast du mit ihr darüber gesprochen?" Ron nickte niedergeschlagen. „Ja, sie wollte nicht darüber mit mir sprechen. Abgesehen von den Kindern kapselt sie sich komplett ab. Ich komme gar nicht mehr an sie ran." Während Ron traurig auf seine Hände blickte, die auf seinen Schoss lagen, sah Harry über den Kopf seines Freundes drüber, wo eine große Uhr über der Zimmertür hing. „Ron, ich muss gleich weg da ich einen wichtigen Termin habe. Aber wenn du möchtest können Ginny und ich mit Lily heute Abend zum Essen vorbeikommen, es ist ohnehin Freitag." Sein Vorschlag hellte Rons Gesicht eindeutig auf, bevor er heftig nickte. „Das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Vielleicht kannst du einmal mit ihr sprechen oder Ginny." Zustimmend erhob sich Harry, ehe es sein Freund ihm gleichtat bevor er den Schreibtisch umrundete und Harry umarmte. „Für was ist die Umarmung?" „Dafür dass du mir helfen willst." „Dafür sind Freunde doch schließlich da." Nickend nahm Ron eine Prise von dem Flohpulver, aus einen kleinen Behältnis neben dem Kamin. „Ich danke dir Harry." sagte er mit einen Lächeln auf den Lippen bevor er das Flohpulver vor sich fallen ließ und durch das Flohnetzwerk verschwand. „Danke mir lieber nicht zu früh Ron." murmelte Harry bevor er sich vom Kamin abwandte und mittels eines Schwenks seines Zauberstabs die beiden Notizbücher auf seinen Schreibtisch wieder sichtbar machte.

„War Ron eben hier gewesen? Ich habe seine Stimme gehört." wollte Ginny wissen die plötzlich im offenen Türrahmen stand. Nickend blickte er auf. „Ja, er wollte wissen warum ich mir eine Woche Urlaub genommen habe. Zudem hat er mir von einem, zugegeben interessanten, Problem berichtet." Verwirrend blickte Ginny in Richtung Küche die sich gegenüber seinem Büro befand, bevor sie wieder zu ihm sah. „Lily isst gerade ihr Frühstück." erklärte sie kurz. „Hermine hat Alpträume Ginny, laut Rons Aussagen träumt sie scheinbar von einem Jungen der ihr weggenommen wird." „Jeremiah?" „Könnte sein." „Aber wie soll das möglich sein, du sagtest doch dass die Hermine aus der Vergangenheit von Snape getötet worden ist aufgrund des Verlustes ihres Walls." „Ja zumindest haben das die Erinnerungen so gezeigt und wurde auch von Snape nochmals bestätigt." „Vielleicht solltest du nochmals mit ihm sprechen." „Das werde ich auch tun. Ich werde ihm fragen, ob es für ihm eine Möglichkeit gibt hier in unser altes Landschaftsporträt zu gelangen oder ob es ein weiteres von ihm gibt." Ginny nickte zustimmend. „Das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Sprichst du zuerst mit ihm oder mit Lucius Malfoy?" „Zuerst werde ich mit Lucius sprechen, vielleicht hat er neue Informationen die ich dann gleich an Snape weitergeben kann." „Tue das mein Schatz." bekräftigte Ginny ihn in seinem Vorhaben und küsste ihn sanft auf seine Wange bevor sie sein Arbeitszimmer verließ.

Seufzend blickte Harry seiner Ehefrau nach bevor er beide Notizbücher in die Innenseite seines Umhanges versteckte und danach mittels des Flohnetzwerkes nach Hogwarts flohte. Zu seiner Überraschung kam er nicht wie gedacht in einen der Nebenzimmer heraus sondern direkt im Schulleiterbüro von McGonagall. Diese saß zu diesen Zeitpunkt gerade hinter dem großen Schreibtisch und war über einige Unterlagen gebeugt. Ihr sichtlich überraschter Blick lag auf seiner Gestalt. „Mister Potter, ich meine Harry, was tust du so früh hier?" „Minerva, es tut mir leid dich schon so früh stören zu müssen. Aber ich muss in einer dringenden Angelegenheit mit Professor Snape sprechen." Offensichtlich überrascht blickte sie zögerlich in Richtung des Porträts. „Es tut mir leid Harry, aber Severus ist seit gestern Abend aus seinem Porträt verschwunden." „Verdammt, gibt es denn eventuell noch ein weiteres?" Sie nickte. „Wo?" „In der Bibliothek, er hat dort zeitweise einige Schüler dermaßen erschreckt, dass wir ihm nahe der verbotenen Abteilung hingegeben haben, zur Abschreckung." Harry lächelte, ja das hörte sich definitiv nach Snape an. „Würde es dich stören, wenn ich dieses Porträt mir für einige Wochen ausleihen würde?" „Warum willst du das tun?" „Ich brauche seinen Rat in einer Ministeriumsangelegenheit, es geht um ehemalige Todesser." Innerlich hoffte er, dass Minerva ihm eines Tages verzeihen könne sofern sie von seiner Notlüge erfahren sollte. „Natürlich, du kannst es dir ruhig für einige Zeit ausleihen. Filch ist sowieso auf Patrouille und ganz verhindern können wir ohnehin nicht, dass sich manch ein Schüler dort hinein verirrt, nicht wahr Harry?" meinte sie lächelnd wobei sie ihm anzwinkerte. „Ja so wird es wohl sein." murmelte ihr ehemaliger Schüler nun sichtlich verlegen.

„Gut, dann wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest. Ich habe noch eine unliebsame Unterhaltung mit dem Vater von Mister Goyle vor mir." „Sieht er es ein, dass sein Sohn von der Schule verwiesen wird? Ich nehme an du wirst ihn ja von Hogwarts verweisen." Minerva bejahte. „Das ist richtig und soweit mir bekannt ist, teilt Mister Goyle Senior meine Ansicht bezüglich seiner Bestrafung. Es geht heute darum, dass er und ich versuchen dem jungen Mister Goyle zu entlocken woher er den Spruch hat." Interessiert nickte Harry. „Sobald du eine Antwort diesbezüglich hast, würdest du es mich wissen lassen?" Die ältere Hexe musterte ihn einige Sekunden lang ehe sie ihm fragte: „Ist dieses Wissen für deinen Ministeriumsauftrag von Relevanz?" Harry starrte sie kurz ertappt an, bevor er antworte: „Möglicherweise." „Gut, ich werde dich darüber in Kenntnis setzen." „Danke Minerva." Rasch verließ Harry das Schulleiterbüro, eilte die bewegbaren Treppen hinunter, bis er schlussendlich in der Bibliothek angekommen war. „Ja sowas, Mister Potter." begrüßte Madame Pince ihm erfreut, als er die Räumlichkeiten des Wissens betrat. „Guten Morgen Madame Pince" erwiderte Harry höflich ihre Begrüßung. „Was führt Sie hierher Mister Potter?" „Ministeriumsangelegenheiten. Ich müsste diesbezüglich mit dem Porträt von Professor Snape sprechen. Minerva hat mir erzählt, dass abgesehen von dem Schulleiterporträt oben hier noch ein weiteres zu finden sei." „Das ist richtig, aber er ist seit Wochen so gut wie nie darin gesehen worden. Obwohl er des Öfteren Schüler erschreckt hat. Aus diesem Grund haben wir es beim Eingang zur verbotenen Abteilung hingegeben." „Eine weise Entscheidung. Ich habe von Minerva die Erlaubnis das Gemälde für einige Tage auszuleihen." Madame Pince nickte. „Nehmen Sie es ruhig mit, die Schüler werden es Ihnen in Scharen danken." Lächelnd schüttelte Harry den Kopf und ging dann in Richtung der verbotenen Abteilung.

Dort angekommen, fand er tatsächlich das schlafende Porträt seines alten Lehrers vor. „Warum haben Sie Ihr Porträt im Schulleiterbüro verlassen?" „Weil es dort zu viele Zuhörer gibt." antwortete er mit geschlossenen Augen. „Sie meinen Professor Dumbledore?" Zu seiner Überraschung öffnete Snape die Augen und betrachtete ihm nachdenklich. „Sie sind sichtlich gereift Mister Potter. Früher hätten Sie mich beinahe sofort verurteilt wenn ich Ihren Mentor in ein schlechtes Licht gerückt hätte." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwann wird jeder erwachsen, älter und damit um Erfahrungen reicher." „Das ist wahr." „Wie kann ich Ihnen heute behilflich sein Mister Potter?" „Andromeda hat Tristan Hermines altes Notizbuch wenige Wochen vor seinen Schulantritt hier überlassen. Zudem hat sie ihm als Kind Hermines altes Hogwartsbuch geschenkt wo ihr Spitzname darin vermerkt war. Er schien auf mich den Eindruck zu machen, als wolle er herausfinden um wem es sich dabei handelt." Snape nickte. „Weiß er von wem die Bücher sind?" „Nein, er hat es mittels eines Zaubers versucht. Beim Notizbuch hat er nur Hermines Namen aus ihrer Schulzeit ausgespuckt." „Coleman?" Harry bejahte. „Ich verstehe, sie hat wohl einen mächtigen Zauber darüber gelegt, scheinbar hat sie sich mit Lucius Buch, dass er Narcissa überlassen hat, doch intensiver beschäftigt als ich zunächst angenommen habe." „Sie meinen schwarze Magie?" Der Mann veränderte seine Sitzhaltung als wäre diese ihm unangenehm geworden. „Wie sieht es mit dem Hogwartsbuch aus?" „Gar nichts, es hat ihm nichts angezeigt." „Das ist gut so."  
„Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben Professor, werde ich Ihr Porträt für die Zeit meiner Recherchen in meinen Arbeitszimmer aufhängen." „Sie meinen aber jetzt nicht etwa ihr Büro im Ministerium, denn DORT will ich unter keinen Umständen sein!" erklärte er schroff und deutlich distanzierter. „Nein, keine Sorge Professor. Ich hatte vor Sie in meinem Haus, dort habe ich ein eigenes Arbeitszimmer, unterzubringen." „Wo Sie sind jetzt wohnhaft?"

„Grimmauldplace." „Bezaubernd, Blacks altes Zuhause." „Professor…." begann Harry zaghaft. „Lassen Sie es gut sein Potter, es ist Vergangenheit." „Ja eine Vergangenheit der ich nun nachjagen soll." Snape nickte seufzend. „Wann werden Sie zu Lucius und Narcissa gehen?" „Noch heute, ich bin am Nachmittag zum Tee eingeladen." „Zum Tee? Wie haben Sie das geschafft?" „Sie glauben gar nicht wie kooperativ die Malfoys sein können wenn Sie jemanden vom Ministerium erwarten." „Sie haben also keine Ahnung, wer sie da besuchen wird?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Hut hatte wohl mit seiner ersten Intuition Recht. Sie wären bei mir in Slytherin gut aufgehoben gewesen, denn Sie sind wahrlich gerissen." „Vielen Dank Sir." „Nun ja, in manchen Dingen lässt sich die Geschichtsschreibung nun mal nicht ins Handwerk pfuschen." „Sir?" Snape wandte sich ihm zu und blickte abwartend zu ihm. „Es gibt da noch etwas anderes über das ich mit Ihnen sprechen wollte. Heute früh kam Ron unerwartet zu mir." „Schön für Sie, was geht mich das an?" Da war er wieder, der abweisende eiskalte Charakter seines früheren Lehrers. „Es ging um Hermine, Sir." Harry fiel sofort auf, dass sich Snapes Gestalt in dem Gemälde augenblicklich anspannte. „Hermine?" „Ja, Sir. Ron hat mir erzählt, dass sie seit einigen Nächten scheinbar von Alpträumen geplagt wird." „Alpträume haben wir alle in Laufe unseres Lebens Mister Potter." „Ja, aber nicht jene von der Sorte, wo die Träumende von einen verlorenen Sohn träumt, denn sie eigentlich gar nicht kennen dürfte."

„WAS?" Erschrocken war Harry einige Meter vor dem Gemälde zurückgewichen, da Snape regelrecht geschrien hatte. Nachdem sich der Mann mit der Brille relativ sicher war, dass sich der ehemalige Hauslehrer des Schlangenhauses wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte näherte er sich dessen Porträt wieder vorsichtig an. „Ron hat erzählt, dass sie im Schlaf nach einen Jungen rief der ihr scheinbar weggenommen wird." „Hat sie mit ihm direkt darüber gesprochen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er hat jedoch erwähnt dass sie sich von ihm zurückzieht." Harry hielt inne da ihm ein Gedanke in den Sinn kam. "Hatten Sie irgendwann einmal mit unserer Hermine zu tun? Ich meine nachdem Sie Ihre Erinnerungen wieder erlangt hatten." Snape musterte ihm einige Sekunden lang ehe er sich räusperte und erwiderte: "Besuchen Sie Hermine, wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden wieso sie scheinbar Träume von Erlebnissen hat, die nicht ihre eigenen sind." Harry war aufgefallen, dass er ihm nicht geantwortert hatte, beschloss aber ein anderes Mal darauf einzugehen. „Nun ja, indirekt sind sie es ja eigentlich schon." Snape bedachte ihm mit einen bösen Blick. „Potter…" „Ist schon gut. Ich habe mich und Ginny quasi selbst zum Abendessen heute bei Ihnen eingeladen. Ich werde sicherlich einen günstigen Moment finden wo ich mit ihr darüber sprechen kann. " „Gehen Sie aber behutsam vor, wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden weshalb Hermine gerade jetzt von diesen Träumen heimgesucht wird." „Vermuten Sie eine Verbindung zu den Erinnerungen, die ich aus Tristans Verstand entfernt habe?" „Ich halte es zwar für nicht möglich, aber ausschließen kann ich es dennoch nicht." „In Ordnung. Dann werde ich Sie jetzt von der Wand abnehmen Sir." „Gut, tun Sie das. Wir sprechen uns später." entgegnete Snape ihm bevor er wieder die Augen schloss.


	35. Tee bei Lucius & Narcissa - Teil 1

_Tee bei Lucius & Narcissa - Teil 1_

Harry stand vor jenen offenen Tor, vor dem er bereits vor knapp achtzehn Jahren gestanden war. Damals war er mit Ron und Hermine gefangen genommen worden und den Todessern rund um Bellatrix vorgeführt worden. Noch heute hallten die schrecklichen Schreie von Hermine in seinen Ohren wider, Schreie die ihm oft in den ersten Nächten nach dem Kriegsende in seinen Träumen heimgesucht hatten. Doch nicht so heute, denn heute war er es, der sich unter anderem für die Einhaltung diverser Gesetze und Vorschriften verantwortlich zeichnete. Er hatte die Eltern von Draco schon jahrelang nicht mehr persönlich gesehen, selbst bei den gerichtlichen Auseinandersetzungen, die unweigerlich nach dem Krieg geführt worden waren, hatte er sich immer einen Aufeinandertreffen entziehen können.

Aus diversen Gerüchten wusste er dass sich Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy nahezu vollkommen aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückgezogen hatten. Die ersten Jahre hatten sie abseits der britischen Insel im Ausland verbracht ehe sie aufgrund von Dracos Hochzeit mit Astoria Greengrass zurückgekehrt waren. Obwohl es genug Anzeichen von außen gab dass sich diese Familie nichts anders als Ruhe wünschte, war er zu feige gewesen um sich selbst anzukündigen. Stattdessen hatte er eine Eule geschickt, mit der Bitte um einen Termin bezüglich einer Aufarbeitung alter Todesserakten.

Überraschenderweise war umgehend eine positive Antwort inklusive einer Einladung zum Tee zurückgekommen. Mit klopfenden Herzen durchschritt er nun das offene Tor und bewegte sich zwischen den hohen Bäumen hindurch.  
Er atmete einige Male tief durch als er bei der großen schweren gusseisernen, doppelseitigen Tür angekommen war, ehe er fest anklopfte. Wenige Minuten später wurde die Türe zögerlich geöffnet und Narcissa Malfoy erschien höchstpersönlich. „Mister Potter?" erkannte sie ihm, sichtlich und auch hörbar überrascht von seinem Erscheinen. „Ja Mrs. Malfoy, ich bin es." „Was tun Sie hier, wir erwarten…" „Besuch, ich weiß. Ich komme im Auftrag des Ministeriums." Narcissa ließ ihren Blick senken und trat zur Seite, damit er ihr Haus betreten konnte. Während die Frau, die Dracos Mutter war und die er in Hermines Erinnerungen als junge Schülerin gesehen hatte hinter ihm die schwere Tür verschloss blickte sich Harry interessiert um. Die große Eingangshalle sah noch immer so aus, wie damals bei seiner Gefangennahme. „Es hat sich hier unten nicht sonderlich viel verändert seit ihren letzten Besuch." hörte er ihre leise, aber kraftvolle Stimme sagen. „Ich denke nicht gerne daran zurück." „Das ist für mich nachvollziehbar. Ihre Freundin Hermine sieht das sicherlich ähnlich wie sie." Die Überraschung bezüglich ihrer Erwähnung seiner Freundin, ließ Harry umdrehen und sah sie erstaunt an. Er konnte nun deutlich eine gewisse Zuneigung in ihren Gesichtszügen erkennen. Konnte es möglich sein, dass Narcissa nach all den Jahren Hermine noch immer freundschaftlich gesinnt war? Nun ja, er würde dies zweifelsohne bald herausfinden.

„Ich denke schon. Wissen Sie, wir sprechen eigentlich nie über diesen bestimmten Tag hier und die Taten, die Bellatrix ihr damals angetan hat." „Kennen Sie den Grund weshalb meine Schwester sich so aggressiv gegenüber ihrer Freundin verhalten hat?" begann sie während sie an ihm vorbei bewegte und den großen Treppenaufgang langsam hinaufging. Rasch folgte ihr Harry nach während er ihr erwiderte: „Ich nehme an es war wegen der Horcruxe. Das Schwert in ihrem Verließ in Gringotts sowie der Becher." „Ja, das war einer der Hauptgründe gewesen." Er horchte auf und war unbewusst stehen geblieben. Narcissa bemerkte dies, sodass sie oben am Zwischengestoß, zwischen den beiden Treppenaufgängen stehen geblieben war und sich zum ihm umgedreht hatte. „Einer? Gab es etwa noch einen anderen Grund?" „Ja Mister Potter, den hat es in der Tat tatsächlich gegeben." erklärte sie mit ernster Stimme während ihr Gesicht steinhart blieb. „Hätten Sie mir die Güte ihn mir zu verraten?" „Noch nicht, zuerst werden Sie mit meinen Mann sprechen. Er erwartet uns im Salon zum Tee."

Nickend folgte er der Herrin des Hauses die mittlerweile wieder ihren Weg fortgesetzt hatte. Je weiter er nach oben kam und damit in die Nähe jenes Raumes, wo Hermine damals gefoltert worden war, stieg Nervosität in ihm auf.  
Bemüht nicht auf den Raum zu achten, mit den er all diese Erinnerungen an damals verband, folgte er Narcissa in einen der Nebenräumlichkeiten hinein, die sich als Salon herausstellten. In der Mitte stand ein ovalförmiger kleiner Tisch, der jedoch für bis zu sechs Leuten Platz gab. Am oberen Ende saß nun eine männliche Person, dessen Gesicht hinter der aktuellen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten verborgen war. „Lucius, ich habe unseren Besuch mitgebracht." kündigte Narcissa kühl sein Erscheinen an, bevor sie zur Seite ging und ihm damit ermöglichte ebenfalls den Salon zu betreten. „Mister Potter, welch Überraschung Sie in unseren Hallen begrüßten zu dürfen." hörte er Lucius sprechen während sein Blick zu dem Vater von Draco wanderte.

Er besaß genauso wie vor achtzehn Jahren noch immer langes blondes Haar, auch wenn vereinzelt weiße Strähnen dazwischen zu erkennen waren. „Mister Malfoy, vielen Dank für die Einladung." sagte er zögerlich während Narcissa damenhaft hinter ihm die Türe schloss und ihm dann einen Platz unmittelbar neben Lucius anbot. „Wenn das Ministerium Informationen bezüglich meiner alten Todesserkollegen benötigt, werden Sie bei uns immer offene Türen finden Mister Potter." Überrascht von dieser Aussage ließ sich Harry auf dem angebotenen Platz nieder und nickte Narcissa dankbar zu als sie ihm eine volle Tasse mit dampfenden Tee überreichte. „Vielen Dank Mrs. Malfoy."

„Nun denn Mister Potter, weswegen sind Sie hier. Um welchen ehemaligen Todesser geht es dieses Mal? Auch wenn ich gestehen muss, das der letzte Besuch des Ministeriums diesbezüglich bereits etliche Jahre her ist." Harry nippte vorsichtig an seinem Heißgetränk bevor er die Tasse vor sich auf den dazugehörigen Unterteller abstellte, atmete er tief durch ehe er sich zu Lucius wandte und sagte: „Severus Snape." Äußerst aufmerksam stellte Harry fest, dass der Körper von Narcissa von einen heftigen Schauer durchgerüttelt wurde. Fragend wanderte sein Blick zu Lucius, der sich nervös eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich. „Wieso gerade Severus? Severus ist seit Jahren tot." „Ich weiß, aber dennoch habe ich bezüglich seiner Person einige Fragen an Sie." „Welcher Art von Fragen wären für das Ministerium noch relevant? Ich habe alles was ich wusste schon damals bei den Prozessen offen dargelegt. Sie können es in den Unterlagen sicherlich nachlesen, da es teilweise sogar unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum geschah." Harry nickte wissend, denn er hatte in der Tat letzte Nacht die Protokolle von jenen Prozesstagen durchgearbeitet wo Lucius anwesend gewesen war. Er wusste, dass er nicht umhin kam zumindest teilweise die Wahrheit dem Paar offen zu legen. „Ich will ehrlich mit Ihnen beiden sein." „Ist ja mal ganz was Neues." murmelte Lucius und bekam einen mahnenden Gesichtsausdruck von Narcissa als Antwort.

„Bitte fahren Sie fort Mister Potter." korrigierte sich der Mann vor ihm sogleich. „Der Stiefbruder meines Patensohnes hatte einen Unfall, er wurde von einen schweren Sectumsepra getroffen und ich musste in seinen Geist eindringen. Ich war äußerst überrascht gewesen, als ich eine Erinnerung von Severus Snape und einer junge Version meiner Freundin Hermine gefunden habe. Haben Sie vielleicht eine Erklärung hierfür?" Zufrieden konnte Harry nun beobachten wie Narcissas Augen sich weiteten und sie unsicher zu Lucius blickte. Dieser rutschte plötzlich unruhig auf seinen Stuhl umher, bevor er sich streckte und seine Sitzhaltung veränderte.

„Wieso kommen Sie ausgerechnet zu uns? Vielleicht sollten Sie besser Severus deswegen fragen." „Das habe ich auch schon getan." „Was hat er gesagt?" schoss es nun aus dem Munde der Frau ihm gegenüber. „Narcissa!" ermahnte Lucius sie. Interessant, dachte sich Harry und lehnte sich ein wenig in seinen Stuhl zurück. Das äußerst merkwürdige Verhalten der Beiden ließ darauf schließen, dass sie etwas wussten, beziehungsweise etwas in dieser Angelegenheit verbargen. Er beschloss zunächst den Disput zwischen den Ehepaar zu ignorieren indem er antwortete: „Er hat mich hierher geschickt. Er sagte ich würde einen Teil meiner Antworten hier erhalten." „Einen Teil?" Nun war es Lucius der ihm diese Frage stellte während Narcissa sich erhob und begann in Richtung Kamin zu wandern. Mit einen Seitenblick auf ihre wandelnde Gestalt wandte sich Harry wieder Lucius zu. „Bezüglich Jeremiah."

Augenblicklich weiteten sich die Augen von Lucius und sein Gesicht erstarrte. Verwirrt sah er zu Narcissa, deren Augen sich direkt in seine Eigenen bohrten. „Woher wissen Sie von ihm?" „Ich habe es in dieser versteckten Erinnerung gesehen, ich habe gesehen wie Snape Ihnen Lucius das Kind anvertraut hat. Ich will wissen was danach geschehen ist? Was ist aus Jeremiah geworden?" Harry beobachtete wie Lucius´ Blick zu seiner Ehefrau glitt, die sich nun von ihnen beiden abwandte und in das Feuer des Kamins blickte. „Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass wir wissen was aus ihm geworden ist?" wollte Narcissa von ihm wissen. „Weil Snape dies gesagt hat." Während ihrer ganzen Unterhaltung ließ er keinen von den Beiden aus den Augen.

„Also können Sie mir weiterhelfen, wissen Sie wo sich Jeremiah befindet?" wiederholte Harry seine Bitte, dieses Mal eindringlicher als zuvor. „Ja, das können wir."


	36. Tee bei Lucius & Narcissa - Teil 2

_Tee bei Lucius & Narcissa - Teil 2_

 _ **„Also können Sie mir weiterhelfen, wissen Sie wo sich Jeremiah befindet?" wiederholte Harry seine Bitte, dieses Mal eindringlicher als zuvor. „Ja, das können wir."**_

„Narcissa!" Lucius Stimme war schroff und zugleich ermahnend gewesen. „Es ist genug Lucius. Wir wussten beide, dass dieser Tag eines Tages kommen würde." „Aber, wir werden ihn verlieren Narcissa." Die Frau mit den zweifarbigen langen Haaren drehte sich um und kehrte langsamen Schrittes zu den beiden Männern zurück. „Er hat uns nie wirklich gehört Lucius." Der Mann ließ seinen Blick sinken. „Kann mich mal bitte hier jemand aufklären? Was geht hier vor?" Narcissa sah zu Harry bevor sie nickte. „Ich bin mir sicher, Sie können sich noch gut an ihre eigene Schulzeit erinnern." „Natürlich, wieso fragen Sie?" „Denken Sie mal nach Mister Potter." meinte Lucius mit leiser Stimme. Wie von selbst wanderten seine Gedanken an seine Schulzeit zurück. Da war Draco, mit dem er seit seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts verfeindet gewesen war und dann war da noch sein Bruder Geminius, der zwar um ein Jahr älter war als sein Bruder aber dennoch die gleiche Klasse wie er selbst besuchte.

„Haben Sie sich nie während Ihrer ganzen Schulzeit gefragt warum sich Draco und Geminius überhaupt nicht ähnlich sehen?" fragte Narcissa. Diesem waren schon damals einige Unterschiede zwischen den Brüdern aufgefallen, der eine war blond und blauäugig gewesen während der andere langes schwarzes Haar trug, wenn auch erst ab seinen fünften Schuljahr. Zudem waren seine Augen im Gegensatz zu Dracos stechend schwarz gewesen. Als er dann Narcissa inmitten des Krieges kennengelernt hatte, war er immer der Meinung gewesen dass Gemenius ganz nach seiner Mutter käme. „Ich habe immer gedacht, dass sein schwarzes Haar von Ihnen käme Mrs. Malfoy."

„Ja, wir haben von klein an dafür gesorgt, dass alle Welt diese Meinung vertritt." „Doch es entspricht nicht der Wahrheit, richtig?" Kaum merkbar nickte die Frau vor ihm, während ihr Gesicht traurig war. „Was ist mit ihm passiert?" „Wie meinen Sie?" „Ich habe ihm im Gegensatz zu Draco nach dem Kriegsende nicht mehr gesehen. Offiziell gilt er bis heute als vermisst." „Das soll auch so bleiben." meinte Lucius gereizt. „Warum haben Sie ihm damals die Erinnerung genommen Lucius?" Sichtlich überrascht blickte der Mann, der die ganze Zeit die polierte Tischplatte vor sich gemustert hatte, zu ihm hoch. „Es scheint so, als hätte mein alter Freund Ihnen mehr erzählt als sie zunächst angegeben haben." Harry wollte noch nicht mit der ganzen Wahrheit rausrücken, sondern nickte lediglich. Er musste es schaffen, dass Lucius von selbst darüber erzählte. „Es war der Wunsch des dunklen Lords gewesen." „Wieso?" „Weil er dachte, dass er bei Hermine versagt hatte. Aus irgendeinen Grund, war sie ihm plötzlich entglitten und für ihm nicht mehr auffindbar gewesen. Severus hat ihm erzählt, dass sie sich getötet hat." erklärte Lucius, erhob sich und bewegte sich zu einen Schrank zu. Als er diesen öffnete konnte Harry eine verzierte Glasparaphe erkennen, in deren Inneren sich Feuerwhiskey befand. „Wollen Sie auch ein Glas?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Zu seiner Überraschung kehrte Lucius mit drei Gläsern zurück und stellte jeweils eines vor ihm, seiner Ehefrau und seinen eigenen Platz ab. Danach befüllte er diese mit dem alkoholhaltigen Getränk bis zur Hälfte, bevor er die Garaphe in der Mitte abstellte und wieder Platz nahm. Abwartend beobachtete Harry wie Lucius sein Glas in einem Zug leerte um sich danach sofort wieder nachzuschenken.

„Um zu verstehen, was mit Geminius während des Krieges beziehungsweise am Ende von diesen geschehen ist, musst man verstehen was ihm in seinem ersten Lebensjahr widerfahren ist." Harry stellte verwundert fest, dass es beinahe die gleichen Worte wie die von Snape waren. „Erzählen Sie mir davon Mister Malfoy." „Lucius, denn das was ich Ihnen mitteilen werde, geht weit in die Geschichte unserer Familie." Nickend glitt sein Blick zu seiner Ehefrau, die nur flüsterte: „Narcissa." „Ich bin Harry." „Ich weiß." murmelte sie. „Ich nehme an, Sie wissen entweder aus der Erinnerung die sie gesehen haben oder aus seiner Erzählung das Hermine Zwillinge erwartete." Er bejahte. „Gut, aufgrund diverser Begebenheiten hatte der dunkle Lord ihr Leben gerettet. Als Gegenleistung hat er ihren ungeborenen Sohn gefordert." „Nur einen Sohn?" warf Harry ein, obwohl er es aus Hermines Erinnerungen besser wusste, tat er unwissend. „Der dunkle Lord hatte nur einen Herzschlag vernommen. Ich weiß bis heute nicht wie die Zwillinge dies geschafft haben, sie hatten sich scheinbar gegenseitig beschützt, bereits im Mutterleib." „Was ist dann passiert. Hat der dunkle Lord ihn bekommen?" Lucius sah flüchtig zu seiner Frau, die ihm zustimmend zunickte.

„Der dunkle Lord hat mich zu der Geburt geschickt, da er durch seine Rettung eine Verbindung aufgebaut hatte." „Das hast du ja sehr niedlich ausgedrückt." sagte Narcissa zornig. „Was meinen Sie damit Narcissa?" „Der dunkle Lord wusste von Anfang an, dass Hermine niemals ihr Kind ihm freiwillig überlassen würde. Er hatte von Anbeginn an geplant gehabt ihren Wall einzureißen und sie damit auf unsere Seite zu ziehen." antwortete Lucius anstatt seiner Frau. „Wusste Snape davon?" In den Erinnerungen hatte es so ausgesehen, als hätte Voldemort ihm es anders erklärt. „Nein, der dunkle Lord hat um seine Gefühle für Hermine gewusst und ihn bezüglich seiner Pläne angelogen." „Er wurde Zeit seines Lebens belogen und betrogen, von beiden Seiten." erkannte Harry mit leiser Stimme. „So scheint es zu sein." „Jedenfalls hatten wir keine andere Möglichkeit als Jeremiah den dunklen Lord zu bringen. Unmittelbar danach tauchte Severus auf und erblickte seinen kleinen Sohn in dem Armen des Lords." „Wie hat er reagiert?" „Er hat sich bemüht seine Gefühle zu verbergen, doch der Lord hat es in seinen Geist gesehen und mich unverzüglich via seiner Gedanken dazu genötigt ihm einen kräftigen Obliviate zu unterziehen. Ich sollte ihm alle Erinnerungen an Hermine nehmen inklusive seiner Gefühle für sie." „Und dem Wissen um seine Kinder." fügte Harry hinzu. „Richtig, dennoch mussten irgendwo in dem Tiefen seines Geistes einige Einzelheiten zurückgeblieben denn Geminius war immer sein Lieblingsschüler gewesen und hat sich ganz besonders um sein Wohl gesorgt." „Und das obwohl wir ihm extra zum Patenonkel von Draco gemacht haben." meinte Lucius um Narcissas Aussage von vorhin zu ergänzen.

„Mein Lehrer hatte mir im Zuge meines Okklumentikunterrichts einmal gesagt, dass selbst beim stärksten Obliviatezauber auch dann vereinzelte Keime an Empfindungen zurückbleiben können wenn man für jemanden Bestimmten tiefe Gefühle hegt." „Der eigene Sohn, noch dazu einen der jemanden entrissen worden ist, zählt bestimmt dazu." sinnierte Narcissa und erhielt ein zustimmendes Nicken ihres Mannes. „Was geschah danach?" „Der dunkle Lord sorgte dafür dass sich Severus und der Kleine während seiner Lebzeiten nicht mehr wiedersahen. Er hat den Kleinen tagtäglich mit einer sogenannten Dosis schwarzer Magie behandelt, seinen Geist damit erfüllt." „Warum hat er das getan?" „Er wollte in seinen Innersten die Dunkelheit festigen, ihm damit jede Möglichkeit nehmen sich später einmal gegen sein Schicksal zu stellen." Verwirrt kräuselte Harry die Stirn. „Hat er sein erstes Jahr zur Gänze bei Voldemort verbracht?" Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat ihm immer nur dann sehen wollen wenn er sein Werk weitergebracht hat." „Und in der Zwischenzeit beziehungsweise die meisten Zeit?" „Wir haben ihm aufgenommen, denn Narcissa war neben Andromeda Hermines beste Freundin gewesen. Zudem waren Severus und ich trotz aller Differenzen über all den Jahre Freunde gewesen." „Also ist Geminius wirklich…" begann Harry, getraute es sich jedoch nicht laut auszusprechen. „Jeremiah? Er ist der ältere Zwilling, ja." sprach Narcissa seine Gedanken nun offen aus.

„Aber wo ist er dann jetzt?" Narcissa fuhr sich nervös über ihren Unterarm während Lucius sich einen weiteren Schluck seines Feuerwhiskeys gönnte. „Wir waren doch alle verwundert, warum Voldemort zwar damals an jenen Abend in Godrics Hollow verschwunden war aber nicht tot." Harry bejahte. „Erzähl ihm was dir an jenen Abend aufgefallen ist." bat Lucius seine Frau. „Narcissa?" Diese leerte nun den Feuerwhiskey in einen Zug hinunter, wie schon ihr Ehemann zuvor. „Ich bin gerade mit ihm auf dem Schaukelstuhl gesessen und habe ihm in den Schlaf gewogen. Plötzlich verdunkelte sich das Kinderzimmer und eine dunkle Macht, in Form eines dichten schwarzen Rauchs drang in seinen Körper ein. Danach öffnete er kurz seine Augen, die komplett schwarz waren bevor sie wieder zufielen und er ruhig weiterschlief. „War eine Veränderung an ihm zu bemerken?" Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er wuchs zu einen ruhigen verantwortungsbewussten jungen Mann heran. Er war bei weitem hilfsbereiter als es Draco je gewesen war. Im Gegensatz zu unseren leiblichen Sohn hatte er nie viel übrig für die dunklen Lehren sondern war an der hellen Seite der Magie gleichermaßen interessiert. Das einzige was merkwürdig war, ist seine Verschlossenheit gewesen. Er war von Klein an ein Einzelgänger gewesen, hatte sich nie viel aus Freundschaften gemacht auch wenn er sich immer mit den anderen normal unterhalten hatte." „Nun ja, das kann auch in den Genen liegen." murmelte Harry und erntete ein Grinsen seitens Narcissa.

„Das änderte sich dann als der dunkle Lord zurückkehrte." meinte Lucius. „Was geschah dann?" „Er war plötzlich extrem von den dunklen Künsten fasziniert und hat sich im Sommer nach der Rückkehr des dunklen Lords tagelang in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen." „Was ist in dem Zimmer passiert?" „Wir wussten es lange selbst nicht, bis er eines Tages von selbst herausgekommen ist und wieder ganz der Alte war." „Haben Sie ihn gefragt?" Narcissa nickte. „Er hat immer gesagt, dass er keinerlei Erinnerungen an die Zeit, es waren genau vier Tage gewesen, hätte. Doch das haben weder Lucius noch ich ihm jemals geglaubt." Harry bedeutete mit einer Handbewegung fortzufahren. „Wir haben fest damit gerechnet dass der dunkle Lord nach seiner Anwesenheit verlangen würde. Doch merkwürdigerweise geschah nichts dergleichen." „Wieso?"

„Das sollten wir kurz vor der großen Schlacht erfahren, es war damals gewesen als Sie, Hermine und der junge Weasley von den Greifern im Wald gefangen genommen wurden. Bellatrix hatte sich sofort auf Ihre Freundin eingeschossen, da sie der Hermine aus unserer Schulzeit zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Wir wollten es verhindern, aber sie mutmaßte sofort dass sie eine Zeitreisende wäre und hat dem dunklen Lord von ihrer Vermutung erzählt. Ich weiß nicht wie er es angestellt hat aber plötzlich stand Geminius vor ihr." „Wie bitte?" „Ja, er stand plötzlich im Raum und hat in ihren Geist hineingesehen und auf die schlimmste Weise gefoltert. Dieser junge Mann der damals dort vor ihr gestanden war hatte nichts mehr gemein mit unseren Jungen dem ich knapp siebzehn Jahre erzogen hatte. Selbst Draco war von ihm erschrocken gewesen, von seiner Skrupellosigkeit mit denen er Hermine in ihren Geist gefoltert hat, ihre Schreie damals haben nicht von Bellatrix gestammt, es waren der Folter von Geminius zu verdanken." „Was hat er genau mit ihr getan?" „Das wissen wir bis heute nicht, aber Severus musste sie danach mit seinen Okklumentikkünsten ihren Geist wieder herstellen."

Unbewusst glitten Harrys Augen zu dem vollen Glas Feuerwhiskey vor sich, sollte er schon davon trinken denn in ihm wuchs der Wunsch mit jeden Moment stetig an.  
„Wir wissen zwar nicht wie es geschah, aber von einen Moment auf den anderen war er dann wieder er selbst und wusste nicht wo er war. Sein verwirrter und gleichzeitig verletzter Gesichtsausdruck als er Hermine in den Armen von Severus erblickte waren schrecklich gewesen. Ich musste ihm nachher stundenlang in meinen Armen wiegen." erzählte Narcissa betroffen. „Er wusste nichts von seinen Taten Hermine gegenüber?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat Voldemort bei ihm eventuell einen Imperio angewandt?" „Das haben wir auch zuerst geglaubt, wurden aber dann eines besseren belehrt." sagte Lucius und nahm einen weiteren Schluck seines Feuerwhiskeys. „Wir haben beide zusammen in der Bibliothek gesehen, wie der dunkle Lord den Kopf unseres Jungen zwischen seinen Händen hielt und dunkle Beschwörungsformeln sang. Danach zog er sich immer mehr zurück, zwei Tage lang war er erneut in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Wir sind ohne ihm nach Hogwarts gegangen. Im Vorfeld hatte er immer gesagt, dass er sich an keinen Kampf beteiligen möchte da er keine Menschen abschlachten will." „Was im krassen Gegensatz zu seiner anderen Seite steht." meinte Lucius. „Aber ich habe ihn in Hogwarts gesehen, wie er mit Draco im Raum der Wünsche war, damals als Grabbe umgekommen ist, wo wir die Beiden aus dem Feuer gerettet haben." „Ja, er wollte Draco helfen und davon abhalten eine Dummheit zu begehen." „Danach habe ich ihm nicht mehr gesehen, damals in der Menge, glaube ich, wurde nur Draco von Voldemort auf seine Seite beordert." „Das ist richtig, wir selbst haben ihn nie bei der Schlacht persönlich gesehen. Draco hat uns später genau die gleiche Szenerie geschildert wie Sie eben gerade Harry." „Was ist mit ihm geschehen?"

„Als wir nach der Schlacht nach Malfoy Manor zurückgekehrt sind, haben wir ihm bewusstlos am Boden des Eingangsbereichs aufgefunden." „Hat er Ihnen erklärt, warum er zurückgekehrt ist?" Harry entging der Blickwechsel zwischen den Beiden nicht, sodass er stirnrunzelnd sich räusperte. „Nun?" „Er ist nicht mehr aufgewacht Harry." flüsterte Narcissa. „Wie bitte?" „Er ist seit jenen Tag nie wieder aufgewacht." Sichtlich verwirrt blickte Harry erneut von einem zu anderem. „Was soll das bedeuten?" „Das Geminius seit knapp achtzehn Jahren in seinem Zimmer liegt und schläft." „Ernsthaft?" Lucius trank sein Glas leer bevor er sich erhob. Harry tat es ihm wie Narcissa gleich und blickte stehend auf sein volles Glas. „Sie sollten es leeren, bevor sie dieses Zimmer verlassen."

Stirnrunzelnd sah er zu Narcissa. „Tun Sie was mein Mann sagt, Sie werden ihn gleich nötig haben!" Er wusste zwar nicht warum er auf diesen Ratschlag hörte aber er langte nach dem Glas und leerte es in einem Zug. „Folgen Sie mir bitte." sprach Narcissa in seine Richtung bevor sie schnellen Schrittes den Salon verließ. Rasch folgte er der Dame des Hauses hinaus und blieb wenige Zimmer weiter vor einer Tür stehen. „Das was Sie gleich sehen werden, ist seit achtzehn Jahren nicht verändert worden, es wurde kein einziger Zauber angewandt." Harry nickte, trotz seiner Skepsis ihrer Worte. Leise öffnete Narcissa die Tür und trat ein. Fragend wanderte sein Blick zu Lucius, der ihm sagte: „Nach Ihnen Harry." Nickend folgte er sogleich der Frau vor sich in den Raum und blieb in jenen Moment stehen als er die schlafende Gestalt auf dem großen Bett erblickte. Nur im Unterbewusstsein hörte er wie Lucius hinter ihr die Tür schloss und neben ihm trat während er fassungslos auf die Kulisse vor sich blickte. Der Körper von Geminius lag mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem Bett. „Wie ist das möglich?" flüsterte er ehrfürchtig. „Wir haben keine Ahnung." Harry stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass der Mann vor ihm genauso aussah wie zu der gemeinsamen Schulzeit. „Er ist nicht gealtert." „Nicht einen einzigen Tag!" bestätigte Lucius neben ihm.


	37. Ein Angebot & das Mädchen

_Ein Angebot & das Mädchen_

„Wie ist so etwas möglich?" „Wir wissen es nicht, wir vermuten dass es eine direkte Verbindung mit dem Untergang des dunklen Lords geben muss." „Kann es vielleicht ein Schlafzauber sein?" fragte er und dachte dabei an jenen Zauber den Severus über die junge, schwangere Hermine gesprochen hatte um sie zu beschützen. „Nein, wir haben jeden möglichen Gegenzauber in diese Richtung ausprobiert, nichts hat geholfen." „Angenommen, Sie haben Recht in der Annahme dass es mit dem Verschwinden Voldemorts in Verbindung steht, was kann dagegen unternommen werden." „Ich frage mich mittlerweile viel mehr was uns blühen könnte, wenn er eines Tages aufwachen sollte." meinte Lucius skeptisch und kassierte dafür einen mahnenden Blick seiner Ehefrau. „Tue nicht so Narcissa, als hättest du dir darüber noch nie Gedanken gemacht." Die Mutter hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit neben Geminius schlafender Gestalt niedergelassen und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Er kann doch nichts dafür Lucius, im Grunde genommen ist er ein unschuldiger Junge." „Ja, mit einen zweiten Ich, das äußerst unberechenbar ist. Ihre Freundin könnte davon ein Lied singen, wenn sie sich erinnern könnte." „Hat Snape damals ihr die Erinnerung daran genommen als er ihren Geist wieder in Ordnung brachte?" Lucius bejahte. „Ja, er hat es getan in der Annahme dass es sie in ihrer unterstützenden Aufgabe Ihnen gegenüber benachteiligen könnte." Harry hatte die Vermutung, dass dies nicht der einzige Grund gewesen war. Sobald er zuhause angekommen würde, wäre ein kleines Gespräch diesbezüglich mit dem Porträt fällig.

Plötzlich fiel ihm eine Tatsache ein, als er an den Schlafzauber in Hermines Erinnerungen dachte und von einen Moment auf den anderen durchzog seinen Magen einen stechenden Schmerz. „Wir müssen sofort hier raus." meinte er mit leiser warnender Stimme. Fragend blickten sich Lucius und Narcissa an, bevor sie zu Harry sahen der ihnen zunickte und mit einen letzten Blick auf Geminius das Zimmer verließ. Draußen vor dem Zimmer angekommen, wartete er ab während die anderen Beiden ihm folgten. „Können Sie mir erklären, warum wir jetzt hier stehen und nicht mehr bei meinen schlafenden Sohn in seinem Zimmer?" forderte Narcissa ihm ungehalten auf. „Ich habe einmal von einen Schlafzauber gehört, wo der Betroffene als eine Art Sprachohr funktioniert hat." „Wollen Sie etwa damit sagen…." begann Lucius mit entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck und sah geschockt zu Narcissa, die sofort begriff. „Nein…" „Ich kann gar nichts sagen, sondern nur Vermutungen anstellen. Haben Sie versucht in seinen Geist vorzudringen?" „Wir haben uns nicht getraut." „Dürfte ich…" Ehe Lucius etwas darauf antworten konnte kam ihm Narcissa zuvor: „Tun Sie es!" „Aber Narcissa…." „Nichts Lucius, wenn er Geminius helfen kann, soll er es tun! Wir sollen verdammt sein, wenn wir den dunklen Lord möglicherweise walten lassen und nichts dagegen unternehmen. Stell dir vor er wacht eines Tages auf und ist dann nur noch dieses Wesen, dass wir vor all den Jahren erlebt haben." „Ich kann Ihnen nichts versprechen Narcissa." meinte Harry zögerlich. „Ich weiß das Harry, dennoch sind wir verpflichtet es zumindest zu versuchen, nicht nur für uns sondern auch für unsere Kinder und Kindeskinder." erwiderte er und blickte dabei zu Lucius, der zögerlich zustimmte.

„In Ordnung, ich werde mich zuhause nochmals intensiv mit den Unterlagen meines Lehrers beschäftigen ehe ich morgen wiederkomme. Ist das in Ordnung?" Synchron stimmten sie mit dem Mann überein. „Gut, dann möchte ich mich verabschieden." „Warten Sie Harry, ich bringe Sie noch zur Tür." erklärte Narcissa und ging voraus. „Bis morgen Harry." sagte Lucius zu ihm und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen, die der junge Mann sofort ergriff. „Bis morgen Lucius!" Rasch folgte der Besucher seiner Gastgeberin die Treppen hinunter, die inzwischen schon bei der großen Tür angelangt war. „Sie werden sich noch mit Ihrer Frau besprechen wollen, nehme ich an." „Das ist richtig." „Dann richten Sie Ihr meine besten Grüße aus." sagte Narcissa abschließend, öffnete die schwere Eingangstür und trat zur Seite damit Harry das Haus verlassen konnte. Dieser bewegte sich durch den Türrahmen und blieb dann inmitten der Tür nochmals stehen. „Tristan wurde von seiner Schulkollegin gerettet, sie heißt Jane Malfoy. Ist sie die Tochter von Draco?" „Fragen Sie mich morgen noch einmal, alleine." antwortete sie ihm, schloss danach die Tür und ließ einen sichtlich verwirrten Harry draußen stehen.

Kopfschüttelnd durchlief er die lange Allee, sodass er sogleich nachdem er das große Gittertor passiert hatte, sofort disapparierte. Wie erhofft, kam er direkt auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts zum Stillstand. „Ist das Harry Potter?" hörte er einige Schüler flüstern. Rasch drehte er sich mit einer strengen Miene um und erblickte die Quelle des Gemurmels am See. Er nickte ihnen zu während er sich in Bewegung setzte. Zu seiner Überraschung erblickte er im Innenhof, unter dem großen Baum die sitzende Gestalt von Jane Malfoy.

„Miss Malfoy." sprach er sie vorsichtig an sodass sie fragend von ihrem Buch hochsah. „Ja?" „Ich bin Harry Potter, der Patenonkel von Teddy Lupin und Onkel von…" „Tristan ich weiß." beendete sie seinen Satz, bevor sie das Buch schloss und sich erhob. „Ich wollte Tristan besuchen, aber er war nicht mehr auf der Krankenstation." meinte sie besorgt. „Er wurde gestern noch entlassen und ruht sich den heutigen Tag noch aus ehe für ihm morgen wieder der Unterricht beginnt." „Ich verstehe." Harry beobachtete wie sie den Kopf sinken ließ. „Miss Malfoy, würden Sie mich ein Stück meines Weges begleiten?" Überrascht blickte die Schülerin wieder hoch. „Natürlich Mister Potter." „Nenn mich bitte Harry." Nickend folgte sie ihm in das Hauptgebäude, den Kerker anstrebend. „Wieso hast du an jenen Morgen die Jungs zu ihrer Mutprobe begleitet?" „Weil ich zufälligerweise gehört habe wie Goyle vor einigen anderen Jungs damit geprahlt hat, dass er Tristan eine Lektion erteilen wolle. Als ich dann von der Mutprobe selbst gehört habe, war für mich der Fall klar." „Du bist sehr intelligent wie mir scheint. Liest du sehr gerne?" „Ja, das tue ich. Ist das etwa ein Problem?" Harry bemerkte dass sie mitten im Gang stehen geblieben war und ihm skeptisch musterte. „Nein Jane, ganz und gar nicht. Meine beste Freundin war auch ein regelrechter Bücherwurm als wir in deinen Alter gewesen sind." Er konnte erkennen wie sich Jane sichtbar entspannte und ihm dabei anlächelte.

„Es war sehr mutig von dir, wie du Tristan gerettet hast." „Ich wollte einfach nur verhindern, dass ihm etwas passiert." meinte sie schulterzuckend. „Sag, ist Draco dein Vater?" Augenblicklich konnte Harry erkennen wie sich ihr Blick verdunkelte und für einen Moment lang konnte er etwas in ihren Augen sehen, das ihm selbst nur zu gut bekannt war – Einsamkeit. „Nein, er ist nicht mein Vater." „Wer ist es dann?" „Meine Eltern sind tot, mehr möchte ich dazu nicht sagen." Betroffen nickte Harry ihr zu. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen." „Schon in Ordnung." erwiderte sie bevor sie sich dem großen Porträt zuwandte und das Passwort aussprach, sodass sich das Gemälde öffnete und den Beiden Einlass gewährte. „Ich muss mich noch für das Abendessen umziehen. Es hat mich gefreut Sie persönlich kennenzulernen Mister Potter." Obwohl Harry sie hinsichtlich seines Namens korrigieren wollte, war sie sofort durch den Durchgang verschwunden, der zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte.

„Onkel Harry!" Tristans Stimme ließ ihm umdrehen und erblickte den jungen Mann im Durchgang, der zu den Schlafsälen der Jungs führte. „Tristan, wie geht es dir?" erkundigte er sich sogleich nach seinen Gesundheitszustand. „Es geht mir besser, mein Köpf schmerzt zwar noch ein wenig aber es ist im Vergleich zu gestern viel besser geworden." Nickend blickte er auf seine goldene Armbanduhr. „Es ist gleich sechs Uhr und die meisten deiner Mitschüler werden gleich kommen. Ich wollte dir nur dein Notizbuch zurückgeben." Harry holte das besagte kleine Büchlein aus der Innenseite seines Umhanges und händigte es dem Jungen aus. „Vielen Dank! Konntest du etwas über diese Hermine Coleman herausfinden?" „Nein, aber ich arbeite daran." „Wenn du etwas herausfindest, wirst du mir sagen?" „Natürlich Tristan." versprach Harry ihm lächelnd. „Wir sehen uns spätestens in den Weihnachtsferien." fügte abschließend hinzu, als sie die ersten Stimmen herannahten. „Bis Weihnachten und vielen Dank!" erwiderte ihm Tristan zum Abschied und sah wie sein Onkel aus dem Gemeinschafsraum disapparierte. Was zu diesen Zeitpunkt beide nicht wussten war, dass Jane in einer dunklen Ecke des Durchgangs zu den Mädchenschlafsälen gestanden und die beiden belauscht hatte.

Rasch zog sich die junge Frau mit den langen dunklen gelockten Haaren in Richtung ihres Schlafsaals zurück während sich der Gemeinschaftsraum mit den ankommenden Schülern füllte. Schnellen Schrittes zog sie unter ihrer Matratze ein kleines Büchlein hervor, schlug es auf und schrieb mit einer Feder hinein: „Es läuft alles nach Plan." Kaum berührte die Tinte, das Pergament verschwand diese sogleich. Ungeduldig blickte Jane zum Ausgang ihres Schlafsaals und sah danach wieder auf die Buchseite wo nun geschrieben stand: „Gut, fahre fort wie vorgesehen." „In Ordnung!" schrieb sie flink, wartete bis ihre Zusage verschwand, schloss das Buch und versteckte es wieder unter der Matratze ihres Bettes.


	38. Bei Hermine & Ron

_Bei Hermine & Ron_

„Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht allzu sehr, dass ich mich und Ginny, sowie Lily und Albus quasi selbst zum Abendessen eingeladen habe." meinte Harry während er auf einer der Sitzgelegenheiten saß und Hermine bei der Zubereitung des Hackbratens beobachtete. Es war merkwürdig ausgerechnet seine intelligente Freundin beim Kochen zuzusehen, es wollte so gar nicht zu jener Person passen die er vor all den Jahren in Hogwarts kennengelernt hatte. „Es stört mich nicht Harry, ganz im Gegenteil. Es ist schön euch alle wieder zu sehen, außerdem freuen sich Rose und Hugo Lily und Albus wiederzusehen." „Den Kindern hat es gefallen, einen Teil des Sommers gemeinsam bei Molly und Arthur zu verbringen." erkannte der Mann mit der Brille bevor er von dem Wasserglas, dass Hermine ihm vor wenigen Minuten gegeben hatte, nippte. „Ja, vor allem freue ich mich das Hugo über fünf Kilo zugenommen hat. Zuhause ist er ja leider nicht sonderlich viel, nun ja mit Mollys Kochkünsten kann ich halt nicht mithalten." meinte Hermine während sie den rohen Hackbraten in den vorgeheizten Backofen stellte.

Wenn Harry es nicht besser wüsste, könnte er glauben Verbitterung in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Warum machst du das Abendessen auf nicht magische Weise, es ging viel schneller wenn du deinen Zauberstab verwendest. Zumindest sind das immer Ginnys Worte, wenn ich sie darauf anspreche." „Ach hör mir doch auf, du klingst schon wie Ron." entgegnete Hermine ihm schroff während sie begann die Kartoffeln zu schälen.

„Hermine, meine Worte waren jetzt nicht böse gemeint." entschuldigte sich Harry. „Ich weiß, aber es nervt mich einfach nur noch alles. In letzter Zeit habe ich den Eindruck, als könne ich ihm nichts mehr recht machen." Mit einen Blick in Richtung Wohnzimmer wo Ginny damit beschäftigt war Ron über die Sommerferien auszufragen und damit ihren Bruder von der Küche fernzuhalten, erhob er sich und lehnte sich neben Hermine, an der Küchenzeile an. „Was ist los Hermine, was beschäftigt dich?" „Es ist alles in Ordnung, wie kommst du darauf dass es anders sein könnte?" Eifrig schälte sie eine Kartoffel nach der anderen, tat dies äußerst kraftvoll. „Wenn du noch ein wenig Druck mit dem Messer ausübst, wird die Kartoffel in deiner Hand gleich vor lauter Angst zerspringen." Hermine hielt in ihren Tun inne, blickte danach lange auf die einzelne Kartoffel in ihrer Hand und das Messer, dessen Klinge sich mittlerweile in die Innenseite ihrer Hand schnitt und zu bluten begann. „Hermine, deine Hand!" rief Harry geschockt aus als er es ebenfalls erkannte. Schnell nahm er das saubere Geschirrtuch von der Anrichte, während die Frau schockiert das Messer fallen ließ und die Innenseite ihrer Hand betrachtete. „Gib mir deine Hand Hermine." bat Harry sie vorsichtig. Stumm reichte sie ihm ihre verwundetete Hand und sah wie Harry das Geschirrtuch auf den tiefen Schnitt drückte. „Damit die Blutung aufhört, danach lassen wir den Schnitt mit dem Zauberstab verschwinden." Wortlos nickte Hermine und starrte auf seine große Hand, die mit Druck weiterhin das Tuch auf ihre verletzte Hand drückte und damit die Blutung stillte.

„Was ist los mit dir?" fragte er leise, aber mit deutlicher Besorgnis in seiner Stimme. „Ich habe in letzter Zeit immer wieder diese Alpträume." „Alpträume?" Fragend sah er zu Hermine, die ihm traurig anblickte. „Es sind furchtbare Träume Harry obwohl ich beinahe jedes Mal das Gleiche träume." „Um was geht es in diesen Träumen?" wollte er wissen. Seine langjährige Freundin riskierte einen Blick in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo Rons lautes Gelächter zu vernehmen war. „Lass uns in den Garten gehen, der Hackbraten benötigt ohnehin mindestens eine halbe Stunde." Nickend folgte Harry ihr durch einen schmalen Gang, der die Beiden zu der Hintertür brachte, die in den großflächigen Garten hinausführte.

Kaum war er hinausgetreten bemerkte er die äußerst frische Abendluft. Unverzüglich holte er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Jackett und zauberte für sich und Hermine einen Wärmezauber. „Es ist dieses Jahr kühler als normal, findest du nicht auch?" hörte er sie sagen während sie sich ihre Jacke enger um ihren Körper zog. „Ja, ein wenig. Aber ich nehme es nur nebenbei zur Kenntnis." Hermine lächelte ihm scheu an. „Macht dir die Arbeit im Ministerium noch immer Spaß?" „Nun ja, es ist nicht immer erfüllend aber zeitweise äußerst unterhaltsam. Wieso fragst du mich Hermine?" „Mir wurde von Kingsley berichtet, dass er plant in wenigen Wochen das Amt des Zaubereiministers zurückzulegen." Harry zog überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wieso?" „Ich vermute, er fühlt sich mittlerweile zu alt um sich den neuen Generationen an Zauberern anzunehmen." „Hast du gehört wer seine Nachfolge antreten soll?" Hermine nickte und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Er will dass ich seine Nachfolge antrete." „Was? Weiß Ron davon?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will ihm nicht von seinen Plänen abhalten bei George im Laden anzufangen."

„Wieso?" „Weil er den Kinder zuliebe darauf verzichten würde, nur damit ich im Ministerium sein kann." „Du klingst ja alles anders als begeistert von dieser Aufgabe." Harry beobachtete wie Hermine vor ihm unruhig umherging. „Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein Harry, du bist mein ältester Freund. Es gab eine Zeit, Jahre da hätte ich beinahe alles gegeben um an der Spitze des Ministeriums zu stehen. Dort hätte ich die Möglichkeit die Zauberwelt zu verbessern." „Aber das tust du ja bereits." Sie blieb stehen und bedachte ihm mit einen ungläubigen Blick. „Das kannst du jemanden anderen erzählen, ich bin zwar Leiterin aller Abteilungen und unterstehe nur Kingsley, aber im Endeffekt erreiche ich genau gar nichts!" „Du hast gesagt, du wolltest immer einmal Ministerin sein. Was hat sich daran geändert?" Hermine hielt in ihren ständigen Bewegungen inne und starrte vor sich ins Nichts. „Meine Träume." „Erzähl mir davon, du wirst dich danach besser fühlen wenn du dich jemanden anvertraust."

Die Frau mit den leichten Locken, die früher eine einzige gekräuselte Ansammlung an Haaren gewesen war, atmete tief durch ehe sie ihm antwortete: „Ich träume immer wieder davon, dass ich einen Sohn gebäre und ihm sogleich verliere." „Wie meinst du das? Hugo ist doch hier und es geht ihm gut." „Es ist nicht Hugo von dem ich träume." Harry zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Von wem träumst du dann, wenn es nicht Hugo ist." „Ich weiß es nicht, zuerst fühle ich pures Glück als ich ihm gebäre und danach werde ich gleich von tiefer Trauer überwältigt. Zudem höre ich immer wieder eine Jungenstimme die mir immer wieder en gleichen Satz sagt." „Was sagt er?" „Ich hätte ihm verlassen und wäre für sein und das Unglück verantwortlich das noch kommen wird." Innerlich fühlte Harry wie Übelkeit in ihm hochstieg, doch er durfte sich nichts davon anmerken lassen.

„Sagt er sonst noch etwas, wie etwa seinen Namen?" „Er nicht, aber dafür ich." „Du?" Er konnte genau erkennen wie Tränen ihre Wangen herabliefen. „Ich nenne ihn ein einziges Mal Jeremiah, kurz bevor er mir aus meinen Namen entrissen wird." Harry konnte nur stumm zusehen, wie Hermine nun in Tränen ausbrach und einige Meter weiter in den Garten schritt. „Hermine, bitte warte!" rief er ihr hinterher. Mit einen Blick auf das Haus, speziell auf die Fenster hinter denen sich das Wohnzimmer befand lief er ihr hinterher. „Harry, bitte hilf mir diese Träume zu beenden." schluchzte sie, als er bei Hermine angekommen war. Diese lag mittlerweile zusammengekauert auf dem Gras und weinte hemmungslos. „Bitte stehe auf, der Boden ist mittlerweile doch schon kalt." bat Harry sie inständig und half ihr in die Höhe. „Ich will das diese Alpträume verschwinden, sie verfolgen mich sobald ich meine Augen schließe und einschlafe, sei es nur für wenige Minuten. Es wäre als würde mich dieser Junge quälen wollen!" Harry musterte betroffenen seine alte Freundin, die wie ein Häufchen Elend in seinen Armen kauerte und sich an ihm festhielt, als würde sie jeden Moment ertrinken. „Ich werde mich informieren ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt dir zu helfen und dir eventuell diese Träume zu nehmen. Ich kann dir aber nichts versprechen Hermine." „Das ist mir gleich Harry, ich will einfach nur dass sie verschwinden. Sie beeinflussen mittlerweile mein Leben derartig, dass ich nicht mehr neben Ron einschlafen kann ohne dass ich mich dabei schlecht fühle." Gut, dass war mehr als merkwürdig, dachte sich Harry. Doch im gleichen Moment begann sich der Mann zu fragen, ob seine besten Freunde wirklich so gut zusammenpassten wie es in ihrer Jugend den Anschein hatte.

„Hermine, du weißt ich würde nie etwas gegen eure Ehe und Verbindung sagen, aber bist du dir sicher dass es nur an diesen Alpträumen liegt?" Hermine sah ihm fragend an. „Wie meinst du das?" „Wenn du genau in dich hineinhorchst, kannst du mir dann aus tiefster Überzeugung sagen dass du Ron immer noch liebst?" Empört schritt die junge Frau vor ihm einige Schritte zurück. „Natürlich, immerhin haben wir zwei Kinder zusammen." „Das ist auch sehr schön für euch, aber es ist kein Garant für den Erhalt einer Ehe." „Wieso sagst du solche Dinge Harry?" „Weil deine Aussagen vorhin in der Küche ganz nach dem Gegenteil geklungen haben. Es war als wärest du nicht mehr glücklich." Hermine schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, Nein das war nur der Stress gewesen." „Wenn du das sagst, wird stimmen. Nur Hermine, hör mir zu." Er berührte seine Freundin am Oberarm, sodass diese ihm fragend anblickte. „Solltest du zu dem Entschluss kommen, dass sich dein Gefühle gegenüber Ron verändert haben sollten, bist du es nicht nur dir selbst schuldig sondern vor allem auch Ron schuldig, dass du die Wahrheit erkennst. Denn ansonsten werdet ihr nicht nur euch beide nur unglücklich machen, sondern auch Rose und Hugo!" Zu seiner Überraschung nickte Hermine stumm, fuhr sich über ihre Oberarme und fragte leise: „Könntest du schon mal hineingehen, ich komme gleich nach!" „Natürlich!" stimmte Harry zu, umarmte sie fest bevor er in das Innere des Hauses zurückkehrte.


	39. Unterhaltung mit Severus

_Unterhaltung mit Severus_

„Wie hast du heute Abend das Verhalten von Hermine empfunden?" fragte Harry nachdem Ginny die Kinder zu Bett gebracht hatte. Er selbst war nach dem obligatorischen Gute Nacht Kuss in sein Arbeitszimmer gegangen und wanderte unruhig umher. Nun stand seine Frau, ihr langes Haar war zu einen einfachen Pferdeschwanz zusammengeknotet, wie so oft stehend im Türrahmen und blickte ihm an. „Sie hat sich zwar äußerlich bemüht fröhlich zu wirken, dennoch war sie es nicht." „Woran hast du das erkannt?" „Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen Harry, er war von großer Traurigkeit gezeichnet zudem wirkte sie erschöpft." Nickend kehrte ihr Ehemann zu seinen Stuhl, der hinter seinen Schreibtisch stand, zurück. „Hast du mit ihr über diese mysteriösen Träume gesprochen?" Wortlos nickte Harry während er seine Finger an seine linke Schläfe führte. „Was hat sie gesagt?" Nachdenklich warf er einen prüfenden Blick zu Snapes Porträt, dessen Augen geschlossen waren. Danach wanderten seine Augen in Richtung Ginny, der sein Blickkontakt nicht entgangen war. „Soll ich gehen?" „Sie können ruhig bleiben Mrs. Potter." sagte plötzlich die sonore dunkle Stimme, die Ginny nun sichtlich erschrocken einige Schritte zurückspringen ließ. „Professor, wie können Sie mich nur derartig erschrecken? Können Sie sich nicht vorher zumindest dezent räuspern?" Snape richtete sich in seinen Stuhl auf, öffnete die Augen und sah mit einen dunklen Gesichtsausdruck zu seiner ehemaligen Schülerin. „Habe ich je während Ihrer Schulzeit jemals solche Maßnahmen benutzt um auf meine Person hinzuweisen?" Ginny, immer noch schwer atmend, krallte sich in den Türrahmen hinter sich und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Sehen Sie, also verlangen Sie nicht vor mir als Porträt nun damit anzufangen!" Mit geweiteten Augen blickte die Rothaarige zu ihren Ehemann, der leicht grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Also gut, dann erzählen Sie mal was Sie über Ihre Träume wissen Mister Potter." forderte Snape ihm auf. Mit einen Seitenblick zu Ginny, die sich in dem Stuhl gegenüber ihren Ehemann niederließ begann Harry zu erzählen: „In groben Zügen träumt sie von der Geburt von Jeremiah und wie er ihr weggenommen wird." „Sieht sie nur das Kind oder auch anderes?" „Wenn Sie von Tristan und sich selbst sprechen, nein sie hat nichts dergleichen erwähnt." Snape nickte. „Fahren Sie fort." „Sie verspürt immer wieder zuerst das Glück über die Geburt und sogleich die Traurigkeit über den Verlust des Kindes." „Verständlich." murmelte Ginny und handelte sich einen weiteren bösen Blick seitens ihres alten Professors ein. „Ich bin schon still." „Es gibt da etwas dass Sie womöglich interessieren könnte. Gegen Ende jedes Traums sagte eine männliche junge Stimme folgendes zu ihr: Sie hätte ihm verlassen und wäre für sein und all das Unglück verantwortlich das noch kommen wird!" Ehe irgendjemanden etwas dazu sagen konnte drang leises Kinderweinen in das Arbeitszimmer vor. „Lily wird wieder ihre Alpträume haben oder Albus hat sie geärgert." vermutete Ginny während sie sich erhob, murmelte sie ein leises „Professor" in Richtung des Porträts bevor sie hinter sich die Tür schloss.

„Sie haben Ihre Tochter nach Lily benannt?" kam es überrascht aus dem Gemälde. Harry erhob sich von seinen Stuhl und nahm stattdessen auf dem anderen Platz. „Ja, wieso denn nicht?" „Ich hätte damit gerechnet, dass Sie ihren Sohn einmal nach Ihren werten Herrn Vater benennen und nicht nach Ihren ehemaligen Schulleiter." Harry grinste ihm nun breit an, was Snape sichtbar verwirrte. „Wussten Sie nicht dass ich drei Kinder habe Professor?" „Doch Minerva hat irgendwann einmal etwas erwähnt, aber ihre Nachkommenschaft hat mich eigentlich nie sonderlich interessiert Potter." „Vielen Dank auch, dann werde ich Sie mal ordnungshalber aufklären. Wie gesagt habe ich drei Kinder, zwei Jungs und ein Mädchen. Der Älteste heißt James Sirius." Harry überging das empörte Schnauben vor ihm. „Die Jüngste wie Sie bereits festgestellt haben Lily Luna." „Nach Ihrer Mutter und Lovegood?." „Richtig und der Mittlere…." „Nach unseren allseits geschätzten Schulleiter." unterbrach Snape ihm mit einen sarkastischen Unterton. „Der Mittlere heißt Albus Severus." beendete Harry seine Ausführung und stellte zu seiner eigenen Zufriedenheit fest dass das Porträt ihm nun schockiert anstarrte.

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, das Harry damit zugebracht hatte in dem Duplikat von Hermines altes Notizbuch zu blättern sagte Snape leise: „Sie haben Ihn nach mir benannt?" Der Angesprochene blickte von dem Buch in seinen Händen auf. „Ja, Sie scheinen darüber ziemlich überrascht zu sein Professor." „Nun ja, Sie müssen zugeben dass es mir schwer fällt dies zu glauben, zudem ist es für mich überaus schwer nachvollziehbar." Sein ehemaliger Schüler schloss geräuschvoll das Notizbuch, legte es auf der Oberfläche seines Schreibtisches ab und erhob sich. Danach näherte er sich dem Porträt und blieb ca. zwei Meter davor stehen. „Sie haben wahrlich während Ihres Lebens nicht viel Zuneigung erfahren." „Sie wissen es aus sicherer Quelle, dass es anders gewesen ist." zischte Snape. „Das ist mir bewusst und dennoch sind Sie trotzdem überrascht." „Es überrascht mich warum ausgerechnet SIE, den Schüler denn ich mehr als jeden anderen im Unterricht gequält habe, Ihr zweites Kind nach mir benannt haben." „Es gibt einen Grund hierfür." „Und der wäre?" „Dankbarkeit. Es ist Ihnen alleine zu verdanken, dass ich Voldemort besiegen konnte. Dank Ihrer Rolle als Doppelspion konnte dieser Krieg beendet werden. Ich habe keine Ahnung ob ich überhaupt noch am Leben wäre ohne Ihr Zutun." „Sie wissen genau warum ich es tat." „Das ist richtig, dennoch konnte ich mich zu ihren Lebzeiten nicht dafür bedanken." „Deswegen haben Sie einfach einen armen Jungen nach einen Schulleiter und Ihren alten griesgrämigen Professor benannt." „Er ist nach zwei Schulleitern benannt, Sir." korrigierte Harry das Porträt. „Wie Sie meinen." winkte Snape ab.

„Lassen Sie uns lieber darüber entscheiden, wie die weitere Vorgangsweise sein soll." wechselte Harry das Thema. „Zuerst will ich wissen, ob der Besuch bei Lucius und Narcissa Ihnen neue Erkenntnisse erbracht hat." Der Mann seufzte tief, ehe er sich von dem Gemälde abwandte einige Schritte auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Raumes tat bevor er sich erneut dem Abbild näherte. „Erkenntnisse habe ich gewonnen, in der Tat. Wissen Sie Snape, normalerweise verabscheue ich Feuerwhiskey aber im Laufe dieses Besuches habe ich Ihn wirklich gebraucht." Der Mann in dem Gemälde überging seine unhöfliche Anrede, da er es noch von seinen Lebzeiten gewohnt war, verwundert war er hingegen von Harrys plötzlichen Wandel. „Was haben Sie erfahren Potter?" „Bitte nennen Sie mich Harry, denn wir besprechen über Dinge die persönlicher Natur sind." Überrascht von seinem Angebot zog Snape eine seiner Augenbrauen nach oben. „Die Beiden müssen Ihnen wahrlich Schockierendes erzählt haben, denn sonst würden Sie mir nicht dieses Angebot unterbreiten. Zudem kenne ich diese Vorgangsweise nur zu gut, denn ich war es der Ihnen diese Vorgangsweise näher gebracht hat." Nun war es Harry, der sichtlich überrascht war. „Sie?" „Ich selbst, habe es von Dumbledore erlernt in Rahmen meinen privaten Oklumentikstunden bei Ihm während Hermine…." Harry nickte und war verwundert mit welcher Sanftheit Snape den Namen seiner Freundin aussprach, noch dazu ihren Vornamen. „Das Angebot der Benennung seines Gegenübers bei dessen Vornamen schafft trotz des Sitzens eine Art von Grundvertrauen. Dieses ist sehr wichtig wenn es darum geht Geheimnisse miteinander zu teilen oder sie den anderem näher zu bringen." Wortlos bejahte der Inhaber es Arbeitszimmer dies.

„Nun denn Harry, erzählen Sie Ihren alten Professor welches Geheimnis Sie in Malfoy Manor erfahren haben?" Harry begann erneut im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. „Es ist nicht nur ein Geheimnis Severus, ich bin so frei und nenne Sie bei Ihren Vornamen denn das was ich Ihnen gleich mitzuteilen habe, ist von äußerst persönlicher Natur!" Sobald seine Worte bei den Mann mit den dunklen Haaren durchgedrungen waren weiteten sich dessen Augen. „Sie wissen was mit ihm geschehen ist nicht wahr?" Stumm nickte er. „Reden Sie!" „Er befindet sich in Malfoy Manor Sir. Er…." Harry begann zu stocken, denn er wusste nicht wie er es dem Gemälde erklären sollte. „Was Potter!" „Er liegt in seinem Zimmer und schläft Sir!" Ungläubig riss Severus seine Augen auf. „Wie meinen Sie das, er schläft?" „Sowie ich es sage." „Erklären Sie sich." „Es ist eine lange und komplizierte Geschichte Sir." „Nennen Sie mir die Fakten, Dinge die ich wissen muss." „Ich werde es versuchen, aber bitte unterbrechen Sie mich nicht." Zu seiner Verwunderung nickte das Porträt lediglich. Harry wollte gerade mit seiner Zusammenfassung beginnen als ihm etwas einfiel, das er unbedingt noch zuvor von Severus wissen musste. „Bevor ich beginne, werde ich Sie etwas fragen und ich brauche von Ihnen eine ehrliche Antwort." „Fragen Sie, ob Sie eine Antwort erhalten liegt alleine bei mir."

Harry atmete tief durch. „Narcissa hat mir erzählt, dass Sie im Laufe unserer Gefangennahme sich für einige Zeit ebenfalls in Malfoy Manor aufgehalten haben." Snape nickte. „Wieso?" „Ich musste bei Ihrer Freundin Schadensbegrenzung betreiben." „Wissen Sie was genau mit Hermine zuvor passiert war?" Severus schloss einen Moment lang seine Augen ehe er seufzte. „Ich kann mich nicht an alles erinnern, vielleicht wusste ich es aber auch nie. Ich wurde wie gesagt nach Malfoy Manor gerufen um Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben, irgendjemand hatte sich im Geist von Miss Granger, partout nunmehrige Mrs. Weasley, zu schaffen gemacht. Dieser jemand hatte ganze Arbeit im Verstand von Hermine geleistet, denn es befanden sich kaum noch glückliche Erinnerungen in ihr, es war mit dem Absaugen eines Dementors vergleichbar zudem waren erste Risse in ihren Wall zu erkennen gewesen. Zum damaligen Zeitpunkt wusste ich nichts von meiner gemeinsamen Vergangenheit mit ihrer Person." „Wissen Sie wer dieser jemand gewesen ist?" Zu Harrys Überraschung erkannte er wie sein ehemaliger Professor den Kopf schüttelte. „Es wurde mir nicht gesagt, aber ich habe damals Geminius gesehen wie er schockiert über Hermines Zustand gewesen war. Narcissa musste ihm hinausbringen da er wie gelähmt gewesen war. Er muss dem Schauspiel wie die anderen Anwesenden ebenfalls beigewohnt haben, denn ansonsten konnte ich mir seine emotionale Reaktion nicht erklären." Harry räusperte sich diskret bevor er zum Gemälde zurückkehrte und einen Arm neben dem Bilderrahmen abstützte. „Severus, er ist es selbst gewesen." „Wie bitte?" Er konnte seine deutliche Überraschung darüber heraushören.

Narcissa und Lucius haben mir erzählt, dass Voldemort in seinem ersten Lebensjahr, sprich bis zu jenen Tag in Godrics Hollow, den Jungen immer konstant mit schwarzer, dunkler Energie befüllt hat, er hat sein gesamtes Gedankengut vernebelt. Er wollte ihm damit die Chance nehmen, später einmal dagegen ankämpfen zu können." „Das erklärt eine meiner Fragen, die ich mir seit jenen Tag gestellt habe, wo ich meine Erinnerungen von Lucius zurückerhalten hatte." „War es lang genug gewesen, damit Auswirkungen sichtbar geworden sind? Denn solange ich mich zurückerinnern kann war Geminius immer ein recht stiller junger Mann gewesen, seine schulischen Leistungen waren makellos und er war gegenüber den Mitgliedern der anderen Häuser sehr aufgeschlossen gewesen – im Gegensatz zu Draco." erzählte Snape. „Narcissa ist in jener Nacht des einunddreißigsten Oktobers folgendes widerfahren: Sie hat Geminius in den Schlaf gewogen, als eine dunkle Wolke in das Kinderzimmer eindrang und alles einhüllte, bevor sie vollständig in den kleinen schlafenden Körper von Geminius verschwand." „Harry?" „Ja Severus?" „Hat sie erwähnt welchen Zustand seine Augen dabei aufgewiesen haben?" Mit überraschenden Gesichtsausdruck nickte er. „Und?" „Sie waren komplett schwarz gewesen." flüsterte Harry ehrfürchtig. „Das ist nicht gut." murmelte Snape leise.  
„Was meinen Sie damit?" „Später, erzählen Sie weiter." forderte ihm das Porträt auf. „Es lief jahrelang alles in geordneten Bahnen, er war nicht sonderlich auffällig gewesen. Doch dies änderte sich…" „…bei der Rückkehr des dunklen Lords?" Stumm bejahte Harry. „Er hat sich tagelang eingeschlossen nachdem er sich intensiv mit dunkler Magie beschäftigt hatte. Nach vier Tagen kam er wieder heraus und war wie immer, jedoch verfügte er über keinerlei Erinnerungen über eben jenen Zeitraum." „Was geschah dann?" „Narcissa hat erzählt, dass Bellatrix sofort die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Hermine auf meiner Zeit und jener jungen Hermine Coleman aus ihrer Jungend aufgefallen ist. Sie teilte Voldemort dies mit und aus unbekannten Gründen tauchte auf einmal Geminius auf und hat sich in Hermines Verstand eingeklinkt und sie auf schlimmste Weise gefoltert." Während er sprach hallten die schrecklichen Schreie seiner Freundin in seinem Kopf wieder während Snape sich in seinen Gemälde aus dem Stuhl erhob und sich einige Schritte in Richtung des schwarzen Hintergrundes bewegte." „Er kann es nicht alleine gewesen sein, denn was ich in ihren Verstand gesehen habe oder zumindest was zu diesen Zeitpunkt davon noch übrig gewesen war, kann unmöglich das Werk eines knapp achtzehnjährigen Jungen gewesen sein." „Sobald er fertig gewesen war, konnte er sich an nichts erinnern und brach schockiert zusammen, erlitt einen Nervenzusammenbruch."

„Gab es danach noch ähnliche Vorfälle?" „Nein, aber sie haben beobachtet wie Voldemort in der Bibliothek den Kopf von Geminius zwischen seinen Händen hatte und schwarze Magie an ihm anwandte." „Er hat ihm von Babyalter an schwarze Magie eingeflößt und bei seiner Rückkehr damit weitergemacht. Sein Gedankengut ist bis zu einen gewissen Grad komplett dunkel und verdorben. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass diese Seite seiner Persönlichkeit im krassen Gegenteil zu seinen eigentlichen Wesen steht. Er ist vermutlich vollkommen skrupellos und bereit jegliche Gewalt an seinen Opfern anzuwenden, zumindest wies das Chaos in Hermines Kopf darauf hin." sinnierte Snape laut. „Narcissa wie Lucius haben es mit den gleichen Worten beschrieben, dass er nicht mehr er selbst war und nicht mehr viel mit dem Jungen gemein hatte denn sie kannten." „Was ist dann passiert?" „Geminius hat sich geweigert anderes Blut zu vergießen, er wollte sich nicht am Endkampf beteiligen." „Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass es ihm zuwider war die Machenschaften der Carrowgeschwister gut zu heißen und dafür zu sorgen, dass die Erstklässler geschlossen zum Unterricht erscheinen. Ich hatte ihn mit Abstimmung von Lucius am Beginn des Schuljahres zum Schulsprecher ernannt." „Wussten Sie es damals schon?" „Sie meinen, dass er mein jüngerer Sohn ist?" Harry bejahte. „Nein, da Hermine erst kurz danach aus der Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt ist." „Hat Geminius irgendwann im Laufe des Schuljahres, zumindest bis zu meinem Auftauchen Anzeichen von Veränderung aufgezeigt?"

„Wie bereits erwähnt, hat er es nicht gut geheißen was die Carrows mit den Erstklässler abgezogen haben. Er war deswegen einige Male bei mir im Büro der Schulleiter gewesen. Innerlich zollte ich ihm für seinen Standpunkt Respekt, dennoch konnte ich es mir nicht erlauben dazu Stellung zu nehmen. Ich habe ihm lediglich gebeten, seine wahren Gefühle zu unterdrücken und seiner Familie keine Schande zu bereiten. Mir war bewusst, dass Geminius nie etwas getan hätte das die Familie Malfoy diskreditierte." „Wann haben Sie ihm das letzte Mal gesehen?" „Am Abend nach Ihren Erscheinen in Hogsmeade. Ich habe ihm noch darum gebeten, dass alle Schüler in der großen Halle erscheinen sollten. Danach habe ich ihm nicht mehr gesehen." Nickend verstand Harry. „Ich selbst habe ihm gesehen, als Draco uns im Raum der Wünsche aufgelauert ist, wo ich das Diadem gefunden hatte." „Er hat seinen Bruder von klein an immer beschützt und darauf geachtet dass sein Verhalten im Rahmen blieb." „Das ist ihm aber leider nur zeitweise gelungen wie wir Beide wissen." murmelte der Mann während er seine Brille abnahm und die Gläser putzte. „Mister Potter." warnte Snape ihm leise. „Sie brauchen nichts zu sagen, Draco und ich haben schon vor einigen Jahren dieses Gespräch hinter uns gebracht. Ich kann uns jetzt nicht als Freunde bezeichnen, aber unser Verhältnis ist von gegenseitigen Respekt gezeichnet. Sein Sohn kommt genauso wie Albus nächsten Jahr nach Hogwarts." erzählte Harry ihm. „Na das dürften dann in der Tat sehr interessante Zeiten werden. Eine weitere Generation Potter und Malfoy in einem gemeinsamen Jahrgang. Nun ja, vielleicht sind ja die Kinder um einiges gescheiter als ihre Eltern zu deren Schulzeit." „Ich hoffe es für die Beiden."

„In Übrigen wird auch die Tochter von Hermine und Ron ebenfalls eingeschult werden." fügte Harry zögerlich hinzu. Der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren atmete tief durch, strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und blickte danach auf seine Hände, die in seinen Schoss lagen. „Schön für das Mädchen, dennoch sollten wir dafür sorgen dass die Kinder überhaupt nächstes Jahr noch eingeschult werden können." Harry blickte nun sichtlich alarmierend zu seinen ehemaligen Professor. „Was meinen Sie damit Severus?" „Was ich damit meine Harry? Das es einfach kein Zufall sein kann, dass ausgerechnet jetzt wo Tristan sich in Hogwarts befindet Dinge geschehen die mit seinen Bruder im Zusammenhang stehen, noch dazu das es Goyle Junior gewagt hat sich mit meinen Sohn anzulegen. Ich hätte seinen Vater noch härter rannehmen sollen, als er mein Schüler gewesen ist." „Severus, Sie konnten es zu damaligen Zeitpunkt nicht wissen." meinte er beschwichtigend. „Das ist richtig, da mir ja die Erinnerungen an meine eigenen Kinder sowie dessen Mutter genommen worden sind." Harry konnte deutlich seine Verbitterung heraushören. „Werden Sie mir je erzählen, wie Sie von Lucius Ihre Erinnerungen zurückerhalten haben?" „Das werde ich zu gegebener Zeit tun." „Wann wird das sein?" „Eins nach dem Anderen Mister Potter."

„Ich habe den Malfoys angeboten in den Geist von Geminius, sprich Jeremiah hineinzusehen. Alleine um festzustellen um was für eine Art von Zauber der Junge unterliegt." „Sie wollen damit andeuten, dass er unter dem gleichen Zauber stehen könnte wie einst Hermine?" Harry nickte. „Ihre Idee ist an sich sehr begrüßenswert, aber birgt auch einige Risiken für Sie Harry." „Die da wären?" „Angenommen, der dunkle Lord hat sich nach seiner Niederlage gegen Sie, in seinen Geist eingenistet könnte es für Sie äußerst unangenehm werden." „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst Severus." „Es wäre empfehlenswert, dass Sie jemanden zur Unterstützung an Ihrer Seite haben." „Und wer soll das sein? Sie etwa? Soll ich Ihr Gemälde mit nach Malfoy Manor schleppen?" Der Mann mit den dunklen Haaren musterte seinen ehemaligen Schüler vor sich, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, aber Sie werden einen Vielsafttrank zuvor einnehmen und erst danach in den Geist von Geminius eindringen."

Mit ungläubigen, nahezu verrückten Blick bedachte Harry das Porträt seines alten Professors vor sich. „Ich soll einen Vielsafttrank einnehmen, nur weil ich in einen Geist eindringe? Ist es nicht so, dass trotz der Einnahme eines Vielsafttranks in einem Geist die wahre Gestalt dennoch gewahrt bleibt?" „Nicht bei der Modifikation meines eigenen Rezeptes." Er sah ihm weiterhin skeptisch an. „Fein und wem soll ich verkörpern sodass Voldemort nicht gleich bei meinem Eindringen in Jeremiahs Kopf mein Gehirn grillt?" „Jemanden, von dem er denkt dass er ihn getötet hat." Stirnrunzelnd ging Harry die Liste an getöteten Personen durch ehe ihm die Lösung buchstäblich vor der Nase erschien. „Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein Severus!" „Oh doch Harry." „Bei allem Verlaub Sir, ab wie soll DAS gehen?" „Lassen Sie sich überraschen Potter." meinte Snape mit einen breiten Grinsen.


	40. Die Wirkung des Vielsafttranks

_Die Wirkung des Vielsafttranks_

Harry fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut, immer wieder zupfte er nervös an dem Gewand, dass zu jener Person gehörte in der er sich dank des Vielsafttrankes verwandelt hatte. Mit einen skeptischen Blick begutachtete er sein verwandeltes Äußeres und berührte das Haar. Danach betrachtete er die Gesichtszüge und seine veränderten Augen, die nun eine komplett andere Farbe aufwiesen, zudem war er um einiges größer geworden. „Sie müssen dann los!" hörte er die Stimme des Porträts aus seinem Arbeitszimmer sprechen. Genervt verdrehte er die Augen und musste schmunzelnd feststellen, dass dies ein mehr als ungewohnter Anblick bei diesen Gesicht war. „Sie sind sich sicher, dass Harry mit dieser Gestalt keine Probleme bekommen wird sollte Voldemort tatsächlich mit dem Zustand von Geminius oder Jeremiah zu tun haben?" „Absolut, Mrs. Potter." Skeptisch blickte Ginny von dem Gemälde zu der verwandelten Gestalt Ihres Ehemannes. „Es wird nicht besser wenn ich hier meine Zeit verschwende, immerhin hält auch der modifizierteste Vielsafttrank nur für einen bestimmten Zeitraum an."

Mit einen letzten Blick auf Snape verließ Ginny das Arbeitszimmer und folgte Harry hinaus in den Gangbereich. Wie gewöhnlich wollte der junge Mann, der er normalerweise war, seiner Ehefrau einen Kuss geben, doch diese wich vor ihm zurück. „Was ist los, wieso bekomme ich keinen Abschiedskuss Ginny?" wollte Harry stirnrunzelnd wissen. „Ich gebe dir gerne einen Kuss mein Schatz, aber erst wenn du wieder du selbst bist und nicht ER." Mit der Betonung des letzten Wortes wurde sich Harry erst wieder seiner aktuellen Situation bewusst, sodass er verständnisvoll nickte. „Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen." verabschiedete er sich, drehte sich um und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Gang in Richtung Ausgang des Hauses. Ginny beobachtete schweigend wie die veränderte Gestalt Ihres Mannes das gemeinsame Zuhause verließ. „Nach all den Jahren ist es genauso einschüchternd wie zu unseren Schulzeiten." murmelte sie als sie in das Arbeitszimmer von Harry zurückkehrte. „Dann habe ich wohl doch meine Mission erfüllt." entgegnete der Mann in dem Porträt. „Das wird sich noch herausstellen Snape, denn im Gegensatz zu meinen Ehemann erkenne ich wenn er angelogen wird. Was verheimlichen Sie uns Snape?" Der ehemalige Professor und Schulleiter musterte seine ehemalige Schülerin, ehe er seine Augen verschloss. Schnaufend atmete Ginny aus, schaute sich im Zimmer um wobei ihr Blick auf das kleine Notizbuch fiel. „Denken Sie nicht einmal im Traum daran Mrs. Potter." schnarrte die dunkle Stimme Ihres Professors. „Fahren Sie doch zur Hölle Snape!" zischte sie genervt. „Keine Sorge Mrs. Potter, ich befinde mich schon auf dem Weg dorthin. Wenn Ihr Mann heute keinen Erfolg aufweisen sollte, werden Sie mir schneller dahin folgen als Ihnen selbst lieb ist." Ohne es zu wollen verursachte Snapes Aussage der jungen Frau eine unheimliche Gänsehaut. „Was wissen Sie, was wir nicht wissen." „Das unsere Welt dem Untergang geweiht ist, wenn wir keinen Erfolg bei Jeremiah haben."

In der Zwischenzeit war Harry disappariert und stand nun unentschlossen einige Meter vor dem gusseisernen Gittertor, das im Gegensatz zu gestern verschlossen war. „Verdammt." murmelte er und suchte gedanklich nach einer Lösung. „Diese Gestalt wird Ihnen helfen." hörte er Snapes Stimme in seinen Kopf wiederhallen. Während er seine Worte wieder in Erinnerungen rief kam ihm eine Idee. „Probieren wir es einfach." meinte er schulterzuckend, holte seinen Zauberstab aus dem langen wallenden Umhang und schwenkte ihm. Zu seiner Überraschung konnte er erkennen, wie das Gitter für einen Moment in der Mitte nahezu durchsichtig wurde. Rasch setzte er seine veränderte Gestalt in Bewegung und trat vollkommen problemlos durch das Gittertor. Kaum hatte er es passiert, blieb er stehen und sah nach hinten. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass sich das eiserne Gitter wieder komplett verhärtet hatte und nichts und niemanden durchließ. „Interessant." murmelte Harry, ehe er sich wieder umdrehte und schnellen Schrittes auf Malfoy Manor zuschritt. Vor dem großen Haupttor angekommen glitt seine Hand zu der großen Klingel, verharrte aber wenige Zentimeter davor. Wie würde Narcissa und gar Lucius auf seine Gestalt reagieren, wie konnte er sie davon überzeugen dass er Harry war und nicht dieser andere Mann. Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren, denn er brauchte all Energiereserven des Trankes für seine Aufgabe. Schließlich betätigte er die Klingel und wartete. Wenig später wurde die Tür erneut von Narcissa höchstpersönlich geöffnet und kaum hatte sie ihn erblickt, weiteten sich ihre Augen dramatisch.

„Narcissa." sagte er lediglich und stellte fest, wie merkwürdig ihr Namen durch seine veränderte Stimme doch klang. „Das ist nicht möglich." flüsterte sie erstaunt, wie ehrfürchtig zugleich. „Lucius!" rief sie schrill aus. „Bitte lassen Sie mich rein Narcissa!" bat er sie nun. „Nein, wer immer Sie sind unterlassen Sie solche Späße!" „Narcissa, bitte ich bin es Harry!" Ehe er weitersprechen konnte erschien Lucius neben der Tür. „Was ist denn?" „Sieh nur…" Er konnte deutlich das Zittern in ihrer Stimme vernehmen. Fragend glitt sein Blick nun zu dem Besucher und Harry erkannte die gleiche Reaktion wie bei Narcissa zuvor. „Aber wie ist das möglich, du bist tot!" hauchte er, denn niemand anderes als Severus Snape höchstpersönlich stand vor ihnen.


	41. Im Kopf des Anderen

_Reise in den Kopf des Anderen_

 ** _„Narcissa." sagte er lediglich und stellte fest, wie merkwürdig ihr Namen durch seine veränderte Stimme doch klang. „Das ist nicht möglich." Flüsterte sie erstaunt, wie ehrfürchtig zugleich. „Lucius!" rief sie schrill aus. „Bitte lassen Sie mich rein Narcissa!" bat er sie nun. „Nein, wer immer Sie sind unterlassen Sie solche Späße!" „Narcissa, bitte ich bin es Harry!" Ehe er weitersprechen konnte erschien Lucius neben der Tür. „Was ist denn?" „Sieh nur…" Er konnte deutlich das Zittern in ihrer Stimme vernehmen. Fragend glitt sein Blick nun zu dem Besucher und Harry erkannte die gleiche Reaktion wie bei Narcissa zuvor. „Aber wie ist das möglich, du bist tot!" hauchte er, denn niemand anderes als Severus Snape höchstpersönlich stand vor ihnen._**

Genervt schnaufte Harry das Ehepaar vor ihm nun an. „Ich verstehe, dass es für Sie beide verwirrend sein muss. Ich bin Harry Potter, ich habe einen Vielsafttrank eingenommen - zur reinen Vorsichtsmaßnahme." „Aber selbst wenn es die Wahrheit ist, wie Sie behaupten woher haben Sie ein Haar unseres verstorbenen Freundes?" forderte Lucius ihm auf. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, aber für die haben wir nicht genug Zeit. Expecto Patronum!" entgegnete Harry ihm, schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und ein großgewachsener Hirsch kam zum Vorschein. Narcissa und Lucius sahen sich gegenseitig an bevor der Mann mit den langen blonden Haaren zur Seite trat und den Besucher Eintritt gewährte. „Vielen Dank!" murrte Harry in bester Manier seines alten Lehrers. Kaum war die Türe geschlossen zielte Lucius mit seinen Zauberstab auf die Gestalt seines Besuchers. „Woher sollen wir wissen, dass der Patronus nicht eine Falle war." Narcissa blickte empört zu ihm. „Lucius, lass es gut sein. Ich bin mir sicher dass es Harry ist." „Woher willst du das wissen?" „Severus hatte Zeit seines erwachsenen Lebens nie diese Wärme in seinen Augen wenn er bei uns gewesen ist." Der Mann ließ langsam seinen Zauberstab sinken und sah noch immer nicht überzeugt zu seiner Frau. „Beweisen Sie es mir. Teilen Sie uns etwas mit, dass nur Sie oder Severus alleine wissen können." Seitdem er all diese Erinnerungen in dem Denkarium gesehen hatte war Harry nun das erste Mal richtig dankbar dafür. „Sie haben Narcissa vor ihrer Verlobung ein Buch über schwarze Magie gegeben, das später auch Hermine lesen sollte." Keuchend wich Lucius vor ihm zurück und sah ihm mit schockierten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Sie sind sicherlich nicht Severus?" „Ich bedauere, aber nein." „Woher wissen Sie es dann?" „Aus seinen Erzählungen." „Wie ist das möglich?"

„Das werde ich Ihnen zu einen späteren Zeitpunkt offen legen. Jetzt ist erst einmal Geminius wichtig. Ich kann diese Gestalt nur für einen bestimmten Zeitraum beibehalten." „Wie lange haben wir noch Zeit?" wollte Narcissa nun wissen. „Drei Stunden, mehr war in dieser Art und Weise nicht möglich." Nickend ging die Frau des Hauses voraus und Harry folgte neben Lucius die Stufen zu dem Zimmer des älteren Zwillings hinauf. „Haben Sie schon eine Idee, wie Sie ihm helfen können?" „Noch nicht. Ich muss mir zuerst einmal ein Bild seines Geistes machen. Danach kann ich erst sagen, ob ich ihm helfen kann." Mittlerweile waren sie vor der Zimmertür angekommen. „Gut, wie bereits letztes Mal müssen wir darauf achten was wir in seiner Gegenwart sprechen. Ich werde mich jetzt als Severus ausgeben, diese Vorgangsweise werde ich in übrigen auch in seinen Verstand beibehalten." „Wieso gerade Severus?" „Severus ist für Beide ein vertrautes Gesicht. Geminius sieht in ihm den Lehrer und den Patenonkel von Draco. Voldemort hingegen…." „Ich verstehe, können wir Ihnen auf irgendeine Art und Weise helfen?" „Beherrscht einer von Ihnen Okklumentik?" „Wir beide tun es, alleine schon wegen unserer Vergangenheit unter dem dunklen Lord." Harry verstand und war innerlich dafür äußerst dankbar. „Falls ich scheitern sollte, ich mich nicht mehr in der Lage fühlen sollte zurück zu kommen, müssen Sie mir helfen." „Wie?" „Sie werden in meinen Geist eindringen und mich mit einen Zauberspruch zurückholen." „Wie lautet er?" wollte Narcissa besorgt wissen. „Ganz einfach, Finite Incatatem." „Gut, ich werde es tun." „Aber Narcissa…." begann Lucius. „Ich habe ihm erzogen und habe vor seinen anderen Ich trotzdem keine Furcht, tief in seinen Innersten ist er mein kleiner Geminius und wird es immer bleiben." Harry blickte in Richtung von Dracos Vater der anschließend nickte. „In Ordnung." „Gut, dann beginnen wir. Ich bin Severus, ihr Freund und versuche ihm zu helfen. Darauf wird auch unser Gespräch gleich basieren."

Mit dem Einverständnis der beiden Personen öffnete Narcissa vorsichtig die Zimmertüre und Harry begann sogleich mit dem Schauspiel: „Wie lange befindet er sich bereits in diesen Zustand Narcissa?" „Seit dem Tag der Niederlage unseres geschätzten dunklen Lords." erwiderte die Angesprochene mit sanfter Stimme. „Ihr habt keinerlei Wissen warum dies mit ihm geschah?" „Nein Severus, wir sind im Unklaren über die Gründe seines Zustandes." Schaltete sich nun auch Lucius in das Gespräch ein. „Nun gut, ich werde mich in seinen Geist begeben um zu sehen ob ich etwas für den Jungen tun kann." „Wir danken dir für deine Mühe Severus." sagte Narcissa mit tränenerstickter Stimme während Harry in der Gestalt seines alten Professors neben dem Bett des schlafenden Geminius stand, seine Hände charakteristisch für dem Mann waren zusammengefaltet. „Bedankt euch noch nicht zu früh." Beide nickten ihm zu bevor er seinen langen schwarzen Umhang ablegte bevor er anschließend aus seinen Gehrock den Zauberstab hervorholte. Er richtete ihm auf den schlafenden Jungen aus und sprach mit fester Stimme: „Legilimens!"

 _Kaum waren seine Augen geschlossen gewesen fühlte er den Strudel, der ihn mit enormer Geschwindigkeit zuerst nach oben hob um dann mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf den Boden schreiend aufzuschlagen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er sich in der Gedankenwelt des Jungen befand und er somit keinerlei Schmerzen verspüren dürfte, taten ihm alle Knochen weh. Jeder Atemzug verursachte ein heftiges Stechen in seinen Lungen und erst nach einigen Sekunden traute sich Harry seine Augen zu öffnen. Er befand sich auf einem zerstörten Feld, es war von Gräben durchzogen – ähnlich jenen Kriegsgäben aus dem ersten Weltkrieg. Langsam erhob er sich und bemerkte sofort dass er noch immer den Gehrock seines Professors trug, da dieser mit einer feinen Spur Schlamm bedeckt war. Neugierig berührte er sich selbst im Gesicht und Haare, wo er erkannte dass sie schulterlang und schwarz gefärbt waren. Gut, es hatte scheinbar funktioniert – er war als Severus Snape in den Verstand Geminius eingedrungen. Als nächstes spürte er wie ein heftiger Windstoß über das Feld zog und dunkle Wolken aufkamen. „Verdammt." murmelte er und begann sich schrittweise durch das zerstörte Feld zu bewegen. Immer wieder musste er nach links ausweichen, dann wiederrum nach rechts da neue, tiefe Gräben vor seinen Füßen sich auftaten. Nach einigen Minuten mit unzähligen Wiederholungen seines Zickzack Kurses tat sich ein großer, breiter Graben keine zwanzig Meter vor ihm auf. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte Harry davon ausgehen können das sich die Erde vor ihm öffnet und ihm einen Blick auf heiße Magma freigeben würde._

 _Entsprechend dieses Vergleiches näherte er sich zögerlich der Spalte und warf einen Blick hinein. Zu seiner großen Überraschung erblickte Harry jedoch kein heißes flüssiges Gestein darin sondern einen tiefen See aus schwarzer Dunkelheit. „Was ist das?" murmelte er stirnrunzelnd. „Das ist sein Werk." ertönte plötzlich die Stimme eines Kindes. Überrascht sah er zu seiner rechten Seite und erblickte einen kleinen Jungen, von etwa acht bis zehn Jahren, vielleicht war er auch schon Elf, er konnte es beim besten Willen nicht sagen. „Von wem sprichst du?" „Der böse Mann der mich seit Jahren nicht mehr in Ruhe lässt." Harry konnte dem traurigen Blick in seinem Gesicht erkennen und schlagartig spiegelte sich vor seinem geistigen Auge die Kindergestalt seines Professors wider. Er war ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. „Wer bist du?" „Nicht hier, gehe mit mir ein Stück spazieren." sagte der Junge zu ihm, nahm seine linke Hand und zog ihm kontinuierlich von der breiten Spalte weg. Nach einer Zeit, er konnte nicht einschätzen wieviel Zeit tatsächlich vergangen war, erschien vor den Beiden plötzlich ein kleines Holzhaus. „Gehen wir hinein, da ist es sicher. Denn es wird gleich sehr ungemütlich werden."_  
 _Harry wollte fragen, was der Junge damit meinte doch plötzlich kam ein furchtbarer Sturm auf. Rasch folgte er den Kleinen in das Innere des Hauses und verriegelte hinter sich die Tür mit einen schweren Holzbalken, der gleich linkerhand der Tür am Boden lag. „Was ist das?" „Jeden Tag kommt dieser Sturm auf, er versucht mich in die Tiefe zu reißen." „Dennoch ist es ihm nicht gelungen?" mutmaßte Harry als er sich nun umdrehte und beobachtete wie er Junge aus einem Teekessel frischen Tee in zwei Tassen hineingab. „Doch, es ist ihm im Laufe der letzten achtzehn Jahren oft gelungen. Denn als ich von ihm hier eingesperrt wurde, besaß ich meine damalige äußerliche Gestalt." Harry zog seine Stirn runzelnd hoch. „Du weißt wie lange du dich bereits hier befindest?" Der Junge nickte, übergab ihm eine Tasse des dampfenden Heißgetränks. „Vielen Dank!"_  
 _„Danken Sie mir nicht Professor, denn es ist nichts Gutes dass ich ihnen hier geben möchte." Schockiert von seiner Aussage hielt er die Tasse entfernt von seinen Mund ehe er sie auf den kleinen Tisch vor sich abstellte. „Du weißt wer ich bin?" „Mein Gedächtnis teilt mir mit, dass Sie mein Professor sind. Ich glaube Ihr Name ist Snape oder so ähnlich. Sie sehen dem Mann sehr ähnlich, von dem ich immer wieder träume." „Du träumst von mir?" Harry wusste natürlich dass es ihm Grunde um Severus ging, aber er musste weiterhin diese Rolle spielen._

 _„Ja, jedes Mal sobald ich einschlafe träume ich von Ihnen und von dieser jungen Frau. Sie besitzt ein gütiges Lächeln und umarmt mich liebevoll, ehe sie mir wieder gewaltsam entrissen wird." erklärte er mit trauriger Stimme während ihm einige Tränen über die kleinen Wangen herunterliefen. „Weißt du wer sie ist?" „Ja, sie ist meine Mummy und er ist mein Daddy." Interessant, dachte Harry und nahm neben dem Jungen auf der alten, abgewohnten Sitzbank Platz. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?" „Jeremiah Severus." „Wie alt bist du?" „18 Jahre alt." „Weißt du was mit dir geschehen ist?" „Nein, ich bin nachhause gekommen und plötzlich war ich hier. Er lässt es mich nicht wissen, er der dieses Gefängnis für mich gebaut hat." „Hat er dir jemals gesagt, welchen Sinn und Zweck dieses Gefängnis für dich hat?" Der Junge bejahte mit einen ängstlichen Ausdruck in den Augen. „Er will mich vernichten, mich töten. Alles was mich ausmacht, will er ausradieren." Ein Schauer durchfuhr Harry bei seinen Worten und zugleich ein Deja-Vu. „Kennst du den Ausdruck, der Wall?" Nickend rückte der kleine Jeremiah enger an ihm heran. „Er hat ihn erwähnt und genau erklärt, was passieren wird wenn er ihn zerstört." „Ich weiß Jeremiah, einer Freundin von mir ist genau dies passiert." „Ist sie meine Mummy gewesen?" Nun sah Harry in Snapes Gestalt den Jungen sprachlos an, woher wusste er davon? „ER hat es mir erzählt, dass er meiner Mummy genau das Gleiche angetan hatte weil sie ihm nicht folgen wollte." „Jemeriah, ich weiß das du hier bist! Komm raus, komm raus wo immer du bist!" ertönte plötzlich SEINE Stimme laut in der kleinen Hütte wieder. „Du musst gehen, wenn er dich hier entdeckt werden wir beide getötet." Die Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme ließ keinerlei Widerspruch zu. „In Ordnung, ich werde gehen. Aber ich werde auf jedenfall wiederkommen und dir helfen." erklärte er nachdem er aufgestanden war._  
 _Plötzlich klopfte es wild und heftig an der Tür des kleinen Holzhauses. „Komm raus, komm raus!" „Versprichst du es?" fragte er leise, mit ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich verspreche es!" sagte er ernsthaft bevor er leise murmelte: „Finite Incatatem!"_

Das nächste Mal als er seine Augen öffnete fand er sich auf den Boden liegend wieder. Verwirrt sah er sich um und blickte dabei direkt in das besorgte Gesicht von Narcissa, die über ihm gebeugt stand. „Wie geht es dir Severus?" fragte sie, bot ihm ihre Hand an die er vorsichtig ergriff und sich mit ihrer Hilfe erhob. „Es geht mir gut." Mit einen stummen Nicken in Richtung Tür verließen alle drei Personen den Raum. Im Gang angekommen, lehnte sich Harry an die Wand neben der Zimmertür. „Wie ich sehe, ist die Wirkung des Vielsafttranks erloschen." „Sie sind plötzlich zusammengesunken und die letzte Stunde so dagelegen. Kurz bevor sie aufgewacht sind, haben Sie sich zurück verwandelt." erklärte Lucius, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand angelehnt stand und ihm nachdenklich musterte „Ich verstehe, dann hängt es unmittelbar mit meiner willentlichen Beendigung der Verbindung zusammen." entgegnete Harry mit leiser Stimme und begann langsam zu verstehen, was er soeben gesehen hatte. „Was haben Sie gesehen?" bat Narcissa ihm mit einen hoffnungsvollen Blick. „Eines steht definitiv fest." begann er, atmete tief durch ehe er zu Lucius blickte. „Voldemort ist in ihm nicht wahr?" „Das kann ich nicht zu sicher bestätigen, aber ETWAS von ihm ist definitiv in ihm." „Wie haben Sie das herausgefunden?" „Er spricht mit ihm, jagt ihm und das seit dem Tag an dem er in diesen Schlaf fiel. Er will seinen Wall zerstören und ihm komplett vernichten." Narcissa stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen, schockiert hielt sie ihre beiden Händen vor den Mund. „Oh nein, bitte nicht." Lucius kämpfte ebenfalls mit den aufsteigenden Emotionen seiner Reaktion auf das soeben gehörte, aber hatte sich bei weitem besser im Griff als seine Ehefrau.

„Was haben Sie damit gemeint, als sie sagten er hätte mit ihm gesprochen. Was hat das zu bedeuten?" „Ich habe mit seinen Unterbewusstsein gesprochen, er nennt sich übrigens Jeremiah Severus." Nun brachen bei der Frau vor ihm endgültig alle Dämme und sie brach in Tränen aus. „Er hat davon gesprochen, dass er immer wieder von Severus und Hermine träumt. Voldemort hat ihm zudem erzählt was Hermine widerfahren ist, die Sache mit dem zerstörten Wall." Lucius zog einen Moment lang die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, ehe er erkennend zu lächeln begann. „Sie wissen über alles Bescheid, nicht wahr?" „Eher unfreiwillig aber ja, ich tue es. Dennoch weiß ich nur soviel wie mir Snape zugesteht." Stirnrunzelnd sah nun Narcissa ebenfalls zu ihm auf. „Was soll das heißen?" „In meinem Arbeitszimmer befindet sich ein Porträt von ihm." „Das erklärt natürlich alles." Harry nickte Lucius zustimmend zu.

„Zurückzukommen auf ihre Erlebnisse in seinen Geist." „Er droht Jeremiah und hat ihm genauestens erklärt, was mit ihm passieren wird sobald er ihm hat und der Wall eingerissen sein wird. Er jagt ihm seit achtzehn Jahren, es sah aus wie auf einen Schlachtfeld, mit tiefen Gräben. Dann gab es eine Spalte, mit einen See aus tiefster Dunkelheit. Voldemort dürfte versuchen ihn immer wieder dort hineinzuziehen, jedes Mal verliert er dadurch ein Stück seiner Seele, seines Ichs – seines tiefsten Selbst. Nach seinen Erzählungen war er zu Beginn mit seinen äußeren Selbst gleichzusetzen, mittlerweile sieht er aus wie ein Junge in ungefähren Alter von acht bis zehn Jahren, höchstens elf." „Um Gottes Willen, wie lange hat er noch?" „Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, aber er wird ihm vermutlich dieses Mal erwischt haben, da er vor der Tür des Holzhauses gestanden ist wo wir uns aufgehalten hatten. Ich habe ihm versprochen zurückzukehren um ihm zu helfen." „Was wird wohl passieren, wenn da nichts mehr ist, nachdem er jagen kann?" „Er wird wohl aufwachen. Aber wir wissen dann wohl alle wer dann wohl erwachen wird." murmelte Harry während Lucius beruhigend über den Rücken seiner weinenden Ehefrau strich.

Eine Stunde und eine Diskussion später stand Harry erschöpft in dem schmalen Gang, direkt vor der Eingangstür. „Harry?" Ginnys besorgte Stimme ließ ihm aufschauen und erblickte seine Ehefrau, die im Essbereich stand. Als sie seinen Gesamteindruck erblickte, warf sie das Geschirrtuch achtlos zur Seite, lief auf ihm zu und umarmte ihm innig. Harry erwiderte ihre Umarmung auf die gleiche Art und Weise und küsste sanft den Schulterbereich ihres Pullovers bevor sie sich voneinander lösten. „Wie war es in Malfoy Manor?" fragte sie leise. Harry wollte ihr gerade etwas auf ihre Frage erwidern als lautes Kindergeschrei zu ihm vordrang. „Daddy!" rief ein kleines Mädchen, das nun im Türrahmen zur Küche stand und ihm erwartungsvoll entgegenblickte. „Lily!" begrüßte Harry sie lächelnd, ging in die Knie und streckte seine Arme aus. Fröhlich lief sie ihren Vater entgegen und warf sich in seine Arme, sodass der dreifache Vater sie in die Höhe hob und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. „Wie geht es dir? Warst du artig zu deinen Geschwistern und einer Mum?" „Natürlich, ich bin doch immer brav im Gegensatz zu Albus!" „Lily!" tadelte Ginny ihre Tochter, die nun den Kopf einzog sodass Harry herzhaft über die Reaktion seines jüngsten Kindes lachte. „Ist das Abendessen fertig?" „Ja Daddy!" sagte Lily während sie dabei heftig nickte. „Gehst du schon mal vor und holst deinen Bruder damit wir gemeinsam essen können?" „Natürlich Daddy." erwiderte sie gehorsam, bevor Harry sie auf ihre kleinen Beine abstellte sodass diese aus dem Gang lief. „War es schlimm?" „Schlimm ist gar kein Ausdruck, aber wir besprechen das später. Ich muss zuerst mit Severus darüber sprechen." Ginny beobachtete seine Mimik während sie ihm aus dem Umhang heraushalf. „Er wird nicht begeistert sein?" „Nein, ganz und gar nicht." „Hallo Dad!" begrüßte Albus ihm, der nun neben seiner kleinen Schwester im Türrahmen zum Essbereich stand. „Guten Abend Albus."


	42. Besprechung mit Severus

_Besprechung mit Severus_

Entgegen seiner Gewohnheit hatte Harry heute Abend das Abendessen in die Länge gezogen. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte er die Rückkehr in sein Arbeitszimmer so lange wie möglich hinauszögern. Während des Essens hatte er immer wieder die besorgten Blicke Ginnys auf sich gespürt und auch Albus war der Blickwechsel seiner Eltern nicht entgangen. „Ich bin dann mal in meinen Arbeitszimmer." verkündete er, bevor er sich erhob. „Daddy?" hörte er Lilys Stimme sagen. Fragend schaute er zu seiner Tochter, die als einziges Kind die rötlichen Haare ihrer Mutter und Großmutter beidseits geerbt hatte „Ja Lily?" „Wirst du mir heute wieder eine Geschichte vorlesen?" Harry warf einen kurzen Blick in Richtung seiner Frau, die verstand. „Lily, Schatz. Daddy hat heute leider keine Zeit, da er noch beruflich eine Konferenz vorbereiten muss. Ich werde dir stattdessen heute einmal eine Geschichte vorlesen." Traurig ließ das Mädchen ihren Kopf sinken. Harry presste seine Lippen bedrückt zusammen, ehe er seinen Stuhl zurückschob und zu seiner Tochter trat. Er ging vor ihren Platz in die Knie und bedeutete ihr sich zu ihm zu drehen. „Das heute ist eine Ausnahme, ich bin sonst so oft es mir möglich ist ja zuhause und lese dir vor, bevor zu schlafen gehst oder?" Leicht nickte Lily ihm zu. „Dieser Abend heute, ich muss das leider erledigen." „Ist es sehr wichtig für uns alle?" fragte sie plötzlich und blickte ihm aus ihren großen Kinderaugen an. „Ja Schatz, es ist sehr wichtig – für uns alle!" entgegnete er ihr, streichelte sanft ihre Wange und sah dabei zu Albus, der ihm ernsthaft anblickte. „In Ordnung, dann werde ich heute von Mummy in den Schlaf gesungen?" Ginny stimmte lächelnd zu. „Du bist ein gutes Mädchen Lily Luna Potter." erklärte er bevor er sie sanft auf ihren Kopf küsste. „Albus?" „Um mich brauchst du nicht sorgen Dad!" erwiderte dieser ihm, sodass Harry zufrieden das Esszimmer verließ.

Seufzend berührte er wenig später die raue Holzoberfläche der Tür, hinter der sich sein Arbeitszimmer befand bevor er sie schlussendlich öffnete. Gewissentlich ignorierte er zunächst das Porträt zur seiner rechten Seite und ließ sich auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Danach wanderte sein Blick zu dem Notizbuch von Hermine, das noch immer an der gleichen Stelle lag wie bei seinem Verlassen. Immer wieder ging er die Erlebnisse in Jeremiahs Kopf durch, versuchte eine Möglichkeit zu finden den Jungen zu helfen. Frustriert warf er seine rechte Handfläche auf die Oberfläche seines Schreibtisches. „Brauchen Sie wieder einen Feuerwhiskey?" hörte er ihm sprechen. „Ja, das wäre in der Tat sehr hilfreich." „Ihre Frau hat in Ihrer Abwesenheit eine Flasche in den Schrank, gegenüber meines Porträts, deponiert." Überrascht von seiner Aussage, erhob sich Harry und schritt zu dem besagten Möbelstück. Neugierig öffnete er die Tür und blickte tatsächlich einer Flasche mit dem besagten Alkoholgetränk. „Wieso hat sie dies getan?" wollte er wissen während er den Whiskey, sowie ein Glas das daneben stand herausnahm und auf seinen Schreibtisch abstellte. „Weil ich ihr dazu geraten habe." Nickend öffnete Harry die Flasche, schenkte sich ein Glas ein und trank es in einen Zug leer. „Nun denn Harry, was haben Sie mir zu berichten?"

„Es ist schade, dass ich Ihnen kein Glas anbieten kann denn Sie würden es zweifelsfrei gleich benötigen." meinte der junge Mann während er sich ein weiteres Glas nachschenkte. „Erzählen Sie was Sie in seinen Geist gesehen haben." forderte Snape ihm erneut auf. „Ich weiß nicht ob er tatsächlich sich in ihm versteckt Severus, aber es ist definitiv etwas von dem Mistkerl in ihm drinnen. Er jagt ihm seit knapp achtzehn Jahren, es hat ausgesehen wie auf einen Schlachtfeld Severus. Da waren überall Gräben und dann war diese Spalte." Er hielt inne und nippte von seinen Feuerwhiskey. „Was für eine Spalte?" „Eine Spalte, so tief wie jene die tief im pazifischen Ozean zu finden sind. Nur war diese Spalte nicht mit Erdmagma gefüllt sondern mit einen See aus tiefster Dunkelheit. Dann traf ich ihm, diesen Jungen von gerade einmal acht bis zehn Jahren. Er war auf der Flucht und zutiefst verängstigt." „Haben Sie ihm nach seinen Namen gefragt?" Harry bejahte und leerte das Glas vor ihm. „Und?" „Er hat sich Jeremiah Severus genannt. Er hat mich in Ihrer Gestalt wiedererkannt und erzählt dass er regelmäßig von Ihnen und Hermine träumt." Überrascht zog der Mann mit den dunklen Haaren seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Tatsächlich?" „Ja, dann hat er mir erzählt dass Voldemort ihm jagt und immer wieder versucht seine Seele in den dunklen See zu stürzen. Es ist ihm in Laufe der Jahre immer wieder gelungen, denn zu Beginn war er…." „…achtzehn Jahre alt gewesen?" Harry hielt inne, nickte und schenkte sich ein drittes Mal ein. „Richtig, mit jeden Absturz in die Dunkelheit wird Jeremiah jünger und verliert sich selbst." „Hat der Lord ihm erzählt, was er mit ihm vorhat?" „Ja das hat er in der Tat, bis ins kleinste Detail. Er hat ihm auch mitgeteilt, dass er dies mit seiner Mutter vor langer Zeit ebenfalls getan hat. Severus, er hat solche Angst!" „Das kann ich ihm nicht verdenken."

Noch vor einigen Wochen wäre es für Harry undenkbar gewesen seine Gefühle, die Angst die er seit seinen Besuch in Jeremiahs Geist verspürte so offen vor seinen alten Professor darzulegen. Doch auf der anderen Seite zeigte Snape ebenfalls Gefühle, zwar nicht so direkt wie er selbst, dennoch kannte er dem Mann nach all den Jahren mittlerweile besser als noch zu seinen Schulzeiten um dies beurteilen zu können. „Wir müssen irgendetwas unternehmen Severus, denn ich bezweifle dass er noch lange hat. Kurz bevor ich seinen Geist verlassen hatte, war Voldemort vor seinen Zufluchtsort, es ist eine kleine Holzhütte, gestanden. Ich kann beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wie viel das nächste Mal von ihm noch vorhanden sein wird, wenn ich erneut in seinen Geist eindringe. Ich habe ihm versprochen zurückzukehren." Harry konnte erkennen, wie Snapes Finger sich in die Stuhllehnen hineinkrallten. Es ließ ihm verständlicherweise nicht kalt, was er da von seinen alten Schüler zu hören bekam – immerhin handelte es sich um seinen eigenen Sohn. „Wir müssen ihn da herausholen, bevor er seinen Wall endgültig einreißen wird und dann seine dunkelste Seite freigibt – denn wenn das geschieht haben wir alle verloren."

„Wie meinen Sie das?" „Sowie ich es sage Harry. Wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden ob sich Voldemort komplett in seinen Geist eingenistet hat oder ob er ihm einfach nur einen letzten Teil seines teuflischen Selbst eingepflanzt hat und dieses nun erblühen lassen will." „Was wäre die bessere Alternative?" „Falls Voldemort sich komplett in seinen Geist verstecken haben sollte, wäre es das Schlimmste das uns passieren kann. Es wäre dann nahezu unvermeidbar, dass wir….." Er hielt inne und schlug heftig auf die Stuhllehne sodass der junge Mann mit den Brillen erschrocken zu dem Abbild sah. „Sollte es nur ein Keim sein, haben wir eine kleine Chance." „Und die wäre?" „Sein Zwillingsbruder!" Erschrocken riss Harry die Augen auf. „Tristan?" Snape nickte. „Woher wollen Sie das so genau wissen?" „Zwillinge spüren immer die Gefühlslage des Anderen. Bei Zauberern und Hexen ist diese Gabe bei weiten mehr ausgeprägter als es bei den Muggeln der Fall ist. Zudem stammen Jeremiah und Tristan von Hermine und mir selbst ab. Ihre Macht, gemeinsam ist unglaublich groß. Sollte es Voldemort gelingen Jeremiah zu vernichten, wird das bitterliche Konsequenzen für uns alle haben." Stumm hatte ihm Harry zugehört, bevor er aufstand, sich vor das Gemälde stellte und ihm die Frage stellte, die ihm seit dem letzten Gespräch intensiv beschäftigte: „Woher wissen Sie das alles Severus?" Severus atmete tief durch, schloss seine Augen und sah ihm dann mit seinen stechenden Blick direkt an. „Weil es schon einmal geschehen ist!"


	43. Visionen, Prophezeiungen u ein Fluch

_Visionen, Prophezeiungen & ein alter Fluch_

„Zwillinge spüren immer die Gefühlslage des Anderen. Bei Zauberern und Hexen ist diese Gabe weit mehr ausgeprägter als bei den Muggeln. Zudem stammen Jeremiah und Severus von Hermine und mir selbst ab. Ihre Macht, gemeinsam ist unglaublich groß, sollte es Voldemort gelingen Jeremiah zu vernichten, wird das bitterliche Konsequenzen für uns alle haben." Stumm hatte ihm Harry zugehört, bevor er aufstand, sich vor das Gemälde stellte und ihm die Frage stellte, die ihm seit dem letzten Gespräch intensiv beschäftigte: „Woher wissen Sie das alles Severus?" Severus atmete tief durch, schloss seine Augen und sah ihm dann mit seinen stechenden Blick direkt an. „Weil es schon einmal geschehen ist!"

„Was soll das heißen?" Atemlos blickte Harry den Mann vor sich in dem Bilderrahmen an. „Vor einigen Wochen, kurz vor Tristans Einschulung in Hogwarts stand plötzlich eine junge Frau vor meinen Bildnis im Schulleiterbüro. „Wer?" „Ein junges Mädchen mit dunklen gekräuselten Haaren." „Jane Malfoy?" mutmaßte Harry, Snapes Nicken war ihm Antwort genug. „Wer ist sie?" „Sie hat mir etwas erzählt, wenn Sie so wollen eine Geschichte." „Welche Geschichte?" „Die Geschichte der Zukunft." „Was ist dort passiert?" „Sie hat mir nicht viel erzählt, doch was sie gesagt hat war für mich Grund genug ihr zu glauben. Holen Sie Jane hier her, Sie müssen es von ihr mit eigenen Ohren hören." „Wäre es nicht besser wenn wir dies in Hogwarts tun?" Energisch schüttelte Severus den Kopf. „Nein, dort gibt es zu viele mögliche Zuhörer." Harry blickte genervt zu ihm. „Schluss mit den Geheimnissen Severus, sagen Sie mir endlich die Wahrheit!" „Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, weil sie selbst MIR nicht alles gesagt hat!" giftete das Porträt zurück. „Was ist bloß in der Zukunft geschehen, dass sie so überreagieren?" Ehe dieser antworten konnte ertönte ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür.

„Einen Moment." bat Harry ihm bevor er, zur Tür ging und diese öffnete. Zu seiner Überraschung stand Albus vor ihm. „Was kann ich für dich tun Albus?" „Ich wollte dich fragen ob alles in Ordnung ist Dad." „Natürlich, wieso glaubst du das es nicht so ist?" „Ich habe den Blickwechsel zwischen dir und Mum bemerkt." Der Vater des Junges seufzte schwer. „Wir haben keinen Streit, wenn du darauf hinauswillst Albus." „Nein Dad, es ist noch etwas anderes. Ich träume seit einige Nächten absonderliches Zeugs." Sobald er das Wort träumen von seinen Sohn hörte sah er vom Boden auf, direkt in das verwirrte Gesicht seines zehnjährigen Sohnes. „Wie meinst du das Albus?" „Kann ich es dir drinnen im Arbeitszimmer erzählen und nicht hier am Gang?" bat der Junge ihm inständig. „Na gut. Komm rein!" meinte Harry, trat zur Seite und ließ seinen Sohn gewähren.

Während er die Tür hinter seinen Sohn schloss, warf er Severus einen warnenden Blick zu, der stumm die kleine Gestalt des Jungen vor sich beobachtete. „Ist dieses Porträt neu?" fragte Albus sogleich als er sich in dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatte und sich umsah. „Ja Albus, es ist eine Leihgabe von Hogwarts. Das ist mein alter Professor Severus Snape." „Severus." murmelte der Junge nun leise. „Ich heiße auch Severus mit meinen zweiten Namen Dad." Harry umrundete den Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl nieder. „Das ist richtig, du bist nach eben diesen Professor benannt." Nickend warf Albus einen kurze Blick nochmals Richtung dem Gemälde ehe ein Räuspern seines Vaters ihm wieder veranlasste sich dem Mann vor sich zuzuwenden. „Du hast gesagt, das du merkwürdige Träume Albus?" „Ja, das ist richtig. Ich träume immer wieder von einem Mädchen, langes dunkles Haar, die inzwischen von Trümmern umgeben steht und zu mir spricht." Harry bemerkte im Augenwinkel wie Severus sich gerade aufgesetzt hatte um den Worten seines Sohnes zu lauschen. „Was sagt dieses Mädchen denn zu dir?"

 _„Beschützt den Jüngeren, vor dem Älteren. Beschützt den Älteren vor dem Bösen, dass ihm heimsucht. Die Heimsuchung selbst ist bereits vor langer Zeit geschehen und wird wieder geschehen. Verhindere die Katastrophe Albus, rettet die beiden Ungleichen damit sie wieder Gleich werden."_

sprach Albus aus seiner Erinnerung, den Inhalt seiner Träume wider. „Hat das Mädchen auch gesagt wie es heißt?" „Jane. Mehr hat sie mir nicht sagen wollen."

„Darf ich Ihren Sohn eine persönliche Frage stellen Harry?" sagte die dunkle Stimme aus dem Porträt und ließ Albus erschrocken zusammenzucken. In einer Mischung aus Angst und Neugierde sah der Junge seinen Vater an. „Fragen Sie ihm." entgegnete er während sein Blick weiterhin auf seinen Sohn ruhte. „Darf ich aufstehen?" „Geh ruhig zu ihm hin, er beißt nicht. Zumindest jetzt nicht mehr als Porträt." „Potter!" warnte Snape ihm grollend. Vorsichtig erhob sich Albus und näherte sich dem Gemälde. „Du bist also Albus Severus Potter." begrüßte der Mann, mit den langen dunklen Haaren, den Jungen vor sich. „Richtig und Sie sind Professor Severus Snape. Ich habe von Ihnen in der Geschichte Hogwarts gelesen, Sie waren jahrelang der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und ein Jahr lang Schulleiter." „Das ist richtig Mister Potter. Nun denn, erzählen Sie mir was sie gesehen haben. Mich interessieren nur die visuellen Eindrücke, nicht das Gesagte denn das haben Sie ohnehin schon dar gebracht." „Ich befand mich inmitten von Ruinen, es war alles von Zerstörung geprägt. Viele verletzte Menschen und auch bewusstlose Menschen lagen zuhauf auf den Boden. Während dieses Mädchen vor mir erscheint, bildet sich hinter ihr eine dunkle Wolke und ich kann die Konturen einer Person erkennen." „Sind die Konturen dieser Person jedes Mal gleich oder kannst du in jeden weiteren Traum diese Person besser erkennen?" Überrascht nickt Albus. „Genau! Das wollte ich mit Dad besprechen, denn es ist als würde sich jedes Mal ein Stückchen mehr offenbaren. Deswegen bin ich eigentlich hier!" erklärte Albus aufgeregt.

„Wenn du heute Nacht wieder davon träumen solltest, sagst du deiner Mutter unverzüglich darüber Bescheid. In Ordnung Albus?" Der Junge nickte, doch konnte Harry in seinen Augen Angst erkennen. „Dad, träume ich von der Zukunft?" „Wie kommst du auf diese Frage?" „Weil ich jedes Mal Tante Hermine sehe, wie sie am Boden liegt über einen Körper gebeugt und bitterlich weint." Harrys Blick schoss zu Severus, dessen Finger sich erneut in die Stuhllehne krallte. „Dad, kannst du mir diese Träume nicht nehmen? Sie sind so schrecklich und machen mich sehr traurig." Nachdenklich sah der Mann mit der Brille seinen zehnjährigen Sohn an und winkte ihn zu sich. „Ich werde dir den Traum erst einmal nehmen, doch ich kann dir nicht versprechen dass er nicht mehr wiederkommt. Schließe bitte deine Augen und versuche dich zu entspannen. Danach denke an den Traum wenn mit meinen Zauberstab deine rechte Schläfe berühre. Nickend tat Albus wie ihm geheißen und schloss die Augen. Harry murmelte leise eine Beschwörung und zog mittels seines Zauberstabs den Traum als einen silberfarbigen Faden aus dem Kopf seines Sohnes. „Ich werde dir nachher noch einen Traumlostrank verabreichen damit du diese Nacht ruhig schlafen wirst." Dankbar erhob sich Albus, umrundete den Tisch und blieb auf seinen Weg nach draußen kurz vor dem Porträt von Snape stehen. „Der Unbekannte hat genauso lange dunkle Haare wie Sie Professor." meinte Albus plötzlich, ehe er das Arbeitszimmer verließ und leise die Tür schloss.

Unverzüglich legte Harry einen Schallzauber über sein Arbeitszimmer ehe er seinen Zauberstab auf dem Schreibtisch ablegte und das Porträt anherrschte: „Verdammt Severus, was läuft hier?" „Wir müssen unverzüglich mit Jane sprechen. Ich will wissen warum neben Hermine plötzlich auch Ihr Sohn dieses Träume hat." „Ist er von den Ereignissen in der Zukunft ebenfalls unmittelbar betroffen?" „Ich weiß es nicht Harry!" verteidigte sich Snape nun ebenfalls mit lauter Stimme. „Sagen Sie mir, was Sie mir verschweigen! Ich mag vielleicht für Sie wie ein Idiot wirken, doch ich bin schon lange nicht mehr der naive Harry Potter aus Gryffindor! Es geht hier mittlerweile auch um meinen Sohn!" „Ebenso wie es um meine Söhne geht Harry!" erinnerte Snape ihm erregt. Das Gesprächsklima zwischen den Beiden war extrem aufgeheizt. „Wie haben Sie Lucius dazu gebracht, ihnen wieder die Erinnerungen zu geben?" zischte der Mann, der in der ganzen Zauberwelt bekannt war, seinen ehemaligen Professor an. „Bevor ich Ihnen diese Frage beantworte müssen Sie wissen, dass ich keinerlei Ahnung hatte was es mit Geminius wirklich auf sich hat." gab Snape zähneknirschend zu Protokoll. Harry lief es bei seiner Aussage, das zugleich einen indirekten Geständnis gleichzusetzten war, eiskalt über den Rücken hinunter. „Was haben Sie getan?" „Ich habe ihm gedroht, den dunklen Lord darüber zu berichten dass Geminius mit einen Mädchen, sie war ein Halbblut gewesen und in Ravenclaw, geschlafen hatte. Dabei hat der Gute wohl das gleiche Glück ereilt wie einst sein eigener Vater."

Schockiert stolperte Harry einige Schritte von dem Porträt zurück und ließ sich verloren in den Stuhl fallen. „Sie wollen doch mir nicht etwa damit sagen, dass Jane die Tochter von Jeremiah ist!" Severus nickte ihm mit betretener Miene zu. „Der Fluch, der Hermine und mich dazu gebracht hat vor dem Spiegel…." Snape hielt inne, da er die Tatsachen vor seinen ehemaligen Schüler nicht laut aussprechen wollte. „In der Erinnerung haben Sie damals zu Hermine gesagt, dass der Fluch an die Kinder weitergegeben werden kann um seine Bestimmung fortzusetzen." „Das ist richtig und ich vermute dass genau das Jeremiah passiert ist." „Was ist mit dem Mädchen passiert, ich meine der Mutter von Jane?" „Sie hat die Geburt nicht überlebt, denn das Baby hat ihr die gesamte Magie aus ihren Körper gesogen. Als Squib hatte sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance als es zur Welt kam." „Ist Jane…trägt sie die Dunkelheit in sich?" „Ja, das tut sie aber es hat sich jemand für sie verbürgt." „Wer?" „Jemand aus der Zukunft." „Wer Snape?" „Sie selbst." „Ich? Deswegen wollten Sie unbedingt dass ich derjenige bin der die Erinnerungen aus Tristans Kopf herausnehmen sollte." würgte Harry fassungslos heraus. Das Bildnis nickte lediglich. „Das ist alles zuviel Severus. Das nimmt Dimensionen an, die über mein Verständnis hinausgehen. Ich dachte schon meine Geschichte, rund um meine Geburt und die Prophezeiung, der Mord an meinen Eltern und all das was danach kam wäre schon merkwürdig genug gewesen. Aber das hier, sprengt einfach jeglichen Rahmen!" „Ich weiß, wie glauben Sie ergeht es mir? Ich muss hier in diesem Gemälde festsitzen und kann nichts tun außer Ratschläge zu geben und mein Wissen über die schwarze Magie mit Ihnen zu teilen. Ich hasse es hier, in diesen Bild gefangen zu sein und nichts aktiv beitragen zu können!" beschwerte sich Severus emotional mit äußerst lauter Stimme.

Harry konnte die offensichtliche Verzweiflung des Mannes vor sich sehr gut nachvollziehen. Es ging schließlich um seine Kinder und die von Hermine, einer Hermine die inzwischen bereits viele Jahre tot war genauso wie Severus selbst. Deren beiden Kinder waren zu einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod verdammt, inklusive der nächstfolgenden Generationen. „Ich werde morgen nach Hogwarts gehen und Jane hierher holen." „Gut, dann werden wir dafür sorgen dass sie alles sagt was sie weiß!" Nickend stimmte Harry seinen Plan zu. „Was machen wir mit Tristan? Er wird über kurz oder lang es erfahren müssen, die ganze Wahrheit." „Zuerst will von ihr wissen was genau in der Zukunft passiert ist." „Ich muss zuvor noch mit Narcissa sprechen, denn sie weiß etwas über Jane." „Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Narcissa morgen ebenfalls hier ist."

Später am gleichen Abend lag Harry im gemeinsamen Bett von Ginny und ihm. Seine Ehefrau kam aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer und blieb stehen als sie Harrys besorgten Gesichtsausdruck erkannte. „Was ist los?" „Molly soll morgen die Kinder von der Schule abholen. Sie sollen bei Ihr und Arthur übernachten." „Wieso?" „Weil morgen Narcissa und Jane Malfoy uns besuchen werden." Verwirrt zog Ginny eine Augenbraue nach oben. Seufzend erzählte Harry ihr all jenes dass er selbst in den letzten Stunden erfahren hatte. „Was Albus träumt davon? Verdammt Harry, wieso wird nun auch schon unser Sohn da hineingezogen?" Ginny zitterte vor Aufregung und großer Sorge um ihren Sohn. „Beruhige dich Ginny, wir werden eine Lösung finden. Severus wird Jane morgen ausfragen und ich werde ihm dabei behilflich sein." „Ihr werdet aber keine Gewalt anwenden?" „Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen." „Ich will keine Blutspritzer von den Wänden wegmachen müssen." murrte Ginny. Harry lächelte seine Ehefrau an und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Machst du dich etwa über meine Sorgen lustig?" „Nein Ginny, aber ich habe erneut festgestellt dass ich deine ulkige Art liebe." „Na vielen Dank auch!" meinte die Rothaarige sichtlich beleidigt als sie sich neben ihm ins Bett legte. „Kann ich euch morgen irgendwie behilflich sein?" „Ja, sprich mit Narcissa. Freunde dich mit ihr an!" Gequält verdrehte Ginny die Augen bevor sie sich zu ihm hinüberbeugte und ihm küsste.


	44. Die Wahrheit über Jane Malfoy

_Die Wahrheit über Jane Malfoy_

„Du willst was tun? Harry es ist mitten im Schuljahr, wie soll ich das vor den anderen Schülern und Lehrern rechtfertigen?" Der ehemalige Schüler aus dem Löwenhaus saß seiner früheren Hauslehrerin und nunmehrigen Schulleiterin gegenüber. „Minerva, ich würde dich nicht darum bitten wenn es nicht außerordentlicher Dringlichkeit und Wichtigkeit wäre." Skeptisch blickte die ältere Hexe über den Rand ihrer Brille zu dem Mann. „Harry, was ist los? Hat Severus damit etwas zu tun?" „Wieso fragst du mich das?" „Weil du zuerst nach seinen Porträt gefragt hast und nun nervt mich Albus beinahe täglich mit Fragen über Severus´ Verbleib." Harry riskierte einen Blick auf das leere Porträt des ehemaligen Schulleiters. „Es gibt einen triftigen Grund für mein Handeln Minerva." versuchte er es erneut. Die ältere Hexe seufzte tief. „Du wirst nicht eher aufgeben bis ich Jane in deine Obhut gebe." „Nein, das werde ich nicht." bestätigte er ihren Verdacht. „Nun gut, tue was du für richtig erachtest! Aber ich will Miss Malfoy morgen Abend wohlbehalten beim Abendessen in der großen Halle wieder vorfinden." „Natürlich und bitte erzählen sie weder Teddy noch ganz besonders Tristan davon nichts." „Nun gut, dann warten Sie hier während ich nach Jane rufen lasse." erklärte MccGonagall ihm bevor sie zum Kamin ging und etwas Flohpulver hineinwarf. „Horace, bitte schicke mir Miss Malfoy unverzüglich zu mir. Es ist dringend!" „Natürlich Minerva, ich werde es in die Wege leiten." ertönte Slughorns Antwort durch den Kamin ehe die grünen Flammen wieder erloschen.

„Müssen wir uns Sorgen machen Harry?" wollte Minerva wissen während sie schweigend Harry beobachtet hatte der nervös in ihren Büro auf und ab lief. „Ja…ich meine wieso fragst du mich das Minerva?" stellte er ihr eine Gegenfrage die ihm sichtbar unangenehm war. „Weil ich es dir ansehen kann." Frustriert hielt der Mann, der einst ihr eigener Schüler gewesen war, inne und blickte hoch. Ehe er antworten konnte ertönte ein lautes Klopfen. Harry kehrte mit einen Seitenblick zu der Schulleiterin zu einen der beiden Stühle, die vor dem großen Schreibtisch standen, zurück. Fragend schaute Minerva zu ihm ehe er ihr zunickte, sagte sie laut: „Herein!"

Die schwere Türe öffnete sich und zaghaft schritt ein junges Mädchen in den Raum hinein. Ihr gekräuseltes Haar fiel leicht über ihre Schultern, der Blick streng auf den Boden vor sich gerichtet. „Miss Malfoy." begrüßte McGonagall die Slytherin, erhob sich im Gleichklang wie Harry und umrundete ihren Schreibtisch. „Schulleiterin, Sie wollten mich sprechen." begann sie mit weicher Stimme ehe Sie hochsah und mit überraschten Gesichtsausdruck Harry vor sich entdeckte. „Mister Potter." begrüßte sie ihm höflich, blieb jedoch auf ihren Platz stehen. „Kommen Sie ruhig näher Kind, Mister Potter wird Sie schon nicht beißen." Langsam hob die Schülerin erneut ihren Kopf und näherte sich vorsichtig den beiden Erwachsenen vor sich. „Warum bin ich hier Schulleiterin? Ich habe in wenigen Minuten gleich Unterricht bei Professor Longbottom." Mit einen Blick in Richtung Harry entgegnete Minvera: „Ich befürchte das Professor Longbottom heute auf Ihre Anwesenheit verzichten wird müssen." „Wieso?" Harry räusperte sich dezent und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden auf sich. „Sie werden heute Ihren Vormittag bei Mister Potter verbringen." Erstaunt riss Jane die Augen auf und sah ungläubig zu den Mann neben ihr. „Aber wieso?" „Ich habe von Ihrer Tante Narcissa gehört, dass Sie den Berufswunsch hegen einmal Aurorin zu werden." meinte Harry.  
Zögerlich nickte Jane ihm zu. „Das ist richtig." „Wie Ihnen eventuell bekannt ist, bin ich der Leiter unserer Aurorenabteilung im Ministerium." Minerva konnte dank ihrer jahrelangen Erfahrung ihre Überraschung über seine Aussage verbergen, sodass sie sich in das Gespräch einschaltete: „Mister Potter nimmt sich extra die Zeit um Ihnen das Berufsbild eines Aurors näher zu bringen. Richtig Mister Potter?" Der Angesprochene wandte sich an die ältere Hexe und bejahte: „Richtig, Minerva!" Jane blickte zwischen den beiden Personen vor sich hin und her, ehe sie nickte. „Das ist eine große Ehre Mister Potter, da sie sich für mich interessieren und sich extra dafür die Zeit nehmen." „Narcissa hat mir viel von Ihren Fähigkeiten erzählt. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn wir beide sogleich durch den Kamin von Schulleiterin McGonagall reisen könnten. Wäre das möglich Minerva?" „Das sollte kein Problem darstellen, sofern Sie mir meine Schülerin wieder zum Abendessen bringen." Harry lächelte die Frau vor sich an. „Natürlich Professor McGonagall." „Gut, dann werde ich Neville darüber in Kenntnis setzten. Ihr entschuldigt mich bitte." verabschiedete sich die Schulleiterin und verließ ihr Büro mit schnellen Schritten. Das Mädchen sah lange die Tür hinter sich an, wo McGonagall vor Sekunden hinaus verschwunden war. „Jane!" Harrys Stimme holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück und ließ sie umdrehen. „Ja?" „Wir müssen los!" Wortlos folgte das Mädchen seiner Anweisung und folgte ihm in den Kamin. Kaum neben ihm angekommen, erfasste er sie am Oberarm und rief laut: „Arbeitszimmer, Grimmauldplace!"

Ungläubig blickte Jane zu dem Mann neben sich hoch ehe sie sich auflösten um wenige Sekunden später mit einen Knall aus dem Kamin in Harrys Arbeitszimmer zu fallen.

Während Harry sich achtlos an dem Mädchen vorbeibewegte und sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch niederließ versuchte seine junge Besucherin sich zu erheben. „Das Reisen mit dem Flohnetzwerk kann zuweilen relativ schmerzhaft sein." ertönte die sonore Stimme aus dem Porträt und Harry stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass die Schülerin vor ihm plötzlich in ihren Bewegungen inne hielt. Wortlos glitt sein Blick zu Snape, dessen stechender Blick auf dem Mädchen vor ihm lag. „Ich bin noch nie zuvor mit Flohpulver gereist." murmelte Jane leise bevor sie sich graziös erhob. „Ich nehme an, ich bin nicht hier wegen eines Infotages bezüglich meines Berufswunsches." meinte Jane während sie sich die Reste des Flohpulvers von ihrer Schuluniform abklopfte. „Nein, das bist du nicht." erwiderte Harry distanziert. „Weswegen bin ich dann hier?" „Das du es wagst auch nur annähernd diese Frage zu stellen!" knurrte Snape aus seinen Gemälde. Erstaunt stellte Harry fest, dass Janes Augen zwar in die Richtung des Porträts wanderten, sie sich aber nicht umdrehte. Stattdessen fixierte sie nun ihm selbst mit einen stechenden Blick. Als sich ihre beiden Augenpaare trafen wich Harry keuchend zurück und stieß mit seinen Stuhl gegen die kleine Kommode, die sich hinter ihm befand. „Sie hatten Recht!" sagte er leise, bevor er aufstand sich an der Wand entlang zu dem Schrank gegenüber dem Porträt und Jane nicht dabei aus dem Augen ließ. Diese erhob sich und stellte sich genau vor das Abbild. „Nun denn, so treffen wir uns endlich einmal persönlich." begann sie mit überheblicher Stimmlage. „Ich nehme an, Sie wissen wer ich bin." „Natürlich. Ich habe Bilder von Ihnen zuhause in meinem Kinderzimmer stehen. Sie sind Severus Snape." „Und wer bist du?" „Das wissen Sie doch längst Harry." sagte sie lächelnd ohne auch nur den Blick von dem Porträt vor sich zu nehmen.

„Sie sind die Tochter von Jeremiah oder?" „Nein, ich habe diese Informationen ganz gezielt gestreut bei Narcissa. Sie hätte mich ansonsten niemals bei sich und Lucius wohnen lassen." „Wer sind Sie dann?" „Jane Malfoy ist die Tochter von ihm und einen armen Mädchen gewesen." Harry riss alarmiert die Augen auf als er ihren Satz vernahm.

Überrascht und furchtvoll blickte er zu Snape, der mit den Zähnen knirschte. „Was meinst du mit sie WAR es!" „Das arme Mädchen ist tot, zumindest in meiner Zeit." „Soll das etwa bedeuten Sie sind nicht Jane Malfoy?" Das Mädchen vor ihm schüttelte den Kopf. „In deiner Zeit?" spie Harry aus, stieß sich von der Wand ab, bewegte sich an ihr vorbei und blieb zwischen dem Porträt und ihr stehen. „Warum bist du hier?" „Um die Zukunft zu verändern." „Wieso?" „Ich will das größte und schrecklichste Blutbad der Zauberwelt und zudem die größte Hexenverfolgung sowie Muggelauslöschung die es seit Jahrhundert gegeben hat ebenso verhindern!" Harry blickte skeptisch von Jane zu Severus, der sie emotionslos anblickte. „Was ist in der Zukunft geschehen?" „Furchtbare Dinge. Dinge die ich unbedingt verhindern muss." Harry beobachtete wie Snape plötzlich seine Augen bedrohlich zusammenkniff und sich nach vorne beugte. Jane wich sogleich vor dem Porträt zurück. „Severus, was hast du?" fragte der Mann mit der markanten Brille in Richtung seines alten Professors. „Er hat herausgefunden wer ich in Wahrheit bin." murmelte Jane.

Verwirrt blickte Harry zu den Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren. „Warum ausgerechnet du?" „Warum denn nicht ich?" „Musst es immer du sein? Hätte es nicht beispielsweise Potter hier übernehmen können? Immerhin war er schon einmal hier gewesen!" „Er wollte es auch, es war auch ursprünglich vorgesehen, dass ich nur als Unterstützung mitkommen sollte! Doch durch unglückliche Umstände, ist er verhindert!" „Verhindert?" wiederholte Snape nun hörbar lauter wobei seine aufsteigende Wut offensichtlich wurde. „Verdammt Severus! Er ist tot! Zufrieden?" schrie Jane nun emotional aus wobei ihr Tränen über die Wangen rannen.

Schockiert bewegte sich Harry langsam auf Janes Gestalt zu und blieb unmittelbar vor ihr stehen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah das Mädchen auf eine Art und Weise an als hätte er sie zuvor noch nie gesehen. Und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen vor den Augen herab. „Du bist…" flüsterte er verwirrt, ehe Jane aus ihren tränenerfüllten schwarzen Augen zu ihm nach oben blickte. „Ja Harry, ich bin es." „Aber wie ist das möglich, ein Vielsafttrank hält niemals solange an!" „Weil es auch kein Vielsafttrank ist, nicht wahr!" meinte Severus im Porträt, der sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen hatte. „Wie ist das möglich?" „Es ist ein alter Zauber, du wirst diesen nirgendswo finden." Harrys Augen wanderten zu dem Notizbuch, das wieder einmal offen auf seinen Schreibtisch lag. „Nein Harry, es ist auch dort nicht zu finden." „Nicht?" fragte dieser mit ungläubiger Stimme während er das besagte Buch in die Hand nahm. „Sehen Sie nach Potter." wies Snape ihm an. Mit einen kurzen Blick zu dem Porträt sah er nickend in Richtung Jane bevor er tat wie geheißen. „Glaubt mir doch, es steht nicht drinnen." Janes Stimme war nun beinahe bettelnder Natur. Ängstlich beobachtete sie wie Harry die Seite durchblätterte. „Warum willst du nicht, dass er dahinter kommt JANE?" wollte Snape von ihr wissen wobei er ihren Namen dabei besonders betonte. Wortlos blickte das junge Mädchen zu dem Mann im dem Bild, ehe sie wieder ihren Blick sinken ließ. „Zeigen Sie mir die letzte Seite des Notizbuches Harry!" sagte er plötzlich ohne dabei die Augen von Jane zu nehmen. „Severus, wie soll das gehen?" „Halten Sie das Buch meinem Porträt vor in Blickhöhe meiner Augen, sprich unterhalb ihres Kinns."

Der Mann stellte sich mit dem Schriftstück vor das Abbild seines alten Professors und tat was dieser von ihm verlangte. „Severus, tue es nicht!" bat Jane ihm hinter Harry mit leiser Stimmlage. Ehe Harry nachfragen konnte was sie damit meinte, hörte er das Gemälde vor sich laut nach Luft schnappen. „WIESO HAST DU DAS GETAN! WARUM?!" donnerte plötzlich Snapes laute, energische Stimme durch das Arbeitszimmer. Es war als wäre er wieder elf Jahre alt und säße in den Kerkergewölben des Zaubertränkeprofessors und gerade hätte er einen vermasselten Trank von Neville entdeckt. „Severus…" „Kein Severus verdammt! Hast du eigentlich auch nur die geringste Ahnung was das mit dir anstellen wird?!" „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst." „Tatsächlich ist das so? Potter holen Sie Ihren Zauberstab heraus!" Fragend ließ Harry das Notizbuch sinken, ehe er es zusammenklappte und auf seinen Schreibtisch warf. „Tun Sie es einfach!" „Weil die gute Jane hier, gleich Besuch von Ihnen in ihren Geist erhalten wird." Verwirrt blickte der Mann von dem wütenden Porträt zu dem Mädchen neben sich. „Aber weshalb sollte ich das tun beziehungsweise es gar wollen?" „Weil Sie genau den gleichen Fehler gemacht hat wie bereits knapp vierzig Jahre zuvor!" „Und der wäre?" „Sie hat sich in mich verliebt! Erneut!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, aber ich verstehe gerade gar nichts!" „Sie hat sich der Dunkelheit ausgeliefert und mithilfe eines sehr dunklen Zaubers verwandelt. Dieser Zauber hinterlässt Spuren in der Seele, bricht sie mit der Zeit. Wie weit ist es bereits fortgeschritten?" „Das geht dich nichts an Severus! Es ist nur wichtig, dass ich es schaffe die Zukunft zu verändern!" zischte Jane ihm zähneknirschend an. „Das hatten wir alles schon! Kannst du dich bitte nicht immer wiederholen!" „Für dich ist das alles wie ein Spiel, nicht wahr Severus? Du kannst es dir ja gemütlich aus deinem Gemälde hier und in Hogwarts ansehen. Aber nicht ich!"

„Es steht dir nicht zu solche Äußerungen von dir zu geben!" schrie Severus sie nun an. Harry wich langsam, Schritt für Schritt in Richtung der Zimmertür. „Wagen Sie es nicht auch nur im Ansatz daran zu denken, dieses Zimmer zu verlassen Potter!" schnarrte Snape in Richtung Harry. Dieser hob seufzend seine beiden Hände, eine Geste die sein Einverständnis und Aufgabe zugleich darstellen sollte. „Ach nein, es steht mir also deiner Meinung nach nicht zu? Dann sag mir Severus Snape, was hätte ich an deiner Stelle nach denn tun sollen? Soll ich tatenlos zusehen wie unser Sohn dafür sorgt, dass die Welt wie wir sie kennen vor die Hunde geht?" Das erste Mal seit Janes Erscheinen und seiner Erkenntnis hörte Harry wie sie von ihrem gemeinsamen Kind sprach. „Du bist es tatsächlich, du bist Hermine!" murmelte er leise. Jane blickte genervt von dem Porträt zu Harry und nickte. „Wieso verwandelst du dich nicht zurück?" „Ich kann es nicht." „Wieso nicht Hermine?" Nun stiegen Jane erneut Tränen in die Augen. „Sag es ihm, es würde mich brennend interessieren wer in der Zukunft für deinen Untergang verantwortlich sein wird." forderte Snape sie spottend heraus. Mit hasserfüllten Blick schritt sie auf das Bild zu, sodass sie die einzelnen magischen farblichen Verteilungen von Snapes Haut erkennen konnte. „Du bist es, wie bereits beim ersten Mal bist auch dieses Mal DU gewesen Severus. Es bist immer du!" knurrte sie, ehe sie sich von ihm abwandte und auf die andere Seite des Zimmer, gegenüberliegend von dem Bild stehen blieb.


	45. Hintergründe & andere Wahrheiten

Kurze Info vorab:  
Das nächste Kapitel wird das Letzte dieser Geschichte sein - aber keine Sorge, die Fortsetzung namens "Wettlauf zwischen Gut und Böse" steht schon in den Startlöchern ;)

 _Hintergründe & andere Wahrheiten_

 ** _„Sag es ihm, es würde mich brennend interessieren wer in der Zukunft für deinen Untergang verantwortlich sein wird." forderte Snape sie spottend heraus. Mit hasserfüllten Blick schritt sie auf das Bild zu, sodass sie die einzelnen magischen farblichen Verteilungen von Snapes Haut erkennen konnte. „Du bist es, wie bereits beim ersten Mal bist auch dieses Mal DU gewesen Severus. Es bist immer du!" knurrte sie, ehe sie sich von ihm abwandte und auf die andere Seite des Zimmer, gegenüberliegend von dem Bild stehen blieb._**

Sichtlich überrascht beobachtete Harry wie der Mann im dem Bilderrahmen nun mit den Tränen kämpfte. „Wieso?" flüsterte er. Als Jane ihm nichts entgegnete räusperte sich Harry dezent und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit zumindest von dem Mädchen auf sich. „Hermine, was ist in der Zukunft passiert dass du…" „Er hat gedroht in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und dafür zu sorgen, dass du niemals Glück empfinden solltest. Er sagte mir, er würde dafür sorgen dass du SEIN Diener sein wirst und damit würde Harry niemals gewinnen." „Wenn du von IHM sprichst, von wem sprichst du dann? Jeremiah oder Voldemort?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Jeremiah. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, welch Gräueltaten er vor meinen Augen begangen hat. Er hat einfach mit einen einzigen Fingerschnipsen Jane umgebracht, er hat einfach ihr Herz angehalten. Gerade sie, in sie haben wir all unseren letzten Hoffnungen gesetzt, schließlich musste der Fluch doch einen Grund haben. Doch er hat sie nicht einmal angehört!" erzählte Jane tränenerstickt. „Was ist mit Tristan, warum hat er es nicht geschafft ihm aufzuhalten?" hörten beide hinter sich die Stimme von Snape fragen. Traurig blickte Jane zuerst zu Harry, der kopfschüttelnd ein wortloses Nein formte ehe ihre Augen zu Severus wanderten. „In meiner Zeit, in meiner Version hiervon ist Tristan bei der Mutprobe mit Goyle ums Leben gekommen. Es gab in meiner Zeit damals keine Jane Malfoy die ihm gerettet hat." „Was ist mit der echten Jane Malfoy eigentlich?" „Sie besucht tatsächlich die Beaubaxtons und kommt erst nach ihren Abschluss zurück nach England. In meiner Zeit ist sie gerade zurückgekommen als Jeremiah auf der Bildfläche erschienen ist." „Hast du daher ihre Gestalt angenommen?" Jane lachte bitter bei Harrys Frage auf. „Nein Harry, diese Gestalt habe ich Jeremiah zu verdanken. Er wollte mich dafür bestrafen, weil ich es war die Jane auf ihm angesetzt hatte." „Er will dich damit bestrafen." „Ja unter anderem." „Was wird mit dir passieren?" „Ich bin an ihm gebunden, stirbt Voldemort in ihm - sterbe auch ich!" „WAS?" riefen Snape und Harry gleichzeitig aus.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen wieso er es getan hat, aber er dürfte noch immer nicht verwunden haben dass ich ihm in der Vergangenheit entkommen bin." „Aber es ergibt keinen Sinn, was würde es ihm bringen wenn er dich tötet wenn es ihm selbst erwischt?" Grübelnd sah Harry von Jane zu Snape. „Das ist hier die gute Frage." „Ich stehe mit jemanden in der Zukunft in Kontakt. Vielleicht könnte dieser Kontakt dir deine Frage diesbezüglich beantworten." meinte Jane. „Wer ist dieser Kontakt?" „Ein gemeinsamer alter Freund." „Oh nein." seufzte Snape genervt. „Sag mir nicht, dass es Lucius ist." „Nein, es ist Albus." „Albus? Sprechen wir jetzt von Albus Dumbledore oder…." „Sie spricht von Ihren Sohn, Harry." erkannte Snape.

Ungläubig blickte Harry auf Janes kleine Gestalt. „Albus, wieso ausgerechnet er Hermine? Er ist mien Sohn!" Jane nickte ihm mit betretener Miene zu. „Eben gerade deswegen." „Was soll das heißen?" „Er war dabei als du von ihm getötet wurdest. Für ihm ist es eine Art Rachefeldzug und dennoch ist er sensibel genug um zu verstehen, dass es seinen Vater auch nicht mehr zurückbringen wird sollte Jeremiah fallen." „Hast du den jungen Albus, hier in der Gegenwart diese Träume geschickt?" wollte Snape von ihr wissen. Das Mädchen bejahte: „Ja, ich habe dies mit seiner Hilfe getan bevor ich in diese Zeit zurückgereist bin. Es sollte ihm wachrütteln und dich gleichzeitig für das Kommende sensibilisieren. Wir wussten zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ob es mir gelingen wird, dass ich Tristan von Goyles Angriff beschützen kann beziehungsweise dass er überlebt. Wir wollten einen Plan B haben!" Harry kniff die Augen zusammen während seine Lippen sich zusammenpressten. „Willst du mir damit sagen, dass ihr meinen Sohn auf Jeremiah loslassen wollt?" Jane schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Harry, dass hast du falsch verstanden. Wir möchten eine Armee zusammenstellen, falls es uns nicht gelingen sollte die Wiederaufstehung von Voldemort zu verhindern." „Ich dachte er ist tot und es ist Jeremiah um den wir uns sorgen sollten." meinte Harry und warf dabei einen Blick zu Severus. „Das wissen wir eben nicht, deswegen war es so wichtig, dass du einen Blick in seinen Kopf wirfst. Das hat er doch schon getan Severus oder?" fragte Jane an das Porträt gewandt. Überrascht blickte Harry zwischen den Beiden hin und her. „Ja, er hat einmal in seinen Geist hineingesehen." erklärte der Mann mit den dunklen Haaren leise. „Was hast du gesehen Harry!" wollte Jane mit lauter Stimme von ihm wissen.

Erschrocken von ihrer ruppigen Art wich Harry von dem Mädchen vor sich zurück, warf einen verlegenen Blick zu Snape ehe er sich auf den Stuhl hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurückzog. „Es wird dir nicht gefallen, ebenso wenig wie es mir gefallen hat was er mir erzählt hat." meinte Snape vorsichtig. „Halte die Klappe Severus, ich war nicht dabei also wird er mir jetzt alles erzählen was er in dem Geist unseres Sohnes erlebt hat." herrschte Jane das Porträt an, bevor sie sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber Harry niederließ. Verwundert stellte der Hausherr fest, dass sein alter Professor keinerlei Reaktion bezüglich ihres überspitzten Verhalten zeigte. Jede andere Person hätte er in Grund und Boden geschrien und zugleich verflucht, sogar als Porträt. „Tun Sie was sie sagt Harry." sagte er lediglich als Harry fragend zu ihm blickte. Mit sichtlich säuerlichen Blick hatte Jane den Blickwechsel zwischen den Beiden Männer vor sich verfolgt. „Nun?" forderte sie ihm auf. „Sein Geist wird seit dem Tag seines komatösen Zustandes von Voldemort verfolgt. Ich habe doch noch nicht herausgefunden ob es nur eine Essenz von ihm ist oder der dunkle Lord selbst. Ich habe bereits mit Severus darüber gesprochen, was jede von beiden Möglichkeiten für Jeremiah letztendlich bedeuten können." „Ist Jeremiah noch am Leben? In seinen Geist meine ich!" wollte Jane mit erregter Stimme wissen. „Ja Hermine, er lebt noch aber ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange. Sein Geist in mittlerweile der eines Kindes im Alter von zehn Jahren, zumindest war er es bei meinen letzten Besuch gewesen. Doch weiß er noch einiges von seinen Charakterstand als Achtzehnjähriger. Zudem hat ihm Voldemort von dir erzählt, also von der Hermine aus der Vergangenheit, die ihm und Tristan geboren hat. Hermine, er hat versucht seinen Wall zu brechen!" erzählte Harry und hielt dann inne um dem Mädchen vor sich eine kleine Pause zu gönnen, denn ihr liefen vereinzelte Tränen über ihre Wangen.

„Genauso wie er es damals mit mir getan hat." murmelte sie. Dem Mann ihr gegenüber blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu nicken ehe er in seiner Erzählung fortfuhr: „Ich bin auf Anraten von Severus als er selbst in seinen Geist eingedrungen um eventuellen Racheaktionen seitens Voldemorts zu entkommen." Überrascht blickte Jane zu ihm hoch bevor sie wütend zu Snape blickte. „Darüber sprechen wir beide noch!" Harry beschloss diesen letzten Satz an dem Lehrer zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Erlebte in Jeremiahs Geist. „Er hat mir erzählt, dass er von dir und Severus träumt." „Was? Er träumt von mir? Aber wie ist das überhaupt möglich? Er hat mich nie wirklich kennengelernt!" „Nun ja, so ganz stimmt das nicht. Immerhin sind wir alle gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen Hermine." „Nein Harry, das habe ich nicht damit gemeint!" herrschte sie ihm an. „Ich habe Jeremiah besucht, kurz nachdem du gestorben bist Hermine. Ich habe ihm ein Bild von uns beiden in seinen Geist manifestiert. Ich vermute es rührt daher!" mischte sich Snape nun doch in die Unterhaltung ein. Janes Augen weiteten sich überrascht, erhob sich und schritt zu dem Porträt. „Du hast was getan?" „Ich habe unseren Sohn ein Bild seiner Eltern hinterlassen, damit er zumindest tief in seinen Inneren eine Erinnerung an uns hat, wenn er schon alleine ohne uns aufwachsen muss." Schluchzend warf sie ihre Hand vor dem Mund bevor sie flüsterte: „Das hast du getan?" Severus stimmte zu. „Warum?" „Du kennst die Antwort Hermine." erwiderte Snape leise und ließ seinen Blick senken.

Harry, der sich gerade etwas fehl am Platz fühlte räusperte sich. „Entschuldige, ich will euch beiden hier nicht unterbrechen aber ich kann auch hinausgehen und euch Zeit geben." „Das klären wir zu einen späteren Zeitpunkt." meinte das Porträt. Unsicher blickte er zu Jane, die sich von dem Bild abwandte und wieder in ihren Stuhl Platz nahm. „Was hast du noch herausgefunden Harry?" „Nicht mehr sonderlich viel, eigentlich gar nichts. Kurz bevor ich zurückkehrte ist Voldemort vor seinem Versteck, es ist einen alte Holzhütte, gestanden und wollte ihm holen. Ich habe ihm versprochen wiederzukommen, als er mich um seine Hilfe bat." „Das war alles?" Stumm nickte er. „Das ist nicht viel, aber es muss reichen um ihm zu bezwingen." meinte Jane mit fester Stimme. „Wenn ihr mich kurz entschuldigend würdet." sagte Harry zu den Beiden nach einen Moment der Stille zwischen den Dreien. Jane nickte ihm zu während Snape sich seinen Umhang richtete.

Nachdem der Inhaber sein Arbeitszimmer verlassen hatte blickte Jane sich langsam in dem Raum um bevor ihre Augen zu dem Porträt wanderten. Snape widerrum hatte schweigend ihre Bewegungen genauestens verfolgt und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Das Faszinierendste an deiner Verwandlung ist, dass du noch immer deine Augen hast." sagte er annerkennend. „Ja, das ist aber auch schon das Einzige." „Ich habe es schon damals erkannt, als du plötzlich vor mir gestanden bist." „Du wusstest es schon damals?" Er nickte. „Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?" „Weil ich mir nicht sicher sein konnte, wer du nun bist. Ist es die Hermine, die einfach nur die Zukunft retten wollte oder war es doch…" Er hielt inne, senkte seinen Blick bevor er tief durchatmete und wieder hochsah. „…meine Hermine." „Ich kann deine Beweggründe durchaus verstehen." „Wie geht das? Du klingst genauso wie sie vor all den Jahren. Aber ich weiß, dass sie tot ist. Ich habe mit eigenen Augen gesehen wie er in ihren Geist komplett eingefallen ist und sie verwandelt hat." „Ich weiß das Severus." „Woher?" „Weil ich es selbst gewesen bin." Ungläubig schüttelte der Mann mit den Kopf. „Nein, das ist unmöglich. Er hat ihren Wall komplett eingerissen und sie verwandelt, eine komplett andere Person aus ihr gemacht. Du kannst unmöglich meine Hermine sein! Ich. Habe. Sie. Selbst. Getötet!" schrie er sie nun beinahe an. Mit traurigen Blick beobachtete Jane wie der Professor vor sich in dem Gemälde sichtlich um seine Haltung kämpfte. „Ich weiß Severus, ich habe dich selbst darum gebeten. Du hast mich in der Tat tatsächlich getötet." „Also wie soll es dann möglich, dass du sie bist!"

Jane zog den Stuhl vor das Porträt und ließ sich nieder. Danach stütze sie ihren Kopf in der Handfläche ihrer rechten Hand ab. „Ich, also mein derzeitiges Ich wird sehr bald mit den Erinnerungen von meinem früheren Selbst, aus deiner Schulzeit, konfrontiert werden. In den Moment als ich dann die Erinnerungen zu sehen begann, konnte ich all das selbst fühlen es aktiv nochmals erleben. Ich weiß nicht wie und warum, aber es sickerte in mein Gedächtnis ein wie Regen in einen trockenen Boden. Merkwürdigerweise fühlte ich auch jene Empfindungen meiner Person, die nur aus deinen Erinnerungen stammten." „Als du zu mir nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt bist und er deinen Wall endgültig zum Einsturz gebracht hat?" Wortlos bejahte Jane seine Frage. „Wie hat es sich für dich angefühlt Hermine? Wie weit hast du es bewusst erlebt? Mich quält diese Frage seit jenen Tag! Als ich damals diese andere Frau gesehen hatte, in den Moment als sie ihre Augen aufschlug und ich sie ohne zu Zögern vernichtete, war mir nie klar gewesen ob in ihren Inneren nicht doch noch ein kleines Stückchen von dir gewesen war." Seine Stimme war tief und zugleich so leise gewesen, während er auf seine Hände blickte. „Severus." „Ja?" „Sieh mich bitte an wenn ich mit dir spreche." Langsam blickte dieser auf und traf ihren Blick. „Das letzte an das ich mich wirklich erinnere ist, wie du mich angsterfüllt und mit zugleich tiefster Traurigkeit angesehen hast während ER sie zu mir beugte um mich dann zu küssen. Danach füllte es sich an als würde mich eine Schlange umarmen und immer mehr zudrücken, doch es war kein Gefühl des Erstickens sondern jenes eines warmes angenehmen Nebels und immer mehr dunkle Gedanken begannen richtig zu erscheinen. Danach bin ich einfach eingeschlafen und nie wieder aufgewacht. Also ich denke, als ich beziehungsweise das andere Ich, sein gestaltetes Ich, aufgewacht ist war ich nicht mehr gewesen Severus." antwortete Jane ihm mit äußerst sanfter Stimme. Sichtbar erleichtert atmete der frühere Todesser erleichtert aus.

„Da dies nun geklärt ist, musst du mir erzählen was genau in der Zukunft passiert ist." forderte Snape sie mit ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf.


	46. Fragen über Fragen - ENDE TEIL 1

Das letzte Kapitel des ersten Teils.  
Die Fortsetzung folgt bald - Im Laufe dieser Woche!

 **Fragen über Fragen ...und nie eine Antwort?**

Nachdem Harry sein Arbeitszimmer verlassen hatte lehnte er sich seufzend an die Wand neben der Zimmertür und schloss seine Augen. Kopfschüttelnd versuchte er all dies zu verstehen und eine logische Erklärung hierfür zu finden. „Ist sie bei ihm drinnen?" hörte er Narcissas Stimme neben sich sprechen. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte nach links wo er die Gestalt von der Mutter seines alten Schulkollegen erkannte. Zustimmend stieß er sich von der Wand ab und nickte in Richtung des Treppenabgangs befand. Dort angekommen ließ er sich erschöpft auf eine der beiden Couches fallen und bot Narcissa einen leeren Sitzplatz an. „Du hast mir gestern nur gesagt, dass sie aus der Zukunft kommt. Ist das alles was du über sie weißt?" wollte er wissen und sah sie dabei abwartend an. Er konnte beobachten wie sie nervös mit ihren Finger spielte. „Wenn du nervös bist bezüglich ihrer wahren Identität so kann ich dich beruhigen. Sie hat es mir und Severus bereits erzählt." Erleichtert atmete die Frau vor ihm aus und sah zu ihm. „Du hast ihr geholfen, weil sie deine Freundin ist oder?" „Ich würde ohne zu zögern, alles für Hermine tun." Überrascht zog Harry seine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wirklich alles?" „Sie hat wirklich schlimmes durchgemacht und ist nach ihrer Ankunft meine beste Freundin geworden. Vermutlich ist Dromeda ihr weitaus näher gestanden, aber dies ist in Anbetracht meiner Nähe zu Lucius und damit zum dunklen Lord durchaus verständlich." „Ich habe mit Dromeda noch nicht sprechen können. Aber sie wird sicherlich schockiert sein." „Wie geht es Tristan? Geht es ihm besser?" „Ja, er nimmt schon wieder am regulären Unterricht teil. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie lange dies noch möglich sein wird." „Was hast du von Hermine erfahren?"

„Das möchte ich gerne in Ginnys Anwesenheit tun. Wo ist sie überhaupt?" „Sie ist kurz zu ihrer Mutter gefahren, da es mit Lily scheinbar ein Problem gibt. Du sollst dich aber nicht sorgen hat sie gemeint bevor sie durch das Flohnetzwerk verschwunden ist." Verwirrt, dass Ginny Narcissa alleine im Haus zurückgelassen hat, nickte Harry dennoch. „Deine Frau und ich haben miteinander gesprochen während ihr in deinen Arbeitszimmer beschäftigt war. Ich denke, ich konnte ihre Vorbehalte mir gegenüber zumindest ein wenig lindern." meinte Narcissa mit einen leichten Grinsen im Gesicht. „War es denn so offensichtlich gewesen?" Verlegen fuhr sich Harry durch sein immer noch wuscheligem Haar. „Nein, das nicht gerade aber ich konnte es mir denken." „Ich verstehe." Die Frau von Lucius nickte lächelnd bevor sie wieder ernst wurde. „Sag mir Harry, was ist in der Zukunft passiert?" „Ich weiß noch nichts genaues, aber das was sie fürs Erste erzählt hat ist nichts gutes Narcissa. Wir müssen um jeden Preis verhindern, dass er Jeremiah…" Er hielt inne und sah dabei ihren verletzten Gesichtsausdruck. „Entschuldige, ich meine natürlich Geminius. Wir müssen verhindern dass Voldemort komplett von ihm Besitz ergreift denn ansonsten können wir einpacken." „Gibt es denn keine Lösung?" „Doch die scheint es in der Tat zu geben." „Und?" „Tristan, Hermine meinte dass es Tristan ist." Narcissa riss erstaunt die Augen auf, ehe sie darüber nachdachte und anschließend nickte. „Es ergibt Sinn, denn er ist sein Zwillingsbruder. Aber wie soll uns das genau helfen."

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, denn soweit waren wir noch nicht gewesen. Doch nach allem was drinnen gesagt wurde, vor allem zwischen den Beiden selbst wollte ich jetzt eine Pause einlegen." „Das ist verständlich. Sie haben viel nachzuholen." Überrascht zog Harry eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Du wusstest dass Jane Hermine ist und dass sie ihre Erinnerungen von ihrer Zeitreise besitzt?" Narcissa nickte mit zusammenpressten Lippen. „Es war ihre einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, dass ich ihr geholfen habe. Es war merkwürdig genug gewesen, dass auf einmal eine junge Frau namens Jane Malfoy vor unserer Tür gestanden ist." „Was hat Lucius dazu gesagt?" Die Frau fuhr sich nervös durch ihr langes schwarzes Haar, das bereits einige weiße Strähnen aufwies als noch zu seiner Schulzeit. „Er war zunächst von einem schlechten Scherz ausgegangen doch Hermine hat ihm ordentlich gezeigt wer sie sei und ihm seine Fehler offenbart." „Wie hat er reagiert?" „Er war am Boden zerstört, seine Tat Severus gegenüber, der Obliviate den er ihm vor all den Jahren auferlegt hatte nagt noch immer sehr schwer an seiner Seele. Als dann Hermine vor drei Monaten bei uns plötzlich im Manor stand war dies für ihm als wäre der dunkle Lord persönlich zurückgekehrt." Nickend bedeutete der Mann ihr fortzufahren. „Hat Hermine ihm verziehen?" „Ich denke schon, zumindest lässt ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber auf nichts Gegenteiliges schließen. Dennoch muss ich sagen, dass sie sich verändert hat." „Wie meinst du das?" „Sie ist viel ruhiger geworden und doch zugleich gefährlicher. Du bemerkst es nicht, aber in einem Moment ist sie die Ruhe selbst um im nächsten sodann einen Sturm heraufzubeschwören. Ihre Kraft ist unermesslich stark."

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie anders ist. Ich denke mir, dass das die Erlebnisse sind die ihr in der Zukunft widerfahren sind. Allein zu wissen, dass sie zusehen musste wie ihr eigener Sohn…" Er hielt inne und hing seinen eigenen Gedankengänge nach. Hermine hatte erzählt, dass er selbst in der Zukunft von Jeremiah getötet worden war. Was war ihm nur widerfahren, dass sie so emotional geworden war als sie davon erzählte. „Harry." Narcissas fragende Stimme riss ihm aus seinen Gedanken. „Bitte, was?" „Ich hatte dich gefragt, ob es schon eine Entscheidung bezüglich Jeremiah gibt." Der Mann war sichtlich überrascht dass sie ihren Ziehsohn bei seinen eigentlichen Geburtsnamen nannte und nicht Geminius. „Narcissa, wieso nennst du ihn…." „Jeremiah?" Stumm nickte Harry. „Ich habe erkannt, dass der einzig richtige Name für diesen Jungen der ist, mit dem er sich bei dir in seinen Geist bei dir vorgestellt hat. Und dieser war nun mal…" „Jeremiah Severus." murmelte er leise. „Richtig, also werde sowohl ich als auch Lucius ihn nur noch zukünftig bei diesen Namen nennen, egal was geschehen wird!" „Das ist sehr mutig und kraftvoll von dir." „Ich habe ihm vom ersten Moment an geliebt wie meinen eigenen Sohn. Ich werde immer wollen, dass es ihm gut geht selbst jetzt wo Hermine zurück ist." „Narcissa…" „Ich weiß schon was du damit andeuten willst, aber ich will mich nicht damit auseinandersetzten. Nicht jetzt, nicht heute, nicht in diesem Moment!" wehrte die Frau ab und blickte dabei ins lodernde Feuer des Kamins. „Du musst dir auch keine Gedanken darüber machen Narcissa!" ertönte plötzlich Janes Stimme. Sowohl Narcissa als auch Harry blickten hoch und erkannten Janes Gestalt, die im Türrahmen angelehnt stand.

„Sind Severus und du…" begann Harry, wusste aber dann nicht so recht was er eigentlich sagen wollte. „Wir haben uns unterhalten, er möchte mit dir reden Harry." erklärte Jane während sie sich in Bewegung setzte um danach sich neben Narcissa niederzulassen. Mit einen fragenden Blick zu der Frau, die ihm lächelnd zunickte. „Gut, wir sprechen uns dann später." meinte Harry und verließ das Wohnzimmer, blieb im Türrahmen stehen und drehte sich um und blickte zu den beiden Frauen, wobei eine davon noch ein Mädchen war, wie sie sich leise unterhielten. Seufzend berührte er die Türklinke und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Danach kehrte er raschen Schrittes in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück. „Jane, ich meine Hermine sagte mir das Sie nochmals mit mir sprechen wollten Severus." begann er sobald er hinter sich die Türe geschlossen hatte. „Das ist richtig. Hermine hat Ihnen eine Phiole mit ihren Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse aus der Zukunft auf dem Schreibtisch abgestellt." „Wissen Sie was ich sehen werde?" „Ungefähr, doch mit Sicherheit kann ich es nicht bestätigen." Seufzend wanderte sein Blick zu eben jener kleinen Phiole die auf der Oberfläche seines Schreibtisches stand. „Ich muss also erneut Ihnen alles erzählen sobald ich sie gesehen habe?" „Es wird uns leider nicht erspart bleiben Harry. Wir müssen uns absolut sicher sein, uns auf den gleichen Wissensstand zu befinden." Nickend nahm er den kleinen Glasbehälter hoch und betrachtete den silbernen Faden darin. „Wie soll es nun weitergehen?" „Das besprechen wir sobald Sie die Erinnerungen sich angesehen haben." „Ich nehme an, ich soll das so schnell wie möglich tun richtig?" fragte er mit skeptischer Stimme und blickte von der Phiole in seiner Hand zu Severus. „Es wäre ratsam." „Dann bringen wir es mal hinter uns." murmelte er und fischte seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seines Jackets. Mittels eines Schwenks erschien ein kleines Denkarium direkt gegenüber des Porträts. Einen Moment lang betrachtete er die Phiole in seiner Hand. „Dann wollen wir mal." meinte er flüsternd, setzte sich in Bewegung und gab den Inhalt des Behälters in das Denkarium. „Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Kraft Harry!" hörte er Severus sprechen. Mit einen letzten Blick auf seinen alten Professor ließ er seinen Kopf in den Strudel aus Erinnerungen sinken.

 **ENDE TEIL 1**


	47. BEGINN TEIL 2 - Es war einmal

**Eine kurze Bemerkung der Autorin: Auf einer anderen Plattform habe ich die Fortsetzung als eine eigene Geschichte unter dem Titel "Wettlauf zwischen Gut und Böse" gepostet. Hier jedoch schließe ich gleich an die Ursprungsgeschichte an, weil es hier bei die Vorgangsweise beim posten eine etwas andere ist.**

 **TEIL 2**  
 **WETTLAUF ZWISCHEN GUT UND BÖSE**

 _ **Es war einmal...**_

 _...ein kleiner, schmächtiger Junge. Er saß immer auf der Fensterbank in seinem Zimmer und beobachtete wie der Vater mit seinen Bruder wie sie sich beide vor dem Haupthaus duellierten. Regelmäßig versuchte der Vater auch mit ihm ein Duell zu führen, jedoch vergebens. Er verabscheute jegliche Art von Gewalt und dunkler Magie. Bei dem Gedanken schloss der Junge seine Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Dunkle Magie, sie verursachte tief in seinem Inneren eine Gänsehaut und ließ ihm auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise empfinden. Er verspürte den Drang sich zu beweisen, den Zauberstab zu erheben und jemanden zu quälen. Dieser Wunsch nach Qualen erfüllte ihm mit einer Wärme, die ihm doch gleichzeitig frösteln ließ. Frustriert schlug er mit seiner kleinen Handfläche auf das Fensterbrett auf dem er saß._

 _„Geminius, es sind nicht die Dinge die euch verbinden sondern jene die euch voneinander unterscheiden." hörte er die liebevolle Stimme seiner Mutter sprechen, die im Türrahmen stand und ihm mit besorgter Miene ansah. „Ich weiß Mutter und dennoch fühle ich mich deplatziert." Die junge Frau schloss leise die Tür zu seinem Zimmer hinter sich und bewegte sich in das Innere des Raumes. Vor seinem Bett angekommen, ließ sie sich nieder und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. „Komm, setzt dich zu mir." Mit einen letzten Blick auf die beiden Gestalten draußen, sprang er mit einen leichten Satz von der Fensterbank und setzte sich neben seine Mutter. „Wie geht es dir in Hogwarts wenn ihr dort Duelle führen sollt?" „Es ist nicht angenehm, ich muss immer diese Wut in mir unterdrücken. Immer wieder ertappe ich mich dabei wie dieser Drang andere zu quälen in mir hochkriecht. Es ist beängstigend!" „Hast du darüber mit Onkel Severus gesprochen?"_

 _Der Junge vor ihr nickte zustimmend. „Was hat er diesbezüglich gesagt?" „Das ich mich in der Bibliothek über das Thema Okklumentik informieren soll. Ich sollte die Ferien dazu nutzen und einen Aufsatz darüber verfassen." Der Blick seiner Mutter wanderte zu seinen Schreibtisch, wo einige Pergamente lagen, die allesamt beschrieben waren. „Hast du bereits damit begonnen?" „Ja, ich komme relativ gut voran. Onkel Severus hat mir einige Zusatzstunden in diesen Bereich in Aussicht gestellt." Die Frau vor ihm schenkte ihm ein Lächeln während sie seine Hände berührte. „Du weißt, dass du mit all deinen Problemen und Ängsten zu mir kommen kannst, nicht wahr Geminius?" Der Junge mit den langen dunklen Haaren nickte. „Gut. Falls du das Gefühl haben solltest, dass weder ich noch dein Vater dir bei einem Problem helfen können, so wende dich bitte an…" „Onkel Severus, ja ich weiß." meinte er beschwichtigend. „Tue dies wirklich. Ich weiß, dass Severus zwar der Patenonkel von Draco ist aber er ist genauso für dich da wenn du ihm brauchen solltest." „Ich weiß Mutter, ich weiß!" Lächelnd beugte sich seine Mutter vor und küsste ihm sanft auf die Stirn. Diese Zuneigung genießend, schloss der Junge seine Augen und fühlte den sanften Abdruck ihrer Lippen im oberen Bereich seines Gesichts._

„Aufhören!" schrie der junge Mann aufgebracht und mittels eines Schwenks seines Zauberstabs ertönte eine Explosion und die Reste des Steindaches begannen herabzustürzen. „Harry, pass auf!" schrie Hermine ihm lautstark entgegen. Dieser stand inmitten des Chaos, einige leblose Körper lagen nur wenige Meter um ihm herum auf den schmutzigen Boden. „Hör mir zu Jeremiah, du musst dich weiter erinnern!" „Nein, das muss ich nicht!" zischte der Angesprochene, der auf seinen Steinthron saß und den Mann mit der Brille wütend anstarrte. „Was gibst du es endlich auf? Es gibt nichts mehr gutes, dass du in mir erwecken könntest!" „Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass es so ist! Tief in deinen Inneren sind da noch Spuren, des alten Jeremiahs oder Geminius, sowie Narcissa dich all die Jahre genannt hat!" „Nenne mich nie wieder Jeremiah!" herrschte er Harry an bevor er sich erhob und mit einen Schwenk seines Zauberstabs wurde Harry kraftvoll gegen die Wand geschleudert. „Um Gottes Willen, Harry!" rief Hermine schockiert aus und eilte zu ihren alten Freund. „Ja, lauf zu ihm und bettle um sein Leben, ein Leben das ich in wenigen Minuten auslöschen werde!" meinte Jeremiah mit kalter Stimme. „Nein Jeremiah, ich bitte dich verschone sein Leben!" bat Hermine ihm während sie mit trauriger Miene über Harrys blutiges Gesicht streichelte. „Was bist du bereit dafür zu geben?" fragte Jeremiah sie auffordernd. „Hermine, nein tue es nicht. Egal was es ist, mein Leben ist nicht so wichtig wie deines!" sprach ihr alter Freund unter starken Schmerzen. „Nein Harry, du bist der Einzige der sich ihm noch in den Weg stellen kann." „Nein, du weiß dass dem nicht so ist." „Ach Harry…" Seufzend küsste sie seine Stirn bevor sie sich erhob und sich dem jungen Mann entgegenstellte der sie abwartend ansah. „Also? Was darf ich von dir als Gegenleistung erwarten damit ich sein Leben verschone?" „Mich!" sprach Hermine mit ernster Stimme.

„Tut mir leid, dass alleine reicht mir nicht aus!" sagte er grinsend, bevor er seine rechte Hand nach vorne hin flach ausstreckte, umrehte und dann langsam zu einer Faust zusammenformte. Gleichzeitig begann Harry hinter Hermine laut zu röcheln. Panisch drehte sich die Frau um und stürzte zu ihm hinunter. „Jeremiah, hör bitte auf! Du tötest ihn!" schrie sie aufgebracht. „Aber genau das ist doch der Sinn der Sache, wenn ich sein Herz anhalte!" entgegnete er trocken ehe er seine rechte Hand zur Gänze in der Faust verschloss. „So sei es!" rief er laut aus. Hermines Blick glitt von Jeremiahs Akt zu ihren Freund, der sie anlächelte bevor er seine Augen verschloss und ausatmete. „Harry, nein!" flüsterte sie während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen rannen. „Du hast es so gewollt!" sprach Jeremiah hinter ihr mit emotionsloser Stimme. Wütend bibberte Hermines Lippen ehe sie diese mit einen bösen Blick zusammenpresste, sich erhob und zu ihm umdrehte. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du scheitern wirst!" „Ach tatsächlich? Willst du mir auch verraten, wie du gedenkst das du schaffen?" „Mit der Liebe einer Mutter!" Jeremiah begann laut zu lachen, die Frau vor ihm wusste nur zu genau dass er sie nicht anlachte sondern sich über ihren Satz lustig machte, sie lautstark auslachte.

„Wie rührend. Du hättest damit vor Jahren anfangen sollen, aber du warst ja weit und breit nicht zu sehen." „Du hattest eine Mutter die dich an meiner statt liebte." „Natürlich, die gute Narcissa." sagte Jeremiah während er die Stiegen vor sich hinabschritt und vor einen der vielen leblosen Körper innehielt. „Ja sie hat ihm geliebt, diesen guten Teil von mir. Jener Teil der immer wieder unentschlossen war das einzig Richtige für diese Welt zu tun." philosophierte er während er das leblose Gesicht von Narcissa mit seinen Fuß abschätzig berührte. „Bedauerlicherweise hat sie nichts erreicht, denn der große Lord hat mich bereits lange vor ihren jämmerlichen Versuchen den richtigen Weg gezeigt! Seine Stunden, jede einzelne Zufuhr seiner dunklen Macht hat mich mehr erfüllt als die stundenlangen Versuche ihrer Mutterliebe. Eine Mutterliebe die mich nicht mal in meinen Zehenspitzen erreichte und weißt du auch wieso!" Hermine beobachtete ihm wütend wie er Narcissas toten Körper von sich wegstieß. „Weil sie einfach nicht du war!" „Du hättest einen Vater gebraucht!" murmelte sie. „Ich hatte einen Vater, genau genommen hatte ich sogar zwei. Einer war davon ein jämmerlicher Todesser der sich immer nur um Draco gekümmert hat." „Das ist nicht wahr, er tat sein Bestes!" „Nein, es quälten ihm die Gewissensbisse. In seinen letzten Stunden habe ich ihm damit gequält, habe ich gezeigt wie sehr er seinen besten Freund ausgenutzt hat!" „Severus hätte dir besser mit der Okklumentik helfen können hätten wir dein Problem nur früher erkannt!"

Jeremiahs Gesichtsausdruck verzog sich zu einer boshaftigen Fratze. „Erwähne nie wieder seinen Namen oder ich schwöre dir, du wirst leiden egal wer du eigentlich für mich bist!" „Wieso denn? Rettet mich etwa die Tatsache das ich dich geboren habe?" wollte sie von ihm wissen, sich im gleichen Moment sehr wohl bewusst das sie ihm mit dieser Aussage provozierte. „Ja richtig, jede Andere hätte ich längst getötet Mutter! Doch merkwürdigerweise hat der dunkle Lord an dir gefallen gefunden und so soll und darf ich dir keinen Schaden zufügen! Jedoch kann ich dich quälen, sowie ich es schon einmal getan habe." Die Erinnerungen an seine Tour in ihren Geist damals bei der Gefangennahme in Malfoy Manor ließen sie vor dem jungen Mann zurückweichen. „Keine Angst, ich werde das nicht noch einmal tun, denn über dieses Stadium bin ich längst hinaus. Nein ich werde dir eine Strafe verpassen, an der du dein restliches Leben lang leiden wirst! Dein Spiegelbild wird dich jeden Tag für dein restlichen Leben daran erinnern, das du daran schuld bist!" Ehe Hermine fragen konnte was er damit wohlmöglich meinen könnte, beobachtete sie wie er seinen Zauberstab schwenkte. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie wie sie in die Luft gehoben wurde und dunkle Magie in ihren Körper eindrang. Ängstlich erkannte sie, dass es sich genauso anfühlte wie damals als Voldemort ihren Wall durchbrochen hatte und sie vernichtete. „Nein, ich will nicht deine Untergebene werden!" schrie sie wütend. „Nein, keine Angst du wirst schon du selbst bleiben. Ich habe genug unzählige Marionetten an meiner Seite. DU jedoch wirst das Privileg erhalten, DU selbst zu bleiben oder auch eben nicht." hörte sie ihm sagen bevor ein einzelner Stich sich durch ihr Herz bohrte und ihr jegliche Luft zum Atmen nahm.

„Du wirst sie sein und an ihrer statt das Schicksal erfüllen, dass der Fluch für sie vorgesehen hatte!" verkündete Jeremiah bevor der dunkle Nebel ihren Körper nun vollständig einhüllte und ihre Sinne verschwanden. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich strömten unzählige Erinnerungen jenes Mädchen in ihren Kopf, dass sie in den letzten Wochen gut kennengelernt hatte. Sie waren sich näher gekommen und waren der Gefühle füreinander bewusst geworden. Doch dann hatte er sie einfach getötet ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, hatte er ihr den Avada Kedavra auf den Hals gehetzt. „Nein, nicht sie…" murmelte Hermine als sie sich begann zu verwandeln. „Doch Mutter, genau sie." bekräftigte er ihre Befürchtung. „Du wirst es sein! Du wirst eines Tages ihm in dir aufnehmen und damit ihr Schicksal erfüllen!" Ehe Hermine etwas dazu sagen konnte, überwältigte sie die dunkle Macht und ließ ihr Bewusstsein verlieren.


	48. Eine weitere Zeitreise?

_Eine weitere Zeitreise?_

 ** _„Hermine, ich weiß das ich mit meiner Tat jedes Recht verloren habe auf dein Vertrauen, da ich all jenes verraten habe für das du stehst aber darf ich dich dennoch um eine Sache bitten?" Die junge Frau blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihm um sondern wartete ab._**

 ** _„Darf ich weiterhin auf deine Freundschaft hoffen?" Seine Stimme war leise, beinahe ein Flüstern gewesen. „Sie ist die deine und diese für immer."_**

Keuchend erwachte sie und verspürte wie ihr Herz heftig gegen ihre Brust schlug. Während sie ihre Augen noch immer geschlossen hielt, fühlte sie wie ein feuchter Lappen auf ihre Stirn gelegt wurde. Erschrocken schlug sie ihre Augen auf und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht eines jungen Mannes. „Albus, was tust du hier?" fragte sie krächzend und bemerkte zuerst nicht ihre veränderte Stimme. „Ich kümmere mich um dich, du hast beinahe zwei Tage durchgeschlafen." Nickend nahm sie seine Information zur Kenntnis ehe mit einen Schlag all die Erinnerungen sie einholten. „Harry! Wo ist Harry?" rief sie erregt aus und hatte sich aufsetzten wollen. Sofort verdunkelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck während er den Lappen in die Schlüssel, wo sich Wasser darin befand, eintunkte. „Hermine, ich will das du weißt, dass ich dir keinerlei Schuld daran gebe." Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Was meinst du?" „Dad ist tot. Er hat ihm umgebracht, vor deinen Augen." Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich von ihm ab, versuchte mühevoll sich die Erinnerung an dem Mord an ihren besten Freund in Erinnerung zu rufen aber es gelang ihr nicht. „Wenn ich dabei war, wieso kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern?" Panisch sah sie sich um und erkannte erst bei zweiten Mal dass der junge Mann, denn sie seit seiner Geburt kannte traurig anblickte. „Albus?" „Hermine, du solltest noch etwas wissen." meinte er zögerlich während er einen größeren, alten Spiegel von dem Nachtkästchen neben ihr Bett. „Was ist?" „Jeremiah, er hat ich bestraft." Waren seine einzigen Worte gewesen bevor er ihr den Spiegel anbot. Zögerlich ergriff sie den Spiegel, drehte ihm um und sah hinein. Augenblicklich weiteten sich ihre Augen und sah dabei zu den Jungen, den sie jahrelang als ihren Neffen betrachtete.

„Du bist….." „Sie, ja ich weiß." Mit dem Anblick ihres neuen Gesichts kehrten augenblicklich alle Erinnerungen an jenen Abend wieder zurück. „Ich weiß nun alles wieder. Ich weiß auch warum er es getan hat." „Warum hat er gerade sie dafür ausgewählt?" „Weil er nichts von ihren Schicksal wusste, der Grund warum sie eigentlich existiert. Der Fluch, ich habe dir doch einmal davon erzählt." sagte Hermine nachdem sie den Spiegel vor sich auf die Bettdecke abgelegt hatte. „Ja, der Fluch denn Voldemort auf den Spiegel Nehergeb gelegt hat als er noch zur Schule ging." „Richtig und das Severus und ich diesen unbeabsichtigt auf uns gezogen haben. Unsere Söhne dadurch gezeugt wurden." „Ja und sie dadurch ebenfalls als er…" „Richtig, ganz genau." „Er wollte Jane als Gefäß benutzen und durch sie wieder an die Macht kommen." „Wir dachten doch die ganze Zeit dass er durch Jeremiah widerkehren würde." „Sie sind wohl erst hinter ihre große Bedeutung erst gekommen, als es für sie bereits zu spät gewesen ist." „Aber Hermine, ist es ihm überhaupt möglich deinen Körper als Wirt zu benutzen, immerhin bist es ja eigentlich du!" „Er hat vor vielen Jahren schon einmal versucht die Kontrolle über mich zu erlangen." „Aber er hat es nicht geschafft." vermutete Albus. „Falsch Albus, er hat es geschafft. Nur damals hat es jemanden gegeben der es verhindert hat dass ich auf seine Seite gewechselt bin." „Wer?" fragte der Junge neugierig. „Es war Severus gewesen, er hat mich nicht gerettet." „Sondern?" „Er hat mich getötet." Schockiert weiteten sie seine Augen. „Wieso? Ich dachte er hat dich geliebt?" „Eben weil er mich geliebt hat, war es seine einzige Möglichkeit gewesen. Außerdem tat er es weil ich ihm darum gebeten habe."

Albus schüttelte den Kopf, da er es nicht verstand. „Das begreife ich nicht, tut mir leid. Wie kann ich jemanden töten, denn ich nicht nur liebe sondern mit dem ich zudem zwei Kinder in die Welt gesetzt habe. Wobei eines davon ein Psychopath ist." Hermine legte vorsichtig ihre, nun mehr wesentlich kleineren Hände auf die von Albus. Fragend blickte er zu ihr hoch. „Severus tat es, weil er wusste dass ich nie so leben könnte eher hätte ich selbst meinen Leben ein Ende bereitet." „Wieso hast du es nicht getan?" flüsterte er, nicht so recht wissend ob er die Antwort wirklich hören wollte. „Ich konnte mich nicht mehr dagegen wehren. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig." „Warum ist er so, warum ist Jeremiah derartig böse und grausam? War sein Vater auch etwa so gewesen?" Hermine lächelte ihm an und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Oh nein Albus, Severus mag vieles in seinen Leben gewesen sein aber er war nie wirklich vorsätzlich grausam gewesen." „Wenn du dies sagst, wird es wohl so stimmen." „Du kannst meinen Worten ruhig Glauben schenken, denn hätte dein Vater dich umsonst nach ihm benannt?" Einen Moment lang ruhte Albus´Blick auf dem jungen Mädchen, das sie von nun an war. „Nein, Dad hatte immer einen Grund für alles was er tat. Und Mum ebenso."

„Ginny, wie geht es ihr?" wollte Hermine nun sichtlich besorgt wissen, denn immerhin war ihre beste Freundin nun ungewollt zur Witwe geworden. „Sie hält sich tapfer. Im Moment sind Lily und Grandma Molly bei ihr." „Das ist gut." murmelte sie. „Es ist alleine meine Schuld. Ich hätte mich mehr bemühen müssen als er mir die Chance dazu gab." „Hermine er hat sie dir nie gegeben, er hätte ohnehin meinen Vater getötet denn er hatte ihm jedes Mal mit seiner Vergangenheit und der Geschichte seiner Herkunft, seinen Eltern konfrontiert. Es war nur mehr eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, zudem hat er Severus mehrfach bedroht." Überrascht blickte sie zu Albus. „Woher weißt du davon?" „Dad hat es mir gesagt, er hat mir auch alles von euren Plan erzählt." „Wieso?" „Er wollte, dass du eine Unterstützung an deiner Seite hast falls er selbst scheitern sollte." „Er wusste es oder hat es immer schon geahnt." „Mag sein, doch nun ist es so wie es ist und wir müssen das Beste daraus machen Hermine." Das Mädchen nickte mit verlorenen Blick in die Ferne. „Wie soll es nun weitergehen?" fragte sie in das Zimmer hinein, in der Hoffnung es könne ihr jemand eine Antwort darauf geben. „Ich hätte da eine Idee." meinte Albus vorsichtig. „Welche da wäre?" „Dad hat mir erzählt, dass er ohne dein Wissen bereits einmal in der Vergangenheit gewesen ist." Überrascht wie wütend zugleich blickte sie ihm nun an. „Was? Wieso, wo genau in der Zeit ist er gewesen Albus!" „Er war in jenen Jahr gewesen wo Tristan nach Hogwarts kommt. Er hat sich dort mit dem Porträt von Severus Snape unterhalten."

„Nein, nein. Wir waren uns doch einig gewesen, dass wir Severus nicht mit hineinziehen sollen." murmelte Hermine verzweifelt. „Hermine, Dad hat gesagt dass es ohne ihn nicht gehen wird. Er ist und bleibt der Vater der Beiden." „Und gerade deswegen war ich immer gegen diese Vorgangsweise gewesen!" „Vermutlich ist er deswegen ohne dein Wissen zurückgereist." mutmaßte Albus. „Hat er dir erzählt, was Severus zu ihm gesagt hat?" fragte sie vorsichtig nach. Nickend bejahte der Mann vor ihr. „Und?" „Er hat ihm nicht sonderlich viel erzählt, aber doch genug um sein Interesse zu wecken. Er hatte geplant nochmalig in die Vergangenheit zu reisen um diese zu ändern und zu verhindern, dass Tristan frühzeitig von der Bühne abtritt." Hermine lächelte den Jungen vor sich an. „Seit wann benutzt du solche Sätze Albus?" „Ich habe lediglich meinen Vater zitiert, Hermine." Diese nickte verstehend. „Nun gut, dann werde ich wohl das zweite Mal in meinen Leben in die Vergangenheit reisen. Ich hoffe nur, dass der Ausgang dieses Mal mir glücklicher beschieden sein wird." „Wir sollten Kontakt halten, denn dann kann ich dich darüber informieren ob die Veränderungen in der Vergangenheit sich auf unsere Zeit hier auswirken." Zustimmend nickte Hermine. „Ich werde ein kleines Buch so verzaubern das wir dennoch, über die Zeiten hinweg miteinander kommunizieren können." „Wann willst du aufbrechen?" „Sobald wie möglich, wir müssen unbedingt verhindern, dass Jeremiah die ganze Welt vernichtet."

Drei Tage später saß Hermine in der alten Bibliothek von Hogwarts über diverse Büchern gebeugt während Albus ihr gegenüber einige alten Schriften studierte. „Verdammt nochmal, warum gibt es keine Erklärung für diese Prophezeiung von Trelawney." murrte Albus sichtlich frustriert während er die Pergamente von sich wegschob. „Du wirst sicherlich eine Antwort darauf finden." meinte Hermine ohne von ihrer Lektüre aufzusehen. „Was tust du da überhaupt?" „Ich lese mich durch jenen Schuljahrgang in dem Tristan war. Darunter war auch Teddy gewesen." Augenblicklich verdunkelte sich der Gesichtsausdruck von Albus bevor er aus den Fenstern hinausblickte, die sich keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt befanden. „Albus, es tut mir leid ich wollte keine alten Wunden aufreißen." sagte Hermine und berührte sanft seine Hand. Sie war nicht sonderlich überrascht als er ihr seine Hand entzog. „Du kannst nichts dafür, es tut einfach nach all den Monaten noch immer weh. Sein Tod damals war einfach nur sinnlos gewesen." Nachdenklich blickte Hermine in der Gestalt des Mädchens zur Seite. „Das stimmt allerdings. Er war einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen." „Er hatte damals tatsächlich geglaubt, es wäre Tristan der am dem vermeintlichen Grab von Severus stand." Stumm stimmte Hermine ihm zu. „Wenn wir Erfolg haben, wird Teddy niemals diesen sinnlosen Tod sterben müssen." Verwirrt blickte Albus von dem Fenster zu dem Mädchen vor sich gegenüber. „Wieso?" „Wenn wir Tristans Tod verhindern, wird er auch niemals neben Severus begraben sein. Deswegen wird Teddy nie zu dieser Stelle in den Ländereien von Hogwarts gehen um seinen toten Stiefbruder zu besuchen." „Du hast Recht."  
Ehe Hermine ihm etwas entgegnen konnte ertönte lautes Gepolter von Schuhen. Fragend blickte Hermine zu Albus, der ihre Verwirrung teilte. Wenige Sekunden später standen James und Scorpius vor ihnen. „Was ist passiert? Wieso in aller Welt bist du hier Scorpius?" beschwerte sich Albus lautstark. Mit einen verwirrten Seitenblick in Richtung Hermine, räusperte sich der Mann mit den blonden kurzen Haaren ehe er von James an der Schulter leicht angestoßen wurde. „Scorpius hat interessante Neuigkeiten für uns." „Gute oder weniger gute?" „Schlechte." „Lass hören!" forderte Albus ihm auf. „Des Lords Nachfolger hat vor, seine Späher nach Frankreich, Bulgarien und in die Staaten zu entsenden. Er will die Magier dort auf seine Seite ziehen." Hermine lachte verächtlich. „Von wegen auf seine Seite ziehen, er will sie zunächst einschüchtern ehe er alle seine Gegner vernichtet." „Uns allen ist klar was als nächstes passieren wird sobald er die magische Welt vollkommen unter seiner Kontrolle hat." sagte James in die Runde. „Er wird die Muggeln angreifen." sprach Hermine in ihrer neuen Gestalt das aus was alle dachten. „Also stimmt es tatsächlich was ich gehört habe, er hat dich tatsächlich in Jane verwandelt." erkannte Scorpius bestürzt. Der Malfoy Spross arbeitete als Doppelagent, wie einst der Patenonkel seines Vaters. Durch ihn erfuhr der Widerstand rund um Harry, Hermine und den Anderen was Jeremiah plante. „Ja Scorpius, die Gerüchte sind wahr." antwortete Albus für Hermine, die alle Bücher mittels eines Schwenks ihres Zauberstabs schloss. „Wir müssen unverzüglich handeln." „Was bedeutet das?" „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen Scorpius ohne dich noch mehr in Gefahr zu bringen, in der du dich ohnehin bereits befindest." „Hilft es uns den alten Jeremiah wieder zurückzubringen?" wollte Scorpius von ihr wissen. Hermine trat zu den jungen Mann und berührte vorsichtig seinen rechten Unterarm. „Ich hoffe es, ich werde es zumindest versuchen."

„Das genügt mir, ich wünsche dir viel Glück!" erwiderte er, drehte sich um und verließ schnellen Schrittes die Bibliothek. „Gut, was habt ihr ausgeheckt?" fragte James nachdem Scorpius verschwunden war. „Hermine wird in die Vergangenheit reisen und Tristans Tod verhindern." Ungläubig blickte der junge Mann mit den gelockten wuscheligen Haaren zu dem Mädchen. „Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen, ich habe schon versucht Dad mehrmals diese irre Idee auszureden. Wo ist Dad eigentlich?" Schockiert blickte Hermine zu Albus, der kaum merklich mit den Kopf verneinte. „James, Dad ist…" „Jeremiah hat ihn vor meinen Augen getötet." Ungläubig sah James zu dem Mädchen vor sich. „Nein…" begann er mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck zu begreifen und taumelte nach hinten gegen eines der unzähligen Bücherregale, wo er sich anschließend daran herabsinken ließ. Hermine erhob sich in ihrer neuen Gestalt und näherte sich dem jungen Mann vorsichtig. „James, es tut mir so leid. Ich habe das nie gewollt." Mit verwirrten Augen blickte er auf ihre Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte. „Das weiß ich doch Hermine und dennoch ist es für mich nicht begreifbar." „Das ist es für keinen von uns James." murmelte Albus leise. Dessen großer Bruder sah von dem Mädchen vor ihm zu dem jungen Mann der über die Bücher gebeugt stand. „Wie geht es Mum?" wollte James sogleich wissen. „Grandma und Lily sind bei ihr." „Ich verstehe, nun ja wenigstens ist sie nicht alleine in diesen schweren Stunden." „Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird sich über deinen Besuch freuen." „Wo befinden Sie sich im Moment?" „Sie sind im Fuchsbau." „Gut, ich werde dann nachher gleich dorthin apparieren." Hermine nahm ihre Hand von seiner Schulter und sah zu wie er aufstand. In seiner vollen Größe überragte er sie nun nahezu um dreißig Zentimeter. „Es ist merkwürdig, jetzt so klein zu sein." murmelte sie und bewirkte ein Grinsen bei James. „Nun ja, immerhin hab ich dich zum Lächeln gebracht." James nickte zustimmend bevor er sich nervös seufzend durch sein dichtes, wuscheliges dunkles Haar fuhr. „Kann ich euch noch irgendwie behilflich sein bevor ich Richtung Fuchsbau aufbreche?"

Albus und Hermine sahen sich kurz an, ehe sein jüngerer Bruder den Kopf schüttelte. „Nun gut, dann verabschiede ich mich." Mit einen erneuten Seitenblick in Richtung Albus meinte Hermine räuspernd: „Warte James, ich begleite dich noch zur großen Halle und hole mir etwas vom Abendessen. Möchtest du auch etwas Albus?" Der junge Mann nickte abwesend während er wieder in seine vorherige Lektüre vertieft war. „Wir sehen uns Albus." sprach James nochmalig seinen Bruder an, der ihm abwesend zum Abschied winkte. Sichtlich besorgt blickte der großgewachsene Mann zu Hermine, die mit einen Kopfnicken in Richtung Ausgang der Bibliothek wies. Dort angekommen schloss James die große Tür, nachdem Hermine auf den Gang getreten war. „Ich mach mir Sorgen um ihm Hermine. Er wirkt wieder so verschlossen, wie damals als Kind." teilte James seine Gedanken mit. „Ich weiß, deswegen habe ich ihm eine wichtige Aufgabe aufgetragen bei der du ihm unbedingt unterstützen musst James!" Sichtlich verwirrt hob der Angesprochene seinen Kopf. „Was meinst du damit? Was hast du vor?" Vorsichtig blickte Hermine sich um, ehe sie James am Arm mit sich zog und in den nächst besten leeren Raum hineinzog, abschloss und einen Schallzauber belegte. „Was soll die Geheimniskrämerei Hermine?" „Ich musste sicher sein, das wir ungestört sind. Minerva hat mir vor wenigen Tagen erzählt, dass sie sich nicht sicher sein kann das Jeremiah unter den Schülern einige Sympathisanten hat." „Das ist traurig zu hören, aber gut zu wissen." meinte James lediglich trocken. „Richtig, von daher meine Schutzmaßnahmen." Nickend ließ sich James in der ersten Reihe der Schulbänke nieder während sich das Mädchen auf einen anderen alten Schreibtisch niederließ.

„Dein Vater und ich haben einen Plan ausgearbeitet – er beeinhaltet eine Zeitreise." „Nicht schon wieder…" seufzte James. „Es geht leider nicht anders. Ursprünglich sollte euer Vater in die Vergangenheit reisen um Tristans Tod zu verhindern und damit zumindest für den Kampf gegen Jeremiah einen Trumpf im Ärmel zu haben." „Was ist mit Jeremiah selbst, können wir nicht irgendwie verhindern dass er von Voldemort…" James hielt inne, da er die Wahrheit nicht aussprechen wollte, insbesondere nicht vor Hermine. „Das ist der zweite Teil, wir müssen irgendwie dies alles aufhalten und gegeben falls verhindern." „Aber Dad ist nun mal tot, wer soll an seiner statt in die Vergangenheit reisen?" Als Hermine ihm keine Antwort darauf gab, schnappte James geräuschvoll nach Luft. „Nicht du…" „Es bleibt mir nichts anders übrig James." „Du kannst dich schon noch erinnern, was aus deiner letzten gutgemeinten Zeitreise passiert ist. Wir alle müssen mit den Konsequenzen daraus leben." Nun veränderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Mädchens vor ihm schlagartig, es wurde von zart und weich zu einer wütenden Fratze. Sie eilte auf ihm zu, schlug beide Hände jeweils neben seinen Oberkörper hin und beugte sich über ihm während er nach hinten glitt. „James Potter! Ich. Weiß. Nur. Zu. Gut. um die Konsequenzen meiner damaligen Zeitreise. Aber egal wie sehr ich es auch teilweise bedauere, so würde ich alles jenes das damals geschehen ist, mit einen kleine Unterschied, genauso wieder tun!" „Und der Unterschied wäre?" flüsterte James sichtlich ehrfürchtig.

Hermine entließ ihn aus seiner bedrohlichen Lage ihrerseits und brachte einige Meter zwischen ihm und sich selbst. „Ich würde es nicht zulassen, dass Severus Jeremiah an Lucius übergibt, damit dieser ihm Voldemort überreichen kann." „Du weißt dass Lucius nichts dafür kann, Narcissa hat alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan ebenso wie er." „Ich weiß, ich gebe weder ihm noch ihr die Schuld für das was mit meinen Sohn schon vor langer Zeit geschehen ist." sagte sie mit leiser aber fester Stimme. James beobachtete wie das Mädchen sichtbar zitterte. Er atmete einmal tief durch bevor er sich erhob und sich vorsichtig ihrer Gestalt von hinten näherte. „Was kann ich tun um Albus zu unterstützen?" Hermine drehte sich um und wie von dem Mann vermutet hatte sie Tränen in ihren Augen als sie ihm ansah. „Ich werde während meiner ganzen Zeitreise mit ihm in Verbindung bleiben. Sorge bitte dafür dass er auf Kurs bleibt und lässt mich bitte über jede Tat von Jeremiah Bescheid wissen, ich will nicht im Unklaren gelassen werden – egal wie schlimm es auch werden mag!" Nach alle den Jahren wusste James mittlerweile dass es besser war Hermine nicht zu verärgern und ihren Ratschlägen und Bitten Folge zu leisten. „Das werde ich. Ich werde Albus in jeder mir möglichen Art und Weise unterstützen und auf Kurs halten. Ich verspreche es!" Sichtlich erleichtert nickte Hermine ihm zu und lächelte dabei sanft. „Euer Vater wäre stolz auf euch!" flüsterte sie als sie bei ihm angekommen war, während er sich in der Zwischenzeit von seinen Sitzplatz erhoben hatte. Mit Tränen in den Augen nickte James stumm bevor Hermine ihm liebevoll umarmte.


	49. Direkt in die Gegenwart

_Direkt in die Gegenwart_

Nachdenklich stand das Mädchen, dass Hermine nunmehr war wortlos vor einem Grab. Ein schlichter weißer Stein stand auf dem Gras indem der Name des Verstorbenen eingraviert war. „Ist es falsch, dass ich erneut eine Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit unternehmen werde? Wenn du hier bei mir wärst, würdest du mir davon abraten?" fragte sie mit leiser Stimme. Der Wind, der sich langsam aber sicher zu einen Sturm entwickelte wehte um ihre zierliche Gestalt und ließ sie frösteln. Sie zog ihren dicken Wintermantel enger um ihren Körper und verbarg ihr Gesicht in dem dicken weinroten Schal der um ihren Hals gebunden war. „Ist es denn so falsch, wenn ich helfen möchte dass zu korrigieren, dass durch meine erste Zeitreise schief gelaufen ist?" Sie hielt inne als würde sie auf eine Antwort warten. Doch sie wusste selbst ganz genau, dass ihr kein Toter dieser Welt darauf antworten würde. Stumme Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herab, bevor sie sich diese aus dem Gesicht strich, ihren Körper durchstreckte, tief durchatmete und mit starker Stimme sagte: „Ich bin es ihm schuldig und auch seinen Bruder. Ich will dass wir alle eine zweite Chance bekommen!" Danach drehte sie sich um und verließ das Grab. Sie wusste nicht, dass sie einen heimlichen Zuschauer hatte der sich hinter einen der vielen Bäume des verbotenen Waldes versteckte.

„Ich habe diese beiden Bücher mit einen Zauber belegt. Wir werden via eines Zaubers miteinander kommunizieren können. Ich werde dich über meine Schritte und Erfolge auf den Laufenden halten." erklärte sie bevor sie ein kleines Büchlein an Albus übergab. Das andere gab sie in ihre kleine Tasche, jene kleine Reisetasche die ihr bereits vor all den Jahren bei der Hocruxjagd gute Dienste erwiesen hatte. Dankend nahm der junge Mann und jüngere Sohn ihres besten Freundes das Buch entgegen. „Wie funktioniert es?" wollte er wissen während er es in der Innenseite seines Jackets verstaute. „Ganz einfache Verbinde und Verschwinde Zauber." Nickend notierte sich Albus diese Information in seinen Geist. „Während meiner Reise werde ich dich irgendwann bitten, deinen jüngeren Ich Träume zu übermitteln über Geschehnisse aus unserer Gegenwart hier." Verwirrt zog er die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Für was soll das gut sein?" „Ich will, dass dein jüngeres Ich Harry davon erzählt und ihm somit für meine Mission zu sensibilisieren. Da Severus zu dem Zeitpunkt meines Erscheinens schon lange nicht mehr am Leben sein wird, brauche ich unbedingt Harrys Unterstützung. Er ist der Einzige der die Okklumentik beinahe so gut beherrscht wie einst sein Lehrer." „Wer war sein Lehrer gewesen?" wollte Albus nun neugierig von ihr wissen. „Severus Snape." Überrascht öffnete er seinen Mund. „Tatsächlich?" „Ja, es war in Rahmen seiner Verteidigung gegen Voldemort gewesen. Doch die Beiden konnten sich nicht sonderlich gut leiden." „Die Geschichte kenne ich von Onkel Ron. Es hat mich lange verwundert, warum er mich dennoch nach ihm benannt hat. Meinen zweiten Vornamen meine ich damit." „Weil er ihm für seine Taten bewundert hat. Er hatte nie die Gelegenheit gehabt sich bei Severus für sein Tun zu bedanken." „So hat er ihm quasi kurzerhand ein Denkmal gesetzt." sinnierte Albus. „So in etwa."

Albus seufzte und Hermine wusste im gleichen Moment dass der junge Mann vor ihr noch sehr lange darüber nachdenken würde über das was sie ihm gerade erzählt hatte. „Nun gut, ich würde vorschlagen, wir verlieren nicht noch mehr Zeit als das Schicksal uns ohnehin zugesteht." meinte Hermine und warf dabei einen Blick auf die Porträts der ehemaligen Schulleiter. „Willst du, dass ich bleibe?" „Ja, doch könntest du mir kurz einen Moment für mich geben. Fünf Minuten?" Albus blickte in die Richtung eines bestimmten Porträts ehe er mit einem leichten wissenden Lächeln zustimmte und rasch das Büro der ehemaligen Schulleiter verließ.

„Also, sag mir nun ganz genau was ich DIR, sprich deinen anderen ICH mitteilen soll das er mir vertraut!" sprach sie mit ernster Stimme während sie die letzten Kleinigkeiten in ihren Beutel verschwinden ließ. „Erkläre ihm, dass der dunkle Lord eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat erneut auf Erden zu wandeln und das jede Menge Leute deswegen schon gestorben sind. Wenn das alles nichts hilft, erwähne Jeremiah und Tristan. Erzähle ihm was unbedingt verhindert werden muss, dass Tristan leben muss um zu verhindern, dass Jeremiah die Welt ins Chaos stürzt." „Soll ich ihm mitteilen, wer ich eigentlich bin?" „Nein, enthalte ihm diese Information noch. Irgendwann werde ich ohnehin dahinter kommen, mit oder ohne dein Zutun!" „Du weißt, dass ich Narcissa einweihen muss bezüglich meiner wahren Identität." „Du kennst Narcissa am besten Hermine, du wirst wissen wie weit du gehen kannst!" entgegnete ihr die dunkle Stimme des Porträts. „Ich weiß." „Ich wünsche dir das Beste Hermine!" „Danke Severus!" sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, bevor es im nächsten Moment klopfte und Albus wieder das Schulleiterbüro betrat.

„Bist du bereit?" wollte er wissen währenddessen Hermine den Zeitumkehrer zwischen ihre Finger gab. „Es ist wie ein Deja-Vu." Stellte sie überrascht fest ehe sie langsam, mit genauer Präzension die benötigten Umdrehungen zählte. Dieses Mal wollte sie keinen Fehler machen, indem sie zu weit oder früh in die Zeit zurückreisen würde. Dieses Mal wollte sie von Beginn an alles richtig machen. „Ich bin bereit." murmelte sie und konnte Albus aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen. „Viel Glück Hermine!" sprach er und im nächsten Moment ließ sie die Räder los und der Zeitumkehrer begann sich zu drehen, ebenso wie die Umgebung und die Zeiten um ihre Gestalt herum.

Als die Umgebung aufhörte sich zu drehen und alles um sie herum nun klare Formen annahm, erkannte Hermine dass sie in der Vergangenheit angekommen war. Vorsichtig trat sie einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne und erkannte, dass draußen der Vollmond in seiner ganzen Pracht über dem Himmel von Hogwarts thronte. Durch dessen Dominanz, leuchtete sein Licht beinahe das ganze Schulleiterbüro aus. „Wer sind Sie und was haben Sie hier in unserer Zeit zu suchen?" hörte sie dann auch schon die ihr so bekannte sonore dunkle Stimme aus der dunklen Seite, rechter Hand von ihren Standpunkt. Langsam nahm sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Innenseite ihrer Schuluniform heraus und murmelte ein leises Lumos sodass die Spitze hell zu glühen begann und ihr so eine wertvolle Lichtquelle war. „Ich bin Jane Malfoy und komme aus der Zukunft." stellte sie sich sogleich vor und näherte sich seinem Porträt. „Weswegen?" „Um die Zukunft zu verändern." „Wieso?" „Weil der dunkle Lord wieder auf Erden wandeln wird, wenn ich es nicht verhindere." erklärte sie wobei sie absichtlich seine eigenen Worte verwendete. Der Mann in dem Bilderrahmen beobachtete sie stumm ehe er sich räusperte. „Was wird geschehen?" „Ein junger Mann, wurde vor langer Zeit verdorben und ein anderer, der vermutlich seine Rettung sein kann, wird in kurzer Zeit sterben. Ich bin hier um dies zu verhindern!" „Um wem handelt es sich bei den Beiden?" „Um Jeremiah und Tristan!" Obwohl es relativ dunkel war, konnte Hermine genau erkennen wie sich die Augen des Porträts weiteten. „Dann hatte Mister Potter aus der Zukunft nicht angelogen?" „Ich fürchte nicht." „In Ordnung, wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein Miss Malfoy?" „Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Harry Potter sich um Tristan Tonks kümmern wird wenn er einmal schwer verletzt sein wird." „Wann wird dies geschehen?" „Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, aber Sie werden es ohnehin erfahren wenn es soweit ist!" Nickend nahm der Mann dies zur Kenntnis und gab gleichzeitig seine Zustimmung. „Vielen Dank Professor Snape!" sagte Hermine in ihrer Gestalt als Jane, bevor sie disapparierte.

Wenige Sekunden später fand sich Hermine inmitten dichten Waldes vor. Seufzend begann sie diesen zu durchwandern, ehe sie wenige Minuten später diesen verließ und sich wenige Meter vor ihr ein großes gusseisernes Gittertor erstreckte. „Malfoy Manor." murmelte sie. Danach drehte sie sich um und verschwand in den Tiefen des Waldes. Dort angekommen sprach sie einige Schutzzauber bevor sie das alte Zelt aufstellte, dass sie bereits vor über zwanzig Jahren verwendet hatte. Im Inneren des Zeltes legte sie sich dann vorsichtig auf eine der vielen Betten. Vorsichtig holte sie aus ihrer magischen Tasche das Buch heraus, schlug die erste Seite auf und schrieb mittels ihres Zauberstabs: „Habe mit Severus gesprochen, er hilft mir bei meinen Unterfangen. Befinde mich jetzt im Wald auf dem Anwesen der Malfoys. Werde nach einer Rast mit Narcissa sprechen. Melde mich wieder. H." Kaum waren ihre Worte auf dem Pergament erschienen verschwanden sie auch in dem gleichen Tempo wieder. Wenige Sekunden später erschienen die Worte: „In Ordnung, bis bald. Gib auf dich Acht. A.S." Lächelnd schlug sie das Buch wieder zu und ließ es in ihren magischen Beutel verschwinden, bevor sie sich hinlegte und ihre Augen schloss.


	50. Besuch bei Narcissa

_**Besuch bei Narcissa**_

 _Hinter einem dicken Baumstamm, die ihm ganzen Wald um sie herum zahlreich vertreten waren, beobachtete Hermine wie die Tür zum Hauptgebäude von Malfoy Manor geöffnet wurde und Lucius heraustrat. Er drehte sich zur offenen Tür herum, wo Narcissa im Türrahmen stand, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie auf die Wange. Danach drehte er sich wieder herum, direkt in ihre Richtung sodass sich Hermine vorsichtshalber hinter dem Baumstamm verkroch ehe sie wieder langsam nach vorne blickte und gerade noch mitansehen konnte wie Lucius weg apparierte. Seufzend beobachtete sie wie Narcissa, sich noch einen Moment lang versicherte dass niemand zu sehen war bevor sie die schwere Tür verschloss. „Gutes Mädchen." murmelte Hermine, bevor sie sich ein Herz nahm und hinter ihrem breiten Versteck hervortrat. Schnellen Schrittes bewegte sich das Mädchen zu dem großen Gittertor, sprach einen Spruch denn sie von Severus wusste. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass die Mitte beinahe durchsichtig wurde und trat wenige Momente später durch. Kaum auf der anderen Seite stellte sie erstaunt fest, dass das eiserne Tor augenblicklich wieder seine ursprüngliche feste Form angenommen hatte. Rasch eilte sie zu dem großen Eingangsbereich und klopfte mittels magischer Verstärkung an die Tür. Dabei benutzte sie eine bestimmte Abfolge von bestimmten Klopfzeichen. „Ich hoffe sie erinnert sich nach all den Jahren noch daran." meinte Hermine leise, die mit jeder Sekunde die verging nervöser wurde._

 _Zu ihrer Erleichterung hörte sie von der Innenseite des Hauses laute, aber vorsichtige Schritte die sich der Tür näherten. Langsam, für Hermine eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, wurde die schwere Türe geöffnet und Narcissa blickte fragend hinaus. Als sie Hermines veränderte Gestalt erblickte, zog sie überrascht ihre Augenbrauen nach oben hoch. „Wer bist du? Wie hast du das Gittertor überwunden?" „Narcissa, ich bin es." begann sie zögerlich mit leiser Stimme. „Wieso nennst du mich Narcissa, nur meine Familie und engste Freunde dürfen mich so nennen! Ich muss dich nun bitten zu gehen!" empörte sich die Frau vor ihr und wollte bereits die Türe wieder verschließen. „Ich gehöre doch zu deinen Freunden Narcissa. Ich bin einmal deine beste Freundin gewesen." erwiderte sie rasch und war froh, wie die Frau vor sich in ihren Tun inne hielt. Fragend blickte sie erneut zu ihr, dem Mädchen das sie nun verkörperte. „Wieso tust du das? Wieso verletzt du mich indem du behauptest jemand anderes zu sein der bereits seit vielen Jahren tot ist!" „Weil ich es bin Narcissa." „Beweise es!" Hermine überlegte einen Moment lang ehe ihr die kleine Büchlein mit der schwarzen Magie wieder einfiel sowie die eigentlichen Gründe für ihre Zeitreise." „Meine Söhne, allem voran Jeremiah oder wie du ihn nennst Geminius! Zudem weiß ich, dass du entgegen der weit verbreiteten Meinung kein dunkles Mal trägst aufgrund dessen was mir selbst widerfahren ist!"_

 _Narcissas Augen weiteten sich augenblicklich und ihre Kinnlade fiel buchstäblich herunter. „Hermine? Aber wie ist das möglich, wieso siehst du aus wie ein junges siebzehnjähriges Mädchen?" begann die Frau ihr unzählige Fragen zu stellen. „Lässt du mich erst einmal eintreten? Danach werde ich dir in Ruhe alles erzählen!" bat Hermine sie. Nickend öffnete Narcissa die Tür, trat zur Seite und ließ das Mädchen eintreten. Rasch schloss die die schwere Türe, zückte ihren Zauberstab, legte einen zusätzlichen Sperrzauber auf die Tür sowie einen Schweigezauber. „Kann ich dir etwas anbieten?" fragte Narcissa unbeholfen nachdem sie sich minutenlang schweigend angesehen hatten. „Ein Tee wäre wunderbar und eine weiche Sitzgelegenheit." „Dann gehen wir am Besten in den Salon." meinte ihre frühere Freundin. „Du kennst noch den Weg dahin?" Hermine stimmte ihr nickend zu und folgte ihr sodann die Treppen hinauf. Ohne es zu wollen, begannen sie alte Erinnerungen an das Frühlingsfest heimzusuchen. „Es ist lange her." murmelte Hermine als sie die Treppen hinter sich gelassen hatten und unmittelbar vor der Tür standen, wo sich dahinter der Salon. „War es nicht ebenfalls hier gewesen, wo der dunkle Lord damals…" begann Narcissa zögernd. „Ja, es war genau hinter dieser Tür gewesen." entgegnete Hermine grimmig und entsprechenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Als der dunkle Lord gefallen ist, habe ich das Zimmer komplett renoviert. Du wirst es nicht wiedererkennen." Nickend beobachtete Hermine wie Narcissa die Zimmertüre öffnete und sie zuerst eintreten ließ. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung hatte ihre Freundin nicht übertrieben, denn es war tatsächlich nichts mehr von der damaligen Einrichtung zu erkennen, selbst die Fenster waren nun vollkommen anders angeordnet. „Das hast du gut hinbekommen Narcissa!" merkte Hermine an._  
 _Diese nickte während sie dem Mädchen einen Platz auf der Couch anbot. Mittels eines Schwenks des Zauberstabs zauberte sie ein Teesservice mit frischen Tee herbei. „Gibt es bei euch keine Hauselfen mehr?" „Doch, aber ich benutze sie für solche Kleinigkeiten nur wenn Lucius da ist." „Wo ist er eigentlich? Ich habe vorhin gesehen wie er weg appariert ist." „Er hat einen Termin im Ministerium. Die melden sich alle paar Jahre wegen irgendwelchen Recherchen alter Fälle dergleichen." erzählte sie während Hermine vorsichtig von ihrer Teetasse nippte. „Wieso bist du hier Hermine und vor allem in dieser Gestalt?" Das Mädchen blickte von der Tasse, die sich in ihrer Hand befand hinauf direkt in Narcissas Augen. „Ich komme aus der Zukunft." „Weshalb?" Überrascht zog Hermine eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Du bist gar nicht überrascht?" „Nein, du hast dies schon einmal gemacht also warum solltest du es nicht wieder tun?" Das Mädchen stellte nickend, die Tasse vor sich auf den kleinen Tisch ab. „Also?" fragte die Frau mit den dunklen Haaren nochmalig. „Ich bin hier um zu verhindern, dass Voldemort in der Zukunft wieder auferstehen kann." Augenblicklich weiteten sich Narcissas Augen. „Wie?" flüsterte sie furchtvoll. „Du weißt es bereits, ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen." „Nein…" hauchte die Ehefrau von Lucius Malfoy und schlug sich dabei die Hand vor den Mund. „Jeremiah wird in der Zukunft furchtbare Taten begehen Narcissa. Ich muss dies unter allen Umständen verhindern!" „Also hat der dunkle Lord doch bei ihm Erfolg gehabt?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich muss verhindern dass er zu diesen bösen Wesen wird, dass ich in der Zukunft erlebt habe."_

 _Hermine rechnete damit dass Narcissa sofort entgegnen würde, dass sie sicherlich Unrecht habe und Jeremiah oder Geminius wie er von seinen Zieheltern genannt wurde, nicht dies tun könne. Doch zu ihrer neuerlichen Überraschung geschah nichts dergleichen, denn die Frau vor ihr fuhr sich nachdenklich durch ihr langes dunkles Haar, das bereits einige weitere weiße Haarsträhnen aufwies. „Narcissa, wieso sagst du nichts zu den Dingen, die ich dir gerade erzähle?" „Weil euer Sohn schon immer anders war als es beispielsweise Draco war. Es sind Dinge geschehen, die uns äußerst beunruhigten und dennoch hatten wir immer nur das Beste für ihm gehofft." Das Mädchen nickte. „Wie kann ich dir helfen?" „Ich weiß, dass sich Jeremiah in eurer Obhut befindet. Dein zukünftiges Ich hat es mir verraten kurz bevor sein Überfall stattgefunden hatte." „Willst du zu ihm?" „Nein, ich darf ihn unter keinen Umständen begegnen. Vor allem nicht in dieser Gestalt hier!" „Das bringt mich gleich zu meiner nächsten Frage, wer bist du überhaupt? Wieso siehst du so aus? Hast du einen Vielsafttrank eingenommen?" „Nein ich habe keinen Vielsafttrank eingenommen. Und du weißt genau wer ich im Moment bin Narcissa. Mir vor brauchst du keine Spielchen spielen." meinte sie mit einem schnippischen Tonfall. Die Angesprochene nickte bevor sie ihr erwiderte: „Es tut mir leid Hermine, aber ich musste ihm damals versprechen, dass nichts und niemand über Janes Existenz erfährt." „Wegen dem dunklen Lord?" Narcissa konnte nur nicken. „Wer hat dich um dieses Versprechen gebeten?" „Es war Severus gewesen, gleich nachdem er seine Erinnerungen an eure gemeinsame Vergangenheit zurückerhalten hatte." Überrascht weiteten sich Hermines Augen, bevor sie murmelte: „Das sind in der Tat interessante Neuigkeiten." „Du hast nichts davon gewusst?"_  
 _„Nein, ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ich habe Jane erst kennengelernt, als ich euch in der Zukunft wegen Jeremiah aufgesucht hatte. Zu spät wurde mir erst klar welch bedeutende Rolle sie in der ganzen Sache spielt." „Ich nehme an, du kannst mir nichts darüber erzählen." „Noch nicht Narcissa, ich muss erst herausfinden was es mit Jeremiah genau auf sich hat." „Ich kann dir da leider auch nicht weiterhelfen, da er oben liegt und schläft." „Ich weiß, du hast dies mir schon einmal erzählt. Dieses Mal müssen wir herausfinden warum dem so ist und was wir dagegen unternehmen können!" Die Frau ihr gegenüber verstand worauf sie hinauswollte. „Wie willst du das bewerkstelligen Hermine? Wir haben alles versucht, aber letzten Endes haben wir uns dann einfach nicht getraut." „Ich werde euch jemanden schicken, dessen Fähigkeiten für solche Fälle genau geeignet sind." „Wir werden ihn empfangen und gewähren lassen." erklärte Narcissa ernst während sie ihre Hände auf die von Hermine legte. „Ich danke dir Narcissa. Doch da ist noch etwas worum ich dich bitten muss!" „Alles." „Ihr müsst dafür sorgen, dass ich als eure Nichte Hogwarts besuchen kann. Es ist für meine Mission unerlässlich dass ich dort als Schülerin mich aufhalte." „Was machen wir wegen der echten Jane, die gerade die Beaubaxtons in Frankreich besucht?" wollte Narcissa besorgt wissen. „Ich werde nicht lange genug hier sein damit es auffällt, denn ihr wolltet ohnehin sie bald nachhause kommen soweit ich weiß." Die Frau ihr gegenüber bejahte. „ In Ordnung, ich werde unverzüglich mit Lucius darüber sprechen. Gibt es etwas, dass ich ihm nicht mitteilen darf?" Überrascht zog sie ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Du würdest für mich deinen eigenen Ehemann anlügen?" „Wenn ich es muss und es zum Wohle unseres Sohnes ist sowie von uns allen, dann ja!"_

 _Innerlich zolllte Hermine ihrer alten Freundin den größten Respekt bevor sie leicht lächelte. „Keine Sorge, du kannst ihm alles erzählen. Ich weiß anhand diverse Erlebnisse aus der Zukunft, dass er auf der richtigen Seite steht." Nickend leerte Hermine ihre Teetasse bevor sie sich erhob. „Was ist mit Severus? Ist er in deine Pläne involviert?" „Ich habe mit seinen Porträt gesprochen. Doch werde ich nicht ich es sein, der mit ihm zusammenarbeiten wird sondern jemand anderes." „Wirst du mir verraten um wem es sich dabei handelt?" „Tut mir leid Narcissa, das kann ich noch nicht. Du wirst es aber früh genug erfahren und dementsprechend deine Handlungen darauf ausrichten." Stumm nickte sie dem Mädchen vor sich zu. „Gut, dann werde ich dir dein Zimmer für die Dauer deines Aufenthaltes zeigen, zumindest bis du wieder nach Hogwarts gehst." Dankend folgte Hermine der Herrin des Hauses aus dem Salon hinaus._

 _Der Wechsel in ihrer Rolle als Jane Malfoy stellte sie einfacher heraus, als sie gedacht denn Minerva stellte keine Fragen da sie gemeinsam mit Narcissa das Schulleiterbüro aufsuchte. Für ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin war sie einfach das Mädchen Jane, dessen Onkel und Tante Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy waren. Dank der eigentlichen Gene sortierte sie auch der Hut ohne weiteres in das Schlangenhaus und somit saß die dann eines Abends am langen Tisch der Slytherins, über ein Buch gebeugt als sie einiges Gemurmel hochblicken ließ. Obwohl sie ihm nie in ihren Leben gesehen hatte so wusste so sogleich um wem es sich bei dem Neuzugang, über den die Schüler schon den ganzen Tag über wild getuschelt hatten, handelte. „Hey Leute, das ist Tristan." Flüchtig blickte sich der junge Mann mit den schulterlangen dunklen Haaren umher und Hermine traf es wie einen Schlag, als sein Blick kurz den ihrigen streifte. Er besaß nicht nur die Augen seines Vaters sondern war beinahe das Ebenbild von eben diesen. Obwohl sie ihm eigentlich die Ruhe der langsamen Eingewöhnung wünschen sollte, so wusste sie das sie schnell möglichst auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte, denn nur so wäre es ihr möglich sein Leben zu retten. Sie erinnerte sich, dass in ihrer eigenen Anfangszeit sie von den meisten anderen Mitschülern als Besserwisserin und furchtbar neugierig abgestempelt war. Was lag also näher, als genau dort bei ihm anzusetzen. „Wieso bist du in Slytherin gelandet, wenn dein Bruder doch in Hufflepuff ist?" fragte sie laut in die Runde hinein. Sichtlich überrascht blickte Tristan nun zu ihr, ebenso wie Carlisle der Vertrauensschüler des Schlangenhauses. „Weil ich nicht der leibliche Bruder von Teddy bin." antwortete er mit emotionslosen Gesicht ehe sein Blick auf das Buch fiel, das sie zwischen ihren Händen fiel. Es handelte sich um das Lehrbuch von Zaubertränke, aus dem sechsten Jahrgang._

 _Während sie sich bemühte wieder eine der besten des Jahrgangs zu sein, bestand ihre Hauptaufgabe darin in der Schülermenge unterzugehen, anonym zu bleiben. Nur so konnte sie für seine Sicherheit garantieren oder es zumindest versuchen. Aus diesem Grunde hielt sie sich den Großteil ihrer Zeit entweder in der Bibliothek oder im Gemeinschaftsraum auf. An einem Abend saß sie mal wieder in ihrer Lieblingsecke, in der sie schon Jahre zuvor mit Severus immer gesessen war und studierte einige Bücher über die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste als sie leises Gelächter hörte. Vorsichtig schloss sie das Buch vor sich, erhob sich und schlich die Bücherregale entlang, auf der Suche nach der Quelle des Geredes. „Ich sag euch, die Alte hat ihm eingeladen sich bei den Auswahlvorgängen für das Quidditchteam zu bewerben." hörte sie Goyle sagen. Kaum hatte sie das Wort Quidditch vernommen spitze Hermine ihre Ohren, denn es war genau jenes Ereignis das ihren Sohn das Leben kosten sollte Und ohne das Leben ihres jüngeren Sohnes wäre jenes ihres Älteren zweifelsohne verloren, auch in dieser Zeit. Und dies musste sie unbedingt verhindern, denn es musste eine Chance für die Zukunft geben. Eine Zukunft in der ihre beiden Söhne bestenfalls leben konnten ohne eines riesigen Damoklesschwerts, namens Voldemort, oberhalb ihrer Köpfe. „Ich werde ihn herausfordern und wenn ihr in zwei Tagen, in der Früh wach werdet, wird Tristan Tonks in die Geschichte eingehen, als jener Schüler der keine vier Wochen an dieser Schule überlebt hat." Während Hermine gequält ihre Augen verdrehte lachten die anderen Jungen laut auf. „Richtig Goyle, gut so!" feuerten sie ihm an. „Dir wird das Lachen noch vergehen Goyle!" zischte Hermine während sie beobachtete wie die Clique rund um den Goylenachwuchs die Bibliothek verließen._

Atemlos blickte Harry auf die heftigen Verwirbelungen vor sich, die sich in seinem kleinen Denkarium befanden. „Was haben Sie gesehen Potter?" Der Mann verdrehte genervt die Augen, denn sein alter Professor war sehr sprunghaft was die Bezeichnung seiner Person anbelangte. „Ich habe gesehen, was mit mir passieren wird und zu welcher eiskalten, skrupellosen Person Jeremiah werden wird sofern ich ihm nicht helfen kann." „Ist es so wie ich es befürchte?" „Ja und bei weitem noch viel schlimmer. Severus, er hat Hermine mehrfach gedroht. Er hat sie tatsächlich in Jane verwandelt doch mit einen bestimmten Hintergrund. Er wollte seinen eigenen Fehler dadurch ausmerzen." Snapes Kopf schoss in die Höhe. „Was wollen Sie damit sagen?" „Vor ihrer Verwandlung hat er erwähnt, dass es Janes Schicksal wäre eines Tages ihren Körper für seine Wiederkehr zur Verfügung zu stellen. Er will das Voldemort zurückkehrt!" „Das ist das Schlimmste, das uns passieren konnte!" „Was sollen wir nun tun?" Minutenlang überlegte Severus ehe er tief durchatmete und zu Harry blickte. „Wir werden nicht darum herum kommen." „Was meinst du?" „Wir werden die Hermine in der Gegenwart darüber informieren müssen. Jane hat mir erzählt, dass sie es selbst viel zu spät erfahren hat und es ratsam wäre dass sie dieses Mal gleich zu Beginn einbezogen werden wird. Es erklärt eventuell auch die Alpträume die sie hat." „Haben Sie die Hermine aus der Zukunft diesbezüglich gefragt?" Snape nickte. „Sie hat damit nichts zu tun, es könnte aber sein dass es Jeremiahs Werk ist aus der Zukunft. Er ist so skrupellos und versucht alles Notwendige um sie zu bestrafen." „Was soll das heißen?" „Er gibt ihr und mir, seinen Eltern, für alles die Schuld. Hätten wir ihn damals nach der Geburt nicht weggeben hätte er nie vom dunklen Lord benutzt werden können."

Harry schüttelte erschüttert den Kopf. „Nach dem was ich gesehen habe, hatte sie mehrfach versucht ihm vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen." „Deswegen ist es wichtig, dass wir Hermine alles erzählen." Ungläubig sah er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer an. „Wirklich alles? Severus waren es nicht deine eigenen Worte gewesen, dass wir sie nicht mit einbeziehen sollen?" „Das war bevor wir das alles wussten, was wir jetzt wissen." „Was ist mit Ron? Was tun wir wegen ihren Kindern, Rose und Hugo?" „Das wird sich zeigen. Ernsthaft, sie hat ihren Sohn Hugo genannt?" Skeptisch zog er seinen Augenbrauen dabei in die Höhe. „Ja, soweit ich weiß war es Rons Idee gewesen." „Das klingt auch eher nach Weasley und nicht nach Hermine." „Gut, wie haben Sie sich das vorgestellt? Soll ich mit ihr reden oder wie soll das Ganze ablaufen?" „Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Hermine Sie besucht und zwar alleine! Ich will ihren Ehemann nicht dabei haben! Danach werden Sie Ihr die Erinnerungen zeigen und damit meine ich alle! Zuerst die von unserer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit und danach die von ihren zukünftigen Ich, sprich von Jane." Nickend verstand Harry. „In Ordnung, aber es wird für sie ein Schock sein!" „Es erging mir damals vor knapp achtzehn Jahren nicht wesentlich anders, als plötzlich vor mir meine Schülerin stand, die ein Baby in den Händen hielt und mir erzählte dass ich der Vater jenes Kindes sei." Betroffen presste er die Lippen zusammen und blickte zum großen Fenster, das sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch befand. „Gut, dann werde ich ihr unverzüglich schreiben." „Nein, es besteht die Gefahr das Weasley ihre Post lesen könnte. Zum Schluss spinnt er sich dann irgendeine eifersüchtige Geschichte wieder zusammen, sowie damals bei Ihrer Hocruxsuche." Überrascht kräuselte Harry die Stirn. „Sie wissen davon?" „Natürlich, ich weiß eigentlich über beinahe allen Bescheid was in den Wochen Ihrer gemeinsamen Suche abgelaufen ist. Wie glauben Sie ist Hermine der Forrest of Dean eingefallen?" „SIE waren das?" „Hermines Verstand war nicht sonderlich schwer zu erreichen." „Sie hat sich immer Zeit ihres Lebens gewundert, wie sie ausgerechnet auf ihm gekommen ist." „Kindheitserinnerungen." Schweigend nickte er.


	51. Unliebsame Überraschungen

_Unliebsame Überraschungen_

„Ich habe womöglich einen Weg gefunden, dir zu helfen." Überrascht blickte Hermine von ihren Unterlagen hoch, die vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch lagen. Sie musterte über ihre Lesebrille hinweg die schlanke Gestalt ihres besten Freundes. „Bezüglich?" „Deiner Träume." antwortete Harry. Räuspernd blickte Hermine zu der Zimmertüre ihres Büros und formte ein wortloses Schweigezauber zu Harry. Dieser nickte verstehend, zog aus der Innentasche des Umhanges seinen Zauberstabs hervor und sprach mit einen Schwenk die entsprechende Zauberformel und legte diesen Schutz über das Büro. Hermine in der Zwischenzeit entledigte sich ihrer Lesebrille, legte diese neben den Unterlagen ab und schloss ihre beide Händen, auf der Oberfläche ihres Schreibtisches, zusammen. „Ich höre." forderte sie ihm auf und bot ihm den Stuhl ihr gegenüber an. Zögerlich ließ sich Harry auf die Sitzgelegenheit sinken. „Es gibt da etwas, das ich dir zuhause in meinem Arbeitszimmer zeigen möchte. Es wird dir eventuell helfen, den Sinn deiner Träume zu erkennen." „Den Sinn? Wie können diese Träume einen Sinn für mich ergeben, die handeln von einen Jungen denn ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen habe geschweige denn werden Ron und ich noch einen weiteren Sohn bekommen." „Ich weiß Hermine, dennoch bitte ich meinen Ratschlag zu folgen." Seufzend betrachtete sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck wenige Sekunden lang, ehe sie nickte. „In Ordnung, ich werde es tun weil ich weiß, dass du als mein langjähriger Freund mich niemals in eine Situation bringen würdest, die nicht gut für mich ist." Harry nickte ihr sichtlich erleichtert zu, empfand im gleichen Moment Hermine gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen denn er wusste dass seine Freundin nach dem Nachmittag in seinem Arbeitszimmer nie wieder die gleiche Person sein würde.

„Wann kannst du kommen?" „Ich werde um eins hier fertig sein, danach werde ich via dem Flohnetzwerk zu dir kommen. Danach habe ich bis halb fünf Zeit ehe ich die Kinder von der Schule abholen werde." erklärte Hermine ihm. „Gut, das wird genügen." „Das hoffe ich." „Gut, dann sehen wir uns um halb Zwei am Grimmauld Place." Nickend nahm sie ihre Lesebrille, setze sie sich auf ihre Nase und senkte ihren Blick auf die Unterlagen vor sich herab. Verstehend verließ Harry ohne weitere Worte leise das Büro und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Gangbereich. Über einen Seitenkamin flohte er zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer. Kaum angekommen, nahm er aus dem Schrank einen Glas und die halbvolle Whiskeygaraphe heraus. Seufzend schenkte er sich etwas von dem alkoholhaltigen Getränk ein und trank. „Wie ist es gelaufen?" wollte das Porträt vor ihm wissen. „Ja, sie wird um halb zwei hier sein." „Warum trinken Sie Harry?" „Weil ich das Gefühl verspüre meine beste Freundin soeben betrogen zu haben." „Sie haben Sie nicht betrogen, sie werden ihr damit helfen und damit auch unseren Söhnen." „Das wird sich noch weisen." „Wovor haben Sie plötzlich Angst Harry?"

Der Angesprochene blickte von dem leeren Glas in der Hand hoch zu dem Mann mit den langen dunklen Haaren. Er bemerkte, dass in seiner Frage weder Ironie noch versteckter Sarkasmus gewesen war. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte Harry meinen können das es Sorge gewesen war. „Das was ich in Hermines Erinnerungen gesehen habe, sprich aus der Zukunft das war zutiefst verstörend gewesen. Dieser Jeremiah hatte so gar nichts mehr mit jenen gemeinsam dem ich in seinen Verstand angetroffen hatte. Diese Kaltherzigkeit, Skrupellosigkeit mit der er tötete – mit der er mich getötet hat…." Er hielt inne, schluckte heftig hinunter bevor er sich nachschenkte und in einem Zug das Glas leerte. „Ich bin in meinen Leben einige Male Voldemort gegenüber gestanden und hatte immer Angst gegenüber ihm zu verlieren, aber dennoch war da jedes Mal auch so etwas wie Zuversicht gewesen. Ich vermute, dies war Dumbledore zu verdanken gewesen, weil er mich jahrelang angeleitet hatte und auch Ihre Anwesenheit, auch wenn ich es damals nicht als solches wahrgenommen habe." „Und heute?" „Heute, es erfüllt mich mit purer Angst wenn ich daran zurückdenke, denn er ist unberechenbar und in seinem ganzen Tun voller Hass. Als sie von Ihnen gesprochen hat, er wurde derartig wütend dass es die Wände zum Einsturz gebracht hat. Wenn wir sein Erwachen nicht verhindern können, so frage ich mich ernsthaft ob Tristan jemals in der Lage sein wird ihm zu besiegen! Denn ich werde es zweifelsohne dieses Mal nicht sein, denn die Zauberwelt vor seiner Vernichtung retten wird."

„Harry, Sie müssen nicht glauben dass Sie der ultimative Retter sind. Sie sind ein kleiner Junge, der einfach von einem Verrückten dazu auserkoren wurde sein Gegenüber zu sein. Es hätte genauso gut Longbottom sein können, aber seine Eltern waren nun mal von ihren Naturell her anders gewesen als es Potter und Lily gewesen sind. Diese Sache hier, mit Jeremiah ist etwas vollkommen anders. Ihr Einwand bezüglich Tristan ist aber mehr als berechtigt, denn er hat keinerlei Ahnung von dem was das Schicksal für ihm bereithält. Aber dank Ihnen als sein Lehrer wird er zumindest nicht unvorbereitet in diese Schlacht gehen." „Gerade ich soll den Jungen vorbereiten? Sie wären bei weitem ein besserer Nachhilfelehrer was die dunkle Materie der Magie anbelangt." „Das mag schon so stimmen, aber wir wissen beide dass ich nicht mehr am Leben bin und nur durch dieses magische Abbild meines früheren Selbst mit Ihnen kommunizieren kann." Seufzend nickte Harry niedergeschlagen. „Warum ist sie generell in unsere Zeit gekommen und ist nicht viel weiter zurückgegangen?" Snape blickte überrascht, fragend in sein Gesicht. „Was meinen Sie?" „Wieso ist sie nicht in ihre Schulzeit zurückgegangen oder zumindest in unser letztes Schuljahr, kurz bevor Voldemort vernichtet wurde. Es gäbe für sie jede Möglichkeit ihm zu vernichten und dadurch Jeremiahs Aufstieg zum Bösen zu verhindern. Warum gerade jetzt?" Harry konnte beobachten wie es hinter Snapes Stirn heftig arbeitete. „Das ist eine gute Frage Potter, eine sehr gute sogar. Eine Frage die mehr Beachtung finden sollte. Sie hat erwähnt, dass er sie aus einen bestimmten Grund ausgerechnet in Jane verwandelt hat. Was ist wenn sie…" Der Mann hielt inne und seine Augen wurden augenblicklich größer. „Verdammt!" spie er aus. „Oh nein." erkannte Harry im gleichen Moment die Problematik die Snape entdeckt hatte.

„Sie kann nichts davon wissen Severus, denn in ihrer Zukunft hat nie jemand in Tristans Kopf hineingesehen und folglich nie jemand die Erinnerungen gesehen. Faktisch konnte sie nie von ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit erfahren haben." schlussfolgerte der ehemalige Auserwählte der Zauberwelt. „Aber wie um alles in der Welt ist sie dann an die Informationen gelangt, die sie mir erzählt hat! Sie wusste über Dinge Bescheid…" „Severus…." Der ehemalige Lehrer erhob sich plötzlich sichtbar erregt. „Sie darf unter keinen Umständen zu Jeremiah gelassen werden. Geben Sie Narcissa unverzüglich Bescheid!" „Und was soll ich ihr sagen?" „Das Hermine nicht sie selbst ist." „Das ist ja offensichtlich, schließlich ist sie von der Gestalt her Jane, ihre eigene Enkeltochter. Meine Güte wie sich das nur anhört!" „Sie ist ein Spion, ein Spion ohne es selbst vermutlich zu wissen." „Verdammt." murmelte Harry missmutig aus. „Was sollen wir mit ihr machen?" „Bring sie nochmals hierher und dann dring in ihren Kopf ein Harry, nur so finden wir die Wahrheit heraus!" „Langsam macht mich das irre Severus, dieses ewige Eindringen." „Was denken Sie, wie habe ich meine Stellung beim dunklen Lord über viele Jahre hinweg halten können Harry?" Der Angesprochene zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern. „Nur durch beinahe tägliches Legilimens! Alleine hätte ich nie das Wissen gehabt, dass ich an Dumbledore weitergab! Sie werden sich mit der Zeit daran gewöhnen und wenn alle Versuche schief gehen reisen Sie selbst in die Vergangenheit und holen Sie mich in die Zukunft!"

Erstaunt riss Harry die Augen auf, öffnete den Mund um zu einer Antwort anzusetzen wurde aber durch heftiges Klopfen an der Zimmertür daran gehindert. „Bitte?" fragte er stattdessen und wandte sich von dem Porträt ab. „Es tut mir leid Harry, aber irgendetwas stimmt mit ihr nicht." Es war Narcissa, die ihm äußerst besorgt anblickte. „Wer?" „Hermine, Jane." antwortete sie knapp bevor sie sich umdrehte und rasch davon eilte. „Gehen Sie und denken Sie an meine Worte Harry!" herrschte Snape ihm an. Verwirrt von seinen letzten Worten nickte er und folgte Narcissa hinunter in sein Wohnzimmer. Dort angekommen konnte er beobachten wie sich Hermine, in der Gestalt von Jane zusammenkrümmte und immer wieder schrie. „Nein, du bekommst mich nicht!" verstand er unter dem heftigen Gestöhne und Geschrei des Mädchens. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er an Narcissa gewandt, die neben ihm stand und hilflos wirkte. „Ich weiß es nicht Harry. Wir haben uns in einen Moment noch unterhalten und im nächsten begann sie sich unter Schmerzen zu krümmen." „Worüber habt ihr miteinander gesprochen?" wollte er plötzlich wissen, da in ihm Snapes Worte wiederhallten. „Über Jeremiah und das sie ihm unmöglich sehen dürfe." In dem Mann stieg heftige Nervosität hoch. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass Severus doch mit seiner Vermutung Recht behielt? „Hatte sie den Wunsch danach geäußert Narcissa?" „Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie meinte, dass es sich nicht richtig anfühlen würde und es für alle äußerst gefährlich sein könnte!" „Verdammt!" rief er aus und wollte sich auf das Mädchen vor sich stürzen, doch prallte er heftig an einen Schutzschild ab der sich rund um Jane gebildet hatte. Besorgt kniete sich Narcissa zu Harry hinunter und berührte seine Schultern. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" „Ja, es geht schon. Aber sie hat einen Schutzschild um sich aufgebaut."

Überrascht blickte Narcissa zu ihrer alten Freundin, deren Geschrei und Gestöhne überraschenderweise irgendwann in den letzten Sekunden aufgehört hatten. „Hermine?" „Das hättest du wohl gerne. Die Arme hatte schon ganz Recht, in euch Vertrauen zu säen und gleichzeitig dafür zu sorgen dass ER nicht stirbt. Aber ihr werdet trotz meines Bruders auch in dieser Zeit verlieren! Denn ich werde euch das nehmen, dass euch bisher geholfen hat!" Verdattert beobachteten Harry und Narcissa zusammen, wie sich Jane grinsend erhob und die beiden mit einem bösartigen Grinsen bedachte bevor sie sich in Luft auflöste. „Was kann sie damit gemeint haben?" wollte Narcissa wissen. In Inneren von Harry arbeitete es auf Hochtouren bevor schlagartig die furchtbare Erkenntnis in seinen Verstand sickerte. „Verdammt, er hat es auf Severus abgesehen!" rief er aus, rappelte sich auf und stürzte aus dem Zimmer. Rasch eilte er die Stufen zu seinem Arbeitszimmer hinauf, riss die Zimmertüre auf und erblickte wie Jane vor dem Porträt von Severus stand, das mittlerweile von der Wand abgenommen worden war und unmittelbar vor dem Mädchen stand, die ein Feuerzeug in ihrer rechten Hand hielt. „Severus!" schrie Harry schockiert auf. Dieser blickte von Jane zu ihm hinüber. „Denk an meine Worte Harry!" meinte er mit seelenruhiger Stimme bevor Jane grinsend das Feuerzeug einfach fallen ließ und damit das Porträt in Brand setzte. „Verdammt Hermine!" rief Narcissa, die nun hinter Harry ins Arbeitszimmer getreten war, empört aus.

Harry hingegen zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete diesen auf Jane aus. „Verdammt Harry was tust du da? Das ist doch Hermine!" „Nein, das ist sie nicht. Sie war es vielleicht bei ihrer Ankunft hier in diesen Haus gewesen und auch noch während eurer Unterhaltung doch dieses Mädchen hier, ist nicht mehr Hermine. Hab ich Recht?" forderte er das Mädchen lautstark auf. „Du bist wahrlich Harry Potter!" gab sie zu Protokoll und wandte sich von dem brennenden Porträt ab, hin zu Harry und Narcissa. „Wenn du nicht Hermine bist, wer bist du dann?" fragte Narcissa zögerlich. „Ach liebe Stiefmutter, hast du es noch immer nicht begriffen?" Augenblicklich weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie blickte schockiert zu Harry, der kaum nickte während sein Blick weiterhin auf der Gestalt des Mädchens gerichtet war. „Wie ist das möglich, du liegst in deinen Zimmer!" „Es ist der aus der Zukunft, nicht wahr?" „Richtig." „Warum bist du hier?" „Um eure Pläne in Erfahrung zu bringen. Ich wusste was sie vorhaben und wollte wissen warum." „Tja, da hast du Pech gehabt. Ich werde verhindern, dass du Tristan etwas antust!" „Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor meinen Bruder auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen!" „Sondern?" „Das wird sich weisen, sobald ich in meine Zeit zurückkehre." „Was ist mit Hermine? Ist sie tot?" „Nein, sie lebt noch aber sie hat ihren Sinn und Zweck erfüllt. Ich gewähre ihr einen letzten Wunsch! Sie hat vierundzwanzig Stunden!" Ehe Harry darauf etwas antworten konnte fiel das Mädchen vor ihnen in Ohnmacht. „Verdammt!" sagte er und bewegte sich auf die ohnmächtige Gestalt zu. „Was sollen wir nun tun?" „Bring sie in eines der Gästezimmer, die befinden sich gleich im Stock oberhalb dieses Arbeitszimmers." erklärte er abwesend während er auf die Überreste des Porträts seines ehemaligen Professors blickte. Narcissa hob mittels ihres Zauberstabs die leblose Gestalt Janes in die Höhe und ließ sie vorsichtig hinausschweben. Nachdem die beiden Frauen verschwunden waren, kniete sich Harry vor die verkohlten Überreste des Gemäldes, nahm einige Fetzen des Papieres zwischen seine Finger und seufzte.

„Was sollen wir nur ohne dich tun Severus? Wer soll mich nun anleiten?"


	52. Auswechslung im Spiel

Hallo! Aufgrund einiger technischer Probleme, kann ich erst heute all neue Kapiteln hochladen - dafür aber alle auf einmal :)

Viel Spaß!

 _Eine Auswechslung im Spiel_

Seufzend saß Harry auf jenen Schaukelstuhl, in dem er schon viele Male gesessen war als er seine Kinder als Babys in den Schlaf gewogen hatte. Dieses Mal wog er kein Baby in den Schlaf sondern beobachtete besorgt die schlafende Gestalt von Jane. Severus hatte zweifelsohne mit seiner Vermutung Recht behalten, Jeremiah hatte Hermine als Spion benutzt wider Willen. Er hatte sie zwar seinen Bruder retten lassen, aber nur auf eine passende Gelegenheit gewartet um Severus ein für alle Mal zu vernichten – selbst als Porträt. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein ehemaliger Professor dem Feuertod seines Porträts rechtzeitig entkam. Immerhin hatten magische Abbilder von Zauberern die Fähigkeit durch etliche Bilder zu wandern. Er hoffte innerlich, dass Severus genau dies getan hatte und somit überlebt hat. „Harry." Fragend blickte er auf und sah ihn das besorgte Gesicht seiner Ehefrau, die ihm eine dampfende Tasse vor die Nase hielt. „Danke Ginny." „Ist irgendeine Veränderung eingetreten?" wollte sie wissen während sie am Fußende des Bettes stehen blieb und selbst von ihrer eigenen Tasse nippte. „Nein, sie schläft genauso wie die letzten vier Stunden." „Was können wir tun?" „Gar nichts. Wir können nur warten." Ehe Harry diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte begann sich das Mädchen leicht zu bewegen. „Harry sieh." wies Ginnys Stimme ihm auf die Veränderung hin und er beugte sich zu dem Mädchen nach vorne. „Hermine?" „Ich möchte einen Block und Stift." krächzte sie mit leise Stimme. Verwirrt blickte der Mann zu seiner Frau, die nickend ihre Tasse auf der Kommode hinter sich abstellte, ehe sie die erste Lade öffnete und die beiden besagten Dinge herausnahm. Wortlos reichte sie dann Harry, der sie Jane in die Hand gab.

Verwirrt beobachteten Harry wie auch Ginny dass das Mädchen etwas auf dem Block schrieb und diesen danach hochhielt. „Es ist besser wenn wir schreiben, er bekommt sonst alles mit!"

Frustriert nahm Harry mit einen skeptischen Blick in Richtung seiner Ehefrau den Block und den Stift. „Was sollen wir nun tun?" schrieb er. Ihre Konversation lief nun über Schreiben ab und dem jeweiligen Wechsel zwischen Harry und dem Mädchen.

„Ich bin ein Spion, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das bist du – leider."

„Was wird nun passieren?"

„Er hat gesagt, dass er von Beginn an von euren Plänen wusste."

Während er sprach weiteten sich ihre Augen, bevor sie tief ein und ausatmete bevor sie schrieb:

„Wie lange habe ich noch?"

„Etwas weniger als zwanzig Stunden. Er hat dir insgesamt vierundzwanzig Stunden gegeben. Er gewährt dir jedoch einen letzten Wunsch."

„Was hat Severus dazu gesagt?"

„Er meint, du kannst unmöglich all das wissen, dass du angeben hast denn in deiner Realität habe ich nie in Tristans Kopf hineinsehen können da er durch Goyles Attacke starb."

Erschüttert traten dem Mädchen Tränen in die Augen.  
„Ich will mit seinem Porträt sprechen, hole es mir hier her."

Seufzend warf Harry einen verzweifelten Blick in Richtung Ginny, die mit traurigen Blick zu der verwandelten Hermine blickte. „Hermine, er hat es in deiner Gestalt zerstört!" sagte sie mit lauter Stimme und kassierte von Harry einen warnenden, tadelnden Blick. „Was denn? Er war es schließlich selbst gewesen!" entgegnete sie ihm wütend.

„Dann soll mein letzter Wunsch sein eigener Untergang sein!" schrieb sie mit grimmiger Miene während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Ich will, dass der Severus aus unseren siebten Jahrgang, als er Schulleiter war von euch aufgesucht wird. Ich will dass Jeremiah und Tristan eine Chance haben!" schrieb sie, warf danach den Block sowie den Stift von sich weg. Während Harry sich erhob und den Block, zusammen mit den Schreibutensil auf der Kommode ablegte, murmelte das Mädchen etwas leise ehe sie aus ihrer Bluse einen Zeitumkehrer hervorholte, ein paar Male daran drehte und losließ. „Harry!" rief Ginny erschrocken aus. Fragend drehte er sich um und konnte gerade noch sehen wie sich das Mädchen vor ihnen buchstäblich in Luft auflöste.

„Verdammt!" spie er wütend aus und stürzte zu dem Bett im Gästezimmer, das nun völlig verwaist war. „Hast du verstanden was sie gemurmelt hat bevor sie verschwand?" wollte er völlig aufgebracht von seiner Ehefrau wissen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es tut mir so leid Harry." meinte Ginny sichtlich betrübt während Harry schwer atmend, die Tür aufriss und kurz inne hielt. „Das muss es nicht!" erwiderte er bevor er hinausstürmte. Mit einen letzten wehmütigen Blick in Richtung dem leeren Bett wandte sie sich zur Zimmertür als einen schrillen männlichen Schrei vernahm – er stammte eindeutig von Harry. „Harry!" schrie sie angsterfüllt aus und eilte aus dem Gästezimmer, den Gang und Stufen hinunter zum Eingangsbereich.

Dort angekommen blieb Ginny plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen als sie den Grund für Harrys spitzen Ausschrei vor ihrer Eingangstür erblickte. „Wie ist das möglich?" fragte sie ehrfürchtig während ihr Ehemann keine drei Meter von ihr entfernt stand, ebenfalls zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt war und sprachlos zu der Person vor sich starrte. „Nun gut, aufgrund Ihrer ratlosen Gesichter, können weder Sie noch Ihre werte Gattin es gewesen sein, die mich hier her gelotst haben." meinte die markanten dunklen, sonoren Stimme jenen Mannes der niemand anderer wahr als Severus Snape höchstpersönlich.

Überrascht setzte sich Harry nach einigen Sekunden in Bewegung und umrundete vorsichtig den Mann mit dem dunklen langen Umhang. Obwohl die beiden Personen bereits seit vielen Jahren aus der Schule waren, stellten sie wieder einmal fest dass der Mann vor ihnen nichts von seiner unheimlichen Ausstrahlung und seinen einmaligen Auftretens verloren hatte. „Wie ist das möglich? Sie sind tot!" „Ja, ich schätze wohl dass ich das sein sollte. Aber wie mir scheint, habe ich dennoch überlebt." „Aber wie?" wollte Harry skeptisch wissen. Zu seiner Überraschung zog Snape ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament hervor. „Woher sollen wir wissen, dass es tatsächlich Sie sind und nicht…" „Mein psychotischer Sohn?" meinte Snape mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „So in etwa." „Lesen Sie das Pergament und Sie werden verstehen." erklärte der Mann mit den langen dunklen Haaren. Vorsichtig, ja beinahe zögernd nahm Harry Ihm das Pergament aus der Hand. Danach wandte er sich mit einen Blick seiner Ehefrau zu, die mittlerweile sich zu ihm gesellt hatte. Kaum hatte er das Pergament zu seiner ganzen Größe entfaltet stellte sich heraus, dass es sich um ein Dokument handelte. Als er die Überschrift las, weiteten sich seine Augen und er sah zuerst zu Ginny, die bereits damit begonnen hatte den Inhalt zu lesen, und danach zu Snape der mittlerweile an der Wand lehnte und das Landschaftsbild, das sich an der Wand ihm gegenüber befand, zu betrachten.

 _„Zusatz zu meinen letzten Willen und Testaments._

 _Ich, Severus Snape verfüge folgenden magischen Zusatz hinsichtlich meines Ablebens. Mittels des schwarzmagischen Spruchs Praevaraicati sunt in anima per picture wird meine Seele in ein magisches Porträt verbracht. Diese Loslösung der Seele vom Körper kann beendet werden, jedoch ist dies nur mit dem Geheimnisverwahrer möglich._

 _Einunddreißigster März Neunzehnhundertsiebenundneunzig."_

Schockiert blickten sowohl Harry als auch Ginny zu dem Mann, der sich von der Wand geräuschvoll abstieß. „Wer war ihr Geheimnisverwahrer?" „Das ist nicht von Belang, Faktum ist ich bin hier und werde gebraucht." „Haben Sie an alles was Sie als Porträt erlebt haben eine Erinnerung?" „Ja Harry, das habe ich. Und ich kann Ihnen eines sagen, es ist nicht schön wenn man angesengte Augenbrauen hat!" erklärte Severus und zeigte dabei auf seine eigenen Augenbrauen, die in der Tat etwas verbrannt aussahen. „Wenn Sie wollen, ich hätte da eine Kräutertinktur die Ihnen bei der Heilung behilflich sein könnte." schlug Ginny ihm vor. „Das wäre sehr nett von Ihnen Ginevra." Nickend verließ die Frau mit den langen zusammengebundenen roten Haaren den Gang. „Kommen Sie, wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer." meinte Harry und ging in das Zimmer, das sogleich hinter der nächstgelegenen Tür lag. „Wie ich mitbekommen habe, besitzen Sie noch das alte Porträt von Blacks maulender Vorfahrin." meinte Snape während er das Wohnzimmer hinter Harry betrat. „Ja, das ist richtig aber es befindet sich nun am Dachboden mit einigen anderen unliebsamen Zeug. Aber woher wissen Sie das eigentlich?" „Als Porträt bekommt man so einiges mit, das der Außenwelt verborgen bleibt." „Wie zum Beispiel?" „Es wandern hier einige Gestalten durch die Bilder, die dann einiges an Tratsch nach draußen hin verbreiten wollen. Doch aus einen unbekannten Grunde, können Sie dieses Haus nicht verlassen." „Es ist ein Schutzbann, wir wollten damit verhindern dass private Sachen nach außen dringen. Und wie sich nun herausstellt war es ein äußerst guter Einfall von mir gewesen." „Das war es in der Tat." pflichtete der Mann ihm bei, bevor er sich in dem anderen Ohrensessel es sich vor dem lodernden Kaminfeuer, dass Harry Sekunden zuvor entfacht hatte, gemütlich machte.

„Was wollen wir nun tun Severus? Ich darf Sie doch noch Severus nennen?" Nickend zauberte sich dieser ein Glas mit Feuerwhiskey herbei, ein weiteres erschien neben den seinigen. „Für Sie Harry." „Vielen Dank!" sagte dieser bevor er das Glas nahm und daran nippte. „Also was wollen wir tun?" „Wie ich bereits sagte, wir werden Hermine miteinbeziehen. Ohne sie geht da überhaupt nichts weiter wie mir scheint. Und nebenbei bemerkt, ich spreche von der echten Hermine! Nicht von diesen Jane Verschnitt. Apropo, wo ist sie überhaupt?" wollte Severus wissen während er sich suchend im Wohnzimmer umsah. „Sie ist nicht mehr hier Severus." „Ach nein, wo ist sie denn hin?" „Jeremiah er…" Harry hielt inne und blickte von seinen Handflächen zu seinen ehemaligen Professor, der erkennend nickte. „Ich verstehe."


	53. Lily Luna

_Lily Luna_

„Mum, für wem ist das sechste Gedeck gedacht?" fragte Lilly als sie ihrer Mutter beim Decken des Tisches half, für das bevorstehende Abendessen. Ginny blickte aus der Küche in Richtung Harry, der bereits auf seinen Platz saß und den Tagespropheten las währenddessen Albus die Teller über den Tisch verteilte. „Wir werden für die nächste Zeit einen Gast haben." begann Harry nachdem er die Zeitung zusammengelegt hatte und neben seinen Platz ablegte. „Einen Gast?" wiederholte Albus ihm stirnrunzelnd. „Ist Teddy etwa da? Ich dachte er ist wie James in Hogwarts." „Nein Albus, es ist nicht Teddy." „Wer ist es dann Daddy?" wollte Lilly nun neugierig wissen und kam zu ihrem Vater angelaufen. „Es ist ein alter Lehrer von deiner Mutter und mir." Der Junge bemerkte den erneuten Blickwechsel zwischen seinen Eltern und fragte sich was hier wohl vorging. „Du kannst dich doch noch an meinen alten Lehrer, Professor Snape, erinnern?" sagte sein Vater sogleich zu ihm. „Ja natürlich, aber hast du mir nicht erzählt er wäre seit vielen Jahren tot?" „Das ist richtig Albus, aber durch einen mächtigen Zauber ist er wie durch ein Wunder am Leben." antwortete Ginny während sie nach der Reihe die Speisen aus dem Küchenbereich auf den Tisch herbeizauberte und ihren beiden Kindern bedeutete ihre vorgesehenen Plätze einzunehmen. „Und dieser Professor Snape wohnt jetzt bei uns?" meinte Albus mit ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ja Albus, das ist richtig." „Oh Mann." murmelte der Junge leise und sah mit Unbehagen auf die Salatschüssel vor sich.  
„Wie ist dieser Professor denn so Mummy? Ist er nett?" wollte Lilly nun wissen während Ginny begann ihrer Tochter Essen auf den Teller zu geben. „Nun ja, er ist sehr höflich und ist ein großer Zauberer mein Schatz." versuchte die junge Frau die Frage des Mädchens vor ihr zu beantworten. „Mag er denn kleine Kinder?" Ginny entglitten beinahe ihre Gesichtszüge und sah fragend zu Harry, der mit seinem schönsten Lächeln zu seiner Tochter blickte. „Lilly Schatz, sei einfach du selbst und es wird schon alles in Ordnung sein. Professor Snape mag vielleicht auf den ersten Blick etwas unheimlich wirken, aber er ist ein guter Mensch." Während seiner Worte glitten seine Augen zu seinem jüngeren Sohn, der ihm skeptisch begutachtete. „So und jetzt wird in Ruhe gegessen!" fügte er hinzu, denn er wollte um jeden Preis vermeiden, dass Snape diese Unterhaltung mitbekam.

Harry konnte natürlich nicht wissen, dass eben jener Mann wenige Meter von der offenen Tür zum Esszimmer stand und die Unterhaltung schweigend beigewohnt hatte. Es war schon viele Jahre her gewesen, dass er mit kleineren Kindern, die wesentlich jünger als elf Jahre gewesen waren, zusammen gewesen war geschweige denn zusammengelebt hatte. Albus schien ein junger Mann zu sein, den man nicht leichtfertig alles erzählen konnte – er schien ein geborener Skeptiker zu sein. Aber war es denn so verwunderlich, denn immerhin hatte er mit ihm selbst als Porträt zuletzt gesprochen wo es hieß, dass er tot sei. Und nun würde er in wenigen Augenblicken mit ihm am gleichen Tisch sitzen um zusammen zu speisen. Die kleine Lily hingegen, ihre größte Angst war die eines typischen kleinen Mädchens. Er wusste, dass er sich vor allem in ihrer Gegenwart zusammenreißen musste und nicht den Kotzbrocken höchstpersönlich zum Besten geben durfte ohne das kleine Mädchen einen großen Schrecken einzujagen. Daher atmete er tief durch, strich mit seinen Händen einmal über seinen schwarzen Gehrock und klopfte dann vorsichtig an der offenen Tür, die zum Esszimmer führte und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Alle vier Personen, die am langen Esstisch saßen blickten zu ihm hoch. Harry saß an jenen Platz, an dem Sirius immer gesessen war, wenn es eine Ordensversammlung gegeben hatte. Ihm fiel sofort auf, dass der Tisch magisch verkleinert war denn er war auf die Länge für sechs Personen ausgelegt. Auf der rechten Seite saß Albus, denn er bereits von seiner Unterhaltung als Porträt kannte. Ihm gegenüber hatte ein kleines Mädchen, mit schulterlangen rötlichen Haaren ihren Platz, die ihm mit großen Augen anstarrte. Genau auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, saß Ginny sowie es ihre Mutter vor vielen Jahr zuvor ebenfalls getan hatte.

„Severus, wie schön, dass du mit uns zu Abend isst." begann sie räuspernd, erhob sich und bat ihm mit einer begrüßenden Handbewegung in den Raum herein. Unbeholfen blieb dem Mann nichts anderes übrig als stumm zu nicken. „Albus kennst du ja bereits." begann Ginny nun ihre beiden Kinder vorstellen, sodass der angesprochene Junge ihm höflich zunickte. „Professor Snape." begrüßte er ihm höflich während er sich von seinem Platz erhob. „Albus." entgegnete er. Manieren hatte er zumindest schon einmal gute, dachte sich der ehemalige Professor zufrieden während sein Blick dann zu den kleinen Mädchen wanderte vor dem Ginny nun stehen blieb. „Das ist Lily. Schatz, das ist Professor Snape." Die jüngste Tochter nahm sich ein Beispiel an ihren Bruder, da sie sich nun ebenfalls erhob und ihm ihre kleine Hand reichte. Überrascht zog der großgewachsene Mann vor ihr seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe bevor er ihr rasch seine Hand zur Begrüßung reichte.

„Es freut mich sehr Professor Snape! Mein Name ist Lily Luna Potter! Du kannst mich aber Lily nennen, wenn du willst." Severus musste sich ordentlich Bemühen um nicht breit zu grinsen über das Verhalten des kleinen Mädchens vor sich. Daher nickte er ihr respektvoll zu und erwiderte: „Vielen Dank Lily, es freut mich auch deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ich bin Professor Severus Snape!" „Kann Professor Severus neben mir sitzen?" fragte Lily sogleich ihre Mutter, die sichtlich überrascht zuerst zu Harry blickte der nun zu seinem ehemaligen Lehrer sah. „Professor Snape Schatz und wenn dieser das möchte." korrigierte Ginny ihre Tochter sogleich und sah entschuldigend zu Snape, dessen Lippen ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte. „Ich würde sehr gerne neben dir sitzen Lily." meinte dieser nun und nahm am Platz zwischen dem kleinen Mädchen und dessen Vater Platz.  
Albus nahm sogleich den weiteren Teller, der zwischen ihm und seiner Mutter stand und reichte ihn Severus hinüber, der ihm dankend annahm. „Gefällt Ihnen das Gästezimmer so wie ich es herrichten ließ?" wollte Ginny wissen während sie zurück zu ihrem Platz ging. „Ja, es ist sehr angenehm. Vielen Dank Ginevra!" Ehe die dreifache Mutter darauf reagieren konnte, gluckse Lily neben ihm erheitert auf. Fragend blickte er zu dem kleinen Mädchen, dessen Aussehen ihm an ihre Namensgeberin erinnerte. „Habe ich etwas Lustiges gesagt?" „Nun ja, Sie haben Mum Ginevra genannt. Nur unsere Großmutter nennt sie so, wenn sie auf Mum böse ist." erklärte Albus und überreichte ihm das Besteck. „Ich verstehe." „Sie können mich ruhig so nennen Professor." „Es ist Severus. Ich bin schon lange kein Professor mehr." entgegnete ihr der Mann mit den dunklen Haaren bevor er sich etwas aus der Salatschlüssel auf seinen Teller gab. Harry lächelte zu Ginny, die ihm erleichtert ansah. „Ist der Salat gut?" wollte Lily von ihm wissen nachdem sich zwei Hühnerkeulen und eine Portion Reis auf seinen Teller wiederfanden. „Natürlich, grüner Salat ist äußerst gesund und gut für das Gehirn." Mit betretenen Miene sah das Mädchen auf den kleinen Teller vor sich, wo sich eine kleine Portion an grünen Salat befand aber von ihr gar nicht angerührt worden war. „Isst du denn keinen Salat?" wollte ihr Tischnachbar wissen nachdem er einige Bissen von seinen Abendessen zu sich genommen hatte.

„Nein, sie mag keinen." antwortete Albus für seine kleine Schwester. „Ist das so tatsächlich?" Severus warf einen kurzen Blick jeweils zu Harry und Ginny, die zustimmend nickten während Lily betreten auf ihren Teller starrte. „Nun ja, ich würde es an deiner Stelle einmal versuchen. Du wirst sehen, dass grüner Salat gemeinsam mit dieser Sauce hier sehr gut schmeckt." meinte Severus, der sich nun etwas von dem selbstgemachten Dip auf die grünen Salatblätter gab, es vermischte und sich dann unter den kritischen Augen von Lily in den Mund steckte. „Und?" fragte sie kleinlaut während ihr Bruder und die gemeinsamen Eltern neugierig das Schauspiel vor ihnen verfolgten. „Es schmeckt sehr köstlich. Du solltest es auch einmal probieren." Unsicher blickte Lily nun von ihrem Teller zu den von Severus. Dieser verstand was die Kleine beschäftigte, sodass er ein Stück seines Salates auf den Teller von Lily gab und sie aufforderte zu kosten. Mit einem fragenden Blick in Richtung ihrer Mutter, die ihr aufmunternd zustimmte. Vorsichtig gab sie sich ein kleines Stück in den Mund und kaute darauf herum. Nach einigen Sekunden hellte sich das Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens merkbar auf. „Das ist ja voll gut!" rief sie erfreut aus und bat Ginny ihren Salat mit dem gleichen Dip zu bereichern wie es Severus zuvorgetan hatte. Sichtlich zufrieden aß der Mann neben ihr weiter und sodann setzten auch die übrigen Anwesenden der Familie Potter ihr Abendessen fort.

„Vielen Dank Severus, dank dir isst Lily nun endlich ebenfalls grünen Salat." sagte Harry nachdem Ginny mit den beiden Kindern in deren Kinderzimmern verschwunden war. Der Hausherr setzte sich mit seinem Gast in den beiden Ohrensesseln und genehmigten sich jeweils einen Feuerwhiskey. „Kein Problem. Ich habe es damals bei Draco und Geminius genauso gemacht, als sie in ihren Alter gewesen sind." „Bereust du es, dass du ihn damals Lucius übergeben hast. Gleich nach der Geburt?" wollte Harry von ihm wissen. „Manchmal, vor allem wenn ich mir ansehe was aus meinen Sohn in der Zukunft geworden ist. Ich frage mich immer wieder was ich dagegen tun kann." „Wir haben Tristan, im Gegensatz zu der Zukunft haben wir dieses Mal seinen Tod verhindert." Severus nickte zustimmend. „Das ist richtig, dennoch halte ich es für falsch, dass sein Bruder alleine das Allheilmittel zur Rettung der gesamten Zauberwelt darstellen soll." „Du meinst sowie es bei mir der Fall gewesen ist." „Richtig, du jedoch hattest insgesamt sechs Jahre in der du von Dumbledore und den besten Lehrern in Hogwarts trainiert wurdest." Harry bemerkte, dass der Mann ins duzen abgerutscht war und versuchte ihm auf diesen Level entgegenzukommen. „Du warst auch einer von Ihnen." Der Mann sah überrascht zu ihm hoch, als wäre ihm erst jetzt sein Fehler aufgefallen. Zu seiner Überraschung zuckte Severus mit den Schultern und erwiderte: „Ja, das ist richtig. Doch glaube ich kaum, dass Tristan genauso viel Zeit bleiben wird bis er aus seinen Schlaf erwachen wird. Wir müssen zuerst verhindern, dass Voldemort die Macht über ihm erlangt."

„Wie sollen wir ihm nennen?" „Jeremiah." Harry nickte. „Wieviel willst du Hermine bezüglich Jeremiah sagen?" „Alles, ich will ihr nichts vorenthalten was unsere gemeinsamen Kinder betrifft." „Das wird sehr hart für sie werden." „Es geht nicht anders. Ich will mir nicht eines Tages von ihr vorwerfen lassen müssen, dass ich es ihr verheimlicht habe." Harry beobachtete das Mimikspiel des Mannes vor sich. „Hat dies die Hermine aus der Zukunft getan?" Stumm bejahte Severus dies. „Das tut mir sehr leid." „Das muss es nicht, wir sind Beide Opfer der Zeit. Wir müssen nun das Beste daraus machen. Hast du schon mit ihr gesprochen? Wann wird sie hierherkommen?" „Morgen Vormittag, nachdem sie Hugo und Rose in die Schule gebracht hat und Ron im Laden bei George ist." „Ich verstehe. Gut, ich werde dann nach oben gehen. Wie sieht es bei euch morgens aus, was das Frühstück betrifft?" „Halb sieben Uhr für die Kinder. Ginny und ich essen zumeist später, nach acht Uhr herum, wenn sie zurückkehrt nachdem sie die Kinder in der Schule abgeliefert hat. Du kannst dir aber auch von Kreacher etwas bringen lassen." „Diesen alten Hausdrachen von einen Hauself gibt es auch noch?" Harry bejahte. „Ja, er hat es mittlerweile zähneknirschend akzeptiert, dass Hermine zum Freundeskreis gehört." „Ich kann mich erinnern, dass er muggelstämmigen Zauberern und Hexen nicht akzeptiert." „Er hat sich daran gewöhnt." „Das heißt?" „Wenn Hermine im Haus ist, wirst du nicht viel von ihm sehen außer du verlangst ausdrücklich nach ihm." Severus verstand, erhob sich von seinem Platz, nahm das halbvolle Glas und leerte es in einen Zug. „Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht." verabschiedete sich Severus von Harry und verschwand nahezu lautlos aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Oben im ersten Stock angekommen, wo sich die meisten Schlafzimmer befanden, unter anderem auch sein Gästezimmer beobachtete er wie Ginny leise aus einen der beiden Kinderzimmern trat und betont leise die Tür schloss. Als sie aufblickte erkannte sie Severus, der am Treppenabgang stand und sie ansah. „Lily möchte immer eine Gute Nacht Geschichte hören, dabei schläft sie meistens gut ein." „Wie alt ist sie jetzt?" „Sie wird acht Jahre alt im Dezember." „Sie scheint ein kluges Mädchen zu sein." „Das ist sie ja. Danke nochmals wegen der Sache mit dem Salat." „Kein Thema. Ich gehe dann auch zu Bett." Ginny nickte ihm zu. „Gute Nacht Severus." „Gute Nacht, Ginny." Die junge Frau sah ihm überrascht an bevor sie ihm ein leichtes Lächeln schenkte und die Treppen hinabschritt.  
Rasch verschwand Severus in seinem Gästezimmer und ließ sich seufzend auf dem großen Doppelbett nieder. Sanft berührte seine rechte Hand die samtene Oberfläche der dunkelgrünen Bettwäsche. In all den Jahren als Porträt war dies eine von vielen Dingen gewesen, die er an seinem normalen Leben vermisste. Der Geruch von frischer Luft, das Gefühl von samtener Bettwäsche unter seinen Fingern, diese Weichheit und gleichzeitig Wärme unter seinen Fingerkuppen. Genießend schloss Severus die Augen und sog die Empfindung vollkommen in sich auf. Die Ruhe war geradezu himmlisch, die ihm umgab. Nur dumpf gelangte der Straßenlärm von London in sein Zimmer. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen und starrte auf das große Fenster, das sich direkt vor seiner derzeitigen Sitzposition befand. Er erhob sich, trat zu dem Fenster und beobachtete das Geschehen auf der Straße des Grimmauld Place. Selbst das einfache Beobachten des Straßenverkehrs erfüllte dem Mann mit einer einzigartigen Befriedigung. Wenn bereits solch eine Kleinigkeit einen derartigen Gefühlssturm in ihm auslöste, wie sollte es dann erst morgen sein, wenn er Hermine persönlich begegnen sollte. Obwohl er sich Harry gegenüber relativ gelassen gegeben hatte, so löste die Voraussicht auf das morgige Ereignis einen wahren Gefühlssturm in ihm aus. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass das Menschsein an sich all seine Gefühle wieder verstärkte von denen er als Porträt geglaubt hatte, sie nie wieder in einer solchen Intensität fühlen zu dürfen. Wie sollte er nur eine bestimmte Distanz zu der Frau wahren können, die ihm vor all den Jahren seine zwei Söhne schenkte.

Nein Severus, es war nicht DIESE Hermine gewesen, sondern eine andere, eine Hermine die du eigenhändig umgebracht hast, erinnerte sein Verstand ihm vehement an die bittere Wahrheit. Diese Hermine hat dich nie geküsst, geschweige denn dich berührt. Sie gehört einen Anderen, mit dem sie zwei gemeinsame Kinder hat. Wer sagt dir denn, dass sie überhaupt an der Tatsache interessiert ist, dass sie mit dir zwei weitere Kinder hat. Kinder von deren Existenz sie bis morgen nicht die geringste Ahnung hat. Kopfschüttelnd begann er seinen Gehrock aufzuknöpfen und diesen abzulegen. Danach schlug er die Tagesdecke zurück und legte sich auf das Bett. Kaum hatte sein Kopf das große weiße Kissen berührt war er auch bereits eingeschlafen.

Die erste Nacht in einem weichen eigenen Bett, war das Himmlischste das Severus seit sehr langer Zeit erlebt hat. Diese Ruhe, frische Luft atmen zu können verursachte eine Freude in seinen Inneren, von denen er nicht mehr wusste, dass er sie überhaupt empfinden konnte. Es war den gestrigen Gefühlen äußerst ähnlich, als er seine Finger über die samtene dunkelgrüne Bettwäsche gleiten ließ. Was war mit ihm nur geschehen, dass er sich fühlte als wäre er jahrzehntelang wie ein Blinder durch die Welt gelaufen und nun besaß er wieder sein komplettes Augenlicht. Doch wenn er tief in sich hineinhorchte musste er zugeben, dass der Vergleich nicht einmal so falsch war. Denn jahrzehntelang in einem Porträt verbringen zu müssen, war alles andere als angenehm gewesen, wenn jetzt den Vergleich zog. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich Severus, du kannst froh sein überhaupt noch am Leben zu sein. Hättest du dir nicht diesen Plan B zurechtgelegt, wärst du durch diese fiese Schlange namens Nagini zerfleischt worden." murmelte er während er sich von einer Seite auf die andere wälzte. Erst jetzt vernahm er die dumpfen Geräusche aus dem Gang. Es waren hektische Kinderstimmen sowie heftiges Gepolter. „Albus Severus Potter, gib deiner Schwester ihr Spielzeug zurück!" „Nein! Zuerst soll sie mir das Erinnermich zurückgeben!" keifte die Stimme des Jungen, der seinen Namen trug. „Lily, gib es ihm wieder. Du weißt welche Bedeutung es für deinen Bruder hat!" wies Ginny ihre Tochter an, woraufhin das Mädchen etwas ihm unverständliches murmelte. Wenige Sekunden später knallte eine Tür und Ginnys empörtes Albus erklang erbost im Gang.

Seufzend öffnete er die Augen und erblickte die dunklen Holzlatten an der Decke des Zimmers. Er durfte sich nicht wundern, denn immerhin hielt er sich in einem Haus auf indem Kinder zuhause waren – normalerweise drei Stück an der Zahl. Da der Älteste sich jedoch bereits in Hogwarts befand, waren es dennoch immer noch Albus und Lily. „Albus komm heraus und komm mit frühstücken bevor du noch zu spät in die Schule kommst oder willst du das Rose wieder bei Tante Hermine verpfeift?" hörte er nun Lily sprechen. Bei Hermines Erwähnung saß Severus sofort aufrecht im Bett und lauschte angestrengt der Unterhaltung. „Albus, es tut mir leid!" Lilys Stimme wies eine aufrichtige Reue auf und Severus hoffte für das Mädchen, dass ihr Bruder so reif in seiner Entwicklung waren, dass er ihre Entschuldigung annehmen könnte. Rasch erhob er sich aus seinen Bett und zog sich mit einem Schwenker des Zauberstabs, der auf den Nachtisch neben dem Doppelbett gelegen hatte, seine Kleidung inklusive seines schwarzen Gehrocks an. Danach ging er zu der Tür, öffnete diese leise und erblickte Lily wie diese vor der geschlossenen Tür von Albus´ Zimmer stand. Ihr Blick war in Richtung Boden gesenkt, das rote schulterlange Haar hing ihr ins Gesicht. „Albus bitte." schluchzte sie leise.

Da das scheinbar ignorierende Verhaltens ihres Bruders das kleine Mädchen so vereinnahmte bemerkte sie nicht wie Severus hinter sie trat. Gleichzeitig ertönte Gepolter von den Treppen wo ein sichtlich wütender Harry heraufeilte. Als er Severus erblickte hielt er auf den letzten drei Treppen inne und sah ihm fragend an. Unsicher wollte dieser schon seinen Arm, der über der Schulter des kleinen Mädchens schwebte zurückziehen als Harry ein Tue es mit seinen Lippen wortlos formte. Nickend ließ der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren seine Arm vorsichtig auf die linke Schulter des Mädchens sinken woraufhin diese erschrocken hochblickte. „Alles in Ordnung, ich bin es nur." erklärte Severus mit samtener Stimme. Lily blickte ihm aus tränenreichen Augen an bevor sie zu ihrem Vater sah, der nun zu den Beiden trat. „Schatz gehst du mal mit Severus hinunter zu Mummy in die Küche während ich mich mit Albus unterhalten werde." Fragend sah das Mädchen unsicher zu Severus, der ihr zunickte. Überrascht stellten Harry und Severus in nächsten Moment fest, dass Lily seine freie Hand nahm und lächelnd zu ihm hochblickte. „Dann gehen wir mal schauen, was es zum Frühstück gibt." meinte der großgewachsene Magier und ließ sich von seiner kleinen Begleitung die Stufen hinunterbegleiten währenddessen Harry in dem Zimmer seines jüngeren Sohnes verschwand.

„Was ist denn da oben los Harry?" fragte Ginny, die mit dem Rücken zu Severus und Lily zugewandt war als diese das Esszimmer betraten. Severus räusperte sich dezent, sodass sich die rothaarige Frau nun fragend umdrehte und sichtlich erstaunt feststellte, dass ihre kleine Tochter die Hand von Snape hielt. „Lily wie schön. Guten Morgen Severus." begrüßte sie die Beiden während sie auf den Teller ihrer kleinen Tochter ein Pancake schob. Fragend sah sie zu Severus, der ihr zustimmend nickte während er sich auf seinen Stuhl neben dem Mädchen niederließ. „Albus hat mich nicht anhören wollen Mum und das obwohl ich mich bei ihm entschuldigt habe!" begann Lily zu ihrer Mutter zu erzählen. „Hast du Albus sein Erinnermich zurückgegeben?" Artig nickte sie. „Ich werde mit ihm sprechen." „Ich glaube, dass tut Harry bereits." schaltete sich Severus nun in die Unterhaltung ein. „War er wütend gewesen?" wollte sie von ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer wissen. Nickend füllte dieser seinen Frühstücksteller und goss sich seine Tasse mit Kaffee voll. „Ich verstehe den Jungen einfach nicht. Er war immer sehr ruhig und zuvorkommend gewesen. Doch in den letzten Wochen, vor allem seit James in Hogwarts ist, hat er sich sehr verändert." Interessiert hörte Severus ihren Ausführungen zu während er sich seinem Frühstück widmete. „Wir dachten alle, da jetzt wo James in Hogwarts ist, wird es ruhiger werden – doch nun sorgt Albus für jede Menge Wirbel." „Er ist so gemein. Weißt du Professor Severus, früher hat er immer mit mir gespielt und mir bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen." „Lily, nenne mich einfach nur Severus ohne den Professor davor. In Ordnung?" „Ja gut, Severus." erwiderte das Mädchen lächelnd.

Eine Viertelstunde später als das Mädchen sowie Ginny ihr Frühstück beendet hatte, blickte diese auf die große Uhr an der Wand und räusperte sich: „Wie es scheint, dauert die Unterredung zwischen deinen Vater und Albus länger als gedacht. Daher werde ich dich heute alleine in die Schule bringen." „Aber was ist mit Albus, muss er etwa nicht in die Schule gehen?" wollte Lily aufgebracht wissen. „Das wird dein Vater entscheiden, esse noch deine Bananenstücke fertig und dann brechen wir auf. Severus, möchtest du noch etwas Kaffee?" Der Mann mit den dunklen Jahren nickte und reichte ihr seine leere Tasse. „Warum trinken alle Erwachsenen so viel Kaffee und nicht beispielsweise Tee?" Überrascht sah Severus zu Ginny, die ihre Tochter nicht minder erstaunt war. „Wenn du größer wirst, darfst du auch Kaffee trinken aber bis dahin wirst du dich weiterhin mit Tee begnügen müssen junge Dame!" ertönte Harrys Stimme vom Türrahmen, wo dieser mit verschränkten Armen stand. „Wird uns Albus in die Schule begleiten?" wollte Ginny wissen während sich ihr Ehemann zu seiner kleinen Tochter hinunterbeugte und von ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange erhielt. „Nein, er wird heute zuhause bleiben." „Warum darf Albus zuhause bleiben und ich muss in der Schule lernen." beschwerte sich Lily schmollend. „Mein kleiner Rotschopf, dein Bruder bleibt nicht aus puren Vergnügen zuhause, sondern weil er eine Privatstunde erhält." entgegnete Harry und blickte dabei zu Severus. Dieser verstand sofort den Wink und zog räuspernd Lilys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Ich werde mit Albus heute beginnen ihn auf den Unterricht in Hogwarts vorzubereiten. Wie du vielleicht weißt, bin ich ein Meister der Zaubertränke. In dieser Funktion werde ich den Wissenstand deines Bruders überprüfen und seine möglichen Defizite ausgleichen."

„Ich verstehe. Dann lass uns gehen Mum. Bis später Daddy, bis später Severus!" verabschiedete sich das kleine Mädchen und lief aus dem Esszimmer. „Danke Severus!" bedankte sich Harry bei dem Mann, der sich nun eine schwarze Strähne aus den Gesicht wischte. „Kein Thema." „Warum lässt du ihn wirklich zuhause Harry?" wollte Ginny mit hörbarer besorgter Stimme von ihm wissen. „Seine Träume sind zurückgekehrt und haben an Intensität zugenommen." Der Gesichtsausdruck von Severus wurde schlagartig ernst. „Hat sich an den Inhalten etwas verändert?" Harry presste betroffen seine Lippen zusammen. „Das kann man wohl sagen." „Und was?" „Wir sollten warten bis Hermine hier ist, denn es geht vor allem um ihre Person und um dich." erklärte Harry und sah dabei zu dem ehemaligen Hauslehrer Slytherins.


	54. Besuch von Hermine

_Besuch von Hermine_

Harry stand vor dem großen Fenster, das hinaus auf die Straßen von London zeigte, in seiner Hand hielt er ein leeren Glas in der Hand. Seine linke Hand war in seiner dunkelbraunen Stoffhose vergraben. Stumm warf er einen Blick zu der Person, die bereits seit Minuten schweigend in dem Ohrensessel saß und in das lodernde Feuer des Kamins starrte. Beide Männer warteten auf ein und dasselbe, dem Eintreffen des kommenden Besuches. Ein Besuch, der alles andere als ein Honigschlecken sein würde. Kaum war Harrys Kopf wieder nach draußen gewandert, erblickte er im gleichen Augenblick wie eine weibliche Person sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite materialisierte. Sie trug wie immer ihren dunkelbraunen samtigen Wintermantel und ihr Gesicht war beinahe von dem weißen Schal verborgen. Vorsichtig blickte sie auf beide Seiten bevor sie rasch die Straße überquerte. „Severus, sie ist da." sagte Harry bevor wenige Sekunden später auch schon die Türglocke geräuschvoll erklang. Er konnte erkennen, wie ein Zucken durch die Hand ging, die auf der Armlehne noch Sekunden zuvor gelegen war. „Ich werde zuerst mit ihr alleine sprechen. Willst du hierbleiben, im Verborgenen oder soll ich dich rufen?"

„Ich lege einen Ignorier Zauber über mich und werde hier sitzen bleiben." verkündete Severus, zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach den Zauber über seine Person. Kaum war der Zauber ausgesprochen, löste sich seine Gestalt augenblicklich in Luft auf. Nickend verließ Harry das Wohnzimmer und öffnete wenig später die Haustüre. „Hallo Harry." begrüßte Hermine ihm, die vor Kälte zitterte. „Komm rein, es ist ja schweinekalt hier draußen!" forderte der Hausbesitzer seine Besucherin auf, trat zur Seite und ließ sie eintreten. Rasch folgte sei seiner Aufforderung und klopfte sich im schmalen Flur den leichten Schnee von der Oberfläche ihres Wintermantels. „Wieso hast du dich mit nicht meinen Wärmezauber belegt?" „Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr dafür." Stirnrunzelnd über ihre Antwort rief Harry nach einen der Hauselfen, der das Gewand von Hermine an sich nahm und wieder verschwand. „Hast du abgenommen? Du siehst unheimlich dünn aus Hermine!" Die Frau sah hoch, direkt in sein Gesicht und Harry bemerkte zu seiner Bestürzung das dunkle Augenringe ihr ansonsten makelloses Gesicht zierte. „Es ist derzeit nicht sehr einfach zuhause." „Die Kinder oder Ron?" fragte er sie direkt. Mit einem wissenden Blick sah Hermine vom Boden zu ihm hoch. „Also Ron." Stumm nickte sie. „Lass uns einmal ins Wohnzimmer gehen." schlug Harry sanft vor. Bejahend folgte sie ihm in das besagte Zimmer. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, steuerte die Frau die beiden Ohrensessel an. Besorgt wollte Harry schon etwas sagen, aber zu seiner Erleichterung erkannte er, dass sich seine Freundin in den freien Sessel niederließ und damit, ohne es zu wissen, Severus die perfekte Aussicht auf ihre Person freigab.  
Interessiert beobachtete er wie Hermine sich plötzlich verwirrt umblickte und dann für einen Moment auf den leeren Ohrensessel, der sich ihr gegenüber befand, starrte. Danach schüttelte sie lächelnd den Kopf und machte es sich in ihrer Sitzgelegenheit gemütlich. „Willst du dich nicht ebenfalls setzen Harry?" wollte sie von ihm wissen. „Nein, ich werde mich hier auf das Sofa setzen." „Soll ich zu dir hinüberkommen?" „Nein, nein bitte bleib sitzen." Verwirrt nickte Hermine und blickte zu ihren besten und gleichzeitig ältesten Freund. „Was ist zuhause passiert?" „Ron und ich haben uns gestritten. Wieder einmal." „Worüber?" „Meine Träume." Harry weitete seine Augen. „Du hast ihm doch davon erzählt? Hast du beim Abendessen nicht noch anders darüber gedacht?" Sichtlich niedergeschlagen nickte Hermine. „Das ist richtig, aber letzte Nacht dürfte ich im Schlaf geredet haben und was Ron da gehört hat, dürfte ihm zweifelsohne nicht gerade gefallen haben." „Wieso? Was hast du denn von dir gegeben?" Aufgrund von ihrem verletzten Blick wusste er, dass er gleich etwas erfahren sollte das ihm eventuell schockieren könnte. „Es war ein einziger Satz gewesen." Mittels einer Handbewegung bedeutete er ihr fortzufahren. „Severus hilf mir." Ohne es zu wollen klappte Harry seine Kinnlade hinunter und seine Augen glitten zu dem leeren Ohrenstuhl gegenüber von Hermine, von dem er wusste das er eben nicht leer war, sondern dass sein alter Lehrer darinsaß und dem Spektakel beiwohnte, dass sich hier zweifelsohne gleich anbahnen sollte.

„Severus? Von wem sprechen wir jetzt? Severus Snape oder Albus Severus?" fragte Harry sich räuspernd. Hermine blickte von ihrem Schoss, wo ihre Hände verweilten, hinauf zu ihm. „Severus Snape." „Aber, wieso? Ich dachte du träumst von einen Jungen, der nach dir ruft bevor er dir die Schuld gibt." „Das ist auch richtig, davon träume ich noch immer doch nun ist seit einigen Tagen etwas Neues dazu gekommen." Neugierig lauschte Harry nun ihrer Erzählung: „Es ist zu Beginn wieder der gleiche Traum, der unbekannte Junge steht vor mir und gibt mir die Schuld an dem Chaos, dass rund um uns herrscht. Doch dann plötzlich taucht neben uns Professor Snape auf und streckt seine Hand nach uns aus. Nach wem er eigentlich genau greifen will, kann ich dir nicht sagen aber er will einen von uns Beiden definitiv helfen denn sein Gesichtsausdruck ist aufgelöst und ängstlich zugleich. Ich habe bei diesem Mann noch nie einen emotionaleren Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen gesehen, als in diesen Traum." „Was fühlst du als du ihm siehst?" Nun war es Hermine, die ihm stirnrunzelnd ansah. „Was meinst du damit Harry? Ich habe dir gerade erzählt, dass ich von unserem verstorbenen Professor träume und du willst wissen was ich dabei gefühlt habe?" Ihre Stimme war gegen Ende des Satzes deutlich lauter und höher geworden.  
„Ja Hermine, genau das will ich." entgegnete er ihr ruhig. Erst nach wenigen Sekunden nickte sie verstehend, atmete tief ein und überlegte sichtbar. „Es war sehr verwirrend gewesen. Ich habe Dinge gefühlt, die ich eigentlich für diese Person nicht empfinden dürfte. Da war zunächst einmal spürbare Erleichterung gewesen, sobald ich ihm erblickt hatte. Danach kamen nach der Reihe, Hoffnung auf eine Rettung von seiner Seite sowie Dankbarkeit und eine Art der Zuneigung die ich nicht empfinden dürfte." Aufhorchend setzte sich Harry gerade auf und streckte seinen Rücken kerzengerade durch. „Von welchen Empfindungen reden wir hier Hermine?" Schuldbewusst blickte seine Freundin vom lodernden Feuer zu ihm. „Von Liebe." Während Harry langsam nickte, was Hermine nicht sah da sie aufgebracht sich nun erhob und begann auf und ab zu gehen. „Ich meine das ist doch alles reinster Irrsinn. Ron natürlich hat mich sofort darauf angesprochen als ich in der Früh aufgewacht bin. Als er mich an meiner Schulter berührte, entzog ich mich sofort seinen Griff denn es fühlte sich für mich an als würde mich ein Fremder berühren. Du kannst dir Rons Reaktion darauf beiläufig vorstellen." „Er war schon immer extrem eifersüchtig gewesen. Sogar bei Männern wo es gar nicht notwendig gewesen wäre. Was hat er gesagt wegen deiner Erwähnung?" „Er war aufgebracht und wollte wissen warum ich von toten ehemaligen, überaus schlimmen Professor Snape träumen würde. Sofort mutmaßte er, dass es nur der alten Hauslehrer sein konnte. Er verschwendete keinen einzigen Gedanken an die Möglichkeit, dass es Albus sein könne." „Was hast du ihm gesagt?" „Die Wahrheit, doch die wollte er nicht hören." „Hast du ihm deine Gefühle offenbart, die du für Snape gefühlt hast in diesen Moment?"  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber es verschlimmert die Situation unserer Ehe erheblich. Er denkt ich würde verrückt werden und albernen Träumen mehr Bedeutung beimessen als eigentlich der Fall ist." Harry schloss gequält seine Augen, denn er wusste nur zu gut dass sein bester Freund in dieser Hinsicht sowas von auf dem Holzweg war. Frustriert nahm der Mann seine Brille von der Nase, rieb diese etwas bevor er sich seine Sehhilfe wieder hinaufgab. Skeptisch hatte die Frau in dem Ohrensessel dies beobachtet. „Harry, was ist los? Du tust das nur, wenn du etwas mitzuteilen hast und aber nicht weißt, wie du es machen sollst." Lächelnd erhob sich nun seinerseits Harry während Hermine sich längst wieder in ihren Ohrensessel eingefunden hatte. Nervös durchwanderte er sein Wohnzimmer, mit der Frage wie er seiner langjährigen Freundin all das erzählen sollte, was nun unweigerlich folgte. „Harry, dein Verhalten beunruhigt mich. Kannst du dich bitte wieder setzen, denn du machst mir Angst." bat Hermine ihm inständig nach etwa einer Minute. Dieser hielt inne, nickte anschließend bevor er sich auf der Couch, die keinen Meter von den beiden Ohrensesseln entfernt stand, niederließ.

„Was ich dir jetzt erzählen werde, wird für dich zunächst unglaublich wirken aber mit der Zeit wirst du es verstehen können." „Hast du etwas über meine Träume in Erfahrung bringen können?" mutmaßte Hermine. Harry bejahte nickend. „Bevor ich beginne muss ich dir sagen, dass auch Albus von solchen Träumen heimgesucht wird wie du." Erstaunt hob sie eine Augenbraue, ehe ihr Kinn zu zittern begann. „Bitte sage mir nicht, dass diese Träume unsere Zukunft zeigen!" Bevor Harry ihr darauf antworten konnte, unterbrach Hermine ihm: „Nein, das kann nicht unsere Zukunft sein, denn Professor Snape ist seit vielen Jahren tot. Und in meinen Träumen war er mehr als lebendig gewesen. Er wirkte auf mich so echt und…" „Hermine…" begann der Mann mit der markanten Narbe auf seiner Stirn und ließ sie in ihren Aussagen innehalten. „Ja Harry?" „Vor einigen Tagen erreichte mich von Neville ein Hilferuf aus Hogwarts, einer der Schüler war bei einem Duell schwer verletzt worden." „Haben Sie es noch immer nicht gelernt, dass Duelle während der Schulzeit strikt verboten sind? Wer war der Idiot gewesen?" „Es war kein Idiot, der Schwerverletzte kam unschuldig zum Handkuss." „Um wem hat es sich dabei gehandelt?" „Tristan Tonks." „Tristan, der Stiefbruder von Teddy?" fragte Hermine sichtlich überrascht. „Ja, der Sohn von Goyle hat ihm herausgefordert und ihm dann auf dem Bett mit einen schweren Sectumsempra belegt. Nur dank einer Schülerin, einer Hauskollegin konnte verhindert werden, dass er auf den Boden aufschlug und dabei starb." Erschüttert schlug sie sich die Hand vor dem Mund. „Konnte ihm geholfen werden? Ich nehme an Blaise kennt in seiner Position als Professor in Verteidigung die notwendigen Gesänge?"

„Nein, denn wie du selbst genau weißt, wurde es verboten den Spruch jemals wieder anzuwenden." „Ich weiß, immerhin haben du und ich dieses Gesetz gemeinsam entworfen." meinte sie geschäftlich. „Und genau wegen diesen Hintergrundwissen hat mich Neville gebeten, den armen Jungen zu helfen." „Ich nehme an, dass hast du auch getan." Harry nickte. „Was geschah dann?" Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ach komm schon Harry, ich bin nicht von vorgestern. Du erzählst mir doch nicht umsonst das der Stiefbruder deines Patensohnes beinahe wegen eines dummen Slytherins gestorben wäre. Da muss noch etwas anders dahinter sein." „Dir kann keiner etwas vormachen." stellte er lächelnd fest. „Also?" „In seinen Verstand - im Kopf von Tristan war eine merkwürdige Barriere von Poppy festgestellt worden." „Hast du sie dir angesehen?" Harry nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Abwartend sah Hermine ihm an bevor sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, sag mir bitte nicht dass er mit meinen Träumen zu tun hat Harry." „Doch Hermine." sagte er leise. „Aber er kann es nicht sein, dieser Junge hat in meinen Träumen hat anders ausgesehen." „Das mag schon so sein, aber nichts desto trotz hat Tristan damit zu tun." „Wieso, inwiefern?" „Wegen dem was ich in seinen Kopf gefunden habe, hinter dieser Barriere. Es war eine versteckte Erinnerung, eine die absichtlich darin platziert worden ist." Nun war Hermines Interesse vollkommen geweckt worden, da sie sich gerade aufsetzte und ihm aufmerksam ansah.  
„Absichtlich plaziert? In seinen Kopf?" wiederholte sie langsam um es selbst zu begreifen. Der Mann bejahte. „Aber wie soll so etwas möglich sein, derjenige müsste es getan haben als Tristan noch ein kleiner Junge war bestenfalls ein Baby. Später geht eine solche Verschmelzung gar nicht mehr." „Es ist gemacht worden, kurz nach seiner Geburt." „Woher weißt du das?" „Ich habe es in den Erinnerungen gesehen." „Erinnerungen? Ich dachte wir sprechen hier nur von einer bestimmten Erinnerung." „Nein Hermine, es waren sogar eine ganze Menge an Erinnerungen die zu einer gewaltigen Blase verwoben waren." Erstaunt zog die Frau ihre Augenbrauen nach oben. „Von solch einen Fall habe ich bis dato noch nie gehört. Es muss einen wahren Oklumentiker dazu benötigen um so etwas Außergewöhnliches zustande zu bringen. Jemanden wie Professor Snape und außerdem…." Hermine hielt in ihrer Rede inne und blickte ungläubig zu ihren Freund. „Es ist Professor Snape gewesen, nicht wahr? Ich kenne keinen anderen Oklumentiker der zu so etwas im Stande wäre." Wortlos nickte Harry. „Verdammt, was hat der mit Tristan zu schaffen?" „Eine Menge." meinte er, erhob sich und holte sich aus dem Schrank ein Glas sowie die Paraphe mit dem Feuerwhiskey heraus. „Seit wann trinkst du dieses Zeugs?" stellte Hermine hinter ihm verwundert fest während er sich einschenkte. „Seit kurzem, willst du auch etwas?" erwiderte er und nippte von seinem Glas.

„Nein danke, also was hat Snape mit dem Ganzen rund um Tristan zu tun. In welcher Verbindung steht er zu dem Jungen?" Gequält leerte Harry sein Glas und seufzte laut auf, denn er wünschte sich in diesen Moment ganz woanders zu sein. „Hermine, es gibt Dinge die ich dir gleich erzählen werde die du vermutlich für Unmöglich halten wirst. Ich habe es bis vor kurzem nämlich ebenfalls getan." begann er bevor er sich zu der Frau umdrehte, die noch immer in ihren Ohrensessel saß und ihm abwartend anblickte. „Erzähl es mir und dann überlasse es mir darüber ein Urteil zu bilden." Nickend holte Harry tief Luft ehe er fortfuhr: „In diesen Erinnerungen habe ich die Zeitreise einer jungen Frau gesehen, die versucht hat in der Vergangenheit von jemanden, der im Krieg gefallen ist, dessen Leben zu retten. Aus der Freundschaft, die sich zwischen den Beiden entwickelte wurde eine große Liebe, eine Liebe die letzten Endes Früchte tragen sollte – im doppelten Sinne. Leider hat auch die dunkle Seite von diesen Früchten erfahren und wollte diese für sich nutzen. Das junge Pärchen hat alles in ihrer Macht Stehende versucht um zu verhindern, dass das Böse einen Teil dieser Frucht für sich gewinnen kann – jedoch vergebens denn er forderte ihn konsequent ein. Als einzige Lösung passend, floh die junge Frau mit der verbliebenen Frucht und wollte in die Gegenwart zurückflüchten, doch das Böse hatte bereits tief in ihr eine Waffe gesät, die sich nun entwickeln sollte. Um dies zu verhindern, hat sie das Ergebnis der tiefen Liebe zu dem Mann ihrer besten Freundin anvertraut bevor sie zurück zu dem Mann in der Gegenwart ging, welcher sie nach ihrem eigenen Wunsch nach tötete um nicht für alle Zeit dem Bösen zu verfallen."

Harry unterbrach seine Erzählung und blickte zu Hermine, da er während des Redens immer wieder zum Teppichboden gestarrt hatte, da er nur auf diese Weise seine Nervosität vor ihr verbergen konnte. Seine Freundin blickte ihm etwas ungläubig an, ehe sie sich räusperte um ihre Sitzposition für sich passend zu verändern. „Was wurde aus ihm? Hat sie ihr Ziel erreicht und sein Leben im Krieg gerettet?" Obwohl er eigentlich überrascht sein sollte, von der Art ihrer Frage konnte er nicht umhin der Frau vor sich Respekt zu zollen. Sie hielt ihm weder für einen Idioten noch stellte sie ihm wegen des Inhaltes zur Rede, sondern wollte einfach nur wissen ob der Mann in seiner Erzählung überlebt habe. Ohne es zu wollen, wanderte sein Blick zu dem leeren Ohrensessel neben Hermine und fragte sich was Severus davon hielt. „Nein, sein Schicksal ist eigentlich das Gleiche geblieben." „Eigentlich?" „Nun ja, sagen wir es mal so. Der Mann wusste zum Zeitpunkt seines Ablebens über ihre Zeitreise Bescheid und konnte sich dementsprechend für alle Eventualitäten wappnen." „Hat er überlebt?" Dieses Mal wiederholte sie mit deutlich lauterer Stimme ihre Frage. „Ja, das hat er." antwortete Harry seufzend. Zu seiner Überraschung erhob sich Hermine nun, trat zu ihm heran und fragte leise: „Wer?" „Du kennst die Antwort bereits Hermine." Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich muss es selbst von dir hören um es glauben zu können!" meinte sie mit leicht verzweifelnder Stimme. „Es ist Snape." Ihre Augen weiteten sich augenblicklich und sie suchte an der Kommode, wo er selbst angelehnt stand Halt.

„Was hast du in den Erinnerungen genau gesehen Harry und wer ist die junge Frau gewesen, die Zeitreisende?" „Geh in mein Arbeitszimmer und sieh es dir selbst an Hermine, ich kann es dir nicht erzählen. Du musst es selbst gesehen haben." Bedächtig nickte die Frau neben ihm und starrte dabei ins Leere. „Ich werde dann dies gleich erledigen." meinte seine Freundin und wollte bereits an ihm vorbeigehen als Harry nach ihrem Oberarm griff. „Bevor du gehst, muss ich dir noch etwas sagen?" „Was kannst du mir noch sagen, was mich überraschen könnte?" „Es wird da einiges geben, seien Sie sich dem versichert!" ertönte jene dunkle, sonore Stimme die sie all die Jahre seid ihrer Schulzeit nicht mehr vernommen hatte unmittelbar hinter sich. Harry konnte vor sich beobachten, wie Hermines Augen augenblicklich weiteten und sie dabei zu ihm wanderten. Ein lautloses Nein, formten ihre Lippen bevor sie sich umdrehte und direkt in das Gesicht von Severus Snape blickte, der sich in der Zwischenzeit aus dem Ohrensessel erhoben hatte. „Professor Snape." murmelte sie leise. „Miss Granger." „Es heißt Mrs. Weasley." knurrte sie. „Natürlich, bitten verzeihen Sie." „Ich werde nach oben gehen und mir diese Erinnerungen ansehen." verkündete sie und floh richtiggehend aus dem Wohnzimmer. Unsicher blickte Harry von der offen gebliebenen Türe zu Severus, der sich wieder in den Ohrensessel niederließ. „Das lief ja richtig super!" meinte Harry sarkastisch, nahm ein zweites Glas aus der Kommode hinter sich, schenkte ein und reichte es seinen ehemaligen Professor.


	55. Du oder Sie

Du oder Sie

Schwer atmend hob Hermine ihren Kopf aus dem Denkarium empor und schritt zögerlich nach hinten, bis sie gegen den Stuhl vor Harrys Schreibtisch stieß. Zitternd suchte sie nach einem Halt, den sie in der Armlehne der Sitzgelegenheit fand, bevor sie sich langsam darauf niederließ. Das konnte unmöglich die Wahrheit sein, was sie da gerade gesehen hatte. Die junge Frau von der Harry ihr erzählt hatte, war sie selbst gewesen. Es hatte zu Beginn genau das gleiche Gespräch stattgefunden, wie vor all den Jahren. Damals war sie es ebenfalls selbst gewesen, die eine Zeitreise vorgeschlagen hatte um Severus Snape vor seinen unrühmlichen Tod durch Nagini zu bewahren. Aber im Unterschied zu den Erinnerungen, die sie soeben gesehen hatte war es ihr damals nicht möglich gewesen diese Reise zu unternehmen, da ihr alter Professor jegliche übernatürlichen Möglichkeiten in seinem Testament strikt verboten hatte. Und da der Orden wenigstens den sogenannten letzten Wunsch des so verhassten Lehrers, um jeden Preis akzeptieren wollte. Doch wenn sie so nachdachte, ergab sein Wunsch natürlich Sinn da er verhindern wollte, dass sich die Geschichte möglicherweise wiederholen könnte. So abwegig war dieser Gedankengang nicht, denn die Hermine aus der Erinnerungen war im Grunde genommen ja sie selbst. Obwohl das der Wahrheit entsprach, so konnte sie aus ihrer derzeitigen Sichtweise, der einer knapp vierzigjährigen Ehefrau und zweifachen Mutter, nicht nachvollziehen wie sich ihr anderes Ich in den Zaubertränkemeister verlieben konnte. Und dann noch die Konsequenzen, die sich daraus ergaben was nicht mal annähernd absehbar denn sie zogen sich bis in die heutige Gegenwart hinein.

Seufzend berührte sie ihre Schläfen und versuchte durch leichtes Massieren den Druck aus ihren Kopf zu nehmen, ohne spürbaren Erfolg. Plötzlich ertönte ein leises, aber stetiges Klopfen von der Tür, dass sie erschrocken aufstehen ließ. „Ja?" fragte sie mit deutlich unsicherer Stimmlage. Vorsichtig wurde die Tür geöffnet und Severus erschien im Türrahmen. „Professor." murmelte sie leise und ließ sich wieder in den Stuhl sinken. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte Mrs. Weasley, ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen dass Harry unvorhergesehen in das Ministerium gerufen wurde." „Was ist geschehen? Ist auch meine Anwesenheit von Notwendigkeit?" wollte sie sogleich in ihren Geschäftston wissen. „Nein, Harry war der Ansicht Sie sollten sich zunächst einmal ausruhen und sollte er Ihre Unterstützung benötigen, so wird er sich bei uns melden." „Soll das bedeuten, wir sind jetzt alleine in diesem Haus?" stellte sie überrascht fest. „Ja, Harry hat Albus mitgenommen und wird ihm zu Molly in den Fuchsbau bringen." „Albus war hier gewesen, wieso ist er nicht in der Schule? Das wird Rose nicht gefallen." murmelte sie leise, mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Mann im Türrahmen. „Sie lieben Sie sehr, Ihre Kinder meine ich." Erstaunt über seine Aussage blickte Hermine zu ihm hoch, öffnete ihren Mund zu einer Antwort, stellte dann aber fest dass sie in diesen Moment zu keiner fähig war. „Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, da ich nach dem eben gesehenen nicht sagen kann wie viele Kinder ich eigentlich habe." Severus verstand, trat einen Schritt in das Innere des Büros hinein und schaute zu der Frau vor sich auf dem Stuhl. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinen Grund nickte sie ihm zu und drehte sich in Richtung des Schreibtisches. Severus hingegen, schloss hinter sich die Tür, umrundete den Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf Harrys Stuhl.

„Ich nehme an, Sie kennen all die Erinnerungen die ich soeben gesehen habe?" begann Hermine zögerlich, wobei sie ihm nicht direkt ansah. „Das ist richtig, ich habe all meine Erinnerungen als das Erlebte von Lucius wieder zurückerhalten." „Für Sie ist es also gelebte Ereignisse, im Gegensatz zu mir." „Das ist richtig." „Es ist furchtbar, ich habe neben Hugo und Rose noch zwei weitere Kinder, obwohl ich sie nicht einmal selbst zur Welt gebracht haben. Und dennoch sind es Ihre und meine." stellte sie nüchtern fest. „Das ist korrekt." „Wie sich das anhört, ich glaube Ron wird mich für verrückt halten wenn ich ihm davon erzähle." „Das wird er zweifelsohne, bei seinem ohnehin nur begrenzten Verstand." Binnen einer Sekunde erhielt Severus einen bitterbösen Blick von der Frau ihm gegenüber. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, es stand mir nicht zu über Ihren werten Gatten zu urteilen." „Da haben Sie Recht Professor." „Mrs. Weasley, ich empfinde es in Anbetracht der Umstände nicht als richtig, wenn wir uns noch mit dem Nachnamen oder geschweige denn irgendwelchen Titeln ansprechen. Immerhin haben wir..." „...zwei Kinder zusammen. Ja dessen bin ich mir seit einigen Minuten bewusst." unterbrach ihm Hermine hörbar genervt bevor sie überrascht beobachtete wie der Mann mit den dunklen Haaren, sich erhob den Schreibtisch umrundete und vor ihr stehen blieb. „Ich bin Severus!" stellte er sich symbolisch vor und streckte dabei seine Hand aus. Skeptisch betrachtete die Frau vor ihm seine Hand, ehe sie sich erhob und seine ihr dargebotene Hand mit ihrer eigenen in Berührung brachte. Sofort durchfuhr beide Personen ein heftiger Blitz, sodass sie sich geschockt ansahen. „Ich bin Hermine!" brachte diese keuchend heraus bevor sie rasch die Hand zurückzog.  
Severus konnte deutlich ihr Unbehagen über das soeben Geschehene ansehen und beschloss der Frau vor sich so viel Zeit zu geben, wie es ihm und ihr in dieser Situation nur möglich war. „Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich nun gehe." meinte der Mann und setzte sich in Richtung der Bürotür in Bewegung. „Nein, Severus." ertönte Hermines leise Stimme hinter ihm. Erstaunt drehte sich dieser zu ihr um und sah sie an. „Bitte bleiben Sie. Erzählen Sie mir von ihm, von Jeremiah meine ich." „Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen, denn Sie sind ja mit ihm gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen." versuchte sich Severus einem Gespräch zu entziehen, das er so eigentlich nicht führen wollte – vor allem nicht mit ihr. „Dessen bin ich mir sehr wohl bewusst Severus, doch Sie wissen genauso gut wie Ich dass wir als Gryffindor nicht sonderlich viel mit den Mitgliedern Ihres Hauses zu schaffen hatten." entgegnete Hermine ihm wütend. „Ja außer er hieß Draco Malfoy." Warnend blickte sie ihm nun an.

„Professor…" begann sie zischend. „Ich weiß, es tut mir leid." Ehe sie erkannte, dass sie der Mann vor ihr sich noch nie bei jemanden in ihrer Gegenwart, geschweige denn bei ihr selbst, sich je entschuldigt hatte, räusperte sich dieser dezent. „Jeremiah oder Geminius wie er zu Ihren Schulzeiten hieß, war ein sehr toleranter Junge. Im Gegensatz zu Draco verabscheute er jegliche dunkle Magie und Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Häusern. Sein Wesen war von einer einzigartigen Sensibilität geprägt, er gab auf Draco auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise Acht."

Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Ich kann mich erinnern, dass er dabei war als wir im Raum der Wünsche auf Draco gestoßen waren." „Haben Sie ihn danach noch einmal gesehen?" wollte Severus von ihr wissen, woraufhin sie sofort nicken wollte aber im gleichen Moment innehielt. „Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, glaube ich nicht. Auch nicht nach dem Krieg, weder bei den Prozessen noch sonst irgendwann. Was ist aus ihm geworden?" „Er liegt in einem magischen Koma." erklärte er trocken. „Wie bitte?" fragte Hermine erstaunt nach. „Dank des ehrenwerten dunklen Lords, liegt unser Sohn im Koma." wiederholte er seine Aussage. „Uhh, bitte könntest du das lassen!" meinte Hermine und griff sich dabei an die Stirn während ihre Augen geschlossen waren. „Was meinst du?" fragte Severus überrascht und dutze sie als Gegenreakton auf ihren Satz. „Deine Aussage, entschuldigen Sie bitte natürlich Ihre Aussage bezüglich Jeremiah oder Geminius, wie auch immer!" Der Mann vor ihr zog stirnrunzelnd eine Augenbraue nach oben und grinste leicht dabei. „Aber es ist doch nur die Wahrheit, er ist unser gemeinsamer Sohn Hermine! Und DU kannst mich ruhig dutzen, in Anbetracht der Existenz von Geminius und Tristan." Frustriert schnaufte die Frau in ihren Stuhl auf, während sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrub. „Ich habe zwar in diesen Erinnerungen gesehen, dass die Beiden unsere Kinder sind aber ich war nicht diejenige die sie geboren hat!" „Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst!" „Also bitte seien SIE so freundlich und unterlassen in der Zukunft solcherlei Anspielungen!" „Es ist nichts weiter als die Wahrheit gewesen, so schmerzhaft sie für DICH eventuell auch seien mag!" „Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein!" murmelte sie noch immer sichtlich, hörbar frustriert während sie sich erhob und zur Bürotür schritt. „Wohin willst du?" „Ich will an die frische Luft, ich brauche Abstand!" Severus wusste, dass es keinerlei Sinn hatte die Frau vor ihm aufzuhalten, von daher beobachtete er schweigend, die sie die Tür öffnete und ihr Blick nochmals zu ihm glitt. Sekundenlang starrten sich die beiden Personen, deren Leben nicht unterschiedlicher hätte sein können, an bevor sie aus dem Büro floh. Kaum war ihre Gestalt im langen Gang angekommen traf sie auf Harry, der in der Mitte des Flurs stand und sie traurig ansah. „Was ist jetzt schon wieder?" fragte sie genervt.

„Hermine, ich komme gerade aus dem Ministerium. Es gab einen Unfall im Zauberladen von George und Ron." „Was? Was ist passiert?" „Es gab aus noch unerklärlichen Gründen eine Explosion, George ist schwer verletzt worden aber Ron…" „Was ist mit Ron!" schrie sie ihn nun beinahe an während sie auf ihm zugelaufen kam. „Es tut mir sehr leid Hermine!" flüsterte Harry traurig. Erschrocken schlug sie ihre rechte Hände vor ihren Mund und brach in Tränen aus. „Nein, nicht er!" spie sie verzweifelt aus und warf sich ihren ältesten Freund in die Arme. Dieser legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter ab, streichelte sanft über ihr braunes zusammengebundenes Haar und blickte gerade aus zu der offenen Tür seines Büros, wo ein sichtlich sprachloser Severus stand.


	56. Fragwürdiges Verhalten

_Fragwürdiges Verhalten_

„Ich muss sofort dorthin, ich muss es mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen Harry!" Vollkommen aufgebracht stand Hermine vor dem Mann mit der markanten Brille. „Ich kann dich verstehen, dennoch ist es wichtig, dass du hier bei uns bleibst, bis wir wissen was eigentlich geschehen ist." „Aber ich muss Rose und Hugo von der Schule abholen!" „Das wird Molly übernehmen, Ginny ist bereits ebenfalls informiert und bringt unsere Kinder ebenfalls in den Fuchsbau. Wir werden Grimmauld Place zu unserem Treffpunkt machen." Nickend versuchte Hermine einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, was ich zunehmend schwerfiel. „Ich kann deine Beweggründe verstehen, dennoch will ich dorthin." Gequält seufzte Harry auf, denn er hatte versprochen das Hermine dort nicht auftauchen würde und die Ermittlungen zu stören. „Wenn ich so frei sein darf, ich hätte einen Vorschlag der allen dienlich wäre." ertönte Severus´ dunkle Stimme hinter ihnen. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermine, die genervt ihre Augen schloss nickte Harry ihm zu. „Ich könnte sie mittels eines Ignorierzaubers dorthin bringen, ohne dass jemand mitbekommt, dass sie sich überhaupt vor Ort aufhält." „Ich weiß, Sie waren sehr lange weg von der Bildfläche aber es herrscht mittlerweile ein Verbot von solchen expliziten Zaubersprüchen." meinte Hermine zähneknirschend.

„Hermine, ich bitte dich…" mahnte Harry ihre Freundin, doch Severus hinter ihm schüttelte den Kopf und setze sich in Bewegung. Das erste Mal seit seinen Wiedererscheinens als eigenständige Person wirkte seine Gestalt genauso bedrohlich wie zu seinen Schulzeiten. „Mrs. Weasley, es mag Ihnen eventuell entgangen sein oder vielleicht haben Sie es auch nur vergessen. Aber ich bin und war niemals ein Dummkopf! Natürlich bin ich mir dieses überaus schwachsinnigen Gesetzes bewusst, denn ich habe mehrfach Minervas Einwände diesbezüglich als Porträt erlebt." „Wie schön für Sie." murmelte Hermine leise. „Ich muss Ihnen nicht helfen." „Nein das müssen Sie wahrlich nicht, ich habe selbst genügend Befugnisse um den Tatort zu betreten." Harry schüttelte mit betretener Miene den Kopf. „Da muss ich dich korrigieren." „Wie bitte?" fragte Hermine gefährlich leise. „Der Minister hat dich wegen Befangenheit mit sofortiger Wirkung beurlaubt." Schnaubend warf die Frau ihre beiden Hände in die Luft und lehnte sich gegen die nächstgelegene Wand. „Kingsley muss mich echt noch in seinen letzten Tagen fertigmachen, nur weil ich nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanze!" Severus zog missbilligend die Augenbrauen nach oben und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Hermine, ich bitte dich!" wiederholte Harry seine Ermahnung, nun dieses Mal in weitaus festerer, ernsthafter Stimme. Die Angesprochene atmete tief durch, bevor sie zu dem Mann mit dem dunklen Haaren sah. „Fein! Wie gedenken Sie uns in den Zauberladen zu bringen ohne das wir gleich entdeckt werden durch diverse Alarmvorrichtungen?" „Lassen Sie sich überraschen!" Ungläubig, mit genervten Gesichtsausdruck starrte Hermine ihm an. „Wann gehen wir?" „Nach dem Mittagessen, das mir Molly für uns mitgegeben hat." antwortete Harry anstatt von Severus, der zustimmend nickte und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, an den Beiden vorbeischritt und die Treppen hinunter verschwand.

„Warum verhältst du dich Severus gegenüber so merkwürdig?" wollte Harry von Hermine wissen. Diese blickte ihm überrascht an. „Was meinst du damit?" „Du behandelst ihn wie einen Feind oder diese ganzen Idioten aus dem Ministerium." Hermine seufzte frustriert, denn sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. „Das siehst du falsch. Es ist nur merkwürdig ihm zu sehen mit diesen ganzen Erinnerungen im Hinterkopf." gab sie kleinlaut von sich. „Hermine, es ist ebenso schwer für ihm." „Ach tatsächlich?" „Er hat Dinge erlebt und durchgemacht, die nicht zu unterschätzen sind." Die Frau schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Glaube nicht, dass wüsste ich nicht. Denn aufgrund der Erinnerungen kann ich es mir sehr gut ausmalen." „Ich denke nicht, dass wir alles in diesen Erinnerungen gesehen haben Hermine!" „Wie meinst du das Harry?" „Der Großteil stammte von deinen anderen Ich, von ihm selbst gab es gerade einmal eine Handvoll." „Was willst du mir damit sagen?" „Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass auch er Gefühle hat und diese sind nicht zu verachten oder gar zu vergessen. Also wenn er dir seine Hilfe anbietet Hermine, dann nimm sie auch an! Es gibt Dinge, die noch nicht zur Gänze weißt und es könnte sein, dass ihr in Zukunft sehr eng zusammenarbeiten werdet." Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen und erhaschte dabei den mahnenden, ernsthaften Gesichtsausdrucks Harrys. „Ja ist schon gut, du hast sicherlich recht." „Dann lass uns jetzt hinuntergehen und eine Kleinigkeit zu uns nehmen, bevor wir in die Winkelgasse gehen."

Geschlagen nickte Hermine und folgte Harry die Treppen hinunter. Wilde Gedanken durchflogen ihren Kopf, immer wieder sah sie ihre eigene Gestalt und die des jungen Severus vor den Spiegel Nehergeb, wie sich liebten. Merkwürdigerweise sollte sie nichts dabei fühlen, sollte diese ganzen Erinnerungen mit einem gewissen Abstand beurteilen können, dennoch ertappte sie sich dabei ihre eigenen Gefühle für diesen Mann zu hinterfragen. Wie sollte sie jenen Mann, denn sie in den Erinnerungen gesehen hatte mit jenen in Einklang bringen denn sie seit ihrem zwölften Lebensjahr kannte. Er war so gänzlich anders gewesen, nicht so kalt und distanziert, sondern ein wahrlich loyaler Freund gewesen, der alles für seine Partnerin und die ungeborenen Kinder getan hatte. Sogar als sie selbst nicht da nicht mehr anwesend gewesen war, ist er zu Andromeda Tonks gegangen und hatte sich mit Tristans Zukunft auseinandergesetzt, ihre Wünsche dabei berücksichtigt. Tristan, sie kannte den Jungen vom Sehen, wenn er gemeinsam mit Teddy Lupin, der ja Harrys Patensohn war, zu Weihnachten in Grimmauld Place gewesen war. Dennoch konnte sie nicht wirklich sagen, dass sie ihn kannte. Was mochte er nur für ein Mensch sein, welche Eigenschaften seiner Eltern mochte er wohl in sich vereinen? Seine Eltern, das waren Severus Snape und sie selbst, ein Gedanke der ihr nicht nur einmal eine Gänsehaut verursachte. „Hermine." Harrys besorgte Stimme ließ sie aufschauen und erst bemerkte sie, dass sie im Türrahmen zum Esszimmer stand und auf den äußerst gut befüllten Esstisch starrte. „Wollen wir uns nicht hinsetzen?" fragte ihr langjähriger Freund.

Rasch erkannte Hermine das lediglich drei Gedecke auf der Oberfläche des Esstisches aufbereitet waren, wobei zwei nebeneinander gedeckt waren und eines gegenüber den beiden anderen. „Wo darf ich mich hinsetzen?" wollte sie wissen während ihr Blick den von Severus streifte, der bereits auf einen der beiden Plätze saß. So blieben ihr zwei Möglichkeiten zur Auswahl, entweder nahm sie neben Severus Platz oder würde ihm gegenübersitzen. So oder so, konnte sie seiner Anwesenheit nicht entfliehen, auch wenn dies in diesem Moment ihr wohl größter Wunsch war. Bevor Harry ihr auch nur antworten konnte, ergab sich die Frau seufzend ihrem Schicksal, trat neben Severus und ließ sich auf den benachbarten Stuhl sinken. Sichtlich überraschte blickte Harry zu Severus, in dessen Gesicht eine Milisekunde lang ebenfalls Erstaunen zu erkennen war, ehe er seine emotionslose Maske wieder aufgesetzt hatte. „Ich habe über Ihr Angebot nachgedacht und würde es doch annehmen." begann Hermine sogleich während sich Harry ihr gegenüber niederließ. „Was hat sie zum Umdenken gebracht?" „Ist das von Belang?" zischte sie ungehalten während sie sich etwas aus der Salatschüssel herausnahm und auf ihren Teller ablegte. „Nicht wirklich." „Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt." Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen, die Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Beiden würde noch ein großes Stück an harter Arbeit werden, zumindest was Hermine betraf.

„Was ist eigentlich genau passiert?" wollte Hermine nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens wissen. „Mit wem sprichst du jetzt?" stellte Harry eine Gegenfrage. Mit einen kurzen, etwas abschätzigen Seitenblick in Richtung ihres Sitznachbarn sah die Frau zu Harry. Dieser räusperte sich, legte seine Gabel zur Seite und begann zu erzählen: „Es waren zum Zeitpunkt der Explosion keine Kunden im Geschäft." „Wo waren Ron und George gewesen?" „Ron war angeblich im Verkaufsraum während George im Lager sich aufhielt." Hermine, wie Severus runzelten mit der Stirn, ein Anblick den Harry merkwürdig vorkam. „Was meinst du mit angeblich?" Harry seufzte und blickte kurz zu dem Mann neben Hermine, der die Lippen zusammenpresste. „Keiner weiß etwas Genaues, weil er noch nicht gefunden wurde." Severus warf der Frau neben sich einen ernsthaften Blick zu, als diese schockiert und äußerst geräuschvoll die Gabel auf den Teller fallen ließ. „Was sind das für Dilettanten, dass die nicht wissen wo er ist?" beschwerte sie sich lautstark. „Hermine, ich werde nachher nochmals hingehen und mir selbst einen Überblick über die vorherrschende Situation verschaffen." Versuchte Harry zu beschwichtigen. „Nicht nötig, Severus ist ja so freundlich und wird mir die Möglichkeit geben mir selbst vor Ort ein Bild von den Geschehnissen zu machen. Nicht wahr, Severus?" sagte sie mit zuckersüßen Stimme zu ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer. Dieser zog in bester Manier seine Augenbrauen nach oben bevor er sich von ihr abwandte und sich wieder seinen Essen widmete. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und tat es seinem männlichen Gegenüber gleich. Hatte Hermine denn so gar nicht verstanden, was er ihr oben, im Flur, versucht hatte zu sagen? Und warum verhielt sich Severus dermaßen defensiv ihr gegenüber, jede andere Person die ihm auch nur annähernd noch behandelte würde er bereits in den Boden schreien. Doch nicht so bei Hermine, er behandelte sie nahezu wie ein rohes, zerbrechliches Ei. Diesbezüglich würde er mit ihm noch reden müssen, denn es schien ihm als könnte diese merkwürdige Beziehung zwischen den Beiden zu einem ernsthaften Problem werden. Und unvorhergesehene Dinge, mit nicht ein kalkulierbares Risiko war das Letzte was sie alle in diesen Situationen brauchen konnten.

Keine zehn Minuten später legte Hermine das von ihr benutzte Besteck vor sich auf die Teller und nahm die Stoffserviette in die Hand. „Wir brechen in zehn Minuten auf!" gab sie in geschäftlichen, überheblichen Tonfall von sich bevor sie sich erhob und zur offenen Tür schritt. Empört öffnete Harry seinen Mund um seine Freundin zurecht zu weisen, als er ein lautes Räuspern von Severus vernahm, der seine Gabel in ein kleines Stück Fleisch stach und laut sagte: „NEIN!" Mit einen leichten Grinsen im Gesicht wandte Harry sich zu Hermine, die augenblicklich in ihrer Bewegung innehielt und zum Türrahmen starrte. Aus seiner Sitzposition heraus konnte Harry erkennen, wie Hermine ihre rechte Hand zu einer Faust formte. „Und wieso nicht?" fragte sie. „Weil ich es nicht will!" entgegnete Severus ihr, nahm das Weinglas vor sich und genehmigte sich einen Schluck. „Was soll das heißen, Sie wollen nicht?" polterte Hermine auch schon lautstark los, sobald sie sich zu den beiden Männern umgedreht hatte. „Das soll heißen, dass ich erst bereit bin mein Angebot in die Tat umzusetzen, wenn Sie mir mit etwas mehr Respekt entgegenkommen. Solange dies von Ihrer Seite her nicht möglich ist, wird es mir nicht möglich sein Ihnen meine Hilfe bezüglich dem Verbleib Ihres werten Gatten anzubieten." erklärte Severus in professionellen Tonfall, säuberte sein Gesicht mit der Stoffserviette und legte diese sorgsam zur Seite. „Vielen Dank für das Mittagessen Harry, Mollys Kochkünste sind nach all den Jahren noch immer vorzüglich. Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich ziehe mich in mein Zimmer zurück, falls mich jemanden suchen sollte." sagte er an Harry gewandt, der ihm respektvoll zunickte und beobachtete wie der Mann mit den dunklen Haaren, an Hermine vorbeiging ohne diese auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
„Ist das zu fassen? Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Wer glaubt er eigentlich wer er ist?" meckerte Hermine sogleich los, als Severus die Treppen hinauf verschwunden war. „Ich kann dir sagen, wer er ist und warum er so reagiert, Hermine." „Achja?" „Natürlich. Er ist noch immer Professor Severus Snape und damit eine Person, mit der man im Allgemeinen nicht spaßen sollte geschweige denn ihn dermaßen respektlos behandeln sowie du es die letzte viertel Stunde getan hast." „Wieso denn, ich habe lediglich gesagt wann wir gehen." meinte Hermine, die sich noch immer keiner Schuld bewusst war. „Du hast ihn wie einen deiner Untergegebenen behandelt und nicht wie eine Person auf gleicher Augenhöhe!" „Ist er das denn? Auf gleicher Augenhöhe?" Harry konnte nicht glauben, was er da von seiner besten Freundin zu hören bekam. Seufzend erhob er sich aus seinen Stuhl und ging zu ihr. „Nein Hermine, ihr Beide seid nicht auf gleicher Augenhöhe denn momentan befindest du dich viel weiter unter ihm als du es jemals in deinen Leben bisher gewesen bist." Schockiert von seiner Aussage weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Ich gebe dir einen guten Ratschlag. Versuche dich mit ihm gut zu stellen, denn immerhin ist er der Vater von zwei deiner Kinder und ein Kind davon wird vermutlich in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft uns allen die Hölle heiß machen!" fügte Harry seiner Moralpredigt hinzu, bevor er ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren das Esszimmer verließ und eine sprachlose Hermine zurückließ.


	57. und es begann mit einem Knall

*Händereibe*

 _...und es begann mit einem Knall_

Hermine stand regungslos vor der offenen Tür des Wohnzimmers, ihre rechte Hand war noch immer zu einer Faust geballt.

 _„Versuche dich mit ihm gut zu stellen, denn immerhin ist er der Vater von zwei deiner Kinder und ein Kind davon wird vermutlich in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft uns allen die Hölle heiß machen!"_

Harrys Stimme, die äußerst ermahnend gewesen war, hallte in ihren Kopf wieder. Er ist der Vater von zwei deiner Kinder, wiederholte sie in Gedanken seine Worte. Ja, von einem Moment auf den Anderen hatte sie nicht nur zwei Kindern, sondern vier. Bei Zwei von Ihnen waren nicht von Ron der Vater, sondern ihr alter Zaubertrankprofessor. Severus Snape, er war ein Mann voller Widersprüche. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war wusste Hermine, dass sie den Mann mit der dunklen Erscheinung mit ihren Verhalten ihm gegenüber Unrecht tat. Doch was sollte sie nur tun, alles in ihr schrie nach einer Erlösung, betete darum dass das alles nur ein schlechter Traum sein konnte. Von einem Moment auf den Anderen waren da zwei weitere Kinder, deren Mutter sie war ohne diese eigentlich zur Welt gebracht zu haben. Dennoch waren sie genetisch zur Hälfte von ihr, die andere Hälfte stammte von einem Zauberer für denn sie jahrelang nichts anders als tiefste Verachtung empfunden hatte. Doch was empfand sie jetzt für ihm, jetzt da sie all diese Erinnerungen ihres anderen Ichs kannte. Bei all den Dingen, die Hermine nicht verstand, wusste sie jedoch eines - sie musste sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Wollte sie unerkannt in die Winkelgasse kommen und alles Weitere, das da möglicherweise noch folgen sollte, halbwegs gut überstehen wollte, so musste sie sich mit dem Mann, der sich gerade in seinem Schlafzimmer aufhielt, arrangieren.

Daher stand sie wenige Minuten später unentschlossen am Gang und blickte nervös zu jener Tür, von der sie wusste, dass sich dahinter jenes Gästezimmer verbarg, dass Severus derzeitig sein vorrübergehendes Zuhause nannte. Sie atmete tief einmal durch, setze sich dann in Bewegung und klopfte zweimal kurz an die Holztür. „Herein!" erklang seine tiefe, ihr nur bekannte sonore tiefe Stimme, aus dem Inneren des Zimmers. Nickend drückte Hermine die Türklinke hinunter und öffnete die Türe. Kaum war diese offen erblickte sie seine Gestalt, die am Fenster stand. Sein Gesicht war von ihr weggedreht, er blickte auf die Straße hinunter während seine Arme oberhalb seiner Hüfte zusammenfanden. „Was kann ich für Sie tun Mrs. Weasley?" wollte er von ihr wissen, wobei der äußerst kühle distanzierte Tonfall eindeutig hervorstach. „Darf ich hereinkommen?" fragte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. „Natürlich, schließen Sie aber bitte hinter sich die Tür." wies er sie an. Obwohl sie sich in diesen Moment wieder wie eine sechszehnjährige Schülerin fühlte, befolgte sie seine Anweisung und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Während er seinen Blick weiterhin auf die Straße gerichtet hatte war jener von Hermine starr auf den hölzernen Fußboden vor sich gerichtet. „Professor ich…" „Ich dachte wir waren uns einig gewesen uns in Anbetracht der Situation beim Vornamen zu nennen." unterbrach er sie harsch. Erstaunt über sein Angebot blickte sie hoch zu ihm nur um festzustellen, dass er noch immer den Blick von ihr abgewandt hatte. „Ich weiß, Severus." Selbst er bemerkte, dass es ihr noch immer schwer seinen Vornamen offen auszusprechen.

„Was möchtest du mir sagen Hermine?" fragte er, drehte sich zu ihr um und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen." antwortete sie und knetete dabei unruhig ihre Hände. „Wofür?" Verwirrt von seiner Frage zog sie zunächst eine Augenbraue nach oben ehe sie einmal tief durchatmete, bevor sie zu ihm trat. „Mein Verhalten vorhin, es war absolut nicht angemessen. Es tut mir leid, ich hätte dich nicht derartig respektlos behandeln sollen. Das ist normalerweise auch nicht meine Art." Severus musterte sie ehe er sich von ihr abwandte und wieder auf die belebte Straße blickte. „Sieh sie dir nur an, sie hetzen von einem Punkt zum Nächsten in ihren Leben und wissen dabei gar nicht, was Ihnen entgeht. Das Leben so viel mehr zu bieten, als es jeder von uns auch nur annähernd für möglich hält." Hermine betrachtete seine Mimik von der Seite und erwiderte ihm: „Sowie mit dem Wissen zu leben, von einen Tag auf den Anderen plötzlich zwei Kinder sein Eigen nennen zu dürfen?" Der Mann neben ihr sah durch sein schulterlanges dunkles Haar zu ihr und nickte. „Richtig." antwortete er, drehte sich um und schritt in den Raum hinein. Hermine drehte sich ebenso um ihre eigene Achse und beobachtete wie Severus sich auf den Schaukelstuhl auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers niederließ. „Was hast du damals gefühlt?" „Wann?" „Damals als ich, also die andere Hermine, mit dem kleinen Tristan vor dir gestanden war und dir von deiner Vaterschaft erzählt hatte?" „Was ich damals empfunden habe?" Die Frau bejahte.

„Ich dachte zunächst an einen schlechten, makabreren Scherz von Potter. Doch dann als ich die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen gesehen habe, ließ mich diese erste Vermutung vergessen." „Wenn dem so war, warum hast du…" „Warum ich sie dennoch weggeschickt habe?" „Weil es schlicht weg für mich nicht vorstellbar war, einfach keinen Sinn ergeben hat. Doch dann als ich ihre Erinnerungen mir angesehen habe, jene die du nun ebenfalls kennst, hat meine Meinung grundlegend geändert." „Einfach so?" hinterfragte Hermine skeptisch seine Aussage. Severus, dessen Blick während seiner Erzählung ins Leere gerichtet gewesen war, sah nun zu ihr. „Nicht zur Gänze, erst mein anschließender Besuch bei Andromeda Tonks hat dies bewirkt. Als ich den kleinen Tristan dann in meinen Händen gehalten hatte, änderte dies meine komplette Sichtweise der Welt." „Ich weiß, ich habe es in den Erinnerungen gesehen, du hast Gefühle empfunden dir die bis dahin völlig fremd gewesen waren." „Ich habe es damals wirklich so geglaubt, bis ich dann von Lucius meine eigenen Erinnerungen an die Geschehnisse zurückerhielt." Hermine erinnerte sich an die Ungläubigkeit ihres früheren Selbst als sie diese Vermutung ihm gegenüber äußerte. „Also stimmte es, du wurdest deiner Erinnerungen beraubt?" „Ja Hermine, ich hatte keinerlei Ahnung, dass ich jahrelang einen meiner eigenen Söhne unterrichtete." „Sowie ich mit ihm zusammen zur Schule ging." murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, doch Severus hatte sie nur zu genau verstanden. „Richtig."

Danach breitete sich zwischen den Beiden Stille aus ehe Harrys Worte von vorhin erneut ihren Weg in Hermines Gedächtnis fanden. „Severus." Der Angesprochene blickte zu ihr. „Harry hat vorhin etwas erwähnt, von dem ich vermute, dass du mir mehr darüber erzählen kannst." Der Mann horchte auf und setzte sich kerzengerade auf. „Was hat er dir erzählt?" „Es war nicht sehr prickelnd, er meinte, dass eines unserer beiden Kinder für uns alle in naher Zukunft nichts Gutes bedeuten könnte." „Das hat er so zu dir gesagt?" Ungläubigkeit lag in seiner Stimme und in seinem Gesichtsausdruck. „Nein, nicht direkt." Zu ihrer Überraschung sprang Severus aus dem Schaukelstuhl auf und kam auf sie. „Sag mir ganz genau, was er zu dir gesagt hat!" herrschte er sie an während er ihr nun ganz nah stand. „Ich gebe dir einen guten Ratschlag. Versuche dich mit ihm gut zu stellen, denn immerhin ist er der Vater von zwei deiner Kinder und ein Kind davon wird vermutlich in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft uns allen die Hölle heiß machen!" zitierte sie ihren besten Freund mit zitternder Stimme.

Severus blickte sie nachdenklich an, als wäre er auf der Suche danach ob sie ihm die Wahrheit darbrachte. Nach einigen Sekunden wich er zurück und ließ sich seufzend auf das Ende des großen Doppelbetts sinken. „Ist es also wahr? Wird einer von den Beiden großen Unheil über die Zauberwelt bringen?" fragte sie keuchend. „Ja Hermine und es ist bereits dabei sich zu entwickeln, wie mir scheint." meinte der Mann resignierend. „Wieso, inwiefern?" „Es hat sich vor kurzem die Möglichkeit ergeben einen Blick in die Zukunft zu bekommen." „Was hast du gesehen?" Als die Gestalt mit den langen dunklen Haaren sich von ihr abwandte, überwand sie die zwei Meter, ließ sich neben ihm auf das Bett sinken und wiederholte nochmalig ihre Frage: „Severus, was hast du gesehen?" „Ich werde es dir zeigen!" murmelte dieser und ehe Hermine darauf reagieren konnte, nahm er ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände und schloss die Augen.

Sie sah alles in eine Art Schnelllauf, manche Teile kannte sie bereits von ihrer eigenen Reise in den Erinnerungen des vergangenen Ichs und doch waren da auch Fragmente die ihr vollkommen neu waren.

 _„Geminius, es sind nicht die Dinge die euch verbinden, sondern jene die euch voneinander unterscheiden."_

 _„Es ist nicht angenehm, ich muss immer diese Wut in mir unterdrücken. Immer wieder ertappe ich mich dabei wie dieser Drang andere zu quälen in mir hochkriecht. Es ist beängstigend!" „Hast du darüber mit Onkel Severus gesprochen?"_

 _„Aufhören!" schrie der junge Mann aufgebracht und mittels eines Schwenks seines Zauberstabs ertönte eine Explosion und die Reste des Steindaches begannen herabzustürzen. „Harry, pass auf!" schrie Hermine ihm lautstark entgegen. Dieser stand inmitten des Chaos, einige leblose Körper lagen nur wenige Meter um ihm herum auf den schmutzigen Boden. „Hör mir zu Jeremiah, du musst dich weiter erinnern!" „Nein, das muss ich nicht!" zischte der Angesprochene, der auf seinen Steinthron saß und den Mann mit der Brille wütend anstarrte. „Was gibst du es endlich auf? Es gibt nichts mehr gutes, dass du in mir erwecken könntest!" „Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass es so ist! Tief in deinen Inneren sind da noch Spuren, des alten Jeremiahs oder Geminius, sowie Narcissa dich all die Jahre genannt hat!" „Nenne mich nie wieder Jeremiah!"_

 _„Nein Jeremiah, ich bitte dich verschone sein Leben!" bat Hermine ihm während sie mit trauriger Miene über Harrys blutiges Gesicht streichelte. „Was bist du bereit dafür zu geben?" „Mich!"_

 _„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du scheitern wirst!" „Ach tatsächlich? Willst du mir auch verraten, wie du gedenkst das du schaffen?" „Mit der Liebe einer Mutter!"_

 _„Severus hätte dir besser mit der Okklumentik helfen können hätten wir dein Problem nur früher erkannt!" „Erwähne nie wieder seinen Namen oder ich schwöre dir, du wirst leiden egal wer du eigentlich für mich bist!"_

 _„Hermine, ich weiß das ich mit meiner Tat jedes Recht verloren habe auf dein Vertrauen, da ich all jenes verraten habe für das du stehst aber darf ich dich dennoch um eine Sache bitten?"_

 _„Darf ich weiterhin auf deine Freundschaft hoffen?" Seine Stimme war leise, beinahe ein Flüstern gewesen. „Sie ist die deine und diese für immer."_

Sie spürte diese tiefe, innige Liebe des jungen Severus für ihr vergangenes Ich und konnte nicht anders als tiefen Respekt für den Mann ihr gegenüber zu empfinden. **„Lass es!"** hörte sie seine sonore Stimme sprechen. Ehe sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde ihr Geist schon weiter mit diversen Erinnerungen und Gefühlen überflutet.

 _„In meiner Zeit, in meiner Version hiervon ist Tristan bei der Mutprobe mit Goyle ums Leben gekommen. Es gab in meiner Zeit damals keine Jane Malfoy die ihm gerettet hat."_

 _„Was ist mit der echten Jane Malfoy eigentlich?"_

 _„Sie besucht tatsächlich die Beaubaxtons und kommt erst nach ihrem Abschluss zurück nach England. In meiner Zeit ist sie gerade zurückgekommen als Jeremiah auf der Bildfläche erschienen ist."_

 _„Das Faszinierendste an deiner Verwandlung ist, dass du noch immer deine Augen hast." „Ja, das ist aber auch schon das Einzige."_

 _„Er hat ihren Wall komplett eingerissen und sie verwandelt, eine komplett andere Person aus ihr gemacht. Du kannst unmöglich meine Hermine sein! Ich. Habe. Sie. Selbst. Getötet!"_

Obwohl sie deutlich spürte, wie Severus versuchte seine eigenen Gefühle, die er bei dem Erneuten Ansehen begann zu empfinden, zu unterdrücken konnte sie dennoch diese Sehnsucht spüren. Ehe sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, landete sie mit einem unsanften Knall auf den Boden. Verwirrt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf ehe sie ihre Augen öffnete und auf die Szenerie vor sich blickte.

 _„Wieso hast du dich für diesen Weg entschieden? Warum wolltest du mich unbedingt schützen, als er dir gedroht hat mich auszulöschen?" wollte das Porträt wissen, dass an der Wand hing. Hermines Augen weiteten sich als sie darin niemanden anderen als Severus erkannte. Vor ihm stand ein junges Mädchen mit gelockten dunklen Haaren und schien mit ihm in eine Unterhaltung vertieft zu sein. „Du kennst die Antwort Severus!" antwortete das Mädchen ihm nun leise. Vorsichtig erhob sich Hermine und näherte sich dem unbekannten Mädchen. „Jane." murmelte sie als sie das Gesicht des Mädchens nun erkannte. „Mag sein, ich will dennoch dass du es laut aussprichst." „NEIN!" entgegnete sie trotzig wobei sich ihre beiden Hände jeweils zu kleinen Fäusten formten. „Du musst dies tun!" „Es ändert sich trotzdem nichts an den Tatsachen." „Das mag so sein Hermine, dennoch musst du es auch für dich eingestehen." ermahnte der Severus in dem Porträt das junge Mädchen vor sich. „Was soll ich dir groß erzählen? Ja, er ist tot – Ron ist tot, getötet von unserem gemeinsamen Sohn!" schrie sie ihm nun richtiggehend an._

Schockiert konnte Hermine noch von Jane zu dem Porträt schauen ehe sie einen heftigen Zugriff an ihrer Hüfte verspürte und mit einem heftigen Ruck nach hinten gezogen wurde, direkt heraus aus den Erinnerungen zurück in die Gegenwart. Schwer atmend spürte sie wie ihr Kopf aus seinen Griff entlassen wurde und augenblicklich verspürte sie großes Bedauern über den Verlust seiner Berührung. „Geht es dir gut?" hörte sie seine tiefe Stimme sprechen, eine Sekunde lang hatte es den Anschein als wäre Besorgnis darin zu finden. Schweigend nickte sie während sie sich instinktiv den Nacken rieb, ihre Augen dabei noch immer geschlossen hielt. Da sich die Decke neben ihr plötzlich erhob, wusste sie das Severus sich neben ihr erhoben haben musste. „Dann ist er also tatsächlich tot?" flüsterte sie traurig und öffnete dabei die Augen. „Ich kann es dir beim besten Willen nicht bejahen oder verneinen. Ich habe dir lediglich gezeigt, dass er auch in der Zukunft getötet worden war." „Von Jeremiah?" „Nein, laut Janes Aussagen war es Voldemort in ihm gewesen, eine seiner ersten Taten nachdem er…" Schockiert hielt Severus in seinen Erzählungen inne woraufhin Hermine nun fragend zu ihm sah. „Was ist?" Als sie nun seinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck erkannte während seine dunklen Augen nun direkt auf ihrer Gestalt ruhten, fuhr eine Welle der Beunruhigung durch ihren Körper. „Nachdem er was getan hat, Severus?" wiederholte sie mit ruhiger Stimme ihre Frage. „Nachdem er aus seinen magischen Koma erwacht ist. VERDAMMT!" rief er wütend aus und stürmte aus dem Schlafzimmer hinaus. Hermine starrte einen Moment lang auf den Platz, wo Severus eben noch gestanden war ehe sie der Bedeutung seiner Worte bewusstwurde. „Severus, warte!" rief sie ihm hinterher, sprang vom Bett auf und folgte dem Zaubertränkemeister.

„Harry!" Seine laute Stimme, magisch verstärkte Stimme hallte nun durch das gesamte Haus während sie die Treppen hinuntereilte. Am Ende unten angekommen lief sie beinahe in Severus hinein, der abrupt stehen geblieben war. „Severus was zur Hölle…" begann sie hielt jedoch inne als sie erkannte wie vor ihnen mit einen lauten Knall Harry in den Flur disapparierte und auf zu Boden stürzte. Erst nach einigen Sekunden erkannten Hermine und Severus, das der Mann vor ihnen verletzt war. „Harry!" rief Hermine erschrocken aus und eilte zu dem Verletzten. Severus´ Augen waren geschockt geweitet während er langsamen Schrittes auf die Beiden, Hermine hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit über die liegende Gestalt gebeugt. „Harry, bitte sag doch etwas!" bat sie ihm inständig und drehte ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken. „Vorsichtig, du weißt nicht ob er innere Verletzungen erlitten hat." ermahnte Severus sie während Harry laut aufstöhnte. „Was ist passiert?" fragte Hermine während sie ihren Zauberstab zückte und begann einige Heilungszauber über seinen geschundenen Körper zu sprechen. „Severus, wir sind zu spät. Jeremiah…er…" „Ist erwacht." beendete der Slytherin seinen Satz leise. Harry blickte erstaunt sowie erschrocken zugleich zu ihm hoch. „Woher weißt du es?" „Ich habe Hermine gerade einige meiner persönlichen Erinnerungen gezeigt und es war eine dabei, die uns darauf gebracht hat. Ich habe nach dir rufen lassen um gemeinsam nach Malfoy Manor zu apparieren." Langsam konnte sich Harry, mit Hermines Beihilfe erheben, lehnte sich schwer atmend an die Wand hinter sich und hielt sich schützend seinen verletzten rechten Arm. „Das wird nicht mehr notwendig sein!"

Alarmiert von Harrys Worte blickte Hermine ängstlich zu Severus, der kurz ihren Gesichtsausdruck mit ihr teilte ehe er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Was ist geschehen?" „Das erzähle ich euch gleich, aber zuerst müssen wir dieses Haus mit einigen Zaubern belegen, ansonsten haben wir gleich mächtig Probleme." „Wieso?" fragte Hermine als auch schon drei laute Stösse die Fundamente des Hauses erschütterten. „Was war das?" murmelte die Frau angsterfüllt. „Jeremiah oder zumindest was von ihm übrig ist!" „Verdammt!" rief Severus aus, zückte seinen Zauberstab und begann lautstark einige Verschwörungen zu murmeln. „Was tut er da?" fragte Hermine ehrfürchtig. „Er legt einige sehr starke Schutzzauber um das Haus sowie Sprüche die das Haus weiterhin im Verborgenen halten." erklärte Harry. „Woher weißt du das?" „Aus einen alten Notizbuch." Ja, all diese Sprüche hatte er in dem alten Notizbuch von der anderen Hermine gelesen. „Was können wir tun um ihm zu helfen?" fragte sie und im nächsten Moment fielen ihr Hugo und Rose, sowie Albus, Lily und die Kinder in Hogwarts ein. „Was ist mit den Kindern, wir müssen sofort in den Fuchsbau!" rief sie besorgt aus. „Nein, du bleibst mit Severus hier! Ich werde das erledigen!" erklärte Harry. „Aber Harry, dein Arm ist schwer verletzt!" protestierte Hermine, doch im nächsten Moment war der Mann vor ihr auch schon disappariert. „Verdammter Hund!" schrie sie frustriert aus und blickte danach zu Severus, der im nächsten Augenblick mit seinen Verschwörungen geendet hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass die Stöße mittlerweile weit weniger geworden sind und schließlich gänzlich aufhörten.  
„Sind wir sicher?" „Es wird ihm für eine ganze Weile aufhalten, aber eine dauerhafte Lösung ist es nicht." erklärte er bevor er sich umdrehte und schnellen Schrittes die Treppen hinaufging. Unsicher blickte Hermine in Richtung der Haustüre woraufhin von oben seine Stimme verärgert erklang: „Denk nicht mal im Traum daran!" Seufzend schloss sie niedergeschlagen ihre Augen und folgte ihm die Stufen hinauf. Rasch stellte Hermine fest, dass sein Weg direkt in das Arbeitszimmer von Harry führte. Als sie ihm so hinterher ging stellte die junge Frau fest, dass der Mann nach all den Jahren nichts von seiner furchteinflößenden Aura verloren hatte. Im Arbeitszimmer angekommen konnte Hermine beobachten, wie Severus zielstrebig hinter den Schreibtisch trat und aus der ersten Lade ein kleines altes Notizbuch herausnahm und auf die Oberfläche ablegte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich sofort als sie es bei nähren Hinsehens erkannte. „Das ist mein Notizbuch!" „Nicht ganz, es ist zwar deines aber es stammt von der Hermine aus meiner Schulzeit." erklärte er, schlug es auf und schien nach darin nach etwas Bestimmten zu suchen. „Was suchst du Severus?" Ohne ihr zu antworten blätterte er das Notizbuch ganze zwei Male durch, ehe er es frustriert von sich wegwarf. „Was suchst du?" „Ich suche Sprüche von denen ich weiß, dass sie Hermine darin notiert hat." „Sprüche von schwarzmagischer Art?" mutmaßte die Frau vor ihm. Severus sah zu ihr und nickte. „Gib es mir." Forderte sie ihm auf. Mit skeptischen Blick nahm er das besagte Büchlein und warf es ihr hinüber. Zielsicher fing sie es auf und blätterte in dem Notizbuch. „Was immer du da tust, tue es schnell!" Nickend ging sie zur letzten Seite, sprach leise einen Spruch und tippte sanft mit ihrem Zauberstab den Buchrücken an. Neugierig beobachtete Severus wie plötzlich anstatt des einst kleinen Notizbuch ein weitaus größeres Buch in Hermines Händen lag.

„Individueller Verberge- und Ausweitungszauber." erklärte sie während sie das nunmehrige schwere Buch auf die Oberfläche des Schreibtisches ablegte. „Danke." murmelte Severus gedankenverloren, nahm auf Harrys Stuhl Platz und zog das Buch zu sich. „Was genau suchst du?" „Eine Möglichkeit um Zeit zu gewinnen." „Zeit für was?" „Für Tristan." Hermines Augen weiteten sich augenblicklich. „Ihr habt doch nicht etwa vor den armen Jungen gegen ihn einzusetzen." „Ich wünschte es gäbe einen anderen Weg Hermine, aber es wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen." meinte er während er die neuen Seiten durchblätterte. „Du willst ihn ausbilden damit er dann gegen ihn antreten kann." erkannte sie schockiert. „Severus, es ist sein eigener Zwillingsbruder von dem wir hier sprechen." Der Mann presste seine Lippen aufeinander während er sich auf die Sprüche konzentrierte. „Verdammt Severus, hör mir doch mal zu!" schrie die Frau ihm an nachdem sie das Buch direkt vor seiner Nase geräuschvoll zuklappte. Severus atmete einige Male tief und aus um den Ärger in seinen Inneren nicht an die Oberfläche kommen zu lassen. „Wie könnt ihr auch nur im Traum daran denken, unsere Söhne gegeneinander antreten zu lassen." Aufgebracht war sie über den Schreibtisch gebeugt und sah ihn mit einem dementsprechenden Gesichtsausdruck an. „Ich habe in ihren Erinnerungen gesehen, wie Teddy Lupin von Jeremiah umgebracht worden ist, weil er ihn fälschlicherweise für Tristan gehalten hat!" zischte er mit leiser Stimme ehe er sich mit einer gewaltigen Bewegung in die Höhe stemmte.

„Wieso tut er das, warum wollte er seinen eigenen Bruder töten?" „Weil er von Geburt an von Voldemort mit schwarzer Energie vollgepumpt worden ist und aus unseren Sohn quasi einen Notfallort gemacht hat wo er sich nun verstecken kann!" erklärte der Mann hörbar erregt und dabei bedeutsam mit seinem Zeigerfinger auf die Oberfläche des Schreibtisches tippte. Sichtlich überrascht von seinem Gefühlsausbruch starrte Hermine ihm an während er heftig atmete. „Es tut mir leid." murmelte Hermine leise. „Für dich ist das alles nur Geschichte Hermine, eine Geschichte die für dich aus teilweise fremden Erinnerungen stammen aber für MICH ist es wirklich passiert! Jeden verdammten Tag mache ich mir Vorwürfe, dass ich damals war der sie zum dunklen Lord gebracht hat als dieser Hund von einen Black sie vergiftet hatte. Hätte ich damals nicht derartig selbstsüchtig und hirnlos gehandelt, wäre der dunkle Lord nie in diese Lage gekommen sich eines unserer Kinder zu bemächtigen! ICH bin an dem ganzen Schlamassel schuld Hermine, ICH ganz alleine!" rief er emotional aus und fuhr sich dabei nervös durch sein schulterlanges schwarzes Haar. Traurig beobachtete die Frau ihm gegenüber wie er wütend seine Faust in die Wand neben dem Fenster rammte und das Glas damit zum Klirren brachte.

Hermine wusste zwar nicht ob es eine gute Idee war, die sich in ihren Verstand festsetzte dennoch musste sie einen Versuch wagen, denn immerhin war sie an der vorherrschenden Situation genauso mitschuldig wie er – wenn auch nur indirekt. Daher näherte sich die Frau vorsichtig dem Mann an, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand und versuchte wieder Herr über seine Emotionen zu werden. Zögerlich berührte sie ihn an seiner Schulter und drehte ihn langsam zu sich. Sein Blick war in Richtung Boden gesenkt und sein dunkles langes Haar hing wirr in sein kantiges Gesicht. „Es ist weder deine Schuld noch ist es die Meine. Voldemort alleine trägt die Schuld an dem ganzen hier, hätte er nicht in Zuge seines Machtwahnsinns den Spiegel verzaubert wäre der Fluch nie von dir und meinem anderen Ich in Gang gesetzt worden. Ob ich will oder nicht, die Beiden Jungs sind auch meine Kinder und haben genauso das Recht von mir und dir geliebt zu werden. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun um eine erneute Herrschaft von Voldemort zu verhindern, aber ich werde es nicht dulden, dass zwei meiner Kinder dabei gegeneinander kämpfen werden!" sagte sie mit ruhiger, beherrschter Stimmlage. Wie in Zeitlupe blickte Severus nun hinauf in ihr Gesicht, starrte sie richtiggehend mit seinen stechenden dunklen Augen an bevor er kaum merkbar nickte. „Hast du eine Idee wie wir das anstellen wollen?" „In einer Sache hast du aber Recht Severus." Überrascht zog dieser eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wir müssen Tristan ausbilden und so gut es geht auf den Kampf vorbereiten." „Was ist mit deinen anderen Kindern?" Er konnte sehen wie ein Zucken durch Hermines Körper ging, als er von ihren „anderen" Kindern sprach. „Ich werde Rose und Hugo zu Charlie nach Rumänien schicken, dort werden sie vorläufig in Sicherheit sein."


End file.
